I'll Follow You
by Rose1404
Summary: Résumé à l'intérieur. Bonne année. Chapitre 12 bientôt corrigés. ACHEVÉE.
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé**

 **Après leur rupture, Blaine a complètement disparu de la vie de Kurt. 8 ans plus tard Kurt vit toujours à New York avec son nouveau petit ami, Mark. Rentrer à Lima pour l'anniversaire de son père, il se heurte à Blaine, mais il n'est plus le Blaine que Kurt a connu. Il a changé complètement en devenant un tueur sans cœur, qui est marié à une femme et est le prochain chef d'une mafia italienne. Mafia!Blaine / Klaine**

 **Avertissement: Mort de personnage (PAS Kurt ou Blaine), des scène de sexe, et autres**

 **PS: Merci à l'auteur Momo015** **de me laisser faire la traduction en français**

 **Glee ne m'appartient pas ou tout autre personnages dans cette histoire.**

 **Orthographes** **corrigés**

 **🎄🎁 ✨🎅 JoyeuxNoël 🎄🎁✨🎅**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _"Je suis sorti avec un mec."_

 _"C'est Sebastian, n'est-ce pas?"_

 _"Non ... Je suis pas sorti avec Sebastian, puis ça n'a aucune importance, ce gars il est rien pour moi. C'est juste un coup, c'est tout."_

 _"Je veux son nom."_

 _"Ça ne servirait à rien de savoir qui c'est, ce qu'il faut que tu sache, c'est que je me sentais abandonner, j'avais besoin de toi, j'avais besoin que tu sois là et t'étais pas là. Je me sentais seul, j'étais mal ... Je te demande pardon."_

 _"Moi aussi je me suis senti seul, tu crois que j'ai pas eu d'occase moi aussi, pourtant je n'ai rien fait à cause des conséquences que sa aurait, je savais que sa aurais des répercutions horribles ..."_

 _"Je suis désolé Kurt, pardonne moi."_

 _"Kurt."_

 _"Kurt."_

 _"Kurt!"_

Kurt se redressa sur son lit en se demandant où il était.

"Kurt!"

"Quoi?!" cria Kurt.

"Le petit déjeuner est prêt!"

"Je serai là-bas dans une minute, laisse-moi m'habiller!" Il sauta hors du lit et regarda autour de lui, Kurt réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans son appartement à New York. Il était de retour à Lima, en Ohio, pour l'anniversaire de son père.

' _Bon sang, de tous les rêves à rêver, c'est comme ça que je commence ma journée_ ' pensa Kurt en se frottant les yeux. Après avoir pris une douche, mit ses vêtements et styler ses cheveux, Kurt descendit finalement pour le petit déjeuner.

"Enfin ... Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps?" demanda Burt, le père de Kurt avec un sourire.

"Il faut du temps pour être fabuleux." répondit Kurt en tapotant l'épaule de son père. "Bon anniversaire Papa."

Burt lui sourit et s'assit prêt à dévorer sa nourriture. Kurt alla à la cuisine pour voir Carole et Rachel mettre la dernière crêpes sur la plaque.

"Bonjour rayon de soleil!" chanta la voix forte de Rachel.

"Bonjour Kurt." Dit Carole avec son doux sourire.

"Bonjour" répondit Kurt en prenant un pot de café et en saisissant une tasse. Parce que dieu sait qu'il ne peut pas fonctionner sans sa caféine le matin. Se rendant compte que rien ne sortait de la cafetière, Kurt était sur le point de la claquer.

"Café?" Dit une voix derrière lui

Kurt se retourna et vit sa personne préférée, qui était son petit ami, Mark avec une tasse de café dans sa main. Kurt sourit et attrapa la tasse en prenant plusieurs gorgées.

"Merci." Dit Kurt en picorant ses lèvres. Mark sourit et lui embrassa la joue.

"Quand tu veux mon amour." Dit Mark en menant Kurt à la salle à manger.

Après la rupture avec Blaine, Kurt n'a jamais vraiment fréquenté personne en qui il pouvait faire confiance. Bien sûr, il a une aventure avec Adam Crawford, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il était un rebond. En outre, ils ne se sont pas vraiment fréquenté, ils ont juste eu des rapports sexuels pour que Kurt n'ai pas eu à se sentir seul, mais sa n'a duré que 3 mois. Pas un des meilleurs moments de Kurt dans sa vie. Après Adam, Kurt à fréquenté Elliot Gilbert. Au début Elliot était comme Adam, un rebond, mais ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Malheureusement, sa n'a duré que 7 mois. Après Elliot, Kurt a juste eu des aventures d'un soir de temps en temps, juste pour sortir de son système. Sa rupture avec Blaine lui a vraiment fait mal et comme Kurt aimait le dire, ce sont ses 2 années d'expérimentation. Mais tout ça s'est terminé quand Kurt a rencontré Mark.

Mark a vraiment aidé Kurt à faire de nouveau confiance aux gens et Kurt comptait sur Mark. Mark a également eu un moment difficile aussi après la mort de son petit ami et ils ont compté sur leur amitié. Après une année d'amitié avec quelques baisers et fellations, Mark a finalement demandé à Kurt d'être son petit ami et Kurt a dit oui. Et comme les gens le disent, le reste était l'histoire. Cinq ans plus tard, Kurt est toujours avec Mark, qui connaît le traumatisme subi par Kurt au lycée, sa rupture avec Blaine, la tromperie, tout. Et pour être honnête, Kurt est vraiment heureux avec sa vie maintenant. Il est rédacteur en chef de Vogue, a une relation merveilleuse de 5 ans avec son petit ami et un appartement étonnant à New York. La vie a vraiment changé pour Kurt, bien que, Kurt se demande parfois ce qui est arrivé à Blaine.

"Hey tout va bien?" Demanda Mark en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt.

Kurt sortit de ses pensées et regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde le regardait.

"Ouais, je pensais juste à la façon merveilleuse que ma vie est devenue." Dit Kurt en s'asseyant à sa table.

"Kurt?" Demanda encore Mark. Kurt sourit, Mark le connaissait si bien.

"Je me demandais juste ce que Blaine fait maintenant avec sa vie." Admit Kurt.

Tout le monde à la table s'arrêta et regarda Kurt.

"Pourquoi tu penses à lui?" Demanda Finn.

"Kurt oublie le, tu es mieux sans lui. Après qu'il t'ai trompé, tu étais une épave, il trompe probablement quelqu'un pendant que nous parlons." dit rapidement Rachel.

"D'accord, mais je trouve étrange qu'il ait brisé toutes ses amitiés, c'est comme s'il avait disparu." Dit Kurt.

"Bien après la façon dont il t'a blessé, tout le monde n'a probablement pas voulu resté amis avec lui." dit Mark

"Kurt, il ne vaut pas la peine de se rappeler de lui." Dit Finn.

"Finn" averti Burt, voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de son fils.

"Désolé, tu as probablement raison Finn." dit Kurt en attrapant une crêpe pour son assiette.

Après le petit déjeuner, tout le monde est allée à leurs occupation jusqu'à la fête ce soir. Rachel et Finn étaient à la maison des papas de Rachel, probablement travaillant sur son chant ou pour avoir des rapports sexuels. Dieu sait qu'ils le font tout le temps. Carole était au travail, couvrant le changement de quelqu'un et Burt était à son garage. Alors que Kurt et Mark étaient à la maison, regardant 'Star Wars' parce que Mark aime.

"Hmm." dit Kurt, commençant à s'ennuyer.

"Quoi?" Demanda Mark avec un sourire sur son visage en regardant son beau petit ami.

"Je m'ennuie." répondit Kurt en feuilletant son Vogue.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?" demanda Mark.

"Lima Bean?"

"Bien sûr, allons-y."

Kurt et Mark montèrent dans la voiture et sont parti. À New York, le café est incroyable, mais parfois Kurt sentait le mal du pays pour le café Lima Bean. Sortant de la voiture, Kurt et Mark entrèrent pour sentir l'odeur du café frais. Ce n'est pas la première fois de Mark ici, en fait, c'était sa 6ème fois. Chaque année, Mark venait avec Kurt à la fête d'anniversaire de Burt pour mieux connaître la famille de son petit-ami.

"Pourquoi tu ne va pas t'asseoir, je vais aller chercher les cafés" suggéra Mark.

"Tu es un saint." dit Kurt avant d'aller à une table. En s'asseyant, Kurt regarda les gens autour de lui et attrapa une femme qui passait juste devant lui, qui était probablement 2 ou 3 ans plus jeune que lui. Elle était habillé dans des vêtements de créateur par le style de son grand manteau d'hiver et un sac Prada. Kurt la regarda attentivement, elle avait les cheveux bruns légers, on pouvait le constater naturellement, sa peau pâle, mais bronzante et ses yeux verts étincelants.

"Tiens." Dit Mark en donnant son café à Kurt. Kurt regarda Mark et lui sourit.

"Oh merci." Dit-il en regardant la jeune fille qui était assise à un coin près de la fenêtre.

"Qui est-ce que tu regardes?" Demanda Mark.

"La femme là-bas, elle porte des vêtements de créateur." répondit Kurt.

"Oh, tu la connais?" Demanda Mark.

"Non, je n'aurai jamais pensé que je verrais une autre personne élégante ici à Lima." En détournant les yeux de la jeune fille, Kurt aperçut de dos, un personnage qu'il connaissait si bien. Kurt se sentait comme si l'air lui avait été enlevé, mais il n'est pas ce dont Kurt se souvient. La façon dont ses cheveux était trop de gel était maintenant à moitié gélifiée, on pouvait voir ses boucles, mais pas trop. Le manteau noir et un foulard gris autour de ses épaules. En voyant son dos, Kurt savait qui c'était.

' _Oh Jésus, c'est vraiment Blaine? Pourquoi est-il ici? 8 ans sans rien et tu arrives à tomber sur lui à Lima? Peut-être qu'il ne te remarquera-t-il pas si tu garde la tête baissée?_ ' Kurt baissa la tête. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

"Kurt tu vas bien?" Demanda Mark.

"Il est là." Chuchota Kurt.

"Quoi? Qui est là." interrogea Mark.

"Blaine." murmura de nouveau Kurt.

"Qui?"

"Blaine." murmura de nouveau Kurt.

"Qui?" Mark fit de son mieux pour entendre Kurt, mais tout ce qu'il entendit du murmure fut 'ine'.

"Blaine!" murmura durement Kurt.

"Oui?" Vint une voix familière, mais elle a changé. Elle était maintenant plus profonde et plus rude.

Kurt releva brusquement la tête, rencontrant les yeux doux et dorés de Blaine. Mais ses yeux n'étaient plus doux, plus maintenant; Ils avaient maintenant l'air froids et distants.

Le choque était évident sur le visage de Blaine, ne s'attendant pas à voir Kurt.

"Kurt?" Demanda Blaine en inclinant la tête.

"Bonjour, Blaine." dit Kurt, sa voix plus haute que la normale indiquant qu'il est nerveux, en évitant le contact visuel avec Blaine.

"Comment vas-tu, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à Lima?" Demanda Blaine en sirotant son café.

"L'anniversaire de mon père." dit Kurt en souhaitant que ce moment gênant passe.

"Oh vraiment? Tu souhaiteras à M. Hummel un joyeux anniversaire pour moi." Dit Blaine avec un léger sourire. Après un an et demi de relation avec Blaine, il ne pouvait toujours pas appeler le père de Kurt, Burt .

"Ouais ... Heu ... Je le ferai." Dit Kurt en rencontrant brièvement les yeux de Blaine. Kurt regarda et vit Mark qui regardait leur interaction.

"Oh, hum, voici mon petit ami Mark." présenta Kurt. Mark se leva et fut heureux de voir qu'il était plus grand que Blaine, il faisait 1,80 m de haut.

"Mark Evens" dit-il en essayant de paraître intimidant. Cependant, Blaine semblait imperturbable, ce qui surprit Mark.

"Blaine Anderson, ravi de vous rencontrer." dit Blaine en souriant, secouant la main de Mark avec une poignée serrée.

"Moi aussi." dit Mark, surpris par la force que Blaine avait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Blaine?" Demanda Kurt en trouvant sa voix. Blaine regarda Kurt et sourit de nouveau.

"Travail." répondit-il.

"Travail de famille?" Questionna Kurt.

Blaine hocha la tête: "Oui, j'aide mon père sur la décision de ce qu'il faut faire avec notre propriété de terre."

Kurt hocha la tête. Il savait que Blaine et ses parents possédaient beaucoup de terres, au moins 120 acres.

"Eh bien, c'est -"

"Blaine." Une voix aigu interrompit Kurt. Tout le monde regarda en arrière et Kurt vit que c'était la femme qui portait du créateur.

"Nezzera". Dit Blaine, marchant immédiatement vers elle. Elle regarda Blaine, des questions dans ses yeux alors qu'elle et Blaine échangèrent un regard, puis elle regarda Kurt et Mark.

"Qui sont-ils?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Un vieil ami à moi -"

' _Je suis ton ex-petit ami_ ' corrigea Kurt dans sa tête.

"Et son petit ami Matt."

"Mark." corrigea Kurt.

"Désolé, Mark." corrigea Blaine avec un sourire.

Nezzera leva les sourcils en les regardant tous les deux.

"Alors tu es amis avec ses tapettes?" Demanda-t-elle, son visage plein de dégoût.

Les yeux de Kurt et Mark s'écarquillèrent. ' _Quoi? Est-ce qu'elle vient de nous appeler 'tapettes'? Ne sait-elle pas que Blaine en est une aussi?!_ ' Pensa Kurt avec colère.

"Nezzera" soupira Blaine, "Malheureusement ce sont des tapettes, mais Kurt est bien." dit Blaine.

' _Bien?! Je vais te montrer qui est bien_ '

"Eh bien, c'est hilarant venant d'un gars qui semblait aimer la mettre dans des culs!" dit Kurt avec colère. Les yeux de Blaine furent froids, comme s'il regardait l'âme de Kurt.

"Ne vous avisez pas de lui manquer de respect." dit froidement Nezzera en se rapprochant de Kurt. "Comment osez-vous parler à mon mari de cette façon?" dit Nezzera.

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent.

' _Mari?! Quoi? Depuis quand tu es un gay enfermé maintenant?_ ' pensa Kurt avant que Blaine n'intervienne.

"Nezzera" averti Blaine, "Assez."

Nezzera recula immédiatement Kurt, mais lui donna un éclat de mort. Blaine fouilla dans sa poche et donna à Nezzera un billet de 20 dollars.

"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas acheter un nouveau café? Je suppose que tu l'aimes chaud car cette conversation a duré plus longtemps que prévu." Proposa Blaine, ses yeux fixés sur Nezzera. Avec un soupir, elle renonça à son combat, pris le billet et alla chercher son café.

Blaine regarda un Kurt choqué et un Mark surpris.

"Je suis désolé pour son comportement. Elle devient vraiment défensive quand elle rencontre des étrangers, en particulier des tapettes." Dit Blaine avec un petit sourire. **Un sourire**.

"Tapettes? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?! Et c'est ta femme? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Blaine?" Kurt demanda la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Blaine hocha la tête, "Oui, toi et Mark êtes des tapettes et Nerezza est ma femme. Nous allons avoir un fils." Blaine rayonna à la mention de son fils. **Son fils**.

"Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous marié avec elle?" Demanda Mark en interrompant Kurt sur la question du fils de Blaine.

"Sept ans et demi." dit Blaine étrangement heureux, ce qui rend Kurt suspect.

Kurt et de Mark étaient bouche bée.

' _Sept ans et demi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_ ' Pensa Kurt.

"Sept-"

"Blaine." Vint cette voix froide et aiguë. Blaine se retourna et lui adressa un petit sourire.

"Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. C'était agréable de te revoir Kurt." dit-il en laissant un Kurt choqué et son petit ami derrière.

' _Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Blaine?_ '


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

"Oh!" Vint un gémissement.

"Plus vite, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît." pleura une voix rapide et désespérée.

"Oh mon dieu, Kurt, baise-moi, prends-moi, je suis à toi!

Une main serra les drap, et le bruit de la peau frappant l'une contre l'autre tout en faisant bouger le lit.

"Ah! Là, s'il te plaît!" Vint un grand gémissement quand Kurt frappa la prostate.

"Oh mon dieu Kurt, je suis sur le point de venir, s'il te plaît - s'il te plaît, laisse-moi venir?"

"Non." Dit Kurt, sa voix profonde et basse tandis que la colère s'écoulait à travers lui, le faisant battre encore plus dur dans l'homme.

"Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi." dit Kurt, sa voix sauvage, saisissant la taille de l'homme durement, sachant que sa laissera une ecchymose.

Avec une dernière poussée en frappant la prostate de l'homme, l'homme ferma les yeux, voyant blanc alors que ses yeux se révulsa en venant.

"Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas venir?" dit Kurt en sortant de l'homme, le voyant se resserrer sur rien.

"Eh bien, tu étais juste comme ça, je n'ai pas pu me retenir." dit l'homme avec un sourire, se tournant sur le dos pour voir le visage sexy de Kurt.

Kurt toucha doucement la joue de l'homme en frottant son pouce sur la pommette. Kurt se pencha et embrassa brièvement ses lèvres avant de saisir les cheveux de l'homme avec ses deux mains et de le pousser pour qu'il soit maintenant sur ses genoux avec le sexe de Kurt dans sa bouche.

Kurt gémit à la sensation de la bouche de l'homme, aimant la façon dont sa bouche commença automatiquement à sucer son sexe alors que l'homme saisit les hanches de Kurt pour se tenir en équilibre.

"Putain oui, juste comme ça." dit Kurt, se forçant a aller plus profond dans la gorge de l'homme, l'étouffant presque et celui-ci essaya de sortir le sexe de Kurt de sa bouche pour l'air. L'homme leva les yeux et vit à peine le visage de Kurt.

"Non." Dit Kurt d'un air dangereux: "Tu es venu quand je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas. C'est ta punition." Kurt baisa sa bouche jusqu'à ce que la base de son sexe soit dans sa bouche.

"K-Kurt, s-s'il te plaît - l'air." dit l'homme, étouffant.

"Non." dit Kurt en poussant dans sa bouche une dernière fois avant de venir et l'homme avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte n'ayant pas le choix alors que Kurt resserra sa prise sur ses cheveux. Kurt lâcha et l'homme se redressa en haletant.

"Putain Kurt, tu veux me tuer?" demanda l'homme.

Kurt le repoussa sur le lit et le força à se retourner de nouveau pour que tout Kurt ne puisse voir que son dos et pénétra de nouveau l'homme.

"Ah!" vint sa réponse, sentant l'hypersensibilité.

"Comme je te l'ai dit Mark, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi" dit Kurt, rentrant plus profondément en Mark.

Ils ont continué pour les 2 rounds suivants, ils avaient déjà fait l'amour 3 fois déjà. Au cours des 5 dernières années de leur relation, Kurt a toujours été en haut. Il n'a jamais été en bas après sa rupture avec Blaine parce qu'il détestait le sentiment de vulnérabilité que sa lui laissait. Après sa rencontre avec Blaine, Kurt senti la rage, la douleur, le sentiment de trahison et donc quand lui et Mark sont revenu à la maison de son père, Kurt a baisé Mark longtemps et durement. Mais c'est la première fois que Kurt montra ces émotions devant Mark, bien sûr, il en avait parlé, mais il ne les a jamais vraiment montrées puisqu'il n'a pas rencontré Blaine pendant ces 5 ans. Quand ils sont arrivés à la maison de père de Kurt, Kurt savait qu'il avait besoin de calmer ces émotions alors il a fait ce qu'il a toujours fait, il baise quelqu'un dans l'oubli, et ce quelqu'un aujourd'hui serait son petit ami Mark.

* * *

Kurt regarda son côté du lit en voyant Mark s'écroulé de la quantité d'orgasmes qu'il a eu. Kurt se leva et alla à la salle de bain pour enlever l'odeur de sperme et de sexe. Penser à Blaine a fait sentir à Kurt toutes ces émotions à nouveau. Kurt prit rapidement une douche, puis alla faire sa routine hydratante et commença à choisir sa tenue.

"Hey, tu vas bien Kurt?" Demanda Mark en se levant du lit et en boitant vers Kurt.

Kurt, voyant Mark boiter vers lui, sentit le sentiment soudain de tristesse.

"Je suis désolée d'avoir été brutal avec toi, voir Blaine m'a fait ressentir des émotions que j'essayais de supprimer, je ne voulais pas être dur avec toi, j'étais trop pris dans ma tête pour me soucier de ton bien-être." Dit Kurt en embrassant la joue de Mark.

Mark sourit et serra Kurt doucement en brossant sa main dans le dos de Kurt.

"Ça a du être difficile pour toi de le revoir, je ne peux pas l'imaginer." dit Mark en regardant Kurt d'un air triste, "Mais le sexe était incroyable Kurt. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une telle endurance étonnante pour y aller aussi longtemps. C'est le meilleur sexe que j'ai jamais eu" dit Mark, essayant de remonter le moral de Kurt.

Kurt sourit brièvement.

"Merci." Dit Kurt en embrassant les lèvres de Mark, ce qui amena Mark à donner à Kurt une fellation avant de se nettoyer.

* * *

"Joyeux anniversaire! Joyeux anniversaire! Joyeux anniversaire Burt! Joyeux anniversaire!" chanta tout le monde alors que Burt souffla ses bougies.

Tout le monde applaudirent et commencèrent à couper le gâteau.

"Je tiens à remercier tout le monde d'être ici pour célébrer mon anniversaire et je ne pouvais pas demander une meilleure famille." dit Burt en donnant son toast et tout le monde applaudit en souriant à Burt alors qu'ils lui passaient les cadeaux.

"D'accord je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps!" dit Rachel, les faisant tous la regarder.

"Rachel, non." dit immédiatement Finn.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Burt.

"Oh mon dieu, t'es enceinte n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Kurt.

"Quoi? Non, je ne suis pas enceinte," dit Rachel. "Je parle de qui j'ai vu au centre commercial aujourd'hui!"

"Rachel, s'il te plaît, pas maintenant." plaida Finn.

"Je ne peux pas le garder plus longtemps Finn, c'est de la torture!" s'exclama Rachel.

Finn soupira en renonçant à l'argument.

"Qui as-tu vu au centre commercial?" Demanda Carole.

"Blaine Anderson." s'exclama Rachel.

Tout le monde laissa tomber ce qu'ils faisaient et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent, sauf Kurt et Mark.

"Pourquoi était-il au centre commercial?" Demanda Carole.

"Plus important encore, pourquoi est-il dans l'Ohio?" demanda Burt, sa voix montrant qu'il est en colère.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Rachel: "Mais je l'ai vu aller dans un magasin de bébé avec cette femme qui pourrait être sa cousine ou une amie ou quelque chose et je voulais aller immédiatement le voir et lui crier dessus, mais Finn m'a arrêté parce qu'il était pressé de rentrer à la maison."

Tout le monde acquiesça et Kurt garda le silence.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas surpris Kurt?" Demanda Rachel.

"Je ... Je suis juste ..."

"Nous l'avons déjà rencontré." Dit Mark.

La bouche de Rachel s'ouvrit et tout le monde regarda Kurt.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda doucement Burt.

"Je ... Je ne sais pas ... Mark et moi étions au Lima Bean, et Blaine était là, et, et ..." marmonna Kurt.

"Kurt et moi sommes allés au Lima Bean pour prendre un café et nous avons croisés Blaine de façon inattendue." clarifia Mark.

"Pourquoi Blaine est-il dans l'Ohio?" Demanda Carole.

"Il a dit qu'il était ici pour le travail de famille, quelque chose au sujet de décider sur ce qu'il faut faire avec la terre ou quelque chose de sa famille." Dit Kurt.

"Alors, tu sais qui était cette femme?" Demanda Rachel.

Kurt hocha la tête, mais garda le silence.

"C'était la femme de Blaine." Dit Mark.

"Quoi?!" dit tout le monde, surpris.

"Comment?!" Demanda Finn.

"Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir." Dit Kurt avec colère.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé Kurt?" demanda Burt à son fils, l'inquiétude écrit sur son visage.

Kurt soupira en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien garder de son père.

"Quand nous avons rencontré Blaine, nous nous sommes demandé comment nous allions et j'ai présenté Mark et tout s'est passé maladroitement jusqu'à ce que Blaine présente sa femme, Nezzera. Nezzera ne nous a pas exactement très bien saluer." Dit Kurt.

"Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Demanda Finn.

"Elle nous a appelés tapettes." Dit Mark, les faisant tous haleter.

"Quoi?! Comment peut-elle vous dire sa?! Je veux dire quoi? Est-ce que Blaine est un gay enfermé maintenant? Comment sa femme ose t-elle appeler mon fils une tapette quand il en est un lui-même!" fulmina Burt.

"Ouais, Blaine a épousé une femme qui est homophobe." rit amèrement Kurt.

"Kurt" dit Rachel avec sympathie.

"Ce qui est pire, c'est que Blaine était d'accord avec elle, disant que j'étais 'bien' comme tapette." dit Kurt, sentant sa colère monter.

"Quoi?" Demanda Carole choquée.

"Ouais, Blaine a dit qu'ils étaient mariés depuis sept ans et demi, et qu'ils allaient avoir un fils." termina Mark.

Le silence emplit la salle, personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit.

"Oh mon Dieu." dit Rachel, Finn hochant la tête avec elle.

"Il est marié et va avoir un bébé, je pensais qu'il était gay?" dit Rachel.

"Je sais!" Dit Kurt.

"Je veux dire que je l'ai embrassé et il a dit qu'il était et je cite, ' **100% gay** '. Qu'est-ce que cette fille a que je n'ai pas pour convertir un gay?!" s'exclama Rachel.

' _Bien sûr, c'est là que va ton esprit_ ' pensa Kurt en s'appuyant sur sa chaise. Mark enveloppa son bras autour de Kurt pour le réconforter, mais Kurt le repoussa.

Tout le monde regarda Kurt et Kurt savait qu'ils le plaignaient.

"J'ai besoin d'air." dit-il en se levant.

"Ou vas-tu?" Demanda Mark, suivant Kurt dans le couloir où il prenait son manteau.

"Je vais aller faire un tour au Lima Bean, j'ai besoin d'un café."

"Mais il est presque 22:00, le Lima Bean est déjà fermé." Dit Mark.

"J'ai juste besoin d'air!" Kurt cingla, "Je vais faire une promenade, seul." Kurt siffla le mot 'seul' quand il a vu Mark prendre son manteau. Kurt sortit et claqua la porte.

Au lieu de marcher, Kurt ne réalisa même pas qu'il était dans sa voiture, conduisant jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une maison familiale qu'il a juré qu'il ne verrait plus jamais.

Sortant de la voiture, Kurt se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sonna à la porte. En vérifiant son téléphone, il vit qu'il était déjà presque 00:00 et avait 15 messages de Mark, lui demandant où il était, s'il allait bien, pourquoi sa promenade prenait si longtemps, pourquoi il a pris la voiture, blah, blah, blah. Le trajet de Lima à Westerville prend environ une heure et 30 minutes, tout dépend de la circulation. Kurt soupira: ' _Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je ne suis pas censé être ici, alors pourquoi le suis-je? Pourquoi je ressens ces émotions? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas juste quitter ma vie?_ '.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement révélant Blaine dans un costume noir, différent de ce qu'il portait au Lima Bean aujourd'hui. Blaine avait l'air choqué quand il vit Kurt et Kurt aussi quand il vit Blaine.

"Kurt?" Demanda Blaine en regardant Kurt avec un regard intense qui fit trembler les genoux de Kurt.

"Salut Blaine." Dit Kurt à bout de souffle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda Blaine sans ouvrir la porte pour Kurt comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand ils étaient ensemble, faisant bouleversé Kurt.

"Je ... je suis ..." Kurt commença à se questionner: ' _Pourquoi je suis ici?_ '

"Je veux une explication." Kurt dit la première chose qui lui vint à la tête.

Blaine semblait perplexe.

"Une explication à propos de quoi?" Demanda-t-il confus.

"A propos de quoi? A propos de tout Blaine!" Kurt fit éclater sa colère: "Pourquoi tu m'as trompé, pourquoi tu m'as brisé le cœur, pourquoi tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille et sortir de ma vie!"

Le visage de Blaine se tourna sans émotion alors qu'il regardait Kurt.

"Kurt, je pense que tu devrais y aller. Il est tard et si tu pars maintenant, tu pourras conduire sans risque chez toi." dit Blaine sans aucune trace d'émotion amicale sur son visage.

"Non, je mérite mon explication maintenant." dit Kurt sans bouger.

"Kurt, rentre chez toi." dit Blaine un peu plus durement cette fois.

"Je ne veux pas, je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille?! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas sortir de ma vie?!" Kurt hurla ses émotions.

"Assez, Kurt!" dit Blaine à Kurt qui a maintenant les larmes aux yeux. Kurt ne s'est jamais senti aussi confus dans sa vie.

"Tu dis que tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, tu dis que tu veux que je sorte de ta vie, alors pourquoi es-tu ici, debout devant ma porte?" questionna Blaine en laissant Kurt sans voix, "Peut-être que c'est moi qui veux que tu me laisses seul et hors de ma vie! Et pour l'explication, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais t'en donner une maintenant puisque tu ne m'as même pas écouté dans le passé? Honnêtement, tu penses que je vais te donner une explication maintenant quant à pourquoi je t'ai trompé? 8 putain d'années ont passé Kurt, j'ai avancé et toi aussi. Tu es hypocrite quand tu continues à dire que tu ne veux pas me voir, mais tu es ici dans le milieu de la nuit en face de ma maison. Maintenant, descends de mon putain de porche." s'écria Blaine, sa voix mortelle alors que ses yeux étaient froids, perçant l'âme de Kurt.

"Blaine." dit Kurt en levant sa main pour toucher doucement le visage de Blaine.

Blaine a tellement changé. Il n'était plus le dorky Blaine que Kurt a aimé. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Où était son Blaine?

' _J'ai l'impression de me noyer_ ' pensa-t-il en faisant un pas en avant et en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine. Le baiser était doux et léger, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Ce n'était plus la même chose que quand ils s'embrassaient, ça ne faisait plus flotter le cœur de Kurt, sa ne faisait plus Kurt en vouloir plus. Dans ce baiser était quelque chose de différent et Kurt essaya d'appuyer ses lèvres plus dur contre Blaine pour découvrir ce que c'était, mais Blaine repoussa Kurt loin de lui. Kurt pleurait maintenant, pleurant à cause de cette confusion qu'il a sur ses sentiments. Kurt regarda les yeux de Blaine, aucune émotion de douceur ne semblait être comme autrefois quand ils se sont embrassés.

"Va t-en Kurt, retourne à ta famille, ton petit ami" à la mention de son petit ami, Kurt se sentit horrible pour embrasser quelqu'un d'autre: "Et ne revient jamais ici."

"Blaine." pleura Kurt en regardant Blaine, ses larmes ne cessant pas de tomber.

"Au revoir Kurt." Et la porte se referma.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

"Tu crois qu'il a besoin de cheesecake?"

"Non, je pense qu'il a besoin d'un film de Broadway."

"Peut-être qu'il veut juste être seul."

"Il n'a pas besoin d'être seul à l'heure actuelle, ce dont il a besoin, c'est de se sentir aimé."

"Je suis sûr qu'il le sait déjà."

"Que devons-nous faire? Je veux dire, il est rentré à la maison ce matin et il a été comme sa toute la journée. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait causer sa?" Demanda Carole.

Tout le monde connaissait la réponse, mais personne n'osait dire son nom. C'était comme si c'était du poison. Mais Burt le savait mieux. Il l'a toujours fait quand c'est venu à son fils. Et voyant son fils ainsi, quand il n'est pas à son bonheur habituel, brisait son cœur. Kurt méritait l'amour et le bonheur plus que quiconque après ce qu'il a vécu dans sa vie, de ne pas passer par la douleur que celui que Blaine Anderson lui a donné.

Burt soupira ne sachant pas s'il devait faire sa ou non, mais il est en conflit sur si ça pourrait vraiment aider son fils ou non. Mais il doit au moins essayer, pour son fils.

En sonnant à la porte, Burt ne voulait vraiment pas faire ça. Il espérait vraiment que c'était sa dernière option, mais peut-être que quelqu'un qui a blesser son fils dire qu'il est désolé aiderait. Blaine le ferait pour lui et sinon, pour Kurt hein? Même si Kurt et Blaine ont été ensemble seulement un an et demi, Blaine a toujours dit à Burt qu'il était comme un vrai père pour lui.

"Bienvenue à la résidence Anderson, comment puis-je vous aider?" dit une voix qui sortit Burt de ses pensées.

Burt leva les yeux pour voir une femme avec de beaux yeux vert scintillants et des cheveux marron clair rendant ses yeux encore plus beau. Elle n'était pas courte, un bon 1,60m peut-être? Elle est une belle femme et peut-être aussi belle que sa défunte femme, Elizabeth.

"Hum, oui, je suis Burt Hummel et je me demandais si Blaine était là?" Demanda Burt alors que la femme lui ouvrit un peu plus la porte.

"Je vais vous conduire au salon. Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose, du café, de l'eau, une collation?" Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Burt la regarda et remarqua son ventre arrondi. ' _Merde, elle est vraiment enceinte, qui penserai que Blaine en a vraiment une dans le pantalon_ ' pensa Burt, surpris en essayant de calmer ses nerfs d'être dans cette maison.

"Non merci, mais hum qui êtes-vous exactement?" Demanda Burt en s'assurant que c'était bien ce qu'il pensait être.

"Nezzera Anderson, je suis la femme de Blaine." dit-elle ouvrant le salon pour le faire entrer et s'asseoir.

Burt regarda autour de lui et fut étonné de la beauté du salon. C'est une maison victorienne, presque un manoir, mais toujours assez grand pour avoir un salon. Les murs sont d'une couleur rouge foncé, marron peut-être? Kurt aurait aimé cette pièce avec des chaises et des peintures brunes sur le mur et plusieurs fenêtres bloquant la lumière d'entrer avec des rideaux. Burt s'assit sur un canapé blanc avec des dessins de fleurs en voyant une cheminée et au-dessus était une peinture du père de Blaine, M. Anderson. Dans le portrait Burt voyait les yeux bleus froids, le visage strict fort et les larges épaules. Burt savait que Blaine et son père n'ont jamais été en bons termes et juste en regardant la peinture, il peut dire de la personne, quel genre d'enfance Blaine a vécu. La peinture de M. Anderson fait penser à Burt à cette maison et qu'il n'a jamais vu une photo de famille d'aucune sorte. Les peintures dans le salon étaient des personnes aléatoires ou de fruits ou de maisons, mais jamais de photo de famille réelle qui indique que cette famille avait un amour.

"Dites-moi, monsieur Hummel, comment êtes-vous associez à mon mari?" Demanda-t-elle en le regardant fixement, ne soulageant pas ses pensées.

Burt était sur le point de dire que Blaine était l'ex-petit ami de son fils, mais il se rappela qu'elle avait appelé son fils une tapette.

"Juste un vieil ami qui voulait discuter de quelque chose, vous pouvez lui dire que je voudrais parler avec lui." Dit Burt avec un faux sourire.

Nezzera le regarda, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion. Elle continua de regarder Burt comme si elle le lisait.

"Je vois," dit-elle: "Vous êtes donc le père de la tapette du café?"

Les yeux de Burt s'écarquillèrent, ne croyant pas réellement ce qu'elle a dit. Burt fut surpris; Habituellement personne ne pourrait jamais dire que Kurt était son fils. Ses regards provenaient de sa mère, les cheveux châtains, la peau de porcelaine, et les yeux bleu clair / vert / gris. Personne ne pourrait jamais dire que Burt était le père de Kurt.

"C-comment avez-vous?" Demanda Burt.

"Vous avez d'abord hésité à répondre et aussi, pourquoi autrement seriez-vous ici si ce n'est pas pour votre fils?" Questionna-t-elle en rendant Burt muet.

"Je vais chercher Blaine, en attendant, que cette réunion soit courte, d'accord? Mon mari est un homme occupé et je ne veux plus que des gens de son passé interfèrent avec son travail." dit brusquement Nezzera, mais Burt vit ses yeux se ramollir.

' _Encore? Que veut-elle dire par là?_ '

"Vous êtes un bon père pour venir ici pour votre fils, monsieur Hummel, je vous applaudit pour l'amour que vous avez pour lui ... Bien que je veuille bien que Blaine le fasse pour cette famille." Nezzera marmonna la dernière phrase en se tenant près de la porte, les yeux vitreux en sortant de la pièce.

' _Quoi? Est-ce qu'elle m'a juste complimenté? Et Blaine fait quelque chose pour la famille?_ ' pensa Burt, confondu n'entendant pas la porte ouverte.

"M. Hummel, comment puis-je vous aider?" Demanda Blaine en entrant dans la pièce vêtu d'un costume. Burt leva les yeux et pensa automatiquement qu'il voyait James Anderson. Le visage fort et strict, les larges épaules, l'aura froide qui l'entourait. La seule chose que Burt vit qui lui a fait réaliser que Blaine n'était pas James était ses yeux. Ses yeux noisette d'or qu'il a obtenus de sa mère, mais il n'y avait aucune vie ou joie en eux. C'étaient les mêmes yeux froid et sans vie que James a dans le portrait. Et c'est alors que Burt se rendit compte, c'était Blaine Anderson, le même Blaine Anderson qui cause à son fils la douleur et le chagrin.

"Je suis ici pour mon fils." répondit Burt, sortant finalement de ses pensées.

Blaine hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit sur le côté opposé de Burt.

"Et de quoi votre fils a-t-il besoin?" Demanda Blaine, allant droit aux but.

"Je veux que tu excuses pour ce qui est arrivé il y a huit ans." Dit Burt en regardant le visage de Blaine, ne voyant aucune émotion.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Blaine agissant comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas, causant à Burt sa colère.

"Pourquoi? ... Parce que tu lui as fait du mal, Sinon, pourquoi serais-je ici? ... J'ai besoin que tu arrêtes de le blesser!" hurla Burt en voyant Blaine imperturbable par son explosion soudaine.

"Non." dit Blaine comme si c'était rien et se leva en marchant vers la porte.

"Pourquoi Blaine, tu n'aimes pas mon fils?" Demanda Burt, faisant cesser Blaine de sortir de la pièce.

"Monsieur Hummel, je - je n'ai rien fait pour causer à votre fils sa 'douleur' - il le fait tout seul, ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'avance pas du passé. Qu'est-ce que sa ferait que je m'excuses?" Demanda Blaine en se retournant vers Burt, ses yeux plus froids qu'auparavant.

"Oh, je ne sais pas, lui donner la fermeture?!" cria Burt sarcastiquement, ne croyant pas que Blaine ne ferait rien pour aider son fils.

' _A t-il vraiment changé tant que ça?_ '

"Ma réponse est toujours un non, monsieur Hummel, je suis désolé que votre fils souffre, si vous pensiez que je pourrais vous aider, je ne ferais rien ... Laissez-le et demandez-lui d'avancer de sa propre volonté." dit Blaine en gardant sa voix professionnelle.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que mon fils ne va pas de l'avant?" interrogea Burt, ne sachant plus qui est ce Blaine.

"Regardez dans ses yeux, vous obtiendrez votre réponse." dit Blaine avec arrogance, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sortait.

"Oh, comment c'est narcissique de toi!" Hurla Burt alors que Nezzera entra dans la pièce.

"Je vous conseille de partir maintenant, monsieur Hummel." dit froidement Nezzera, ne voulant pas Blaine fasse quelque chose qu'il regrettera.

"Je peux trouver mon propre chemin, merci beaucoup." dit amèrement Burt, s'empressant de passer devant elle et de suivre Blaine dans les escaliers.

"Hey!" hurla Burt, faisant se retourner Blaine alors que Burt le saisit par le col et lui donna un coup de poing sur la joue en laissant retomber Blaine, s'écrasant sur le sol. Blaine leva lentement les yeux, sa joue gonflée et sa lèvre inférieure saignant.

"Monsieur Hummel!" hurla Nezzera avec colère en courant vers Blaine.

"C'est ce que tu mérites pour blesser mon fils, fils de pute" dit Burt en sortant de la maison, claquant la porte et conduisant tout le chemin de retour à Lima.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté si tu savais qu'il allait faire ça?!" Demanda Nezzera en menant Blaine au salon. Alors que Nezzera s'assit sur le canapé, Blaine posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

"Parce que j'avais besoin de la douleur pour me rappeler qui je suis vraiment." répondit Blaine en regardant Nezzera. Il lui sourit et elle lui sourit légèrement.

"Ce sera bientôt terminé, je te le promets. Je dois juste faire face à mon père, puis ton grand-père." dit Blaine, caressant son visage avec sa main.

Nezzera se raidit à la mention de son grand-père.

"Ça ne marchera pas Blaine. Peu importe combien de temps tu as passé à comprendre, tu ne peux pas partir. Tu es marié avec cette famille et tu tomberas avec cette famille. C'est stupide et idiot venant de toi! S'il te plaît arrête avant qu'ils ne te soupçonne et que tu sois tué pour trahison. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme Oliver. Mon grand-père n'hésitera pas à te tuer aussi s'il soupçonne que tu vas détruire cette famille." supplia Nezzera à son mari en espérant le raisonner.

"Je ne te laisserai pas être lié avec cette famille, sa fonctionnera, tout ce que je te demande, c'est du temps et de la patience ... Après avoir obtenu ta liberté, je m'assurerai que Eli reçoive aussi la sienne. Nous ne méritons pas la folie de nos familles. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne sera pas en mesure de le faire sans se briser de moitié." Dit Blaine en jetant un regard profond dans les yeux de Nezzera. Nezzera détourna le regard, remplie de douleur et de culpabilité de trahir sa famille.

"Et toi? Tu penses honnêtement que tu peux maintenir le pouvoir sur ta famille et la mienne? Sans parler maintenant du titre d'héritier de la mafia? Soit réaliste Blaine, personne ne peut le supporter! Si mon grand-père ne peut pas, tu ne peux pas non plus. Bon sang, tu peux à peine contrôler ta propre famille sans te battre avec ton père!" hurla Nezzera en exprimant la faiblesse de Blaine.

"Ce ne sera plus comme ça longtemps ... Demain, je tiendrai le titre de ma famille, puis j'irai à la poursuite de ton grand-père ... La mafia me respecte déjà pour ma compétence et ma position, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ton grand-père ne m'annonce, moi, comme son prochain héritier. Tout ira comme prévu Nezzera. Tout ce que je dois faire, c'est de traiter avec mon père et d'attendre l'annonce de ton grand-père.

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes tombant sur ses yeux, sachant que demain Blaine fera l'impossible. "Je sais, je ne veux plus vivre dans ce cauchemar plus que je ne le suis. Je déteste faire semblant d'être cette personne juste pour tenir le titre pour le nom de la famille." murmura t-elle alors que Blaine l'attira dans une étreinte.

"Tu ne le feras pas, tu n'auras plus besoin de faire semblant quand je prendrai le relais, tu seras libre de tout sa et tu vivras la vie que tu mérites ... Attends encore un peu, je peux te promettre que quand notre fils sera né, tu ne feras plus partie de cette famille." dit Blaine en embrassant sa tête.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu feras avec les deux titres de notre famille et la mafia?" questionna Nezzera.

Blaine ne répondit pas. Il la tint juste plus serrée. Nezzera hocha la tête dans sa poitrine connaissant déjà la réponse à la question redoutée.

* * *

Quand Burt rentra chez lui, la première chose qu'il fit était d'aller voir son fils.

"Kurt, mon pote, tu vas bien?" Demanda Burt en entrant dans la chambre de Kurt.

"Hmmm." répondit Kurt, ne bougeant pas de son lit.

"Kurt, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Burt, haïssant de voir son fils comme ça.

Burt entra dans la chambre de Kurt et s'assit sur son lit.

"C'est Blaine?" Demanda Burt en voyant Kurt se raidir au nom.

"Laisse tomber papa." Dit Kurt.

"Kurt, il n'en vaut pas la peine, tu as une vie étonnante, un travail merveilleux, un merveilleux petit ami et une famille qui te soutient, ne te laisse pas tomber pour Blaine parce qu'il va seulement te briser plus le cœur. Et il est marié maintenant, Kurt." dit Burt, ne mentionnant pas qu'il avait vu Blaine.

"Va t'en." Dit Kurt.

Burt soupira de nouveau impuissant. Que peut-il faire pour que Kurt se sente mieux? Peut-être que Rachel peut aider?

Burt se leva et jeta les couvertures en voyant Kurt se lever de son lit, un visage contrarié.

"Blaine." Dit Burt en regardant les yeux de son fils.

Burt retint son souffle, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il voyait. Même si ce n'était que pour une brève seconde, Burt connaissait ce regard sur le visage de Kurt. Il pensait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais ce regard.

"Rend-moi les couvertures, papa." dit Kurt en les rattrapant et retournant au lit.

Burt sortit et fit tout le chemin en bas pour voir Finn, Carole, Rachel et Mark portant tous la même expression de préoccupation.

"Alors?" Demanda Mark, inquiet.

"Il est vraiment déprimé." Dit Finn.

"C'est parce que Blaine est dans l'Ohio?" Demanda Carole.

Chacun regarda la réaction de l'autre.

"Je pense que oui." dit Mark: "Après notre rencontre avec Blaine au Lima Bean, Kurt n'avait pas l'air lui-même."

Alors que tout le monde parlait de leurs préoccupations, Burt savait maintenant ce que voulait dire Blaine.

Merde, Kurt est toujours amoureux de Blaine. Cette étincelle d'amour qu'il a vu dans les yeux de son fils était évidente; Bon sang, Kurt n'a pas ce regard quand lui et Mark sont ensemble. Et Blaine le sait, mais il ne fera rien? Cette partie rendait Burt plus confus. Blaine n'aimait-il plus vraiment Kurt? Est-il vraiment amoureux de sa femme? Burt se souvient de sa rencontre avec Blaine et a vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour dans les yeux de Blaine, mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas dit le nom de Kurt du tout. Pas même une fois.

Burt soupira ne sachant pas quoi faire. Blaine sait que son fils l'aime toujours. Mais la principale préoccupation de Burt était que Blaine puisse l'utiliser contre son fils? Et Kurt s'en rend-il compte?

* * *

Dans la chambre de Kurt, Kurt pouvait tout entendre. Tout ce que Kurt veut, c'est que le monde l'engloutit. La nuit où Kurt a été à la maison de Blaine fut la nuit la plus embarrassante jamais pour Kurt. Jamais Kurt n'a ressenti une telle émotion étrangère pour Blaine. Même si ça ne s'est produit que la nuit dernière, Kurt est rentré à 2:30 du matin ivre après avoir été boire au Scandals, le bar gay de l'Ohio. Mais après avoir quitté la maison de Blaine, les émotions de Kurt étaient encore confuses comme toujours, mais plus encore.

La culpabilité d'avoir embrasser Blaine n'a pas fait Kurt se sentir mieux, mais faire Kurt se sentir pire, il a tellement apprécié le baiser qu'il a commencé à avoir ce désir fort d'embrasser Blaine encore plus.

' _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine,_ ' tout ce que Kurt pouvait faire, c'était penser à lui. La voix dans la tête de Kurt l'appelait sans cesse.

Kurt regarda par la fenêtre et vit le ciel gris. Une description parfaite de ce qu'il ressent en ce moment.

"Toc Toc." Vint une voix, ouvrant la porte.

Kurt leva les yeux et vit que c'était Mark avec un plateau de cheesecake et un film.

"Je pensais que nous pourrions profiter de ce temps que nous avons ensemble avant de retourner à New York?" Dit Mark en souriant. Kurt sourit un peu et prit le cheesecake du plateau et commença à le manger alors que Mark mit le film.

"Qu'est-ce que nous regardons?" demanda t-il.

"Comment lâché un mec en 10 jours." dit Mark, faisant le creux dans l'estomac de Kurt se développer encore plus. Kurt n'a pas osé dire à Mark qu'il avait embrassé Blaine. Une partie parce que Kurt était dans le déni d'avoir embrassé Blaine, et en partie parce que s'il ne le dit pas à Mark, alors le baiser ne s'est jamais produit et que ce n'était pas réel.

"Hum, pourquoi?" Demanda Kurt en essayant de garder ses émotions à distance.

"Parce que je pensais que c'était le film pour te faire te sentir mieux? Tu veux regarder quelque chose de différent?" Demanda Mark en regardant Kurt avec inquiétude.

"Non, c'est bon, regardons sa." dit Kurt, ne voulant pas parler. Mark sourit et se blottit près de Kurt sur le lit en plaçant des baisers légers sur la ligne de la mâchoire de Kurt.

Kurt ferma les yeux et ignora le monde qui l'entourait. En tombant endormi, la dernière pensée de Kurt fut ses yeux dorés.

* * *

"Au revoir papa." dit Kurt, serrant son père une dernière fois avant de monter dans l''avion pour New York.

"Prend soin de toi Kurt." Dit Burt en serrant son fils. Au cours de la journée, Burt a eu peur pour Kurt. Kurt savait-il même qu'il aimait toujours Blaine? Si oui, pourquoi est-il avec Mark? Burt soupira, ne voulant pas penser aux possibilités de l'issue de sa.

"Burt, il ira bien, Mark est avec lui." Dit Carole doucement en frottant le dos de Burt.

"Ouais je sais." dit Burt n'ayant rien dit au sujet de Kurt étant amoureux de Blaine, encore.

La seule chose que Burt peut faire, c'est de prier pour que son fils se sente bien.

Kurt attendit dans la ligne de New York en ignorant ce que Mark disait parce que, sérieusement, il avait le genre de journée où vous avez juste à ignorer chaque chose que votre petit(e) ami(e) dit.

"Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?" Demanda Mark, inquiet.

Kurt soupira et acquiesça juste, si prêt à dormir un peu avant d'entrer dans la ville qui ne dort jamais.

"Oh, Kurt?" Demanda Mark.

"Hum?"

"Je me demandais si je pouvais venir chez toi ce soir." Demanda Mark avec un ton séducteur, son sourire était tout sauf innocent. Et Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son sexe s'agiter à la vue. Mark est vraiment beau.

"Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ne pas aller à un bar d'abord?" dit Kurt un sourire se jouant sur ses lèvres, faisant sourire plus Mark.

"J'aime la façon dont tu penses Kurt." dit Mark en embrassant sa joue, faisant rire Kurt.

Le trajet en avion pour New York n'était pas mal du tout pour dire le moins. Kurt a bien dormi et le fait d'avoir un avion direct a aussi aidé parce que sa a rendu le temps d'avion beaucoup plus rapide. Sortir de l'aéroport et prenant leurs valises, Kurt appela un taxi pour se rendre à son appartement.

"Oh mon dieu Kurt!" dit Mark, marchant vers Kurt après un appel téléphonique.

"Quoi? Qu'est-il arrivé?" Demanda Kurt en voyant le visage de Mark plein de culpabilité.

"Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrai pas aller chez toi." dit Mark, frustré.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Kurt, confus.

"Mon patron veut que je travaille, il veut que je fasse des photos sur la famille Lupo." Expliqua Mark. Kurt connaissait le travail que Mark devait faire en tant que photographe et l'importance de son travail était d'obtenir des photos de premier plan pour un scoop.

"Les qui?" Demanda Kurt, ne suivant pas.

"Les Lupo" dit Mark en voyant le visage confus de Kurt, "Oh mon Dieu, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la célèbre famille Lupo?!"

"Non, je n'ai aucune idée de qui ils sont."

"Kurt, dans toutes tes années de vie à New York, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la famille de la mafia la plus célèbre de tout New York? ... Bon sang, probablement de tout le pays!" dit Mark, choqué que Kurt n'ait jamais entendu parler d'eux.

"La famille de la mafia? Je pensais que c'était illégal?" Demanda Kurt.

"Tout n'est pas illégal pour la famille Lupo, mais récemment, la famille Lupo n'a rien fait qui fasse soupçonner le gouvernement ces dernières années. D'après ce que Zack a dit, ils ont juste fait des achat ou investir sur les terres dans le pays." Expliqua Mark.

"Et pourquoi tu as besoin de prendre des photos d'eux?" demanda Kurt n'aimant pas où ça pourrait aller.

"Parce que personne ne sait qui ils sont. Tout ce que nous savons est qu'ils s'appellent eux-mêmes la famille Lupo et qu'ils possèdent des affaires dans le monde, font du commerce illégal ou légal et ont des milliards de dollars. Ils sont la seule famille de la mafia que le monde ne connait pas et ne savent à quoi ils ressemblent, si ce n'est qu'ils sont originaires d'Italie, c'est la mafia italienne." Dit Mark en vérifiant son téléphone à nouveau.

"Merde." Mark a dit qu'il fallait qu'il aille se préparer.

"Bien, vas-y mais sois prudent d'accord? Je n'aime pas l'idée de toi, courant pour prendre des photos d'une famille mafieuse." Dit Kurt en serrant fermement Mark.

Mark sourit et embrassa Kurt sur les lèvres.

"J'irai bien, je te le promets. Si je reçois même une mauvaise image, sa se vendra pour des milliers de dollars." dit Mark, prenant ses affaires dans un taxi différent pour aller à son appartement pour se préparer pour son travail.

Kurt regarda Mark s'en aller. Il s'est ensuite préparé à aller à son propre appartement aussi. Mais cette fois-ci seul.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

" _ **Breaking news. Cet après-midi le PDG de Cord, une société d'informatique et un grand temps réel entrepreneur immobilier est mort aujourd'hui. Leurs noms sont William Cord, 69 et Author Miller, 65. M. Cord et M. Miller sont morts ce matin dans un accident de voiture lorsque le chauffeur de M. Cord, M. Tim Koon, a eu une attaque soudaine et conduit sur le pont au New Jersey. La mort subite de M. Cor-**_ "

Kurt éteignit la télé et claqua la télécommande sur la table.

"CAT!" cria Kurt: "Qu'est-ce que vous faites en regardant la télé en ce moment? Nous avons un défilé de mode ce soir et tous les vêtements ne sont même pas sortis de l'immeuble!" hurla Kurt à son assistante, Cat, qui était assis à son bureau en regardant les nouvelles.

"Désolé Kurt - je veux dire M. Hummel!" cria Cat en sautant de sa chaise et courant pour obtenir le reste des vêtements pour le spectacle.

Kurt soupira. ' _Oh mon Dieu, c'est un cauchemar! Ma collection de printemps va être ruiné à cause de cette idiote qui n'a pas obtenu mes designs à temps!_ ' Pensa Kurt.

3 semaines ont passé depuis l'anniversaire de son père et tout est revenu à la normale pour Kurt. Il se rend à son travail chaque matin à 8:00 et travaille jusqu'à 16:30 tous les soirs; À moins qu'il y ai un défilé de mode a venir où alors, il ne quitte même pas le bâtiment du tout, pendant deux semaines. Les seuls moment où Kurt se détend est le week-end parce que se sont ses jours de congé. Pour son travail, il est le rédacteur en chef de Vogue et un créateur de mode très réussie. Être de retour à New York se sent comme à la maison. Bon sa deuxième maison, la maison de son père à Lima est sa première maison, mais son appartement étonnant sur l'Upper East Side regardant au-dessus de central park bat le paysage des arbres et des routes plates de Lima. Sans parler de son étonnant petit ami, Mark qui vit aussi à New York et est toujours là pour lui. Kurt Hummel est heureux avec sa vie. Il est fier de toutes les choses qu'il a accomplies et il n'a encore que 27 ans.

"Kur - M. Hummel!" sonna la voix de Cat, faisant se tourner Kurt pour la regarder tandis qu'elle tenait les vêtements: "Où dois-je les mettre?" Demanda-t-elle en les tenant.

"Vous mettez tous les vêtements dans la camionnette et la camionnette l'emmènera au lieu du spectacle." ordonna Kurt, regardant Cat suivre ses ordres.

Kurt regarda par les fenêtres de son bureau et vit les sombres nuages du ciel sur la ville de New York.

' _Le bulletin météo a dit qu'il allait pleuvoir plus tard ce soir_ ' pensa Kurt en regardant sa montre.

' _Merde, je dois être là-bas dans 15 minutes. Sa ne me donne que 3 heures avant que le spectacle ne commence pour mettre tous les vêtements prêts sur mes modèles._ ' pensa Kurt, sortant de son bureau pour prendre un taxi pour le spectacle sachant que son ami Jamie fermera tout.

Se rendant au bâtiment où son spectacle sera tenu était insensé et intense. Tout le monde courait pour obtenir leurs vêtements, ou ils avaient besoin de leur maquillage, ou leurs cheveux fait. Il y avait plus de modèles cette année que son dernier spectacle. Préparant tout, Kurt prépara sa santé mentale pour essayer d'être en mesure de gérer. Effaçant son esprit, Kurt commença à habiller ses modèles et s'assura que tous ses vêtements s'ajustaient parfaitement. Au moment où Kurt se concentrait sur recoudre la chemise de son modèle qui a été déchiré pendant le déménagement, Kurt allait certainement poursuivre les déménageurs pour déchirer sa chemise, une voix appela son nom.

"Kurt!"

Kurt se retourna pour voir que c'était Mark. Kurt arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour s'approcher de lui.

"Mark! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" murmura Kurt d'une voix sévère, disant à Mark qu'il était contrarié.

"Je voulais te soutenir pour ton spectacle bébé." dit Mark en souriant alors qu'il tira Kurt dans une étreinte, mais Kurt le repoussa.

"Mark, merci d'être venu me soutenir, mais tu me soutiendras en regardant le spectacle et non pas en me distrayant de mon travail" dit Kurt voyant le sourire de Mark tomber et ne se sentait pas mal à ce sujet en raison du stress du spectacle. Kurt dit à Mark d'aller attendre avec le public car il était 21:00, 30 minutes avant que le spectacle ne commence.

Finissant enfin son dernier modèle avant l'ouverture, Kurt appliqua son maquillage pour couvrir ses cernes et pour s'assurer que ses cheveux étaient parfaits aussi.

"Bonsoir à tous!" Kurt salua avec son sourire sur son visage: "Je voulais juste dire un grand merci pour tous ceux qui sont venus ici ce soir pour voir ma nouvelle collection de printemps. Je sais que je n'ai pas fait de nouvelle conception de vêtements depuis environ un an puisque j'ai dû prendre une pause sur la conception de mode pour mon autre emploi à Vogue." Le public se mit à rire, comprenant la blague de Kurt: "Mais je voulais juste dire que le créateur de mode Kurt Hummel est de retour avec un big bang et j'espère que vous apprécierez!" Dit Kurt alors que la musique commença à jouer et que les modèles descendirent.

Le spectacle a duré 1 heure et demi et il était maintenant 23:47, signifiant que la fête a tout juste commencé. Après chaque défilé de mode que Kurt Hummel fait, il y a toujours une fête après pour la célébration - ce qui signifie des célébrités demandant de porter ses vêtements pour la prochaine cérémonie de remise des prix qui va se passer ou pour une séance photo ou quelque chose. Alors que les journalistes lui posaient des questions sur tout ce qu'il fallait mettre dans leur article sur lui, mais la plupart des questions étaient généralement des questions personnelles, 'Comment sa va entre vous et votre petit ami Mark Evens?' 'Pas de pensé de mariage?', Bla, bla, bla. Et puis il y avait autant de photos prises. Kurt était toujours à sa soirée après avoir vu les gens commencer à partir parce que la pluie tombait maintenant et qu'il était presque 3 heures du matin, ce qui signifie que c'était un défilé de mode réussie pour Kurt. Kurt était maintenant seul à parler au dernier journaliste qui lui posait des questions sur sa collection d'été à venir à laquelle Kurt menti en disant qu'il a quelques idées qu'il teste, mais n'a pas trouvé le bon design pour le faire démarrer. Mark est déjà parti pour emballer parce que son patron le voulait à Los Angeles demain pour prendre des photos d'une actrice qui était censée être enceinte.

' _Uhg, Los Angeles est un endroit terrible à vivre. Comme vraiment, qui veut vivre dans une ville fausse où tout le monde vous déteste déjà, mais feint de vous aimez?_ ' pensa Kurt, entrant dans son taxi et essuyant la pluie de son manteau. Le taxi conduit Kurt à son appartement et Kurt était tellement proche à prendre une douche et juste s'effondrer dans son lit et dormir pour l'année suivante. Alors que Kurt s'assoupit, son téléphone sonna. Vérifiant l'identification, c'était Mark. Kurt répondit: "Hey Mark, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout?"

" **Hey bébé, je viens de réserver mon billet d'avion pour Los Angeles et comme je ne pars pas avant 14:00, je me demandais si tu voulais prendre un brunch avec moi?** " Dit Mark.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. 10:00 au Lily's Flowers?" Demanda Kurt frottant ses yeux avec un sourire fatigué sur son visage.

" **Oui, comme d'habitude.** " dit Mark, sonnant heureux.

"Écoute Mark," dit Kurt avec un soupir, "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé de t'avoir cassé au travail aujourd'hui. C'est juste que je déteste être distrait quand je travaille pour que mes vêtements soit prêts et faits pour le spectacle. Tu sais comment je suis sur mes vêtements quand je suis retardé à mettre les choses ensemble,"dit Kurt en riant,"Je ne voulais pas sortir ma colère stressante sur toi. "

" **Ça va, Kurt, j'aurais dû mieux savoir qu'il ne fallait pas interférer dans ton travail.** " Dit Mark. Kurt savait qu'il souriait à l'autre bout à cause de la façon dont il parlait.

"Merci, tu es le meilleur petit ami qu'un homme puisse demander." Dit Kurt, rêveur.

" **Je sais,** " dit Mark en plaisantant, " **Je vais te laisser pour que tu puisses dormir. Rappelle-toi demain à 10:00, nous avons un brunch chez Lily's.** "

"D'accord, je te verrai là-bas, je t'aime." Dit doucement Kurt.

" **Je t'aime davantage.** " dit Mark, terminant l'appel. Kurt sourit joyeusement, sachant que Mark n'était pas fâché contre lui à cause d'aujourd'hui. Kurt regarda par la fenêtre en voyant les gouttes de pluie et pas capable de voir autre chose à cause de la pluie. Alors que Kurt était sur le point de regarder ailleurs, il vit l'ombre d'une personne s'effondrer dans une ruelle.

"Arrêtez!" hurla Kurt au conducteur ouvrant la porte et courant vers la personne pour vérifier si elle allait bien. Kurt courut, sentant son adrénaline grimper. N'étant pas capable de bien voir dans l'obscurité, Kurt sortit son téléphone pour mettre la lampe de poche et Kurt vit les chaussures d'un homme. Le sang de Kurt se glaça et pas à cause de la pluie froide. En levant lentement la lumière pour voir le visage de l'homme, Kurt senti qu'il allait vomir.

"Oh, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, Blaine!" hurla Kurt, tombant sur le sol pour l'inspecter.

Kurt vit que le corps entier de Blaine était trempé. Ses yeux étaient fermés, indiquant qu'il avait perdu conscience ou qu'il avait décidé de faire une sieste dans les rues sombres de la ville de New York sous la pluie battante. Kurt vit que le visage de Blaine était gravement meurtri; Son œil gauche était noir, ses lèvres étaient coupées et saignaient, sa joue gauche était gonflée et il y avait une profonde coupe sanglante de l'autre côté de son visage. Les cheveux de Blaine semblaient sauvages, les boucles rebondissantes se libéraient pour être libres de la quantité de gel qu'il mettait.

Kurt regarda la coupe sur le visage de Blaine: ' _On dirait que quelqu'un l'a coupé avec un couteau,_ ' pensa-t-il pour vérifier s'il y avait d'autres blessures. Il tint le corps de Blaine avec douceur jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide. Pensant que c'était de l'eau, Kurt essuya sa main sur son pantalon ne se souciant pas qu'il soit mouiller, mais il vit que ce n'était pas de l'eau du tout. Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquilla sous le choc et la peur. Il avait du sang, il devait y avoir du sang parce que la pluie ne tombait soudainement pas des gouttelettes rouges. Kurt déboutonna frénétiquement le manteau de Blaine, le déchirant sans s'inquiéter s'il ruinait la collection la plus récente d'Armani de Blaine, ' _Depuis quand Blaine porte t-il Armani?_ ' pensa Kurt avec émerveillement, mais il s'en détacha quand il vit le sang se précipiter hors du côté gauche de Blaine tachant sa chemise bleu marine. Kurt savait qu'il était probablement dramatique, mais dans l'impulsion du moment, la blessure du couteau ressemblait à quelqu'un qui voulait vider Blaine de ses organes.

"Bon sang, quelqu'un a essayé de tuer Blaine?" dit Kurt, sa voix faible. Soudain, Kurt entra en mode panique. Il prit le visage de Blaine avec sa main en essayant d'éviter la coupe de couteau.

"Blaine," dit Kurt, ses mains tremblantes, "Blaine. Blaine, réveille-toi!" Dit Kurt en secouant Blaine. Jamais dans sa vie, Kurt n'a ressenti cette poussée de panique, pas même pour la crise cardiaque de son père ou les nouvelles du cancer. Kurt saisit le visage de Blaine et le secoua plus fort pour le réveiller.

"Hey! Vous revenez ou quoi ?!" Hurla le chauffeur de taxi de sa fenêtre.

Kurt leva les yeux et essaya de penser à quoi faire. Son esprit était frénétique et il ne pouvait penser à autre chose que d'aider Blaine à se mettre en sécurité. Kurt leva le bras de Blaine autour de son épaule et le traîna jusqu'au taxi. Dieu bénisse le fait qu'ils étaient à seulement 12 minutes en voiture de son appartement. En plaçant Blaine doucement sur le siège arrière, Kurt dit au chauffeur de taxi de les conduire chez lui, mentant comment son ami s'est soûlé à une fête et a demandé à Kurt d'allée le chercher.

Pendant le trajet, l'esprit de Kurt commença à paniquer et pensa de nouveau: ' _Putain merde! Blaine est dans le même taxi que moi! Je suis assis juste à côté de Blaine Anderson. Mon ex petit-ami que je n'ai pas vu en bons termes , Blaine que j'ai embrassé il y a trois semaines, oh mon Dieu! Qu'est ce que je vais faire?! Pourquoi Blaine est-il à New York? Je pensais qu'il était de retour à Westerville ou quelque part ailleurs que New York s'il savait que New York était ma ville!_ ' À, ' _Qui diable Blaine a t-il énervé pour avoir ce problème? Et pourquoi a-t-il été poignardé? Est-ce qu'il a énervé quelqu'un si mal au point qu'ils ont voulu le tuer? Oh mon Dieu et nous allons à mon appartement! Attendez?! Pourquoi je l'emmène dans mon appartement?! Il devrait aller à l'hôpital!_ ' Kurt était sur le point de demander au chauffeur de conduire à l'hôpital à la place quand le conducteur a dit qu'ils ont déjà atteint son appartement.

Kurt ouvrit la porte en tirant Blaine avec lui alors qu'il payait le chauffeur et marcha vers son immeuble. Pendant la marche vers l'ascenseur, Blaine murmura quelque chose que Kurt ne comprenait pas alors que sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Kurt. Alors que Kurt appuya sur le bouton de son étage qui commença à monter, quand soudainement, les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent de peur?

"Eli!" Cria-t-il en claquant ses mains contre la porte de l'ascenseur, les épaules tendue et rigide.

' _Eli? Qui est-il?_ ' pensa Kurt, debout, voyant que Blaine était maintenant complètement éveillé et confus alors qu'il prenait dans ses environs.

"Kurt?" demanda lentement Blaine, ayant finalement ses yeux posés sur lui comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était là.

"Oui, c'est moi." dit Kurt, voyant Blaine siffler de douleur en caressant le côté de ses abdos.

"Ne fait pas sa!" Dit Kurt en écartant la main de Blaine.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Kurt leva tout simplement Blaine avec son bras autour du torse de Blaine et sous ses jambes. Blaine sembla mal à l'aise avec ce mouvement qui déplaçait sa tête alors il regarda ailleurs, blessant Kurt à la poitrine.

En ouvrant la porte de son appartement, Kurt emmena Blaine dans la salle de bain des invités et le posa sur les toilettes et alla dans la salle de bain de sa chambre à coucher pour obtenir des serviettes et de l'eau. En entrant dans la salle de bains des invités, Kurt vit Blaine sur son téléphone, envoyant des textos à quelqu'un.

"Blaine, tu dois aller à l'hôpital parce que tu saignes trop. Je vais appeler le 911 et essayer d'arrêter le saignement du mieux que je peux, mais jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance arrive ici, je ferai de mon mieux." dit Kurt en bougeant sa main pour toucher l'épaule de Blaine.

Blaine gifla la main de Kurt, le surprenant. "Je vais très bien Kurt." dit fermement Blaine avec un regard sévère: "Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. C'était juste un petit combat. Rien de ce que je ne peux pas prendre en charge." dit-il en prenant la serviette et l'eau.

"Très bien?! Blaine, tu as été poignardé à deux reprises par un couteau dans une ruelle sombres! Ce n'est pas très bien! Comment as-tu eu sa de toute façon?! Tu as vraiment énerve quelqu'un à ce point là qu'ils voulaient t'étriper?!" Kurt se sentait plus blessé par le rejet que Blaine lui montrait, que quand Kurt l'a embrassé.

"Blaine, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?" Demanda tranquillement Kurt, debout devant Blaine.

Blaine leva les yeux surpris par la question.

"Qu'est-ce tu veux dire?" Demanda-t-il calmement.

"Qu'est-ce que je veux dire?! Je reviens d'un défilé de mode pour te voir t'effondrer dans une ruelle sombre saignant à mort!" Demanda Kurt, "Pourquoi tu es même dans mon appartement? Tu dois aller à l'hôpital!

"Je vais très bien Kurt!" hurla Blaine, se levant et regardant directement dans les yeux de Kurt.

Kurt fut surpris par cette explosion et resta immobile. Kurt pouvait clairement sentir l'aura de Blaine, ce n'était plus le sentiment chaleureux, heureux et amical qu'il avait, c'était maintenant une aura froide, lointain, une aura 'Je-vais-te-tuer-si-tu-fais-le-con-avec-moi'.

Kurt hocha simplement la tête, ne pouvant pas parler avec des mots et ne voulant pas mettre Blaine en colère encore plus parce que pour une fois dans la vie de Kurt, il avait peur de ce Blaine. Le Blaine qui a une femme et un enfant a naître, le Blaine qui l'a appelé une tapette, le Blaine qui a rejeté son baiser, le Blaine qui n'aime plus Kurt.

Kurt se redressa et sortit lentement de la salle de bains, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Kurt ne s'est jamais senti plus terrifié que la façon dont Blaine regardait Kurt. Ses yeux étaient si sombres et effrayants qu'il allait hanter Kurt pour le reste de sa vie. Et la manière dont Blaine lui parlait, ce n'était plus le Blaine que Kurt connaissait, sa voix était rude et mortelle.

' _Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive_ ' pensa Kurt alors que son dos frappa le mur juste à l'extérieur de la salle de bains. Kurt pouvait maintenant entendre Blaine respirer lourdement et sa chemise tomber au sol. Kurt écouta les sifflements de Blaine, lui disant qu'il nettoyait sa plaie. Soudain, Kurt pensa à des bandages pour la blessure, puis à une chemise et à un pantalon. Kurt alla dans sa cuisine pour attraper quelques bandages et ensuite sa chambre pour les vêtements. Kurt alla ouvrir la porte mais remarqua qu'elle n'était pas complètement fermée. En regardant à travers la fissure, Kurt vit le dos de Blaine et retint son souffle.

8 ans sans voir le dos de Blaine, il a tellement changé. Il n'y avait plus de peau lisse, impeccable, beau bronzage plus que Kurt se souvenait si bien. Il y avait maintenant des cicatrices. Sur son épaule était une cicatrice ronde et de regarder des films de crime, Kurt soupçonnait que c'était la cicatrice d'une balle.

' _Merde? Dans quel genre de merde Blaine s'est retrouvé pour avoir des blessures par balle? Si s'en est vraiment une_ ' pensa Kurt en continuant d'inspecter le dos de Blaine. Il y avait des lignes de cicatrice dans son dos et d'autres blessures par balle et quelques autres cicatrices aussi sur son côté droit, mais la cicatrice la plus difficile pour Kurt a voir était l'énorme ligne qui descendit tout le long du dos de Blaine. Il semblait presque que quelqu'un l'ait coupé avec une épée.

Quand Blaine se retourna, Kurt était sûr que Blaine le remarquerai parce que le son de son cœur battait tellement fort que tout New York pouvait l'entendre. Mais Blaine n'a pas remarqué Kurt du tout et est allé rincer la serviette dans l'évier et l'égoutter tout en essuyant le coup de couteau. En voyant le devant de la poitrine de Blaine, Kurt crut voir le ciel. Le devant de Blaine était tellement mieux que son dos parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de cicatrices, mais encore quelques-unes. Cependant la chose la plus importante pour Kurt de toute façon, était les abdos de Blaine. Une belle ligne de six pack clair.

' _Où Blaine a-t-il eu le temps d'aller au gymnase?_ ' pensa Kurt, sentant son sexe tressaillir dans le besoin, ' _Non! Arrête Kurt! Tu as un petit ami, un copain qui est tout aussi chaud et sexy que Blaine et peut-être même plus!_ ' Pensa Kurt.

Kurt essaya de détourner le regard de la porte, mais alors Kurt vit sur la poitrine de Blaine au-dessus de son cœur, un tatouage. C'était une lettre ' **A** '. Kurt n'avait jamais vu ce tatouage avant, il doit être nouveau; Blaine doit l'avoir eu dans les 8 ans. Et quand Blaine souleva son bras gauche, révélant ses biceps, était un autre tatouage. Il dit 'Nezzera'. Sentant un trou dans son estomac, Kurt ne pouvait pas se croire.

' _Je regarde un homme marié_ ' pensa Kurt en s'éloignant de la porte. ' _Je suis essentiellement en train de tromper et d'avoir une liaison en même temps!_ '

Retrouvant son courage, Kurt se tint devant la porte et frappa.

"Quoi?"

"Je t'ai apporté des bandages pour ta blessure et des vêtements de rechange. Je peux entrer?" demanda Kurt, sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, mais Blaine l'arrêta.

"Laisse juste les bandages à l'extérieur Kurt, je les utiliserai quand je serai nettoyé." Dit Blaine. Kurt hocha la tête et les mit là et parti pour clarifier son esprit dans le salon et s'assis sur le canapé en attendant que Blaine ait fini.

' _Que suis-je en train de faire? Je trouve Blaine poignardé dans les rues de New York, je le prend à mon appartement pour nettoyer ses blessures et ensuite le baiser pratiquement des yeux à travers la fissure d'une porte comme un putain de pervers_ ' pensa Kurt, devenant plus déprimé en pensant à ses actions.

"Merci Kurt." dit la voix de Blaine, faisant lever la tête de Kurt. Blaine a maintenant un visage propre, les bleus étaient propres et moins laids, ils étaient toujours là, mais ils étaient moins visible. Et la coupe sur sa joue était maintenant juste une ligne mince puisque tout le sang a été nettoyé. Puis Kurt le vit porter ses vêtements Armani à la place.

"Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas changé dans les vêtements que je t'ai passés?" Demanda Kurt, curieux et sa poitrine blessée un peu par les petits rejets que Blaine continue à lui donner, ce qui confondit Kurt encore plus.

"Parce que je ne reste pas ici, j'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi." Dit Blaine en allant à la porte.

Kurt se leva et saisit le bras de Blaine et le tira sur le divan, surprenant Blaine qui prit le bras de Kurt et le retourna si fort que Kurt avait maintenant le visage planter au sol avec Blaine sur lui.

"Aie!" dit Kurt en sentant son bras, il agrippa Blaine avec douleur quand Blaine tira plus en arrière. Alors Blaine lâcha et Kurt s'éloigna de lui avec crainte tandis qu'il se frottait l'épaule en regardant Blaine avec des yeux effrayés. Blaine n'a pas regardé choqué par ce qu'il a fait ou si il l'a fait, il fait un très bon travail à le cacher.

"Je - Je suis désolé Kurt." Dit Blaine en se penchant. Blaine donna sa main à Kurt qui tressaillit, mais l'a pris alors que Blaine l'aida à se lever.

"Alors, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as été poignardé?" Demanda Kurt en regardant Blaine qui trouvait la fenêtre plus intéressante que Kurt.

"J'étais sur le chemin du retour quand un de mes clients est venu après moi pour se venger après avoir perdu son affaires." admis Blaine.

Kurt fut choqué. Est-ce que quelqu'un qui est bouleversé après avoir perdu un cas, iraient après leur avocat? ' _Blaine est devenu avocat, tout comme son père. Comme un père comme son fils, et peut-être même son petit-fils,_ ' pensa tristement Kurt.

"Ton père a dû être furieux que t'ai perdu l'affaire?" demanda Kurt sans même imaginer le genre de torture Blaine a dû avoir. Blaine se raidit à la mention de son père et Kurt vit ses épaules se tendre puis se détendre.

"Non, non, il ne m'a pas fait de mal. Il est décédé il y a trois semaines." Dit doucement Blaine. Kurt, ne réalisant pas, tira Blaine dans une étreinte, sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt qui caressa sa tête.

"Je suis désolé, ça a dû être dur pour toi." murmura Kurt en tenant Blaine plus serré, ne pouvant imaginer ce que Blaine devait encore ressentir. Blaine se tenait dans les bras de Kurt ne l'étreignant pas en retour, mais ne le repoussant pas non plus, fit battre le cœur de Kurt un peu plus vite.

"Comment est-il décédé?" Demanda légèrement Kurt.

"Cancer du poumon." répondit immédiatement Blaine: "Il fumait beaucoup de cigares et à mesure qu'il vieillissait, ses poumons ne pouvaient plus le supporter, alors ils ont renoncé.

Kurt acquiesça, caressant toujours la tête de Blaine.

"Et toi et James, vous avez compris ce qu'il fallait faire avec la terre?"

Blaine secoua la tête: "Non, il est mort avant que nous puissions choisir."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as choisi?"

"Je les vends, avec la maison et la maison d'été aussi." dit Blaine sans trace de tristesse pendant qu'il parlait.

Kurt fut choqué. Il aimait la maison Anderson et leur maison d'été. Kurt se souvenait de toutes les fois où lui et Blaine s'amusaient à faire quelques ... expérience. La maison tenait tant de précieux souvenirs à Kurt.

"Pourquoi, je pensais que tu aimais la maison, et ta mère, elle n'a pas envie de la garder?" Demanda Kurt. Blaine cassa l'étreinte et tomba sur le canapé.

"Je l'aime, mais je ne veux rien avoir avec l'Ohio, je vis à New York maintenant, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais garder la maison que je ne visiterai plus jamais. D'ailleurs ma mère ne vit plus dans l'Ohio. Il y a plus de 6 ans, elle et mon père ont divorcé. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle s'est remariée et vit en Australie." dit Blaine en levant les yeux vers le plafond alors que Kurt s'assit lentement à côté de lui, mais il y avait une bonne distance entre eux.

"Et pour Cooper?"

Blaine se figea au nom, "Cooper n'est jamais revenu dans l'Ohio après mon diplôme. Il est allé à Pékin et est devenu un modèle là-bas après que sa carrière d'acteur ait échoué à Los Angeles. Nous ne passons plus de temps ensemble, mais il y a quelques appels téléphoniques ici et là quand nous avons le temps." Dit Blaine.

Kurt étudia Blaine pendant leur temps de conversation. Kurt se sentait horrible que la famille de Blaine soit vraiment brisée, mais Kurt réalisa à quel point Blaine était intéressant. Il n'a jamais exprimé ses émotions pendant toute la chose et il ne s'arrêterait pas pour penser, n'hésita pas avant de répondre. Kurt a oublié ce que c'était que d'avoir une conversation aussi intéressante avec Blaine maintenant que Blaine a changé. Ce qui surpris Kurt, c'est qu'il veut être encore plus près de Blaine.

"Blaine je -" Kurt était sur le point de demander si Blaine sentait la connexion qu'il ressentait maintenant avec l'atmosphère, mais son téléphone sonna.

"Excuse-moi," dit Blaine en regardant son téléphone et se leva pour répondre.

"Allô?"

" **Tu vas bien? Tu es blessé? Est-ce que tu as besoin que j'envoie quelqu'un pour t'aider? Plus important encore, est-ce que tu as terminé le travail?** " demanda Nezzera d'une voix paniquée.

"Je vais bien Nezzera. Et oui, j'ai emmené Victor chez le vétérinaire cet après-midi." dit Blaine en voyant Kurt les yeux fixés sur lui alors que Kurt voyait les yeux de Blaine se ramollir en parlant à Nezzera, sentant la jalousie dans son cœur.

" **Victor, Blaine, tu devais tuer Antonio Vitale après avoir tué Cord et Miller, qui est Victor?** " interrogea Nezzera avant de demander: " **Es-tu avec lui Blaine?** "

"Je suis à l'appartement de Kurt, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété Nezzera, mais un de mes clients m'a attaqué pour avoir perdu une affaire et Kurt était là juste à temps pour me sauver. Je n'ai pas été grièvement blessé, juste quelques ecchymoses et quelques coupes. Je suis désolé mais je vais rentré tard, le vétérinaire m'a appelé et a dit que Victor était trop vieux pour vivre et a demandé si nous devrions l'abattre. Je suis désolé Nerezza, mais je le devais. Victor était un vieux chien et il souffrait, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer vivant avec nous dans la douleur. S'il te plaît essaye de comprendre. " Blaine lui dit la vérité dans le code. Blaine vit du coin de l'œil Kurt alors qu'il se taisait, qui commençait a jouer avec ses mains maintenant.

" **Bien.** " dit Nezzera, comprenant le code, " **Grand-père vient d'appeler en disant que tu as terminé ta mission. Tu es maintenant le prochain héritier de la famille de la Mafia Lupo. Grand-père est plus que satisfait de ton travail et ne soupçonne rien. Aussi horrible de ma part à dire, je suis si fière de toi Blaine.** " dit joyeusement Nezzera alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Blaine sourit, le sentiment de revivre. Finalement, son plan se mettait en mouvement. Après 8 ans de tromperie, de manipulation et ayant assassiner des gens, Blaine est maintenant plus près de libérer Nezzera et Eli. Blaine ne put s'en empêcher, il laissa échapper un petit rire. La louange de Nezzera a envoyé la foi dans son cœur, oui, il doit le faire pour elle et leur fils, Dominic. Blaine a promis a Nezzera qu'elle serait libre de la famille avant la naissance de Dominic, ce qui signifie que Blaine a moins de 3 mois pour mettre son plan en mouvement pour mettre fin à Alberto Lupo Bianchi, son grand-père.

"Je suis content que tu ne sois pas trop bouleversé par ma décision de choisir de renoncer à Victor. Mais nous pouvons toujours avoir un autre chien, avec qui notre fils pourrait grandir?" suggéra sincèrement Blaine, faisant rire Nezzera. Blaine regarda en arrière pour voir Kurt toujours là assis tranquillement.

"Je vais essayer de rentrer bientôt à la maison, je suis désolé d'être sortie trop tard, tu sais comment est le travail, après que j'ai perdu l'affaire, on m'a assigné deux autres cas et je devais les déposer pour demain. Je te promets de ne jamais faire une telle chose de nouveau sans te le dire d'abord." promis Blaine.

" **Je sais, tu tiens toujours tes promesses pour moi, tu es un époux très dévoué, Blaine, rentre bientôt ou à moins que tu décides d'avoir une liaison, souviens-toi de revenir avant 9 h. Grand-père vient te féliciter en personne Blaine, et puis plus tard dans la soirée, nous irons à la famille et annoncerons ton titre.** " dit Nezzera avec regret.

Blaine hocha la tête pour comprendre l'inconfort de Nezzera. "D'accord, je te verrai bientôt. Au revoir, et je t'aime." Et Blaine le pensait vraiment. Il ne peut pas être romantiquement amoureux de Nezzera, mais il l'aime tendrement comme femme. Nezzera l'a aidé contre vents et marées durant leurs 7 ans et demi de mariage. Et si Blaine était hétéro, il choisirait Nezzera comme sa femme sans hésitation.

" **Je t'aime aussi, mon mari bien-aimé.** " plaisanta Nezzera avant de raccrocher.

Blaine rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et s'apprêta à présenter des excuses à Kurt pour l'appel téléphonique avant que Kurt ne demande: "Pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu étais chez moi?" demanda Kurt, sa voix monotone, mettant Blaine en mode hyper-sens.

"Parce que j'ai promis à Nezzera que je ne lui mentirais jamais." Dit Blaine avec vérité. Kurt leva les yeux, ses yeux larmoyants de larmes surprenant Blaine, mais il ne le montrait pas. Au lieu de sa, il portait son expression de masque sans émotion qu'il a passé 8 ans à perfectionner.

"Mais tu peux me mentir à moi, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Kurt en jetant un regard profond dans les yeux de Blaine et en les voyant s'élargir un peu. Blaine ne dit rien au début en essayant de penser à ce que Kurt dit. "Qu'est-ce tu veux dire?" Demanda-t-il avec soin.

Après avoir entendu la conversation entre Blaine et Nezzera, Kurt se sentit jaloux parce que lui et Blaine étaient comme ça, peut-être même plus adorable. La douleur, la peine dans la poitrine de Kurt assombri l'esprit de Kurt avec la jalousie et Kurt avait envie de faire quelque chose de stupide en ce moment pour se débarrasser de la douleur. Kurt se leva et se mit face à Blaine. "Est-ce que tu m'aimes?" Demanda Kurt en voyant les yeux de Blaine s'élargir de surprise.

"Non Kurt, je ne t'aime pas." dit Blaine: "Es-tu toujours accroché à moi? Bon dieu Kurt, combien de fois dois-je te dire de renoncer? Nous avons tous les deux évolué. Je suis marié et tu -" Kurt arrêta Blaine en traversant le peu d'espace entre eux et en l'embrassant dur.

Kurt sentit Blaine se tendre au baiser et sa ne fit que presser Kurt encore plus fort et il mordit la lèvre inférieure de Blaine avec ses dents et la suça, faisant gémir Blaine un peu. Blaine repoussa Kurt.

"Arrête Kurt." dit sévèrement Blaine, regardant profondément dans les yeux de Kurt et ne voyant que de la douleur, la souffrance, l'amour et la luxure.

"Kurt, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu vas regretté." dit Blaine, essayant de lutter si fort contre son propre désir. Après 8 ans sans avoir de relations sexuelles, bien 6 mois et demi pour être exact, mais ce n'était que parce que Blaine et Nezzera avait besoin d'avoir un fils pour le prochain successeur de la mafia pour Alberto. Mais le sexe forcé ne compte pas, surtout avec une fille et ce n'était même pas agréable. Juste le plan maladroit, Blaine et Nezzera ne pouvait même pas dormir dans le même lit pendant 3 mois.

Kurt ne se donna même pas la peine d'écouter Blaine alors qu'il embrassait de nouveau Blaine en lui enfonçant sa langue aussi, mais cette fois il frotta son sexe contre Blaine, le faisant pleurnicher de désir. Sentant Blaine devenir dur, donna à Kurt la confiance pour continuer à se frotter et bientôt Blaine a perdu. N'étant plus capable de retenir sa luxure, Blaine saisit Kurt par son cul et se broya contre lui, gémissant plus fort dans le processus.

"Merde Kurt." dit Blaine d'une voix rauque quand Kurt embrassa sa mâchoire tout le long de son cou.

"Chambre." dit Kurt, se détachant de Blaine et arrachant la chemise de Blaine n'entendant pas les boutons frapper le sol. Kurt enleva également sa chemise pendant que Blaine travaillait sur son pantalon.

Tombant sur le lit en s'embrassant sauvagement, Kurt se retourna pour que Blaine soit sur son dos alors qu'il s'assis sur le sexe de Blaine, se broyant d'avant en arrière lentement gagnant des gémissements. Kurt commença à embrasser la poitrine de Blaine en voyant de nouveau les cicatrices et le tatouage A avec le nom de Nezzera. Regardant plus en haut, il y avait un nouveau tatouage sur le poignet droit de Blaine. Il dit Eli. Kurt tressaillit au tatouage en se rappelant que Blaine a crié Eli dans l'ascenseur. Mais Kurt essaya d'y prêter attention en se concentrant sur le plaisir qu'il recevait de Blaine.

"Merde Kurt." dit Blaine sentant Kurt se déplaçant lentement d'avant en arrière alors le pré-éjaculatoire commença à couler hors de son sexe douloureux. Kurt embrassa le mamelon de Blaine alors qu'une de ses mains jouait avec l'autre mamelon.

"Ah!" gémit Blaine se sentant sensible. Kurt se souvient encore bien de ce corps après avoir étudié tous les points clés du plaisir. Comme savoir que Blaine est sensible quand on joue avec ses mamelons. Souriant, Kurt les mordit, faisant monter les hanches de Blaine pour plus de plaisir.

"Ah, non Blaine." dit Kurt, sentant le sexe dur de Blaine contre son entrée. Oh Dieu Kurt était désespéré d'être baisé, mais il voulait jouer avec Blaine avant. Blaine grogna quand il essaya de bouger ses hanches, mais il n'avait aucune friction alors que Kurt relevait ses hanches et s'assurait de ne pas toucher Blaine.

En entendant Blaine soupiré dans la défaite, Blaine n'a plus bougé ses hanches pour une friction. Souriant encore plus, Kurt a continué à jouer avec les mamelons de Blaine en s'assurant que chacun était bien et dodu. Puis Kurt se dirigea plus bas en passant les bandages de la blessure jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le sexe de Blaine. Et il a changé depuis la dernière fois. Il y a huit ans, Blaine mesurait un bon 22 cm, maintenant Kurt était sûr qu'il mesurait 28 cm, et juste en le regardant mettait l'eau à la bouche de Kurt et son entrée désespéré d'être baisé et utilisé. Kurt sentit son propre sexe se crisper à l'idée d'avoir Blaine utiliser son trou. Kurt utilisa un bras pour atteindre son tiroir de la table de chevet pour retirer des préservatifs et du lubrifiant.

Tenant le sexe dans une main, Kurt la pressa en sentant la dureté et la chaleur qu'elle donnait. Il donna une petite pompe, faisant gémir Blaine, Kurt lécha la pointe, faisant de nouveau cambrer les hanches de Blaine pour plus de plaisir. Kurt rit un peu tendrement en voyant Blaine dans la luxure. Kurt attrapa le lubrifiant et en versa sur son doigt et tendit la main pour en mettre un dans son entrée. Kurt grogna à la sensation d'avoir son doigt en lui, plus habitué à ce sentiment.

"Dis-le, Blaine, dis-moi que tu m'aimes." dit Kurt revenant taquiner le sexe de Blaine, le léchant autour de la tête et les côtés sans vraiment lécher longtemps, mais juste pour faire une personne en vouloir plus. Blaine gémit davantage en sentant Kurt baiser la tête de son sexe désespérée et douloureux. Kurt se mis ensuite deux doigts en lui, se préparant rapidement afin que Blaine puisse le baisé dur.

"Putain Kurt." Dit Blaine en saisissant les cheveux de Kurt, voulant baiser sa bouche, mais Kurt lui gifla les mains.

"Dis-le, Blaine." dit Kurt, bougeant pour s'asseoir de nouveau sur le sexe de Blaine et cette fois, broyant la pointe avec son entrée la rendant agréable et glissante à cause du lubrifiant. Dieu, il y a plus de 8 ans que Kurt a été baisé. Kurt connaissait la douleur et la boiterie qu'il allait avoir, mais il s'en foutait parce qu'il le voulait.

Blaine vit alors que Kurt bougeait son entrée au-dessus de sa pointe, l'entrant légèrement, puis sortant. Juste le regard du trou rose et chaud de Kurt a rendu Blaine fou. Et ce qui rend Blaine encore plus fou, c'est quand il voit sa pointe à l'intérieur de Kurt, Dieu juste s'imaginer entièrement en lui peut faire venir Blaine maintenant.

"3 petits mots Blaine." murmura Kurt à l'oreille de Blaine, mordillant son lobe d'oreille, faisant monter les hanches Blaine et la moitié de la pointe du sexe de Blaine aller dans le trou de Kurt, gagnant des gémissements de plaisir pour tous les deux.

"Putain Kurt." dit Blaine aimant la sensation.

"S'il te plaît Blaine, dis-le. Je suis désespéré pour que tu me baises, m'utilises, ruines mon intérieur." dit Kurt, voulant simplement pousser le sexe de Blaine en lui, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il voulait que Blaine lui dise qu'il l'aime.

"Je - Je" dit Blaine, faisant Kurt se pousser un peu plus bas alors qu'il embrassa le cou de Blaine, "Je suis désolé Kurt."

Kurt ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce que sa vision devienne noire, faisant tomber son corps sur Blaine alors que Blaine le prit dans ses bras. Blaine soupira de mécontentement, son sexe dur demandant la libération, mais Blaine l'ignora. Voyant Kurt dans ses bras souleva tant de souvenirs, douloureux que Blaine savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir à nouveau. Blaine serra Kurt dans ses bras, embrassant sa tête alors que la tête de Kurt reposait sur ses épaules.

En se penchant sur les oreilles de Kurt, Blaine murmura avec amour: "Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée, je n'ai jamais arrêtée de t'aimer, tu seras toujours ma personne la plus importante, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tué. Tu as tant d'attentes pour toi Kurt, alors s'il te plaît, arrête de m'aimer. Je peux porter l'amour que nous partageons. Donne-moi le tiens et je le chérirai pour toujours dans mon cœur. Laisse-moi juste être un souvenir pour toi Kurt." Caressant la tête de Kurt alors que Blaine courait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt. Blaine embrassa Kurt une fois de plus de son front.

Blaine alla chercher ses vêtements sur le sol puis les mit, puis mit des vêtements sur Kurt aussi. Blaine regarda le visage endormi de Kurt, toucha sa joue et sourit tendrement.

"Au revoir mon amour." Blaine sorti de la chambre à coucher pour prendre son téléphone et vit qu'il était 4:53 am. Il envoya de nouveau un message à Nezzera, le premier lui disant de rassembler l'équipement, qu'il a envoyé dans la salle de bain en attendant Kurt. Et maintenant, il lui dit de le faire. Blaine allait le regretter, mais il savait que c'était tôt ou tard. Savoir que Kurt l'aimait encore, le rendait heureux, mais Blaine savait que rien ne sortirait entre eux. Il vaut mieux que Kurt l'oublie. Le téléphone de Blaine vibrait, il vit que c'était de Nezzera.

 ** _Tout est prêt et mis en place. Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça? Sa n'a pas à se terminer de cette façon. Tu peux toujours être avec lui après avoir tué Alberto. Pense rationnellement, es-tu vraiment prêt à sacrifier sa?_** ~ Nezzera

Blaine sourit légèrement. Nezzera était toujours préoccupé par ses sentiments. 8 ans ensemble et Nezzera est toujours la personne qui peut voir à travers lui et la seule personne a qui Blaine n'a jamais été capable de mentir. Blaine lui renvoya un texto.

 **Je suis sûr. C'est mieux qu'il ne sache pas. Kurt est persistant et s'il veut me trouver, il le fera. Et arrête d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis, j'ai planifié ce projet depuis 8 ans. Dans mes plans, Kurt n'a jamais été dans aucun d'eux. Merci.** ~ Blaine

Blaine sourit, son 'merci' à Nezzera signifie toujours qu'elle a raison de lui. Nezzera agit toujours comme la conscience de Blaine, lui dire des choses qu'il ne veut pas savoir ou ne peut même pas voir ou simplement lui faire accepter les choses comme elles sont. Blaine avait vraiment besoin d'elle dans sa vie surtout maintenant, puisque c'est le moment le plus important de la vie de Blaine. C'est pourquoi Blaine a juré qu'il pourrait la protéger, mourir pour elle, la libérer, faire n'importe quoi pour elle parce qu'elle a toujours tout fait pour lui.

 ** _Tu vas le regretter Blaine, mais tout est mis en place. Après ton départ, je vais y aller et faire ce qui doit être fait. Je vais m'assurer d'effacer tout._** ~ Nezzera

Blaine hocha la tête en ramassant son manteau pour le mettre en ouvrant la porte avant d'envoyer son dernier texto à Nezzera.

 **Fais le. Efface-moi de sa vie, de sa mémoire et de son cœur.** ~ Blaine

 ** _Mais tu ne pourras pas t'effacer de son âme. Son âme te retrouvera Blaine et j'espère que tu seras en vie au moment où il le fera_** ~ Nezzera


	5. Chapitre 5

**Lupo** : _Loup_

 **Re Lupo** : _Roi Loup_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Dans la famille Anderson, la perfection était tout pour l'héritage familial. Et James Anderson n'était pas différent de son père, de son grand-père, de son arrière-grand-père et le premier de l'arbre généalogique Anderson, la perfection était tout. Tout ce que James avait jamais eu, c'était la perfection, sa maison, son travail, ses voitures, ses costumes et sa femme, tout sauf ses fils, Cooper et Blaine Anderson.

Ce que James ne pouvait jamais comprendre, c'était pourquoi il ne pouvait pas avoir un seul fils parfait, si tout le reste de sa vie était la perfection. Et comme James détestait absolument l'imperfection, il voyait ses fils aussi imparfaits, ce qui l'a conduit à être déçu. Le fils aîné de James, Cooper était un bon fils, mais James était déçu de lui qu'il ne devienne jamais un avocat pour prendre le contrôle de l'entreprise familiale. Cependant, quand il est venu à son deuxième fils, Blaine, James ne le comprenait juste pas. Peu importe combien de coups, d'insultes, combien de haine James montrait pour Blaine, il ne craquait jamais.

Enfant, Blaine était un fils que James a grandi pour aimer. Tout ce qu'il faisait était parfait, ses vêtements, ses cheveux, ses notes, ses manières, même sa musique. Mais une fois que Blaine a fait son coming out à l'âge de 13 ans, tout est parti. Pendant des années James a fait tout son possible pour changer son fils pour qu'il devienne hétéro. Tout. Il a même lu des livres aussi, ne croyant jamais vraiment que son fils était un de ces pédé. Et quand son fils a emmener un garçon à une danse et a été battu, James a vraiment cru que - ça aurais frappé un certain sens dans Blaine, mais Blaine juste ne changerait pas! Et sa frustrait James sans aucune fin. Blaine ne devenait pas l'homme que James voulait qu'il devienne.

Lorsque Blaine lui a parlé de son premier petit-ami, Kurt Hummel fut quand James a finalement vu que c'était réel. Qu'il a un pédé pour fils. Un putain de pédé, qui aime sucer la bite et se faire baiser dans le cul. Et c'est alors que James a renoncé à essayer de fixer son fils. C'est à moment là que James a vraiment compris que Blaine n'était pas son fils. Plus maintenant. Donc, quand il a rencontré Kurt, James le détestait déjà pour avoir rendu son fils d'être imparfait. Cependant, Pam, sa femme, a commencé à aimer Kurt faisant James haïr ce petit pédé encore plus pour infecter sa vie parfaite.

Le jour où James a appris que son fils et son petit ami ont rompu, James n'a même pas été heureux parce qu'il savait que son fils était encore un pédé. Jusqu'au jour où il a reçu une invitation à un mariage. Mais pas n'importe quel mariage, le mariage de Blaine et pas avec n'importe qui, une femme! Ça a enfin donné de l'espoir à James, car Blaine sera bien et qu'il pourra encore avoir sa vie parfaite.

Et à l'étonnement de James. Blaine est allé à l'école de droit à l'Université Columbia à New York et a été diplômé premier de sa classe. Il est marié à une belle femme nommée Nezzera Bianchi, maintenant Nezzera Anderson, qui vient d'une famille très riche de politiciens. Et jamais, dans la vie de James, il était si fier de Blaine. Et maintenant, ayant des liens avec la famille Bianchi, James peut continuer son héritage familial Anderson pour perfectionner la perfection à son plus haut sommet.

Avec ses liens de mariage avec la famille Bianchi, James est devenu l'avocat de la famille Bianchi. Et avec sa, James a gagné sa renommée. Il a déménagé à New York, où la famille Bianchi vivait et les rêves de James Anderson sont devenu réalité. Blaine Anderson va poursuivre l'héritage Anderson, il a plus d'argent qu'il pourrait penser et maintenant il va avoir un petit-fils! Oui, tout dans la vie de James est la perfection.

Jusqu'à ce que Blaine ait décidé que ce n'était plus le cas.

* * *

Une cravate noire.

Une chemise noire fraîche boutonnée.

Un blazer noir propre et net sans plis.

Un pantalon noir professionnel équipé d'une ceinture noire.

Des chaussures noires correspondant parfaitement à toute la tenue.

Une tête remplie de boucles sauvages apprivoisés en soumission par le gel.

Des yeux noirs mortels, un regard qui peut facilement assassiner quelqu'un.

Et un esprit sain entouré par l'abîme.

C'est ainsi que Blaine Anderson a vécu pendant 7 ans et demi. De son enfance à son âge adulte tout est perfection, depuis 26 ans Blaine Anderson était toujours parfait, jusqu'au dernier brin de ses cheveux.

"Prêt?"

Blaine se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre. Le look professionnel sombre qui lui donne l'air net, froid et mortel, tout comme le prochain roi d'une mafia italienne devrait regarder.

"Je le suis." dit Blaine, sa voix sans émotion et faible. Blaine se retourna pour voir Nezzera portant une robe noire avec un noir qui couvrira son ventre de femme enceinte.

Blaine saisit la montre de son père et la mis comme touche finale de devenir cette façade. Fixant la montre, c'est la seule chose qui n'est pas noir (moins son anneau de mariage) qui fait de Blaine la personne qu'il est maintenant. Un rappel de ce qu'il est censé être. En regardant son reflet sur la montre, Blaine vit les yeux de son père qui regardaient droit derrière lui, mais cette fois, c'était un cadavre couvert de sang avec une balle entre ses yeux. Blaine ferma les yeux pour calmer son esprit du regard sur le visage de son père quand il l'a tuée. Les yeux de son père, remplie de peur et de trahison le hante encore aujourd'hui et probablement pour longtemps.

"Tu as oublié quelque chose, Blaine." dit Nezzera en touchant son bras et Blaine se retourna pour faire face à Nezzera. Blaine se regarda et ne sembla rien remarquer. Jamais Blaine n'a oublié quelque chose dans son apparence.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié?" Demanda curieusement Blaine.

Nezzera laissa échapper un petit rire parfois, c'était mignon quand Blaine agissait comme le mari maladroit. Elle prit la main gauche de Blaine et mis son anneau de mariage. Blaine grogna à ce propos. Il détestait leurs anneaux de mariage. Bien qu'il puisse paraître beau à d'autres personnes, pour Blaine et Nezzera, c'est un signe de leur destin que la Mafia tient. C'est pourquoi chaque fois que Blaine et Nezzera vont quelque part où la mafia ne les voit pas, ils ne portaient pas leurs bagues de mariage. Comme quand Blaine était en Ohio, il les a laissés dans son appartement sachant qu'il ne verrait son père que dans le seul but de le tuer et que la mafia ne les suivrait pas aussi loin dans l'ouest.

"Merci." répondit froidement Blaine en marchant dehors et en descendant les escaliers pour saluer l'homme qu'il a méprisé pour garder Nezzera et Eli en laisse, les tenant à ses pieds.

Nezzera suivit son mari, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle détestait le voir ainsi, l'homme qui ne se souciait pas de lui-même. L'homme qui ne se voyait que comme un outil à utiliser pour finir la vie des gens pour la mafia. Nezzera soupira en sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour ramener Blaine si jamais il se faisait consumé par l'obscurité tordue qui se trouve au cœur de la Mafia. Elle sait que l'anneau va le pousser plus loin dans l'abîme de la folie.

"Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Tu peux dire que tu ne t'inquiètes pas, mais ton cœur me dit différemment." dit Nezzera, faisant hésiter Blaine dans sa marche professionnelle. Blaine se retourna vers elle et la regarda fixement dans les yeux, sachant qu'elle pouvait toujours lire la vérité quand il faisait cet acte.

Nezzera sourit un peu en voyant que Blaine n'était pas encore complètement consommé. Il y a encore de l'espoir et si Nezzera jouait ses cartes, Blaine ne sera jamais enveloppé par l'obscurité. Nezzera rit amèrement à l'ironie. Elle désire désespérément sauver Blaine des ténèbres que la Mafia a et pourtant son nom signifie obscurité. Adéquat pour son titre dans la mafia, elle est connue comme 'Regina della notte' qui signifie 'Reine de la nuit'. Tout enfant de l'héritier de la Mafia Lupo doit prouver qu'il est digne de pouvoir vivre. Et s'ils échouent, le leader Re Lupo (le Roi Loup) les torture jusqu'à ce qu'il décide quand ils vont mourir. Dans la mafia, Re Lupo est le grand-père de Nezzera.

Dans la Mafia Lupo, c'est comme une monarchie. Seul un homme peut devenir chef. Quant à Nezzera et son frère aîné Eli, Re Lupo ne voit pas Eli apte à être le prochain héritier de la mafia. Une partie de sa parce que Re Lupo est un homophobe et l'autre partie est parce que Eli n'a pas la force ni le pouvoir de mener à bien l'héritage Lupo. Eli commence à perdre son respect dans la mafia et la famille Lupo, c'est pourquoi Blaine a épousé Nezzera, sauvez Eli de la mort par Re Lupo aussi connu comme Alberto Lupo Bianchi.

Malheureusement pour Nezzera et le père d'Eli, il a été ordonné d'être assassiné par son propre père Alberto il y a cinq ans. Non seulement il déversait des secrets et des noms de la famille Lupo, mais aussi parce qu'il avait une liaison avec Peter Lee, un journaliste. Nezzera se souvient clairement quand son père, Oliver et Peter ont été pris. La quantité de sang qui coule sur les murs de la torture et l'odeur du cadavre de son père la hante encore.

Elle se souvient parfaitement quand Alberto a ordonné à Blaine de les torturer à mort. Pendant un mois quand elle était au lit pour dormir, tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était leurs cris d'agonie jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, sa c'est juste arrêté. Le père de Nezzera et Eli a été assassiné par son mari Blaine, qui a été ordonné par leur grand-père Alberto. Tordu n'est-ce pas? Le grand-père qui ordonne au mari de sa petite-fille de tuer son fils unique, qui était le suivant de la ligné de la mafia. Ce n'est que la surface de l'esprit tordu sombre d'Alberto Lupo. Et ce qui est encore plus tordu, c'est que c'était un test pour voir si Blaine était prêt à avoir ce qu'il faut pour tuer un membre de la famille Lupo. S'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, Alberto l'aurait probablement vaincu en quelques secondes. Pour Nezzera, Alberto Lupo est un psychopathe. Il est fou, tordu, et est prêt à tuer son propre fils juste pour tester la force d'une personne.

"Prépare-toi, il est là." dit Blaine et Nezzera retint son souffle. Elle marcha à côté de Blaine qui mit automatiquement son bras autour de sa taille pour la réconforter. Blaine vérifia sa montre et vit qu'il 9:00 pile.

Les portes s'ouvrent à leur appartement révélant le chef, leur roi, de la Mafia Lupo. Blaine et Nezzera baissèrent la tête dans la soumission et le respect. Dès que le Re Lupo entra dans l'appartement, l'atmosphère se transforma en glace. Les claquements aigus des talons de Re Lupo étaient si forts qu'il retentit dans tout l'appartement en montrant combien de pouvoir Re Lupo a.

"È bello vedere la mia famiglia." ( **C'est agréable de vous voir ma famille** ) salua Alberto Lupo de sa voix légère avec un soupçon de taquinerie qui fit Blaine se tendre un peu. Blaine a toujours détesté la façon dont Re Lupo leur a parlé.

"Ti concedo il permesso di alzare la testa." ( **Je vous donne la permission de lever la tête** ) Blaine et Nezzera levèrent la tête en suivant l'ordre, leurs visages sans émotion et ils restèrent silencieux. Blaine regarda automatiquement les yeux d'Alberto, un signe de défi de domination, mais Blaine garda le silence, n'ayant toujours pas l'ordre de parler. Alberto sourit davantage à la délicieuse soumission que Blaine lui donnait encore. ' _Le couple parfait dans la famille Mafia_ _Lupo et l'héritier parfait aussi,_ ' pensa Alberto d'une manière tordue et heureuse.

"Parlare di Blaine." ( **Parle Blaine** ) ordonna Alberto. C'est ainsi qu'Alberto dirigeait sa mafia. Ses subordonnés n'écoutaient que ses paroles. Dans la mafia, c'est Dieu. Ses paroles sont la loi absolue. Il convient aussi à cause de son nom, Alberto qui signifie noble.

"Lo sono onorato che tu grans me il permesso di parlare mio re. Spero che qui la corsa era confortevole?" ( **Je suis honoré que vous m'accordiez la permission de parler mon Roi. J'espère que le trajet ici a été agréable?** ) Demanda Blaine en gardant le contact visuel avec Alberto, mais resta respectueux. Alberto inspecta sa petite-fille; Elle est restée silencieuse et n'a même pas essayé de faire le contact visuel avec lui. Il a vu qu'ils ont tous deux choisir de porter du noir pour lui et ils avaient l'air parfait ensemble aussi.

' _Ah oui encore, le couple parfait. Je me demande ce que Blaine ferait si je le taquine_ ' pensa Alberto, regardant le ventre arrondi. Il se dirigea vers Nezzera et lui toucha le ventre, ne la voyant ni hésité, ni même essayé de bouger. Bien.

"Como sta il bambino?" ( **Comment va le bébé?** ) Demanda Alberto en frottant doucement son ventre.

"È sano e forte. Perfetto per un lupo di bambino." **(Il est en bonne santé et fort. Parfait pour un bébé loup** ) répondit Blaine, gardant les yeux sur la main d'Alberto sur le ventre de sa femme. Blaine caressa doucement la taille de Nezzera avec son pouce pour le confort en sachant qu'elle est terrifiée que son grand-père soit en contact avec elle et leur bébé. Mais ce qui énervait Blaine était comment Alberto touchait sa petite-fille. Pour quelqu'un, ça ressemblait à du harcèlement sexuel, mais pour Blaine c'était un jeu qu'Alberto jouait avec lui. Essayer de voir combien Blaine était prêt à forcer sa domination sur Alberto, sachant qu'il pourrait être tué pour manquer de respect au Re Lupo.

"Buona. Sono felice di sentirlo. Che nome hai deciso?" ( **Bien, je suis heureux d'entendre ça. Quel nom avez-vous décidé?** ) demanda Alberto, maintenant à genoux devant la ventre enceinte de Nezzera et la caressant plus, tout doucement, frôlant 'accidentellement' ses seins.

"Dominic." répondit calmement Blaine, la haine se révélant dans ses yeux. ' _Comment ose t-il toucher Nezzera comme ça?_ ' pensa Blaine avec colère, voulant tuer Alberto tout de suite.

"Mi piace. È un nome sicuro per un lupo di bambino." ( **J'aime bien, c'est un nom fort pour un bébé loup** ) dit Alberto en embrassant doucement le ventre et se redressant et se dirigeant vers Blaine. Alberto prit le visage de Blaine avec les deux mains et embrassa ses deux joues, ce qui fit Blaine lever les yeux de surprise à cause de la douce affection. Jamais dans sa vie, Blaine n'a vu Alberto montrer une douce affection envers lui, ni même envers sa propre femme, Amélia. Nezzera oui, mais c'était surtout pour défier Blaine et pour la raison personnelle d'Alberto aussi, mais Blaine ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi.

"Mi hai fatto orgoglioso mio nipote-in legge. Personalmente vengo a congratularmi con lei per essere or ail prossimo capo della mia famiglia di Mafia. Mostramo il soggiorno, ho voglia di parlare di vostri ruoli ora per essere il mio prossimo seccessore." ( **Tu m'as rendu fier mon fils, je te félicite personnellement pour être le prochain chef de la famille Mafia. Montre-moi le salon, je veux parler de ton rôle en tant que mon prochain successeur** ), dit Alberto, Blaine hocha la tête et lui montra le chemin vers le salon.

Nezzera resta là, sans avoir la permission de faire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'Alberto quitte la pièce.

"Nezzera seguire. Tu sei una parte di essere il mio prossimo successore. Ho molto da parlare a voi e mio nipote." ( **Nezzera suis-nous, tu fais partie d'être mon prochain successeur, j'ai beaucoup à parler à toi et à mon fils** ) dit Alberto en regardant sa petite-fille, qui n'a pas bougé depuis son arrivé.

Blaine et Nezzera remarquèrent le changement de titre que Blaine reçut d'Alberto. Appeler Blaine son fils est bon pour eux, ce qui signifie qu'Alberto ne les suspecte pas du tout. La famille est l'une des choses les plus importantes à Alberto et pour lui d'appeler Blaine sa famille est toujours un bon signe.

Nezzera se retourna et baissa la tête à Alberto. Alberto se contenta de fixer ses courbettes en montrant qu'elle était toujours soumise à lui. Avec l'élégance qu'elle détient et la beauté, il n'est pas étonnant qu'Alberto ait toujours de la tendresse envers Nezzera. Non seulement en raison de son titre et le respect dans la mafia, mais aussi parce que sa beauté. Alberto ricana à ce sujet. La plupart de ses subordonnés mafieux ne vont même pas défier Nezzera sachant qu'ils vont perdre par un glissement de terrain.

"Si può parlare il mio piccolo lupo." ( **Tu peux parler mon petit loup** ) dit joyeusement Alberto en utilisant son surnom pour sa petite-fille.

"Mille scuse mio Re Lupo. Non sapevo che mi è stato concesso il permesso di seguirti. Mi perdoni per la mia incuria per non capirti meglio. Accettorò la punizione più da vicino, è colpa mia. Le mie più sincere scuse mio re lupo." ( **Mille excuses, mon Roi Loup, je ne savais pas qu'on m'avait accordé la permission de vous suivre ... Excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir mieux comprise ... J'accepterai le châtiment pour ne pas prêter plus attention, c'est ma faute. Mes excuses sincères mon Roi Loup** ). dit Nezzera, sa voix maintenant douce et délicate, faisant Alberto sourire encore plus à la façon dont Nezzera s'adressait à lui. Nezzera savait toujours s'adresser à lui, ce qui lui faisait toujours pardonner ses fautes.

Alberto hocha simplement la tête et continua à suivre Blaine qui les mena à la salle de séjour avec Nezzera maintenant les suivant, heureuse que Re Lupo ne la punisse pas. En entrant dans le salon, Nezzera, Blaine et Alberto allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé en face l'un de l'autre alors que Nezzera les rejoignit finalement, s'asseyant à côté de Blaine et tenant ses mains. Blaine sourit à son affection douce et plaça un petit baiser sur la main alors qu'Alberto regardait le couple marié.

"Je vois que tu es heureuse, Nezzera?" dit Alberto révélant son accent italien épais au lieu de son faux accent américain à la télévision. Nezzera ne le regardait pas encore dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

"Je suis heureuse, Re Lupo. J'ai un merveilleux mari et un fils à venir bientôt. Que pourrait vouloir ton petit loup?" demanda simplement Nezzera, gardant son acte en garde. Alberto sourit en aimant quand Nezzera a dit qu'elle était son petit loup.

Blaine savait aussi ce que faisait Nezzera. Elle nourrissait la folie qu'a Alberto et il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Mais il savait qu'il ne devrait pas pousser quoi que ce soit, surtout quand les choses sont délicates dans cette situation.

"Avant que nous parlions de vos rôles dans la mafia et la famille Lupo, j'aimerais aborder une chose," dit Alberto en observant comment Blaine et Nezzera étaient en état d'alerte: "Je veux Eli mort."

Blaine et Nezzera furent surpris par la décision soudaine.

"Si j'ai la permission de demander, pourquoi voudrais-tu Eli mort? Il n'a rien fait de mal." demanda confusément Nezzera sachant qu'Eli n'a rien fait qui aurait énervé son grand-père.

"Eli n'a rien fait pour aider cette famille et la mafia non plus ... Eli n'a plus rien à faire ... Nezzera, tu connais le prix pour être faible dans la famille Lupo, Eli ne devrait jamais faire partie de la mafia s'il n'atteint pas à ses attentes," dit sévèrement Alberto, sentant sa folie monter, "Et je veux que tu le fasses."

Les yeux de Nezzera s'ouvrirent: "Et maman, tu ne laisseras pas son fils mourir aussi après son mari?" Dit-elle, sa voix tombante. Blaine serra sa main fermement pour le soutien.

"Isabella n'était rien de plus qu'une pute pour Oliver à baiser et produire des enfants" déclara Alberto en haussant les épaules, son esprit fou ayant maintenant pris le dessus, "Elle mourra aussi. Je ne vois aucune utilité pour elle, car je n'ai plus de fils pour produire de nouveaux héritiers. À moins bien sûr, que toi, mon fils ne décide d'avoir une seconde épouse, et sinon, Isabella mourra maintenant que j'ai Blaine et notre bébé-loup. Alberto se mit à rire follement, plaisantant à Nezzera qui le regardait avec horreur.

Nezzera senti son sang couler froid aux mots 'notre bébé loup' passé dans sa tête. Dominic n'était même pas encore né et il fait déjà partie de la mafia.

"Vous voulez dire que je suis autorisé à avoir un harem Re Lupo?" parla Blaine avec curiosité dans ses yeux. Alberto arrêta de rire en regardant droit dans les yeux de Blaine, voyant du sérieux en lui.

Alberto rit encore plus en voyant la situation. Blaine, l'homme qui a assassiné son fils unique et qui est le mari de sa petite-fille demande s'il pourrait épouser Isabella, la mère de Nezzera et d'Eli pour produire plus d'enfants. Les yeux de Nezzera s'ouvrirent en regardant Blaine comme s'il était aussi fou que Alberto.

Trouvant la situation amusante, Alberto hocha la tête.

"Pourquoi veux-tu une pute comme deuxième femme? N'es-tu pas satisfait de Nezzera?" Demanda Alberto en essayant de comprendre la raison de Blaine.

"Je suis toujours satisfait de Nezzera" déclara Blaine, "Avoir une autre femme me serait tout simplement plus bénéfique, Re Lupo. Je veux une grande famille avec beaucoup d'héritiers si possible. De cette façon, je peux choisir le meilleur fils pour continuer la mafia et l'héritage familial Lupo et Anderson." Dit Blaine avec un sourire.

"Alors pourquoi Isabella et pas une autre chienne?"

"Parce qu'Isabella connaît déjà sa place dans la famille Lupo et la mafia. Si sa devait être une autre chienne, alors elle refuserait probablement ou irait parler de la mafia Lupo et je détesterais la tuer elle et mon futur enfant." expliqua Blaine en s'arrêtant pour qu'Alberto comprenne ceci avant de continuer: "Avec Nezzera étant enceinte, je ne pourrais pas avoir un autre enfant pendant 6 mois ou plus puisqu'il n'est pas sain pour une femme d'avoir un autre enfant après l'accouchement, et je détesterais blesser Nezzera. Avec Isabella, je pourrais avoir un autre enfant. Quand Nezzera donnera naissance, il y aura beaucoup de temps pour Isabella d'être déjà enceinte, de cette façon, je pourrais avoir un autre enfant avec Nezzera quand Isabella sera enceinte. Avoir beaucoup de femmes me donnera plus d'héritiers en un temps rapide. Et avoir beaucoup d'héritiers pour la famille Lupo et la mafia me donnera la chance de faire battre chacun de mes fils pour la mafia." Dit Blaine, expliquant ses motifs sombres et tordues, l'esprit de leader de mafia prenant le relais.

Alberto vit la raison de Blaine. Oui ayant beaucoup d'héritiers pour la famille Lupo et la mafia bénéficierait, en particulier, s'ils seraient des garçons. Quant aux filles, Alberto et Blaine savaient qu'ils pourraient simplement les vendre comme des putains pour négocier un traité de paix.

"Je vois ton raisonnement et je te permet de prendre Isabella pour femme, et si tu veux une autre putain, je l'autoriserai aussi. C'est mon cadeau pour toi mon fils, je t'accorderai la permission d'avoir un harem pour avoir beaucoup de femmes car Isabella est encore assez jeune pour produire des enfants." dit Alberto en donnant la permission à Blaine.

"Et Eli?" Demanda Blaine, sachant que c'était dangereux de demander plus quand il a déjà obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

"Et lui?" demanda Alberto, provocant à Blaine de dominer.

"Je vois encore l'utilisation à Eli." répondit Blaine, neutre sachant que c'était la meilleure approche.

"Comment ça?"

"Eli connaît le commerce mieux que quiconque dans la mafia." Dit Blaine avec confiance, sachant que c'est vrai.

"Nous pouvons toujours embaucher quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ce travail." dit Alberto, voyant Blaine hocher la tête, mais ayant plus de choses à dire.

"Oui, mais personne ne peut faire aussi bien ce travail qu'Eli pour rendre les choses moins chères pour nos affaires." dit Blaine en se levant pour aller prendre un dossier et le donner à Alberto. Alberto le pris et vit des données de négociation que la mafia a fait et a vu qu'il avait diminué dans leur nombre de dépenses et que leur bénéfice a augmenté de 30% au cours du dernier mois. Sa impressionna Alberto qu'Eli puisse encore faire sa et même un meilleur travail qu'il aurait attendu dans toute sa vie.

"Comment as-tu fait pour Eli?" demanda Alberto à Blaine, regardant les fichiers lisant leurs données d'importation et d'exportation.

"J'ai vu le talent qu'Eli a fait dans le passé, mais cette fois j'ai gardé un œil sur Eli en m'assurant qu'il faisait son travail à son plein potentiel. Il ne lui manquait qu'un peu de motivation." Blaine dit sombrement la dernière phrase. Alberto hocha la tête en sachant ce que Blaine voulait dire par 'motivation'.

"Je vois qu'Eli a toujours un bon usage." dit Alberto en fermant le dossier, "Cependant s'il doit déraper, j'attends encore que Nezzera le tue." Alberto regarda froidement Nezzera qui ne faisait que se taire comme une femme devrait faire à moins qu'on lui parle.

"Maintenant, allons directement aux affaires." dit Alberto, son esprit maintenant en Re Lupo alors que Blaine hocha la tête.

"Fils, je t'ai dit que tu étais maintenant le nouveau Re Lupo à la mafia, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Alberto voyant Blaine hoché de nouveau la tête, "Cependant, je vais changer ton titre."

Blaine fronça les sourcils confusément, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son titre allait être changé. Alberto vient de dire qu'il allait être le prochain Re Lupo, alors pourquoi allait-il obtenir un titre différent.

"Puis-je demander pourquoi mon titre est changé?" Demanda Blaine curieusement.

"Mon fils, dès le moment où tu t'es marié dans cette famille et est devenu une partie de la mafia, je savais que tu étais spécial," dit Alberto: "Je t'ai mis au défi de toutes les façons possibles pour te briser dans la folie. Et chaque fois que je t'ai ordonné de faire quelque chose, je n'ai pas été déçu, je t'ai vu monter au-dessus de tous les autres candidats pour le titre, prêt à tuer quiconque qui oserait venir sur ton chemin." dit Alberto, se rappelant la première fois qu'il a rencontré Blaine.

"Le regard dans tes yeux m'a montré que tu es un leader né. Lorsque tu es devenu une partie de la mafia, je savais que je devais voir si tu étais cassable. Et je suis heureux de dire que tu n'as pas craqué, pas même une fois au cours de mes défis ... Avec le travail que tu as fait, je change ton titre de mafia de 'Servo di Dio' ( **Serviteur de dieu** ) à Alfa Lupo (Alpha Loup). Je trouve que le titre Re Lupo n'est pas approprié pour toi mon fils, tu vas être le chef de la mafia Lupo le plus extraordinaire jamais connu dans l'histoire." Dit Alberto avec fierté en regardant Blaine.

Blaine et Nezzera ne pouvaient qu'écouter avec étonnement. Jamais ils n'ont prédit que Blaine pourrait gagner le plus haut titre dans la mafia. Le fait qu'Alberto donne ce titre à Blaine, montre combien il a confiance en Blaine, ce qui le rend la tâche plus facile pour le tuer aussi.

"Je suis honoré, Re Lupo. Jamais dans ma vie je n'ai gagné une telle éloge, s'il vous plaît accepter ma gratitude." Dit Blaine en inclinant la tête avec respect. Alberto sourit en voyant Blaine comme s'il s'agissait de sa chair et de son sang.

"Fils, nous sommes égaux maintenant. Tu n'inclineras plus la tête" déclara Alberto, Blaine leva la tête.

"Mon fils, te souviens-tu du tatouage que je t'ai fait faire?" Demanda Alberto.

Blaine leva la main sur son cœur, sachant qu'il y avait un A.

"C'est ton tatouage qui signifie Alpha. Ce soir, quand nous célébrons, tu le montreras à tout le monde comme preuve de mes paroles." Dit Alberto.

Dans la mafia Lupo tout le monde a un tatouage. Le tatouage montre le rang de puissance qu'ils sont. Le leader a un A (Alpha) qui est le plus haut rang à avoir. Le deuxième rang est β (Bêta), le deuxième plus haut. Le troisième rang est Δ (Delta) le troisième plus haut. Pour les personnes qui n'ont pas de bêta ou de tatouages Delta, puisqu'il n'y a qu'un seul Alpha, signifie qu'ils sont au plus bas qui est Ω (Oméga). La seule exception est que la famille Lupo ne les obtient pas comme un moyen de protéger la famille.

"A quelle heure est la fête, Alberto?" demanda Blaine, testant le nom.

"22 heures au 'Frick', ne tarde pas, je détesterais que l'invité d'honneur soit puni pour sa lenteur." Alberto sourit Blaine qui hocha simplement la tête à nouveau.

"Bien sûr." Dit Blaine en se redressant et en inclinant la tête avec respect.

"Nous allons plus discuter de la situation après mon élection. Prend ce temps pour le passer avec Nezzera, car ce sera ton dernier en plusieurs mois. En tant que prochain chef, j'ai beaucoup de missions pour toi." dit Alberto, se levant et sortant du salon alors que Blaine et Nezzera le suivaient à la porte d'entrée en montrant qu'il allait partir.

"Bon voyage Alberto." Dit Blaine en lui tendant la main.

Alberto la secoua et sourit en se dirigeant vers Nezzera. Alberto prit les joues de Nezzera et embrassa son front.

"Farmi visita il mio piccolo lupo, sono sicuro che tua nonna piacerebbe vedere vio e il lupo bambino." ( **Visite-moi mon petit loup, je suis sûr que ta grand-mère aimerait te voir et le bébé loup** ) dit Alberto en souriant à Nezzera qui leva les yeux et lui sourit en retour, son beau faux sourire.

"Naturalmente il mio re. Sono molto onorato dalla vostra richiesta." ( **Bien sûr, mon Roi, je suis très honoré de votre demande** ) Nezzera fait une révérence à Alberto aussi gracieusement qu'elle pouvait, sachant que c'était la perfection pour dire ses adieux.

"Ci vediamo stasera per la celebrazione." ( **Je vous verrai ce soir pour la célébration** ) dit Alberto en sortant de l'appartement avec Blaine et Nezzera voyant la permission de bouger quand les portes se sont fermées.

Quand ils ne pouvaient plus voir Alberto, Blaine et Nezzera prit une profonde inspiration, jusqu'à ce que Nezzera frappe Blaine dans le bras. Blaine saisit rapidement Nezzera, avant même qu'elle puisse le toucher.

"Explique-toi." dit Nezzera avec colère.

Blaine soupira juste en sachant ce qu'elle voulait dire et alla dans la salle à manger et s'assit sur la chaise avec Nezzera debout à côté de lui.

"Je savais qu'Alberto allait vouloir Eli mort bientôt, alors j'ai pris soin de voir les finances de la mafia et secrètement planifié les accords pour abaisser notre exportation et fait élevé notre taux d'importation pour impressionner Alberto afin qu'il puisse épargner Eli." dit Blaine, sonnant épuisé et Nezzera fronça les sourcils en haïssant de voir Blaine sur le travail lui-même.

"Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Alberto veuille qu'Isabella meure. Je sais combien tu te soucis de ta mère, Nezzera, même si elle n'en a jamais été une pour vous 2," dit Blaine en murmurant la dernière partie: "Alors j'ai demandé si je pouvait la prendre comme deuxième femme pour la protéger d'Alberto et pour m'assurer que toi ou Eli ne souffrirez pas, surtout si Alberto voulait que tu les tues tous les deux.

Nezzera sourit faiblement en voyant la raison de Blaine. Peu importe combien Nezzera essaie de se défendre contre son grand-père, Blaine sera toujours la seule à la sauver à la fin.

"Merci." dit Nezzera alors que Blaine l'attira dans une étreinte.

"Je te promets que tu ne souffriras plus à cause de lui." murmura Blaine. Nezzera serra Blaine, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

"Merci." Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux de soulagement et reconnaissante d'avoir Blaine pour la protéger toujours.

"Repose-toi, ce soir sera une nuit bien remplie et tu as besoin de dormir." dit doucement Blaine, poussant Nezzera dans leur chambre. Nezzera hocha la tête et parti, laissant Blaine dans la salle à manger.

Blaine ferma les yeux, ayant besoin que son esprit devienne clair pour l'événement de ce soir. Blaine quitta rapidement la salle à dîner pour aller à son étude et terminer les préparatifs pour ce soir. Ce soir, Alberto Lupo Bianchi va mourir et toute la mafia sera témoin de la mort de Re Lupo alors que le nouveau se lèvera.

* * *

 _Début Flashback:_

 _"Oh Dieu Kurt." gémit Blaine, aimant la façon dont Kurt mordait son cou. Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller dans la chambre de Blaine, essayant frénétiquement de sentir la peau de l'autre pendant qu'ils se posèrent sur le lit de Blaine avec Kurt au dessus de lui._

 _"Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Kurt, aimant la marque de morsure sur le cou de Blaine et sentant juste le parfum de café de Blaine, la cannelle et un parfum musqué qui rend Kurt fou._

 _"Putain oui, Kurt." dit Blaine frottant leur sexes avec leurs sous-vêtements, les empêchant de ne pas se toucher l'un l'autre. Blaine exposa plus son cou pour Kurt qui embrassa sa mâchoire en guise de remerciement._

 _"Tu es à moi, Blaine, personne d'autre ne peut te toucher, surtout pas Sebastian, Sebastian ne peut pas te donner du plaisir comme je le peux." dit Kurt, sa voix pleine de colère, vigoureuse, possessif qui est un énorme tour pour Blaine, qui sentit son sexe palpité plus fort._

 _Kurt n'avait pas eu une bonne journée. D'abord son écharpe Marc Jacobs a été ruiné, complètement ruinée parce que Finn a oublié que les foulards de concepteur ne peuvent pas aller à l'intérieur de la machine à laver putain! Ils doivent être lavés à la main avec de l'eau froide! Alors perdre son écharpe préférée n'a pas éclairé la journée de Kurt. Ni de voir ce stupide putain de merde de face de meerkat, Sebastian Smythe._

 _Dieu, Kurt croit que Sébastien vit au Lima Bean parce qu'à chaque fois que lui et Blaine veulent prendre un café, il est toujours là a flirter avec Blaine. Kurt se souvint de la façon dont Sebastian passa son bras autour du bras de Blaine alors que son visage était trop près de Blaine, ayant presque leurs lèvres touchées si quelqu'un bougeait la tête._

 _Voyant de nouveau l'image fit Kurt descendre du lit et sur ses genoux et abaisser les boxeurs de Blaine, sortant son sexe magnifique, grand et énorme. Kurt aimait voir Blaine nue alors qu'il planait au-dessus de lui. Enlevant sa chemise d'Alexander Wang, Kurt est maintenant entièrement nu, donnant au sexe de Blaine une pompe rapide. Kurt embrassa le bout avant de l'engloutir._

 _"Merde Kurt!" gémit Blaine en sentant la langue de Kurt envelopper autour de sa tête, suçant._

 _"C'est la mienne Blaine." dit Kurt passant ses dents légèrement en bas du sexe de Blaine. Blaine saisit les cheveux de Kurt pour pousser sa bouche plus bas._

 _"Dit que tu es à moi, Blaine." dit Kurt attrapant le sexe de Blaine avec sa main et la serra en voyant les veines pulser à chaque rythme cardiaque. Kurt lécha légèrement la pointe du sexe en appréciant le goût de pré-éjaculatoire se déversant._

 _"Je suis à toi, Kurt, j'ai toujours été à toi." dit désespérément Blaine voulant la bouche de Kurt autour de lui à nouveau. Kurt sourit et prit la tête de Blaine dans sa bouche et la lava de sa langue. Kurt tira ses lèvres de nouveau et commença à prendre le sexe profondément dans sa bouche. Plus profondément, il alla jusqu'à la moitié de la longueur de ce sexe énorme et épaisse qui était complètement à l'intérieur de la gorge de Kurt. Kurt le tenait là, se préparant à avoir le souffle couper._

 _Blaine gémissait avec plaisir par les actions de Kurt faisant Kurt sourire plus. Kurt caressa les balles de Blaine avec les deux mains et commença à voyager en haut et en bas de ce sexe étonnant avec sa gorge. Kurt donna à Blaine tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait imaginer._

 _Alors que Kurt lécha, suça et explora, Kurt avait encore une mission de s'assurer pleinement que Blaine savait qu'il était à lui. Kurt prit le sexe de Blaine plus profondément à l'intérieur de sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il ait presque Blaine complètement dans sa bouche parce que c'est à quel point Blaine était grand. Kurt massait le bas de Blaine avec sa langue et pouvait sentir la salive couler le long de son menton alors que leurs yeux restaient connectés tout le temps._

 _Blaine gémissait tout en se démêlant de plaisir alors qu'il tirait doucement les cheveux de Kurt de temps en temps. Kurt continua de sucer Blaine, sachant qu'il était proche de la façon dont Blaine était désespéré d'avoir Kurt le sucer plus. Kurt augmenta sa vitesse et sa force alors que Blaine regardait. Les hanches de Blaine commencèrent à se déplacer d'avant en arrière, son sexe baisant la bouche de Kurt alors qu'elle se glissait de plus en plus profondément. Kurt fredonna alors que Blaine le baisait et la vibration envoya Blaine sur le bord et vint avec un grognement fort. Kurt senti Blaine venir dans sa bouche et c'était un sentiment merveilleux que Kurt aimait. Kurt avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte et jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Kurt déplaça sa bouche du sexe de Blaine et vit que Blaine n'a pas même ramolli, il était encore dur comme un roc. Kurt a toujours aimé combien d'endurance Blaine avait._

 _"C'était incroyable Kurt." dit Blaine à bout de souffle, caressant doucement les cheveux et la joue de Kurt. Kurt sourit, heureux que Blaine sache maintenant à qui il appartient. Blaine tira Kurt et échangea leurs rôles de sorte que Blaine était maintenant au dessus._

 _"Blaine?" Demanda Kurt en se demandant ce qui se passait. Blaine regarda les yeux de Kurt, voyant l'innocence, ce qui fit Blaine sourire plus. Blaine souleva doucement les jambes de Kurt et les posa sur ses épaules._

 _"Je vais te manger vivant mon amour." dit Blaine en utilisant un des surnoms pour Kurt alors qu'il souleva le cul de Kurt en l'air, ainsi son visage était juste en face du cul de Kurt._

 _Blaine embrassa doucement les cuisses pâles avant de lécher le cul de Kurt._

 _"Blaine!" dit Kurt, surpris, ses mains essayant de toucher Blaine. Blaine l'ignora simplement et lécha Kurt encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez humide. Blaine utilisa doucement la pointe de sa langue et la poussa contre l'entrée de Kurt._

 _"Oh Blaine."gémit Kurt, n'ayant jamais senti sa avant._

 _Blaine sourit alors qu'il poussa sa langue plus loin dans Kurt, en passant la fissure. Blaine tourbillonna sa langue autour et poussa plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'il mange Kurt à l'intérieur. Kurt se dépérissait dans le plaisir. Le sentiment de la langue de Blaine était incroyable! Ce n'était pas aussi dur que le sexe de Blaine, c'était doux et humide et bandable si c'était le bon mot._

 _Blaine enleva sa langue faisant gémir Kurt en signe de protestation alors que Blaine poussait deux doigts pour obtenir un gémissement de Kurt. Blaine prépara rapidement Kurt avec deux doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il en ajouta un troisième._

 _"Regarde ce que tu me fais ma petite salope." dit sévèrement Blaine, courbant ses doigts à l'intérieur de Kurt et frappant la prostate qui a juste fit Kurt en vouloir plus._

 _"Tu montes mes doigts comme si c'était ma bite. Tu es une petite putain, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Blaine en poussant ses doigts plus loin._

 _"Oui Blaine, je suis ta putain!" cria Kurt, aimant secrètement le parler sale, sa l'excitait encore plus._

 _"Tu ne vois pas Kurt? ... Je t'appartiens et tu m'appartiens!" dit Blaine en retirant ses doigts et en le remplaçant par son énorme sexe en claquant dans Kurt, le faisant crier dans le plaisir et la douleur. Blaine tenait les chevilles de Kurt au-dessus de ses épaules et il se dirigea vers le visage de plaisir de Kurt._

 _Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Kurt, ne pouvant jamais s'adapter à la longueur de Blaine. Blaine était trop gros pour Kurt. Les hanches de Blaine martelèrent dans le corps de Kurt, de plus en plus profondément à chaque poussée. De petits grognements et des gémissements remplis la chambre alors que Blaine revendiquait Kurt, ses ongles creusant dans les hanches de Kurt._

 _"Putain, tu es serré," gémit Blaine, "Tellement serré."_

 _Kurt enterra sa tête dans le lit, agrippant les draps alors Blaine le prenait. Kurt et Blaine s'étaient montré l'un à l'autre le plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour Blaine de revendiqué Kurt comme sien. Blaine continua de marteler Kurt sensiblement, jusqu'à ce que Kurt ne puisse rien faire que ressentir le plaisir et la douleur d'être si largement étiré. Les doigts de Blaine ne suffisaient pas pour étirer complètement Kurt pour sa taille, mais Kurt l'aimait encore plus. Kurt sait qu'il allait avoir mal au cul comme l'enfer demain, mais ça en valait vraiment la peine parce que Kurt aimait le sentiment de douleur et de brûlure à chaque fois que Blaine le baisait._

 _Blaine ajusta son angle pour qu'à chaque fois qu'il baisait Kurt, il frappa sa prostate dur. Dieu, Kurt ne sait même pas s'il pourrait durer plus longtemps avant de s'évanouir dans le plaisir d'être juste salement baisé._

 _Blaine donna une poussée plus dure qui frappa la prostate de Kurt à nouveau et Kurt a juste perdu._

 _"Putain Blaine, je vais venir!" Kurt hurla de plaisir. Le sexe de Kurt ne pouvait plus supporter la façon dont il essayait de s'empêcher de venir et Kurt vient dur, si dur que son sexe était complètement mou. Mais Blaine avait loin d'avoir fini et continuait de marteler Kurt._

 _"B-Blaine." gémit Kurt, Blaine descendit son corps sur Kurt et l'embrassa._

 _"Je ne suis toujours pas satisfait." gronda Blaine en poussant plus fort en faisant hurler Kurt. Jamais Blaine et Kurt n'ont fait l'amour si longtemps. C'était tout nouveau pour Kurt qui n'avait pas la même endurance que Blaine._

 _Kurt ne savait pas combien de temps Blaine martelait en lui parce que son esprit s'éteignait des orgasmes que Blaine lui avait donné en frappant sa prostate encore et encore. Tout ce que Kurt savait était qu'il était dans un état de plaisir complet jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus venir physiquement parce sa blesserait son sexe._

 _"B-Blaine, s'il te plaît arrête! Je ne peux pas en prendre plus!" cria Kurt en sentant la douleur d'être martelé à plusieurs reprises, "Blaine, t-tu es trop grand! S'il te plaît! Donne-moi un moment de repos avant de continuer à me baiser!" supplia Kurt, ne sachant pas quand il allait s'évanouir._

 _Blaine donna une autre poussée dure et se raidit, jetant sa tête en arrière pour hurler au plafond. Kurt sentit Blaine venir à l'intérieur de lui avant que Blaine ne le remplisse de son sperme. Kurt sentit son cul étant chauffer du sperme que Blaine vient de décharger en lui. Blaine continua à venir pendant un moment, serrant les hanches de Kurt à chaque spasme. Blaine poussa lentement son sexe encore dure comme du roc à l'intérieur de Kurt s'assurant que son sperme puisse aller encore plus loin._

 _Quand Blaine cessa finalement de frissonner, il recommença à poussée, pas aussi brutal mais encore douloureux pour Kurt qui le laissa à bout de souffle et le fit s'évanouir du plus long, le plus sauvage et le plus incroyable sexe que Blaine lui avait fait comme un animal traquant sa proie._

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

Blaine cligna des yeux en regardant le verre de vin dans sa main.

' _Merde, pas encore_ ' pensa Blaine. Il était debout devant sa porte de sous-sol à l'intérieur de sa salle d'étude, Blaine avait besoin de sa tête pour devenir l'esprit sombre et tordu de chef Alpha.

Curieusement, Blaine a eu des flashbacks du passé de lui et de Kurt. Habituellement, ils se produisent à des moments aléatoires de la journée et avant que Blaine ne le sache, il a fait des choses qu'il ne se souvient même pas faire.

' _Peut-être que je devrais parler à Nezzera à ce sujet_ ' pensa Blaine, saisissant le verre de vin et y versant du vin rouge, avec une pilule blanche.

Blaine ouvrit la porte du sous-sol et descendit l'escalier en apercevant la pièce sombre. Allumant les lumières, Blaine vit les cages de ses prisonniers. Oui, Blaine a des prisonniers et personne ne le sait. Sauf Nezzera, mais elle sait tout sur Blaine. Blaine voyait ses prisonniers allongés sur le sol froid, enchaînés aux murs, les yeux couverts de bandages. Blaine se dirigea vers la cage dont il avait besoin pour son assassinat ce soir.

En ouvrant la porte, Blaine sourit en voyant Peter Lee.

L'amant secret d'Oliver Lupo Bianchi.

Blaine vit que les mains et les jambes de Pierre étaient enchaînées aux murs. Blaine regarda le corps de Peter, rien de plus que la peau sur les os, ayant juste assez d'énergie pour vivre, mais aussi mourir de faim. Blaine était fier de la façon dont il gardait ces gens à peine vivants parce que pour être honnête, c'est difficile de garder quelqu'un au bord de la famine avant leur mort.

Les nourrissant d'un pignon de pain une fois toutes les 3 semaines avec une tasse d'eau chaque semaine, les maintient en vie assez longtemps pour 7 ans, de ce que Blaine a expérimenté. Blaine saisit les chaînes et les déverrouilla, saisissant la laisse du collier au cou de Peter.

"Viens." dit Blaine, donnant un coup dur lorsque Peter est tombé.

"B-Blaine?" demanda Peter, sa voix craquelé désespérément pour l'eau.

Blaine le regarda sans émotion, traînant son corps dans une autre pièce. La salle d'interrogatoire.

Blaine força Peter sur une chaise verrouillant la laisse au mur. Fermant la porte pour qu'aucun autre de ses prisonniers ne puisse l'entendre, Blaine enleva le bandage en voyant la peur sur l'œil droit de Peter.

"B-Blaine." dit Peter, revoyant Blaine au cours des 5 dernières années après Blaine ait sortit son œil droit. Blaine resta silencieux et saisit le verre de vin. Blaine ouvrit la bouche de Peter en poussant la pilule blanche dans sa gorge, le faisant grogner, mais en s'assurant que Peter l'avale. Blaine prit le verre de vin et le poussa doucement sur les lèvres de Pierre, le faisant tout boire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné?" Demanda Peter, détendu, essayant de fixer son regard sur Blaine, qui se tenait devant lui. Après avoir passé 5 ans sans ne rien voir que d'obscurité, la vue de Peter n'était pas habituée à la lumière. Peter s'adapta à la lumière maintenant et leva les yeux, ses yeux s'élargissent.

"O-Oliver?" murmura Peter, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait.

Blaine sourit, charmant à Peter.

"Salut Pete." dit Blaine, imitant la voix d'Oliver et utilisant le surnom de Peter.

L'œil de Peter s'arrosa tandis que ses mains tremblantes essayaient de le toucher. Blaine se dirigea vers l'avant et enveloppa ses bras autour de Peter qui sanglota de joie et de bonheur.

"Je ... je croyais que tu étais mort!" pleura Peter: "Je ... je t'ai vu te faire torturé, je ... je t'ai vu brûler, j'ai vu tes bras arracher ... Je ... je t'ai vu mourir." Chuchota Peter en levant les yeux et en voyant le doux sourire d'Oliver et ses yeux affectueux.

"C'est vrai Pete, je fais partie de ton cœur et de ton esprit. Pete, après 5 ans sans pouvoir communiquer avec toi, c'était la seule façon que je connaissais." menti Blaine caressant doucement la tête de Peter, simulant sa voix affectueuse et inquiète.

"P-Pourquoi tu as voulu communiquer avec moi, Ollie?" demanda Peter, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de Blaine.

"Je veux que tu te venges de mon père." dit Blaine, à genoux devant Peter.

"Pourquoi? ... On peut enfin se retrouver ensemble, pourquoi veux-tu retourner à la mafia? ... Après la façon dont ton père t'a traité, après ce que Blaine a fait!" Cria Peter en colère en pensant à la famille Lupo.

Blaine se leva et s'éloigna.

"Mais tu m'as fait du mal Pete." dit Blaine, sonnant blessé et déchiré.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Je t'aime!" S'écria Peter en demandant à son Ollie d'être à côté de lui pour qu'il puisse l'étreindre.

"Tu m'as trompé, Pete, tu m'as trompé avec cet autre homme, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes séparés, c'est comme ça que mon père a su pour nous! ... Parce que tu lui as dit Pete, Blaine ne m'a pas tué! Tu l'as fait après m'avoir trompé et dit à mon père que j'étais un putain de pédé! Admet le juste! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, tu as juste aimé mon argent et voulu fuir avec cet autre gars!" cria Blaine en jetant le verre de vin contre un mur en le faisant éclater pour l'effet plus dramatique comme Blaine aimait l'appeler.

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je t'aime Ollie, Mark ne signifiait rien pour moi ... Crois-moi, j'ai seulement utilisé Mark pour tomber pour moi, afin qu'il puisse prendre ma place quand nous fuyons ensemble en Californie!, Je n'ai jamais aimé Mark, je n'aime que toi." dit Peter, les larmes tombant sur son visage.

' _Mark?_ ' Pensa Blaine avec curiosité.

"Ouais, je suis sûr que Mark est beaucoup mieux que moi, plus sexy aussi et probablement sorti et fier!" cria sarcastiquement Blaine: "Qui est-il de toute façon?!"

"Mark était juste un autre journaliste avec qui je travaillais, c'était un novice et je devais lui apprendre les ficelles, mais je jure que Mark ne signifiait rien pour moi." dit sérieusement Peter, essayant de faire comprendre son Ollie.

Blaine s'approcha de Peter et le saisit par ses cheveux et claqua leurs lèvres ensemble. Peter l'embrassa instantanément désespéré pour l'amour et l'attention de Ollie.

"Alors tue mon père et nous pourrons être libres tous les deux." Dit Blaine en caressant la joue de Peter.

"Tuer Re Lupo?" Demanda Peter avec hésitation. Blaine l'embrassa encore une fois passionnément. Alors que Blaine s'éloigna, Peter s'avança pour l'embrasser, ce que Blaine lui permit.

"Oui, si Re Lupo meurt, nous pourrons fuir ensemble, je pourrais enfin être vraiment à toi et tu pourras vraiment être à moi ... Pete, nous pourrons avoir notre fin heureuse ... Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est tuer Re Lupo." murmura Blaine dans l'oreille de Peter.

"Tuer Re Lupo, tuer Re Lupo, tuer Re Lupo, le tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer." murmura Peter comme un chant, son œil montrant qu'il se perdait au commandement de Blaine. Blaine sourit méchamment. Parfait.

"Oui, tue-le pour moi Pete, puis nous pourrons vivre ensemble et tu pourras devenir le photographe que tu as toujours voulu devenir, alors que je deviendrai l'auteur que j'ai toujours voulu être." murmura doucement Blaine à Peter en l'embrassant.

"Comment?" demanda Peter, son œil se refermant en sentant la chaleur d'Oliver.

Blaine alla dans le placard et ouvrit une caisse révélant un fusil de sniper.

"Ton talent a toujours été d'être un tireur d'élite incroyable." dit Blaine en verrouillant la caisse et en la remettant à Peter qui l'a prise avec facilité même avec sa faible force.

"Ce soir, il y a une fête à 22:00 au Frick. Tu te souviens où c'est Pete?" Demanda Blaine.

Peter hocha la tête alors que Blaine alla lui attraper un costume et une cravate. Préparant sa pendant 7 ans, Blaine peut enfin libérer Nezzera et Eli. Mais pour s'assurer que tout était réglé, Blaine déchira la chemise de Peter, heureux que le tatouage Beta soit toujours là.

"Prépare-toi pour ce soir, Peter. Et après sa, je te rencontrerai à notre lieu habituel." dit Blaine, déliant Peter de sa laisse et déverrouillant son collier.

Peter se leva, les jambes tremblantes et se dirigea vers Blaine. Embrassant Blaine, Peter lui sourit.

"Bientôt, nous pourrons vivre notre heureux pour toujours après, Ollie. Je te le promets." dit Peter alors que Blaine conduit Peter à la voie d'évasion secrète dans son sous-sol hors de son appartement sachant qu'il a manipulé Peter assez longtemps pour que tout ce qu'il peut penser est de tué Re Lupo.

Blaine soupira. Aujourd'hui a été une journée fatigante. Vérifiant sa montre il était seulement 19:00 pm. Il est temps de se préparer pour la célébration pour devenir Alpha de la Mafia Lupo.

Avec le titre de la mafia, la famille Lupo et Anderson, Blaine peut officiellement devenir le Dieu de la ville de New York.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Avertissement: Rated M, abus, viol, humiliation publique du sexe, slut shaming (Google), orgie.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

"Est-ce que tu envisages de le faire ce soir?" murmura Nezzera en regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture en voyant les rues remplies de gens libres qui se déplaçaient.

"Tout dépend de la façon dont sa se passe." dit doucement Blaine, s'arrêtant au feu rouge dans le sombre ciel nocturne de New York. La ville qui ne dort jamais.

Nezzera regarda Blaine alors qu'il regardait vers l'avant.

"Qui as-tu libéré?"

"Personne dont tu dois être préoccupé".

"Blaine".

"Personne dont tu dois être préoccupé, Nezzera. Je te promets que tu seras toujours en sécurité."

"Ce n'est pas ce je demande. Qui as-tu libéré et pourquoi l'avoir manipulé?"

Blaine hésita une seconde à répondre à cette question alors qu'il tournait.

"Comment tu sais que je l'ai manipulés?"

Nezzera regarda brusquement Blaine, ses sourcils se crispant montrant Blaine qu'elle était agacée.

"L'odeur de l'alcool colle encore dans ton souffle, la bouteille de vin maintenant ouverte étant laissée sur le comptoir, ou je ne sais pas pour la pilule d'hallucination que j'ai inventée, dont l'ingrédient clé pour l'activer, c'est l'alcool. Et comme le seul alcool que nous avons dans notre appartement est du vin, tu utilises cette pilule pour quand tu as besoin d'usurper l'identité de quelqu'un pour la manipulation. Ne joue pas avec moi Blaine." dit sarcastiquement Nezzera, sa voix montante," Aussi, tu ne bois pas de vin quand il n'y a pas de fête, alors qui diable as-tu laissé sortir ?!"

Blaine, comme toujours, n'est jamais surpris par l'observation de Nezzera sur lui. Ce dont Blaine est toujours surpris, c'est l'explosion de Nezzera. Nezzera n'a presque jamais montré sa frustration, elle était toujours bonne à garder ses émotions à distance, comme une véritable enfant Lupo.

"Pourquoi veux-tu savoir?" Demanda Blaine en regardant ses yeux et voyant une émotion qu'il ne peut pas détecter. Contrairement à Blaine, Nezzera peut lire Blaine comme un livre ouvert; Cependant, Blaine ne peut pas faire la même chose.

Nezzera fit une pause ses yeux montrant quelque chose qui est le doute? Hésitation? Peur? Blaine ne pouvait pas le dire.

"Je veux juste savoir." dit-elle, sa voix devenait douce, mais la moue qu'elle a sur le visage la fait ressembler à un enfant.

"Si je te le dis, tu ne seras pas heureuse." dit Blaine avec hésitation.

Nezzera le regarda et leva son sourcil en pensant à une liste de personnes qui passaient déjà dans sa tête quant à savoir qui sa pouvait être.

"Je ne serai pas contente de toute façon." dit-elle en pensant plus amèrement à la suite de la liste.

Blaine soupira, il sait qu'il va regretter de lui dire ça. Mais, comme toujours, il ne peut jamais jamais lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

"J'ai laissé sortir Peter." dit Blaine. Les yeux de Nezzera s'élargissent.

"Blaine?!" cria t-elle, "Pourquoi?"

"Il est plus facile à manipuler que les autres. J'avais besoin d'une personne qui a déjà subit un traumatisme et a une forte envie de se venger. La soirée de ce soir n'est qu'un test. Si le plan A ne réussit pas, je passerai au plan B. Je voulais juste tester une théorie. De plus, si j'avais utilisé quelqu'un d'autre, il m'aurait fallu au moins une semaine pour le casser dans la folie. L'amour de Peter pour Oliver était fort, donc imiter la voix d'Oliver et faisant penser halluciné Peter, lui faisant croire qu'il voyait Oliver était plus rapide que tous les autres." Blaine a défendu son raisonnement: "D'ailleurs, il ne m'a fallu une heure." Blaine murmura la dernière partie.

"Tu vas vraiment le tuer ce soir?"

"Peut être?"

"Quoi? Pourquoi? Ce soir, c'est la nuit parfaite pour le tuer!" s'exclama Nezzera ses yeux écarquillés alors que ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Blaine vit sa et savait ce que Nezzera ressentait. Elle avait encore peur après d'avoir a rencontré Alberto. Blaine posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et la serra comme un réconfort pour libérer ses peurs. Blaine aurait dû savoir que sa se produirait. La peur que Nezzera a pour Alberto est une peur qui ne peut pas être oubliée. Cette peur est la peur qui peut amener tout le monde à se suicider à cause du sentiment. La peur qu'Alberto a sur la mafia est vraiment horrible parce qu'il rêne sur la terreur.

"S'il devait être tué ce soir, beaucoup de gens se méfieront de moi si Alberto meurt juste après mon annonce. D'ailleurs, je veux le tuer personnellement." déclara Blaine.

"Quel est ton plan exactement?" interrogea Nezzera.

"Tu vas le découvrir ce soir. J'ai planifié ce moment depuis 8 ans Nezzera, je sais ce que je fais." dit Blaine d'un ton rassurant. Nezzera ne pouvait que hocher la tête alors que Blaine se gara dans l'allée.

"Prépare-toi, ce soir sera la première nuit de chaos qui va détruire cette mafia." murmura Blaine à l'oreille de Nezzera alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture. Nezzera accrocha son bras autour de Blaine et hocha la tête, déjà dans sa façade.

* * *

Il y a une chose que la mafia de Lupo ne manquera jamais, et c'est de l'argent. L'argent dans la mafia n'a jamais été un problème parce que le Re Lupo est un homme riche réussi. Tout dans la mafia était à son apogée plus beaux et perfectionniste.

"Nipote!" ( **Fils** ) dit Alberto en marchant vers Blaine et Nezzera quand ils entrèrent juste à temps comme toujours.

"Alberto." Dit Blaine en tendant la main. Alberto le secoua et sourit fort, pas content que Blaine parlait quand il n'avait pas la permission. Mais encore une fois, Alberto devait se rappeler lui-même, Blaine était maintenant son soi-disant 'égal'. Jamais dans la vie d'Alberto il n'a jamais eu un 'égal' dans la mafia, un nouveau sentiment pour Alberto.

"Je suis heureux que tu sois arrivé à l'heure." dit Alberto en secouant la main de Blaine. Alberto regarda Nezzera et sourit plus, comme toujours, elle était belle. Un plaisir pour les yeux.

"Il mio piccolo lupo." ( **Mon petit loup** ) s'adressa Alberto en voyant Nezzera incliner la tête en respect. Alberto lui leva la tête et embrassa ses deux joues en remerciant.

"Va à ta nonna." ( **Grand-mère** ) ordonna Alberto avec dédain: "Je suis sûr qu'Amelia aimerait te voir toi et Dominic. Blaine et moi avons besoin de discuter. Nezzera baissa de nouveau la tête et s'approcha de sa nonna qui était assise seule dans une mer de féroces meurtrier sans cœur. Nezzera inclus.

"Blaine, que veux-tu faire avec la mafia maintenant que tu es leader?" demanda Alberto à Blaine, le conduisant dans une chambre privée loin de la foule.

"Je souhaite toujours vous aider dans les élections." répondit rapidement Blaine. Alberto hocha la tête, s'asseyant et se versa un shot de Campari et en fit un autre pour Blaine.

"Je sais, mais après. Quand je serai mort, que feras-tu avec la mafia, la famille Lupo?" interrogea Alberto en buvant son shot.

"Pour étendre et atteindre le plus haut niveau de pouvoir qu'il a jamais été à voir. En ce qui concerne la famille Lupo, je garderai toujours le titre et l'héritage et il sera transmis de mon fils à mon petit-fils et ainsi de suite pour les prochaines générations a venir." déclara Blaine en lui donnant une réponse vague en buvant son shot.

Alberto acquiesça et se versa un autre shot: "Ne te sens pas arrogant Blaine. Le pouvoir est dangereux si tu ne sais pas comment le contrôler. Même si tu vas être le prochain héritier de cette mafia, je vais te tester pour la force mentale et émotionnelle pour voir si tu peux survivre. Tu as fait partie de cette mafia pendant un court laps de temps par rapport à mes autres subordonnés, et même ils ne connaissent pas l'étendue de la folie que la mafia détient."

Blaine hocha la tête en prenant les conseils de Alberto au sérieux. Blaine peut détester Alberto, mais quand il s'agit de conseils sur quoi que ce soit, étonnamment, Alberto a la connaissance d'un Dieu. Même avec son esprit fou tordu, Alberto tient son titre mafieux de Re Lupo comme aucun autre avant lui. Pour Alberto, la mafia était plus sa famille que la famille Lupo. C'est la seule chose sur laquelle il est prêt à montrer ses affections.

"Même si tu dois atteindre l'état d'être en mesure de contrôler la folie, combien de temps seras-tu en mesure de tenir avant qu'il ne mange ton esprit?" demanda Alberto, s'arrêtant pendant un moment en regardant son shot, voyant le rouge foncé: "Je l'avouerais, même si je ne connais pas l'étendue des secrets de cette mafia. Et je crains que la folie ne commence à me manger vivant plus vite que je voudrais. Dis-moi Blaine, comment contrôleras-tu ta soif de sang pour tuer?

Blaine s'arrêta avant de répondre. "Je tuerais ceux qui osent essayer de me gêner et de vaincre tout le monde qui semble être une menace pour la mafia".

Alberto hocha la tête, comprenant la raison de Blaine. "Pourtant, fils, tu as beaucoup à apprendre. Ta connaissance est bonne, mais tu es encore trop naïf.

Blaine baissa les yeux dans la honte, n'ayant pas pu donner à Alberto la réponse qu'il cherchait. Blaine a toujours détesté Alberto pour sa, car Alberto a tout simplement le pouvoir de faire en sorte que les gens qui l'entourent aient besoin de lui faire plaisir. Blaine est malheureusement comme ça aussi parce que peu importe la façon dont c'est tordu, comment mal, comment fou un ordre d'Alberto est, Blaine sait qu'il le fera juste parce qu'il a besoin de vouloir lui faire plaisir.

"Je suis désolé de vous décevoir. Je vais essayer de comprendre et de mieux répondre à votre question la prochaine fois." dit Blaine en serrant ses mains jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches. Honte, il ne peut pas faire preuve de honte sur lui-même en tant que prochain dirigeant de la famille mafieuse.

"Lève la tête." ordonna Alberto.

Blaine leva la tête en regardant directement les yeux verts d'Alberto.

"Tu feras mieux pour comprendre la mafia" déclara Alberto, sa voix sévère, "Tu es mon prochain héritier, la prochaine fois que je te pose cette question, j'attends une meilleure réponse qu'une simple réponse pathétique."

Blaine hocha la tête en essayant de comprendre ce que signifie vraiment Alberto.

"Viens, fils. Il y a une fête à célébrer." dit Alberto en se levant et sortant de la salle privée car tout le monde dans la fête s'arrêta automatiquement de parler et regarda leur Re Lupo. Blaine s'approcha de Nezzera qui était assise à côté d'Isabella et Eli.

Blaine embrassa la joue de Nezzera et s'assit près d'elle. Nezzera regarda Blaine et leva son sourcil. Blaine vit sa et secoua légèrement la tête.

Tout le monde regarda Alberto se mettre lentement dans son siège au sommet de la scène où il pouvais regarder tout le monde. A sa droite se trouve Blaine, Nezzera, Isabella et Eli. Dans l'ordre où ils étaient assis, l'ordre de rang est celui qui lui est le plus utile, Blaine étant le premier à Eli étant son dernier. A sa gauche se trouvent ses trois premiers Bêtas, Salem, Fredrick et Decim. Alberto regarda Amelia, sa femme, sa reine, et vit qu'elle regardait fixement en avant et non à lui. Il lui caressa la joue avec son doigt faisant tressaillir Amelia à son contact et a regardé son mari, son roi, la peur criant dans ses yeux. Alberto regarda simplement son visage terrifié et saisit fermement le dos de ses cheveux et fracassa son visage dans la nourriture. Alberto continua à plusieurs reprises de frapper le visage d'Amelia dans la nourriture en entendant ses sanglots de douleur et ses cris de peur.

"Arrête! Arrête! Je suis désolé! Mari, je suis désolé! Pardonne-moi!" cria t-elle en saisissant le bras d'Alberto pour essayer de l'arrêter. Alberto l'ignora simplement et continua de claquer son visage.

La pièce était silencieuse alors que tout le monde regardait le comportement abusif de leur Re Lupo et personne n'osait essayer de l'arrêter. Ils ont juste regardé comme si c'était normal.

Alberto arrêta finalement de claqué son visage dans la nourriture et regarda, le visage sale et meurtri d'Amelia alors que ses larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Amélia tomba de sa chaise s'est assise sur le sol en regardant son mari ses yeux morts, déchirant l'âme de sa vie.

"Déshabille-toi maintenant" commanda Alberto alors que ses yeux s'obscurcissaient. Amelia regarda son mari et secoua la tête.

"Non," murmura-t-elle dans la crainte alors que ses yeux s'élargissaient, "Non, non, non, non, non, non! S'il te plaît ne me fais pas ça! S'il te plaît!" sanglota t-elle en essayant de ramper loin de cet homme fou.

Alberto pris la cheville de Amelia et la tira vers lui alors qu'elle cria à l'aide. Alberto pris ensuite un couteau a beurre et le coinça dans sa cheville, ce qui amena Amelia à crier dans l'agonie alors que le sang sortait de sa jambe.

"AHHHHH!" pleura douloureusement Amelia en agrippant la cheville et voyant le couteau arraché aux deux extrémités, "Aidez-moi! Quelqu'un aidez-moi s'il vous plaît! C'est un monstre! Quelqu'un s'il vous plaît!"

Amelia regarda autour d'elle et vit que tout le monde ne battait même pas un cils pour l'aider. "Vous êtes tous fous. Tous! Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas m'aider?" cria t-elle quand tout à coup elle senti une gifle sur son visage. Amelia leva les yeux et vit Alberto l'attraper par les cheveux et força son corps à claquer contre la table.

Alberto délia sa cravate et attacha le poignet d'Amelia, l'enchaînant. Il déchira ensuite les vêtements d'Amelia, la laissant nue, **nue** , devant des centaines de personnes pour la voir se faire violer. Alberto retira sa chaise et s'assit dessus.

"Fredrick, Salem." ordonna Alberto en regardant les deux Bêta du coin de l'œil: "Divertissez-moi avec son corps."

Fredrick et Salem se sont immédiatement levé sans hésiter et se sont dirigés vers Amelia qui essayait désespérément de se libérer de ce cauchemar. Fredrick pris la cravate et l'a tira, obligeant Amelia à tomber en avant vers lui. Fredrick décompressa son pantalon et pris la tête d'Amelia et poussa son sexe dans sa bouche en la faisant bâillonner alors qu'il continuait à la baiser.

Alberto souri à cette scène, aimant la façon dont Amelia a l'air quand elle essaie de saisir l'air. Salem décompressa son pantalon et caressa son membre avant de se lier à elle.

"Arrêtez." ordonna Alberto et ils ont immédiatement arrêté, "Sa chatte est à moi. Continuez."

Salem déplaça son sexe loin du vagin d'Amelia jusqu'à son cul. Sans même la préparer, Salem poussa dedans alors qu'Amelia cria de douleur. Ils continuèrent à la baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent dans sa bouche et sa cul. La chambre était silencieuse, sauf les gémissements, les grognements et les hurlements douloureux.

Alberto regarda simplement; imperturbable par le fait qu'il vient d'ordonné aux gens de violer sa femme. Fredrick et Salem sont venus avec un gros gémissement et ont rapidement remis leurs membres maintenant mou dans leurs pantalons et se sont assis dans leurs sièges. Alberto regarda le corps d'Amelia, s'effondrant sur la table et le sperme sortant de son cul et de sa bouche. Alberto se leva et tira le couteau dans la cheville d'Amelia avec force et alla se rasseoir. Amelia cria douloureusement à l'éloignement du couteau et pleura. Ce n'est pas la vie qu'elle voulait, jamais dans un million d'années elle aurait pu imaginé être mariée à un psychopathe qui l'a vue violée devant une mafia.

"Toute autre personne qui veut baiser ma prostituée se lève." ordonna Alberto, sonnant ennuyer.

Plusieurs hommes se sont immédiatement levés et ont marché en attendant leur tour pour baiser la Reine. Après que plusieurs séries d'hommes aient utilisé le corps d'Amelia, Alberto dit assez avant de décompresser son pantalon et de baisé Amelia dans sa chatte.

"Tu es une putain de chienne. Après que plusieurs hommes t'aient baisé la bouche et le cul, ta chatte était désespérée d'être utilisée. C'est pourquoi tu es si humide, Amélia?" Alberto ronronna dans le plaisir alors qu'Amelia était juste posé là, n'ayant plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

"Une telle chienne inutile." gémit Alberto, claquant ses hanches avant de venir. Zappant son pantalon, Alberto regarda sa mafia.

"Apportez les femmes" ordonna Alberto à ses subordonnés alors qu'ils hochèrent la tête et allèrent chercher les femmes capturées.

"Mes subordonnés" s'adressa Alberto à la mafia du rang inférieur, autrement connue sous le nom d'Oméga, "Baiser les."

Des femmes capturées ont été amenées dans la pièce, ne portant qu'un collier autour du cou. Blaine serra sa mâchoire, haïssant l'affaires de trafic d'êtres humains dans la mafia. Tous les hommes oméga et très peu de femmes se sont déshabillés de leurs vêtements raffinés et ont eu cette énorme orgie. Tout le monde, à l'exception du Bêta Decim, de Blaine et de la famille Lupo, qui regardèrent la fête en regardant les femmes innocentes se faire violer et les regardant dans la douleur et l'agonie.

"Blaine, Decim" déclara Alberto, alors qu'ils regardaient leur être appelé.

"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de baiser?" Demanda Alberto en saisissant les cheveux d'une esclave.

"J'ai une femme que j'aime beaucoup. Et même si je l'étais, Nezzera ne serait pas satisfaite de mes actions." dit Blaine.

Alberto hocha la tête et regarda Decim.

"J'ai des goûts particuliers chez les femmes." répondit Decim.

"Et quels sont tes goûts?" interrogea Alberto.

"Je préfère les femmes qui savent ce qu'elles font, les femmes innocentes ne m'intéressent pas. Particulièrement les sales".

Alberto se moqua de la réponse de Decim. Comme toujours, Decim a eu un goût de classe.

"Alors Blaine, pourquoi ne pas baiser Isabella?" Demanda Alberto.

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargissent. "Excusez-moi?" demanda t-il.

"Tu as dit que tu voulais épouser Isabella pour plus d'héritiers, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, mais je préfère avoir une cérémonie d'abord, puis je la baisserai. Je suis sûr que Nezzera serait en colère si j'avais une liaison quand Isabella n'est pas mariée à moi." dit Blaine.

"Ah oui, un mariage." déclara Alberto, ignorant le reste de la fête et se concentrant sur la femme qui faisait un travail bâclé à la gorge profonde.

La fête continua pendant que les gens baissaient. C'était vraiment une orgie, les hommes baissaient des femmes qui n'étaient pas leurs épouses et les femmes baissaient des hommes qui n'étaient pas leurs maris. C'est une célébration pour la mafia, jusqu'à ce que Alberto soit satisfait.

"Tout le monde, passons aux affaires réelles." déclara Alberto alors que tout le monde remettait leurs vêtements.

"Beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent pourquoi j'ai appelé une célébration et c'est pour annoncer mon prochain héritier de la mafia." Tout le monde est tombé dans un silence de mort alors qu'il retenait leurs respirations. La position d'être chef de la mafia était si irréelle que c'était encore mieux que d'être dieu.

"Mon prochain successeur sera," déclara Alberto en se tenant debout, "Blaine Anderson." Blaine se leva alors que les gens l'applaudissaient, les visages de ce que Blaine pouvait voir, ils n'étaient pas surpris, c'était comme s'ils savaient que Alberto le choisirait. Blaine leur sourit et fit un petit signe de remerciement et alla se rasseoir.

"Bien que Blaine ait été avec nous depuis seulement huit ans, il m'a montré la force, le pouvoir et l'habileté d'assassiner que l'un d'entre vous, Omégas et Bêtas, n'a tout simplement pas. Prouvez-vous digne de votre Re Lupo, que vous devez avoir le pouvoir de faire partie de cette mafia! Je méprise les faibles, les gens qui n'ont même pas la force de vivre, ceux qui me prouvent indignes de mourir. Ne me décevez pas. Le titre que je donne à Blaine comme mon prochain successeur est Alfa Lupo. Il sera mon égal, mais je suis encore Re Lupo et mes ordres sont absolus." déclara Alberto. Blaine se leva et enleva sa chemise devant la mafia, révélant son tatouage **A** comme signe de pouvoir. Après qu'Alberto ait terminé son toast, Blaine se rhabilla et tous ont applaudi et retournèrent à la fête pour manger, boire et ensuite se lancer dans les discussions sociales.

Nezzera est restée dans son siège en parlant à sa mère, tandis que Blaine se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, s'excusant. En entrant dans la salle de bain, Blaine a entendu des gémissements et des grognements. Claquant la porte ouverte dans la cabine, Blaine vit Eli et un Oméga baiser. Eli et l'Oméga ont l'air surpris et l'Oméga essaya immédiatement de remettre ses vêtements.

"Je suis désolé Alpha. Je ... je peux expliquer." dit l'oméga, bégayant de peur et baissant la tête. Blaine le regarda comme un Alpha, un visage de pur dégoût.

"Sors." ordonna sombrement Blaine. L'Oméga saisi immédiatement ses vêtements et quitta la salle de bain, sa tête baissée dans la honte d'avoir été pris. Blaine regarda Eli, ses cheveux ébouriffés, les vêtements froissés, et un visage ennuyé.

"Tu m'as fait perdre ma proie." dit Eli en colère en remettant ses vêtements.

"Je ne savais même pas que tu étais capable de chasser." répondit Blaine en voyant Eli en colère.

"Quel est ton problème, hein? Tu penses que parce que tu es maintenant le prochain héritier que tu es mon patron?" Cria Eli.

"Non, mais j'ai promis à ta sœur de te maintenir en vie." déclara Blaine alors qu'Eli se moquait.

"Oui, une sœur qui est juste délirante. Elle est simplement naïve en croyant que nous avons une famille normale." dit Eli en remettant ses vêtements.

"Qu'est-ce qui est mal à vouloir une famille normale?" interrogea Blaine.

Eli regarda Blaine avec son visage de chienne.

"Ce qui ne va pas a vouloir une famille normale, c'est que notre famille n'est pas putain de normal! Ma famille dirige une mafia italienne. Mon grand-père est un putain d'homophobe psychopathe et le sénateur de New York! Ou le fait que j'ai eu des rapports sexuels avec le mari de ma sœur et qu'elle va avoir son enfant, même si il est putain de gay! Et je viens d'apprendre qu'il va épouser ma mère! Le même gars qui a tué mon père! Et à cette cérémonie merdique nous avons regardé ma grand-mère se faire violer par plusieurs personnes et ayant cette énorme orgie pour l'amusement de Re Lupo! Avec tout sa, il n'y a pas moyen que Nezzera et ne puissions avoir la soi-disant 'famille normale'." Cria Eli en colère. Blaine resta là, son visage vide alors qu'il entendait tout d'Eli.

"Tu penses que je voulais que sa se produise?" Demanda Blaine, laissant Eli voir tranquillement son vrai moi: "Je ne l'ai pas. Je n'ai jamais demandé a être un meurtrier, je n'ai jamais voulu être le prochain chef de la mafia, mais dans la vie, on n'obtient pas ce que l'on veux. Alors arrête de te plaindre et fait ton putain de travail de rester en vie. Je m'en fous si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, mais fait-le pour Nezzera qui se soucie plus de toi que ta mère. La seule raison pour laquelle je me suis marié avec cette famille, pourquoi je suis entré dans cette mafia, c'est de vous libérer toi et Nezzera d'Alberto." Eli ne semblait pas du tout convaincue. Il avait l'air encore plus énervé.

"Devine quoi Blaine," dit Eli en avançant vers Blaine, "Va te faire foutre." Eli mis son manteau et Blaine saisi rapidement son bras pour l'arrêter.

"Ce soir sera ma preuve pour toi de me croire." dit Blaine en regardant directement les yeux d'Eli, ses yeux froids et noisettes regardaient les verts d'Eli. Eli libéra son bras et quitta la salle de bain. Blaine soupira et se frotta les tempes. Eli était toujours aussi inattendu de la façon de gérer. Blaine vérifia l'heure et vit que c'était 1:53. Génial, la vraie fête commencera bientôt.

Blaine sortit de la salle de bain et revient à son siège où était Nezzera. Nezzera regarda Blaine ses yeux posant la question de ce qui s'était passé. Blaine secoua la tête en disant qu'il lui dirait plus tard. Prenant une gorgé de son vin rouge, Blaine regarda la fête devant lui.

"Félicitations pour être le prochain héritier, Alpha."

Blaine tourna la tête et vit que c'était le troisième Bêta d'Alberto, Decim. Blaine lui sourit, il savait toujours qu'il aimait Decim. Decim, étonnamment, a une aura calme, un ami digne de confiance, mais un vrai loup dans la mafia. Il détient le titre de messager dans la mafia, sachant tout et aussi parce qu'il est l'un des trois premiers Beta. La deuxième plus grande puissance dans la mafia que le leader.

"Merci, Beta." dit Blaine.

"Sa ne te dérange pas si je discute un peu avec toi Alpha?" lui demanda Decim avec un sourire sur son visage. Blaine hocha la tête et regarda les bras forts de Decim. Dieu Decim était chaud. Ses cheveux long blonds étaient attachés en queue de cheval, ses yeux bleus ludiques qui faisaient apparaître ses yeux et sa peau pâle avec son visage parfaitement formé. Son corps, ses muscles bien tonifiés, et il mesurait 1,90 m. Pour être honnête quand Blaine l'a vu, il a immédiatement voulu le baiser. Pour un homme âgé de 36 ans, Decim avait l'air d'en avoir 27, ce qui était plutôt bon, mais malheureusement, Decim était hétéro et intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre.

"Alpha, tu es étincelant." plaisanta Decim, faisant rougir Blaine. Decim était la seule personne en dehors de Eli et Nezzera qui savait qu'il était gay, ce qui prouve combien Blaine lui fait confiance.

"De quoi voulais-tu parler?" Demanda Blaine, gardant sa voix en mode Alpha.

"Alpha, tu sais que j'aime quelqu'un?" demanda Decim, gardant sa voix basse. Blaine hocha la tête en sachant où il allait avec ça.

"Alpha, je me demandais si tu me permettrais ..."

"Tout le monde, à terre!" cria quelqu'un.

Blaine se rendit immédiatement sous sa table en entendant une fenêtre fracasser et le gaz étant libéré. Blaine regarda Decim, son visage sérieux et ses yeux azur froid prêts à tuer.

"Decim, emmène Nezzera et tout le monde dans la famille Lupo dehors." ordonna Blaine, voyant Decim surpris.

"Mais Alpha -" dit Decim en protestant.

"Maintenant Decim. Ne pas remettre en questions mes jugements comme Alpha. Sortez d'ici avant que le gaz ne vous affecte aussi. Je veux que tu les protèges." Decim hocha la tête et alla rapidement porter Nezzera qui a une serviette couvrant son nez. Blaine vit Decim porter Nezzera et Isabella, tout en entraînant Eli hors de la pièce. Blaine sortit son arme de son support et pris une serviette pour se couvrir le nez.

Blaine leva les yeux de sa table et vit que la plupart des Oméga étaient déjà inconscientes. Blaine leva les yeux pour voir Alberto debout, la colère sur son visage.

"Alberto, je me suis déjà assuré que Nezzera et les autres étaient hors de danger." déclara Blaine. Alberto hocha la tête et sortit son arme aussi.

"Je veux ces bâtards morts." ordonna Alberto avec rage.

"Laissez-moi faire, Alberto. Permettez-moi de prouver que je peux m'occuper de sa comme le prochain héritier." dit Blaine. Alberto regarda Blaine et hocha la tête.

"Prouve-moi que tu es vraiment digne mon fils." Blaine hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce jusqu'au toit. Ouvrant la porte sur le toit, Blaine vit quatre membres de la mafia déjà percer. L'odeur de sang remplit l'air et Blaine leva les yeux pour voir Peter sur un bâtiment différent, qui regardait directement la fenêtre de la salle de fête. Blaine vit Peter préparer son fusil de sniper et ne tarda pas à mettre son équipement en ordre. Marcher sur les corps mort semblait naturel pour Blaine. Après avoir fait sa tant de fois, apaisait curieusement Blaine de son besoin de tuer. Sortant un projecteur de sa poche de poitrine, Blaine utilisa une puce de données et l'a brancha. Après avoir allumé le projecteur, Blaine installa le compte à rebours. En regardant en haut, Peter se préparait encore et n'avait pas encore repéré Blaine, Blaine quitta rapidement le toit et couru dans les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de fête. En rentrant dans la pièce, Blaine vit tout le monde endormi, à part Alberto et plusieurs autres personnes.

"Alberto, j'ai vérifié tout l'étage et je n'ai trouvé personne qui semblait qu'ils allaient se battre." dit Blaine.

"Quoi? Quelle est la signification de sa alors ?!" cria Alberto en regardant ses subordonnés qui baissèrent les yeux.

"Je ne sais pas Alberto, d'une certaine façon, ils ont découvert que la mafia Lupo avait une certaine célébration et ont pensé que c'était le moment idéal pour frapper." déclara Blaine, voyant la colère d'Alberto sur son visage.

"Alberto, pensez-vous que sa pourrait être la rébellion?" interrogea Blaine.

"Non, ce serais impossible. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de rébellion! Je les ai détruits! Les ai écrasés! Personne ne se rebelle contre moi!" Hurla Alberto.

"Oui, Alberto, mais la première chose que cette mafia apprend est le lien des camarades. Peut-être que ceux qui avaient des liens extrêmement forts avec les rebelles veulent se venger d'eux." dit Blaine.

"Non. Mes pouvoirs sur mes subordonnés sont plus forts que certains gens attachés." dit dédaigneusement Alberto.

"C'était simplement une idée d'Alberto." dit Blaine.

"Oui, simplement une id ..."

"Alberto!" cria Blaine en poussant Alberto au sol et se retourna à temps pour la balle du sniper pénètre dans son épaule et laisse son dos frapper le sol.

"GRR!" cria Blaine en tenant son épaule saignante.

"Nipote!" cria Alberto, regardant d'où le tir est arrivé. Les yeux d'Alberto s'élargissent quand il vit six personnes sur le toit de l'immeuble juste à côté. Alberto ne regarda pas leur visage à cause du masque, mais a senti la rage comme jamais auparavant.

"Salem." s'adressa Alberto.

"Oui, Re Lupo." dit Salem en inclinant la tête.

"Je veux que ces rebelles soient tués." ordonna Alberto.

Salem hocha la tête et appela le médecin de la mafia pour qu'il s'occupe de Blaine. Blaine était toujours sur le sol en respirant profondément pour annuler la douleur.

' _Tu penses que, avec la quantité de coups de feu que j'ai eu, tu t'es habitué à la douleur._ ' pensa Blaine, faisant pression sur la plaie.

"Alpha est-ce que vous pouvez m'entendre?" appela le médecin de la mafia. Blaine leva les yeux pour voir le Dr Nathan avec une aiguille, de la ficelle et des bandages.

"Faites comme d'habitude Doc." dit Blaine, sachant déjà ce que Nathan allait faire.

Nathan enleva la chemise de Blaine et demanda à quelqu'un d'amené un peu d'eau et des serviettes pour nettoyer la plaie. Une fois que la blessure était propre, il saisi l'aiguille et de la ficelle pour recoudre les plaies des deux extrémités. Après avoir recousu la plaie, Nathan enveloppa les bandages autour de Blaine pour arrêter le saignement.

"Revenez me voir comme d'habitude pour enlever les fils." dit Nathan en attrapant des pincettes pour trouver une balle.

Nathan chercha la balle tandis que Blaine remit douloureusement sa chemise couverte de sang.

"Re Lupo, j'ai trouvé la balle." dit Nathan, nettoyant la balle. Alberto se dirigea vers Nathan qui lui montra la balle et Alberto maudit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Blaine, debout et regardant Alberto.

"C'est un .348 Lapua." Les yeux de Blaine s'élargissent.

"C'est la signature d'une balle sniper mafia Lupo." déclara Blaine.

"Je sais. Ce qui signifie, tu avais raison mon fils. Il y a une rébellion à l'intérieur de ma mafia".

"Donc qu'allez-vous faire?" interrogea Blaine.

"Comme un loup, je vais les renifler et les torturer pour avoir osé me salir. C'est la question de savoir qui est tué d'abord fils. Ils ont échoué en essayant de me tuer, c'est donc mon tour dans ce jeu de chat et de la souris. Comment osent-ils même essayer de jouer avec moi, en même temps que de te blesser aussi." dit Alberto en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Blaine en remerciement. Blaine hocha la tête alors que chacun quittait la pièce.

"Rentre cher toi et repose toi, fils. Prend la semaine de congé pour te reposer avec la blessure comme signe de gratitude." déclara Alberto.

"Je suis honoré, Alberto." dit Blaine en sortant de l'immeuble. En sortant de l'ascenseur, Blaine sortit et vit Decim, Nezzera et Eli là-bas, l'attendant.

"Blaine!" dit Nezzera, courant vers lui quand elle vit les bandages, "Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Blaine posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nezzera et la tira dans une étreinte. "Tout va bien. Tout va selon le plan." déclara Blaine. Decim et Eli le regardèrent avec des yeux interrogateurs.

"Eli, je ne t'ai pas dit que c'est ma preuve?" demanda Blaine à Eli qui avait l'air surpris.

"Merde," déclara Eli en sachant automatiquement ce que Blaine voulait dire maintenant, "Putain de génie. Tu es un sacré putain de génie." Eli s'approcha de Blaine et l'étreignit.

"Attends, comment diable Decim le sait-il alors? Il est parmi les trois premiers Bêta Alberto!" demanda Eli avec confusion à Decim qui sourit joyeusement.

"Decim ici" déclara Blaine en avançant vers Decim et mettant son bras autour de lui: "Est mon espion dans la mafia. Personne ne connaît tous les détails comme lui. On peut dire qu'il est mes yeux dans la mafia." La bouche d'Eli tomba.

"Merde." dit Eli.

"Nous allons tous rentrer à la maison ce soir et se reposer. Je suis sûr que nous allons traiter sa demain." dit Nezzera.

Eli et Decim disent au revoir en disant qu'ils se retrouveront à l'appartement de Blaine et Nezzera à midi pour déjeuner pour plus de détails sur le plan de Blaine. Entrant dans la voiture et conduisant à la maison, Nezzera regarda Blaine.

"Quelles sont tes questions?" demanda Blaine, sachant que Nezzera en avait beaucoup.

"Tu as prévu cette nuit entière, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, jusqu'au dernier détail de chaque conversation que j'ai eu." répondit Blaine.

"Alors, je suppose que Peter était le tireur?"

"Oui." dit Blaine.

"Pourquoi avez-vous pris le coup de feu alors?"

"Parce que j'avais besoin de plus confiance d'Alberto pour que ce plan fonctionnât. Il m'a donné une semaine de repos de la mafia et il me faut beaucoup de temps pour que tout le reste soit en mouvement." dit Blaine, bâillant en se penchant plus loin dans la voiture.

"Et les autres personnes sur le toit avec Peter?" interrogea Nezzera.

"C'était juste des hologrammes. J'avais besoin qu'Alberto pense qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens qui se rebellent contre lui. Donc, j'ai utilisé l'hologramme pour faire semblant qu'il y en avait. La nuit, Alberto ne sera pas en mesure de dire si c'était une vraie personne qu'il a vu ou pas parce que j'ai délibérément fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas assez de lumière."

"Et la rébellion?"

"Je l'ai commencé il y a quatre ans. C'était surtout des petites choses comme le vol, le vol et le brûlage de produits et des choses. La révolte fut l'excuse parfaite pour que ce moment soit utilisé comme une chèvre d'évacuation par Alberto pour que son objectif principal soit de recherché une rébellion qui n'existe pas et moi pour créer plus de chaos à l'intérieur de la mafia. Voilà pourquoi Decim sait ce que je prévois parce parce qu'il est parmi les trois premiers Bêta d'Alberto." répondit Blaine.

"Et depuis combien de temps Decim le sait?"

"Six ans. Nous sommes allés dans un bar et avons discuté jusqu'à ce que nous comprenions tous les deux la croyance de l'autre."

Nezzera hocha la tête en souriant à Blaine. "Eli avait raison, tu es vraiment un génie".

"Merci." dit Blaine en souriant fièrement à son travail qu'il a fait pendant huit ans. Maintenant, tout allait se démêler. Nezzera a réussi à revenir dans leur appartement et laissa la voiture dans le garage. En ouvrant la porte et en entrant, la première chose que fit Blaine fut d'aller se brosser les dents et d'aller directement au lit.

* * *

Quant à Nezzera, elle attendit jusqu'à ce que Blaine dorme et allât dans son bureau. Ouvrant sa porte cachée menant à son laboratoire, Nezzera alluma les lumières et vit qu'il dormait encore. Nezzera marcha légèrement vers lui et le secoua pour le réveiller.

"Réveille-toi Kurt." dit Nezzera.

Kurt se réveilla et vit Nezzera le regarder. Confus quant à savoir pourquoi la femme de Blaine était dans son appartement, Kurt se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans son appartement.

"Où suis-je?" demanda Kurt confus, voyant les tubes de chimie et des ordinateurs.

"Mon laboratoire." répondit Nezzera. Kurt regarda Nezzera avec du choc et la peur dans ses yeux.

"Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que vous envisagez de me faire?" demanda Kurt, sa voix un peu chancelante: "Où est Blaine?"

La dernière chose dont Kurt se souvint était lui et Blaine étant sur le point d'avoir des relations sexuelles et alors tout était noir. Se sentant embarrassé, les joues de Kurt devinrent rouges à la pensée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Blaine, mais alors la crainte l'a lavé qu'il a trompé Mark et a eu une liaison. Kurt se retourna et chercha un moyen de sortir.

"Relax Kurt." dit Nezzera, lisant déjà son esprit.

"Combien de temps ai-je dormi?"

"Précisément cinquante-deux heures. Je t'ai pris dans ton appartement et t'ai amené ici dans mon appartement. Même Blaine ne sait pas que tu es là." dit Nezzera.

Kurt avait peur maintenant. Putain il a été kidnappé! Il a été piégé. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, et il n'a aucune idée d'où il était autre que d'être dans un appartement qui n'était pas le sien.

"Pourquoi je suis ici?" Demanda Kurt.

"Parce que Blaine m'a demandé d'effacer tes souvenirs de lui et je ne pouvais pas faire ça." répondit Nezzera.

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargissent. Effacer les souvenirs de Blaine? De quoi parle-t-elle? Nezzera regarda Kurt et lira ses pensées.

"C'est possible d'effacer les souvenirs des gens et non, ce n'est pas magique, mais simplement la science, mais je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails à ce sujet." dit Nezzera.

"Alors, pourquoi je suis ici?" Demanda Kurt avec confusion.

"Je veux que tu saches la vérité sur Blaine. Eh bien, nous." dit Nezzera.

"La vérité, quelle vérité?" Demanda Kurt un peu effrayé. Kurt ne voulait pas connaître les choses que Blaine et Nezzera faisaient en tant que couple marié.

"Blaine est le prochain héritier d'une mafia italienne appelée la mafia Lupo." Dit Nezzera calmement. mafia Lupo? Sa semblait familier à Kurt, mais Kurt ne le croyait pas.

"C'est une plaisanterie? Mafia? Comme dans un gang, où les gens se tuent les uns les autres et les échangent de drogues, c'est fou!" dit Kurt, pensant que Nezzera était folle.

Nezzera avait l'air calme et ne semblait pas surprise par la réaction de Kurt.

"Sa ne l'est pas. Blaine est le prochain héritier d'une mafia italienne. Moi aussi, je suis la petite-fille du Re Lupo." dit Nezzera.

' _Cette chienne est folle si elle pense que je vais croire sa_ ' pensa Kurt.

"Alors, pourquoi dois-je savoir qu'il est dans une mafia alors?" interrogea Kurt.

"Parce que c'est toi qui détiens son cœur." répondit simplement Nezzera.

"Quoi? Détenir son cœur? Où est Blaine?" Demanda Kurt.

Nezzera saisit Kurt par le bras et l'entraîna dans leur salon. "Reste ici." ordonna t-elle et parti. Kurt regarda autour du salon et sa bouche tomba. C'était magnifique. Un lustre accroché au plafond et un canapé cher et une cheminée, ainsi que plusieurs autres meubles et peintures coûteux.

"Putain Nezzera, pourquoi tu me traînes hors du lit?" Kurt entendit et reconnut immédiatement la voix de Blaine. Bientôt, Blaine fut traînée dans le salon en portant uniquement son boxer et des bandages à l'épaule. Les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent de peur quand il vit le corps de Blaine à nouveau dans les bandages. Blaine leva les yeux et ses yeux s'élargirent quand il vit Kurt. Kurt, son Kurt, debout à l'intérieur de son appartement. Blaine regarda Nezzera et elle le regarda.

"Putain, pourquoi Kurt est ici Nezzera?" demanda Blaine avec colère.

"Parce qu'il a besoin de savoir." dit Nezzera causant à Blaine d'être frustré.

"Merde! Nezzera, je t'ai dit de m'effacer de sa mémoire et pas de l'amené ici dans ma maison!" Hurla Blaine.

"Il a besoin de savoir Blaine!" cria Nezzera en retour.

"Pourquoi?" Il peut mourir! Nezzera, pourquoi est-il ici?" demanda sombrement Blaine.

Kurt vit le couple marié discuter et fut surpris de voir Blaine en colère. Cette colère est rien comme la colère habituel de Blaine. Cette colère a tant de haine, de douleur et de vengeance. Elle choqua Kurt.

"Est-ce que tu lui as dit?" Demanda Blaine en soupirant et s'asseyant sur le canapé en laissant tomber sa tête.

"Oui. Il sait que nous faisons partie de la mafia." déclara Nezzera, s'asseyant à côté de Blaine et posant sa main sur son épaule blessé, "C'est pour le mieux." murmura t-elle.

"Sa ne l'est pas," dit Blaine: "C'est pour le pire. Maintenant, la vie de Kurt est en danger tout en étant ici. Merde, sa pourrait ruiner mes plans."

"Alors, c'est vrai que tu fais partie de la mafia? Elle disait la vérité?" Demanda Kurt, tombant sur le canapé d'en face, ne croyant pas ce qu'il entendait.

Blaine hocha la tête et se frotta les tempes. "Oui. Je suis le prochain héritier de la mafia Lupo et ta vie est en danger, Kurt."


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Partie I**

"Hey Bébé, tu vas bien?"

"Bébé?"

"Bébé!"

Kurt cligna des yeux de surprise en voyant son petit-ami Mark assis en face de lui. Kurt cligna des yeux pour essayer de se rappeler exactement ce qui s'est passé. Ou de quoi ils parlaient.

"Kurt, vas-tu bien?" demanda de nouveau Mark avec inquiétude.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête.

"Ouais, désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière." dit Kurt avec un faux bâillement. Kurt ramassa sa tasse de moka sans sucre et pris une gorgée en regardant les gens traverser son café préféré dans la ville de New York.

"Tu as l'air distrait dernièrement. Tu vas bien?" Demanda Mark atteignant sur la table pour tenir la main de Kurt dans la sienne. Kurt sourit à son copain chéri et hocha la tête et lui serra la main.

"Ouais, comme je l'ai dit, je suis juste fatigué."

Mark ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce commentaire. "Eh bien, après la nuit dernière, je le serais aussi." Kurt se senti rougir pendant une seconde et se souvient d'hier soir où lui et Mark ont fait l'amour encore et encore.

"Ouais, c'est vraiment ça." dit Kurt un peu embarrassé, ce qui fit rire Mark.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, assez parlé de moi et de la Californie, qu'est-que t'as fais quand j'étais parti?" demanda Mark en prenant une gorgée de son café.

Kurt hésita un instant à se souvenir de tout ce qui lui était arrivé après que Mark soit parti pour la Californie, depuis sa nouvelle ligne de mode, depuis qu'il a rencontré Blaine.

"Oh, tu sais. J'ai rattrapé le sommeil, mes émissions de télévision préférées, mon cheesecake, et tout simplement été seul sans toi." Kurt dit à moitié en vérité, surtout en évitant le fait qu'il ait rencontré Blaine et bien tous les autres.

"Oh, je suis désolé chéri." dit douloureusement Mark, prenant la main de Kurt sur sa bouche pour lui embrasser la main. Kurt lui sourit doucement et se leva.

"Prêt à partir?" Demanda Kurt en prenant son manteau. Mark hocha la tête et attrapa son manteau aussi, prenant les deux tasses à café et les jeta dans le poubelle.

"Allons-y." dit Mark, embrassant la joue de Kurt, faisant sourire Kurt.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _12 octobre 2012_

 _"S'il te plaît laissez-moi t'expliquer." supplia Blaine, sa voix enrouée._

 _"Oh mon Dieu Blaine, combien de fois dois-je te dire de partir?" Cria Rachel: "Tu l'as trompé! Tu l'as blessé de la manière la plus horrible du monde! Tu penses honnêtement qu'il voudra t'écouter?"_

 _"S'il te plaît, Rachel Je te supplie de me laisser expliquer à Kurt. Il mérite une explication quant à la raison." dit Blaine, debout devant la porte de son appartement en soulignant qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Kurt pourquoi il a trompé._

 _"Non ce dont Kurt a besoin en ce moment c'est que tu partes et ne lui parle jamais à nouveau." dit Rachel en poussant Blaine à la porte._

 _"Rachel, s'il te plaît!" essaya de nouveau Blaine, essayant de faire son chemin dans l'appartement._

 _"Non Blaine!" dit Rachel, repoussant Blaine. "Laisse-le tranquille Blaine! Tu l'as déjà blessé et je ne vais pas te laisser le blesser à nouveau." Cria Rachel en claquant la porte au visage de Blaine._

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Blaine sortit son téléphone et vit que c'était le numéro qu'il évitait depuis deux semaines. Se sentant frustré qu'Eli n'arrêtera pas de l'appeler, Blaine répondit._

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Eli?" Hurla Blaine avec colère._

 _"Je ne suis pas Eli." Viens une voix de femme._

 _"Alors qui êtes-vous?"_

 _"Nezzera. Je suis la sœur d'Eli."_

 _"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux de la sœur d'Eli?" demanda Blaine avec suspicion._

 _"Parler."_

 _"Parler? Pourquoi?" Demanda Blaine._

 _"Rencontrez-moi au café à la 52e rue. On appelle Koffee avec un K. Eli et moi vous attendront"._

 _"Comment? Comment savez-vous que j'étais à New York?" Blaine demanda choqué alors que la ligne se coupa._

 _"Allô? Nezzera? Êtes-vous là? Allô?"_

 _Fin de Flashback_

* * *

"C'est pas génial de faire une promenade dans Central Park?" demanda Mark.

Kurt regarda autour de lui et vit le ciel bleu clair et senti le vent souffler. La lumière du soleil doux frappant sa peau, le caressant.

"Ouais, c'est génial." dit Kurt alors que lui et Mark se prirent les mains et continua leurs promenade.

"Tu sais, puisque c'est presque avril, notre anniversaire de six ans est à venir." dit nerveusement Mark.

Kurt regarda Mark, ses yeux se rendirent compte que c'était presque avril et qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis près de six ans. Wow, le temps passe vite. C'est comme si c'était hier que Kurt et Mark se sont réunis.

"Ouais, wow. Le temps passe vraiment vite quand tu le passe avec celui que tu aimes." dit Kurt en souriant à Mark qui lui embrassa la joue.

"Ouais. Nous avons vraiment grandi par rapport à ce que nous étions quand nous étions plus jeunes." dit Mark: "Je veux dire que tu étais encore dans ta rupture avec Blaine et je ne me suis pas retrouvé avec mon ex qui est mort. Je suis vraiment heureux que nous nous soyons trouvé. Je veux dire sans toi dans ma vie, je serais toujours en deuil de Peter et je ne pourrais pas être aussi heureux que je le suis maintenant avec toi Kurt. Je t'aime." Kurt sourit doucement à Mark et hocha la tête, se souvenant de sa phase de rupture où il se contentait de coucher avec des gens.

"Ouais, je me souviens. Et je t'aime aussi Mark. Tu m'a vraiment aidé avec toute ma rupture avec Blaine et sans toi, je ne serais vraiment pas là où je suis en ce moment." dit Kurt en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Marc.

"Alors, Kurt Hummel," déclara Mark et cessa de marcher, ce qui amena Kurt à arrêter de marcher aussi. Mark tomba sur un genou, ce qui fit élargir les yeux de Kurt et à haleté: "Durant notre temps ensemble, nous avons eu des hauts et des bas. Je sais que sans l'autre, nous ne serions pas notre meilleur nous et sans toi dans ma vie. Je ne me sentirai pas totalement complet. Au cours de nos cinq, près de six ans, d'être ensemble, nous avons grandi et nous avons accompli tellement dans nos vies et je t'aime tellement, tellement. Dieu, je t'aime tellement et je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi afin que nous puissions vieillir, et peut-être même, si nous le voulons, avoir des enfants, nous pourrions et simplement profiter de notre vie au maximum pour savoir que notre amour sera toujours fort et passionné. Kurt Hummel, s'il vous plaît, épouse-moi?" Les yeux de Kurt s'arrosaient en entendant le discours de Mark et hocha la tête. Mark révéla son anneau à Kurt en ouvrant la boîte.

"Oui, oui, oui, bien sûr, je vais me marier avec toi!" hurla Kurt en saisissant Mark et l'embrassa avec passion. En brisant le baiser, Mark prit l'anneau et le plaça doucement sur le doigt de Kurt. Kurt regarda l'anneau et vit que c'était une bague en or étincelante. Kurt sourit plus et embrassa les joues de Mark.

"Nous devons célébrer ce soir! Je dois le dire à tout le monde!" dit Kurt, saisissant son téléphone pour appeler tout le monde pour leur dire qu'il vient de se fiancer putain! Mais pour une raison quelconque, Kurt ne cesse de sentir cette fosse à l'intérieur de son estomac.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _12 octobre 2012_

 _Blaine entra dans le café et vit immédiatement Eli et une autre personne. Marchant vers la table, Blaine vit une femme qui ressemblait à Eli, les cheveux châtain clair, les yeux verts colorés et des lèvres charnues. Elle était belle. La femme leva les yeux de son thé et ne souris même pas à Blaine alors qu'il s'assit._

 _"Merci d'être venu Blaine." dit-elle: "Je suis Nezzera et voici mon frère Eli"._

 _Blaine hocha la tête. "Je sais, maintenant, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici?" demanda Blaine, allant droit au but._

 _"Blaine," déclara Eli en poussant lentement Blaine à le regarder, "Ta - ta vie est en danger."_

 _Blaine regarda Eli confus. "Danger? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"_

 _Eli était sur le point de parler, avant que Nezzera ne l'interrompait: "Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que nous essayons de t'empêcher de mourir ce soir." Les yeux de Blaine s'élargissent à sa._

 _"Quoi? Mourir? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire que je vais mourir ce soir?" Demanda Blaine en panique. Nezzera posa sa main sur celle de Blaine pour le calmer._

 _"Arrête de paniquer," dit Nezzera avec un visage sérieux, "Tu vas faire une scène." Blaine hocha la tête et essaya de garder son cœur de sauter hors de sa poitrine. Blaine pouvait littéralement se sentir en sueur._

 _"Je suis désolé, mon stupide frère t'as mis dans ce genre de situation." dit Nezzera, donnant un coup de coude à Eli dans ses côtes lui causant siffler de douleur: "Mais dès maintenant, nous essayons de te sauver la vie»._

 _"Comment est-ce arrivé ?!" Demanda Blaine avec crainte._

 _Nezzera soupira alors qu'Eli avait l'air coupable. "Tu te souviens du moment où nous sommes rencontrés?" Demanda Eli._

 _Blaine hocha la tête, bien sûr, il se souvint. C'était le début de sa vie en train de se ruiner. "Tu ne dois pas me le rappeler." Dit Blaine avec amertume._

 _"De toute façon, il s'avère que mon père a ordonné a des gens de m'espionner et m'ont vu avec toi." dit Eli en colère._

 _"Espions? Sa ne fait pas de scènes. Pourquoi ma vie serait-elle en danger et pourquoi des gens t'espionneraient-ils? À qui diable es-tu associé?" Demanda Blaine. Eli regarda Nezzera pour du soutiens, alors que Nezzera roula des yeux._

 _"Notre famille fait partie d'une mafia italienne. Notre grand-père est le chef de cette mafia. La raison pour laquelle ta vie est en danger est qu'il y a des espions dans la mafia et que notre grand-père essaie de savoir qui c'est. Puisque notre père a ordonné a des gens de nous espionner Eli et moi-même, ses espions vous ont vu toi et Eli ensemble. C'est mauvais parce que un, notre père ne sait pas qu'Eli est gay, deux, ça te rend suspect et trois: notre père pensera que toi et Eli échangeaient des informations sur notre mafia, c'est pourquoi il voudra probablement que tu sois mort ce soir. Faire face à des espions dans la mafia est dangereux parce qu'il brise notre cercle de confiance." expliqua Nezzera. Les yeux de Blaine s'élargissent à cette information. Sa vie peut-elle être pire?_

 _"Pourquoi sa m'arrive à moi?" se demanda Blaine: "Pourquoi? Que puis-je faire pour m'assurer que je vis?"_

 _"Tu dois te cacher." dit simplement Eli._

 _"Me cacher?" Demanda Blaine._

 _"Ouais, tu changes ton identité et tu vis en tant que personne différente"._

 _Blaine secoua la tête. Il ne peut pas se cacher! Sa signifierait que sa famille, ses amis, Kurt, il faudrait leur dire au revoir. Mais encore une fois, il n'y avait vraiment personne pour Blaine. Ses parents ne se soucie pas de lui, Cooper ne le remarque même plus, ses 'amis' lui ont tourner le dos à cause de son erreur. Que restait-il à Blaine pour qu'ils reviennent? Rien. Peut-être avoir une vie où il peut tout redémarrer ne serait pas si mauvais? Il pourrait se faire de nouveaux amis, se trouver un nouveau petit ami, il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Non, sa ne marcherait pas!_

 _"Pourquoi?"_

 _"Pourquoi quoi?" Demanda Eli._

 _"Pourquoi vous faites sa pour moi?"_

 _"Je dirais que je me sens coupable de t'entraîner la dedans, mais pour être honnête, j'essaie de sauver le petit cul qu'il me reste. Avec toi dans l'image, sa me fait paraître encore plus méfiant pour la mafia et je n'ai pas besoin de plus de merde que je n'en ai déjà. " dit honnêtement Eli._

 _"Mais qu'arrive-t-il si nous leur disons que tu étais en réunion?" Demanda Blaine causant à Nezzera et Eli de le regarder avec confusion._

 _"Une réunion? Ce sera juste une confession que je disais aux gens à l'extérieur des secrets de la mafia." dit Eli._

 _"Non. Je ne veux pas abandonner mon identité." avoua Blaine, faisant Nezzera et Eli de se regarder._

 _"Que fais-tu dans la mafia Eli? Certes. Tu pourrais simplement leur mentir, Non?" Demanda Blaine._

 _Eli se moquait de l'idée, "Leur mentir? Tu es putain sérieux? Pourquoi diable devrais-je mentir à la mafia quand ils peuvent sentir un mensonge à une centaine de mètres?"_

 _"Je ne sais pas! Tout ce qui ne me fera pas mourir?"_

 _"Changer ton identité t'empêchera de mourir!"_

 _"D'accord, D'accord, alors, en gardant mon identité et empêcher moi de mourir." dit Blaine provoquant à Eli d'en avoir marre._

 _"Écoute, accepte ce que nous t'offrons ou meurt pour tout ce que je me fous." dit Eli froidement, causant aux yeux de Blaine de se creuser._

 _"Eli." dit Nezzera, Eli regarda sa petite sœur._

 _"Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. Tu veux vraiment l'aider et le mettre plus dans les affaires de notre famille qu'il ne l'est déjà?" interrogea Eli._

 _"Il ne serait pas dans cette affaire si tu avais pu gardé ta bite dans ton pantalon ou utilisez tes yeux pour pouvoir voir si tu étais espionné." déclara Nezzera, grondant Eli._

 _"Que faites-vous dans la mafia tous les deux?" Demanda Blaine avec curiosité._

 _"Eli travaille dans les affaires. Je suppose que tu peux l'appeler notre conciliateur d'affaires pour tirer le meilleur profit d'autres affaires d'une manière pacifique." expliqua Nezzera: "Quant à moi, je suppose que tu peux m'appeler l'inventeur. J'invente des choses qui se vend à des millions, voire des milliards de la volonté d'une autre société."_

 _"Donc, si Eli est le conciliateur d'affaires, pourquoi ne peut-il pas mentir pour aller me rencontrer?" Demanda Blaine._

 _"Parce que ce n'est pas aussi simple que sa. La mafia connaît mes clients et je suis sûr, qu'aucun d'entre eux vivent dans l'Ohio." dit Eli._

 _"Alors, qu'es ..."_

 _"Bon écoute! Essaye d'arrêter de trouver de nouvelles façons de garder ton identité merdique et juste putain de vivre comme une autre personne." cassa Eli._

 _"Eli." dit Nezzera en le regardant sévèrement lui. Eli se mordit la langue pour s'arrêter de parler._

 _"Alors, que faire si je me mariais dans la mafia?" suggéra Blaine, provoquant à la bouche d'Eli et Nezzera de chuter._

 _"Est-ce que tu sais même ce que tu proposes?" demanda dangereusement Eli avant que Nezzera ne le fasse taire._

 _"Blaine, permet-moi de te poser cette question. Veux-tu vraiment faire partie de cette mafia?" Nezzera regarda Blaine, observant sceptiquement sa réaction, sa respiration et ses yeux._

 _"Nezzera." dit Eli._

 _"Pourquoi pas?" dit Blaine en riant un peu: "Je n'aurai plus de famille qui me gênerons, je viens de perdre tous mes amis et l'amour de ma vie ne me veux plus dans sa vie. Alors, pourquoi pas? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Pourquoi ne pas me joindre à cette mafia?"_

 _"Blaine." dit Eli, maintenant concerné._

 _"Blaine, tu peux tuer quelqu'un?" interrompit Nezzera, "Es-tu prêt à assassiner de sang froid?"_

 _Blaine leva les yeux vers Nezzera, ses yeux la rencontrèrent. Ses yeux étaient sombres avec un sérieux et même pas un signe de regret a commencé à montrer, rien, pas d'émotions. Nezzera retenait son souffle et hocha la tête. Nezzera se mit à rire légèrement, comprenant Blaine maintenant._

 _"Marrions nous." Dit Nezzera avec un sourire. Le premier sourire que Blaine a jamais vu et le premier sourire de joie que Eli a jamais vu._

 _Fin de Flashback_

* * *

"Papa? Allô?"

" **Kurt? Hé, mon pote, pourquoi tu m'appelles?** " demanda Burt à son fils.

Kurt retenais son souffle prêt à dire à son père la grande nouvelles. "Mark m'a fait sa demande! Je vais me marier!"

" **Félicitations Kurt!** " hurla joyeusement Burt de l'autre bout.

" **Quand est-ce arrivé?** " Demanda Burt avec joie.

"Aujourd'hui! Mark et moi sommes allé faire une promenade dans le central park, juste à parler et puis la prochaine chose que je sais qu'il était à genoux me faisant sa demande!"

" **Je suis tellement heureux pour toi Kurt!** " dit Burt, " **Quand pensez-vous vous mariez?** "

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai même pas pensé au mariage. Oh mon dieu, j'ai tellement de planification à faire et j'ai besoin de concevoir ma tenue de mariage, j'ai besoin de concevoir celle de Mark aussi. Ok, je dois allez commencer à préparer tout sa! Mais assure-toi de le dire à Carole! Je vais excepté son appel! " dit Kurt, se pressant de penser à tellement de choses de mariage.

" **D'accord, Kurt. Je te laisse, mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose que je dois vous dire.** " dit Burt d'une voix hésitante qui fit tomber l'esprit de Kurt de ses pensées de mariage.

"C'est ton cœur?"

" **Non.** "

"Oh mon dieu, ne me dit pas que tu as un cancer!" Demanda Kurt avec peur.

" **Non, Kurt. Je n'ai pas de cancer ou une autre crise cardiaque.** " déclara Burt: " **La femme de Blaine est dans l'Ohio.** "

La respiration de Kurt s'arrêta au bout de la ligne où son esprit s'écoutait au moment qu'il a passé avec Blaine et tous les autres. Il y a une semaine, Blaine et Nezzera étaient à New York et maintenant Nezzera est dans l'Ohio? Juste, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas? Oh, bon, courir une putain de mafia. Kurt se souvenait si bien du sentiment que Blaine et Nezzera lui donnaient, les frissons coulaient sur la colonne vertébrale de Kurt. La peur qu'il ressentait, les yeux froids mortels, les voix monotones, tout ce qui était autrefois doux, charmant, heureux, de Blaine avait disparu. Kurt respira profondément et se concentra sur sa respiration même. Il ne peut pas avoir peur d'eux parce qu'ils lui ont promis de ne pas le blesser, mais sa a-t-il eu le même effet pour sa famille?

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans l'Ohio?" demanda Kurt sa voix un peu agiter.

" **Hier, elle et un autre homme étaient dans mon garage. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas là, mais Bill y était et Nezzera lui a demandé où Thomas Collins était. Bill a dit qu'ils avaient l'air pressés et ne leur a pas dit où Thomas était, juste qu'il était malade la semaine dernière. Kurt, tu as une idée de ce qu'elle voudrait avec Thomas?** " Demanda Burt. Kurt réfléchissait, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment penser à quoi que ce soit. Thomas n'était qu'un autre employé de Burt et il était avec eux depuis deux ans. Kurt ne savait même pas que Blaine connaissait Thomas.

"Non, désolé, papa. Je ne sais pas." répondit honnêtement Kurt.

" **Je n'aime pas sa Kurt. Je n'aime pas ce qu'il est devenu et je n'aime certainement pas comment il t'as traité. Mais maintenant, il essaie d'aller après mes travailleurs? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?** "

"Je suis désolé, papa." dit Kurt.

" **Ne t'excuse pas fils, c'est sa faute pour devenir ce qu'il est maintenant. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.** " dit Burt alors que Kurt hocha la tête.

"Je vais te laisser." dit Kurt.

" **Au revoir mon fils et félicitations pour les fiançailles!** "

"Merci, papa, je t'aime."

" **Je t'aime aussi.** "

Kurt raccrocha son téléphone et alla s'asseoir sur le banc. Kurt se souvint de son temps dans l'appartement de Blaine. Pour penser, alors que Kurt vivait dans l'Upper East Side de Manhattan à droite sur Central Park, Blaine vivait dans Blaine vivait dans l'Upper West Side à l'opposé de l'endroit où Kurt était. Pendant tout ce temps, Blaine était si proche et pourtant si loin de Kurt. Tout en sachant que Blaine était aussi proche de Kurt et savait où il vivait, la peur de Kurt augmentait.

* * *

 **Il y a une semaine**

Une douce mélodie de piano remplissait l'appartement avec calme. Deux notes élevées ont joué ensemble en descendant d'une octave plus bas descendant alors que la musique jouait à nouveau. Le son des doigts appuyant sur les notes en se déplaçant à la note suivante, tellement doucement. C'est ainsi Kurt se réveilla, en entendant le son d'un piano.

Kurt ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était couché dans un lit. Un lit qui n'est pas le sien car il était plus doux et avait des draps incroyable. Kurt leva les yeux et vit un plafond blanc. Assis, Kurt regarda autour de lui et vit une très belle chambre. Les murs étaient d'une couleur crème agréable, rien de trop lumineux, mais aussi rien trop sombre. Il y avait aussi un vase de fleurs placées sur un tiroir qui illumina la pièce de vie. Il y avait une petite bibliothèque remplie de différents types de livres et un placard. Kurt approuva définitivement la chambre. C'était simple et garda une atmosphère chaleureuse.

Kurt sortit de son lit et vit que son téléphone a été placé sur la table de nuit. Kurt le ramassa et ouvrit son téléphone en voyant qu'il était 7:52. Alors Kurt regarda ses messages et vit qu'il y avait cinq messages de Mark. Kurt les ouvrit et lut le texte.

 _Tout juste arrivé en Californie et le temps est magnifique! Nous devrions prendre des vacances ici parfois. je t'aime_

 _Hé bébé, certaines des célébrités parlent de ta nouvelle collection de mode ici! Tu me manques_

 _Nous devrions vraiment prendre des vacances en Californie. Je pense que les vacances te ferons du bien après le dur travail de conception. Xxx Bisous_

 _Bébé, pourquoi tu réponds pas? Tu dors encore?_

 _Bébé? Sérieusement, pourquoi tu ne me répond pas? Tu me manques_

 **-Mark**

Kurt se sentit coupable après avoir lu ces messages et envoya immédiatement un texto à Mark.

 _Hey, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyer de SMS. Je me suis retrouvé avec le travail et ils m'ont demandé où ils devraient mettre les vêtements après un défilé de mode puisque ce sont des stagiaires. Je me sentais si fatigué et j'ai dormi toute la journée. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt et je t'aime aussi. Reviens bientôt! Bisous._

 **-Kurt**

Kurt ferma son téléphone et regarda en bas et vit des vêtements qu'il sait ne sont pas les siens, parce qu'il ne possède aucun pyjama noir Armani. Tout à coup, comme un flashback, tout reviens dans l'esprit de Kurt. Blaine. Nezzera. Blaine fait partie d'une mafia. Sa vie en danger. Kurt sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accéléré et sauta hors du lit avec son téléphone dans sa main. Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici, rapidement. Une fois l'ouverture de la porte à un couloir, Kurt ne savait pas où il allait. Toujours en train de jouer au piano, Kurt suivi le son du piano jouant doucement avec les notes. Kurt regarda le couloir et remarqua que c'était encore une belle couleur simple, avec différents types de peintures d'il y a des siècles. Kurt remarqua également l'arôme de la nourriture et son estomac grogna automatiquement. Toujours intéressé par le jeu de piano, Kurt ignora sa faim et se dirigea vers la porte d'où venait la musique. Ouvrant lentement la porte, Kurt regarda et vit un homme aux cheveux noirs bouclés dans un simple T-shirt noir et un pantalon en flanelle rouge jouant. Reconnaissant immédiatement que c'était Blaine, Kurt se cacha.

' _Merde, comment puis-je sortir d'ici?_ ' pensa Kurt, se sentant impuissant dans sa situation de ne pas savoir comment quitter cet appartement. Blaine cessa de jouer la chanson qu'il jouait et leva les yeux vers le plafond.

"Que dois-je faire?" demanda Blaine, brossant les doigts sur les touches. Blaine joua ensuite une seule note, avant de jouer quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose de complètement différent, quelque chose que ne peut pas décrire Kurt avec des mots. Blaine fit une présentation douce et lente avant de jouer avec des notes rapides et puissantes; C'était comme s'il mettait chaque émotion qu'il ressentait dans cette chanson. Kurt ne pouvait que regarder sa debout derrière une porte, en voyant seulement dans une fissure ce qui se passait. Ensuite, Blaine reprend son rythme jusqu'à ce qu'un autre instrument produise un son. Kurt regarda et vit Nezzera jouer d'un violon rejoignant Blaine dans un duo maintenant.

Kurt vit Nezzera danser avec du bonheur et de la joie alors qu'elle jouait. Kurt remarqua également le bonheur de Blaine, Blaine passa d'une chanson affligée à une chanson vraiment heureuse lorsque Nezzera se joignit à lui. Kurt vit Blaine lui sourire alors que Nezzera jouait d'un air insouciante et détendue. Blaine la regardait avec un tel bonheur. Kurt senti son cœur s'empoigner de douleur. Mais alors, Nezzera s'arrêta et resta juste là, ignorant le monde autour d'elle, alors que Blaine alla lentement jouer avec force à nouveau. Blaine avait l'air d'être triste à nouveau alors que ses mains se déplaçaient dans la position de jouer chaque note. Kurt ne pouvait que regarder ce moment dans la crainte. Blaine a tellement grandi de ce que Kurt se souvenait. Il n'avait plus ce look d'adolescent et d'enfant. Il a l'air calme avec ses bras forts et doux, ses larges épaules maigres; Son visage est parfaitement défini sans visage bébé. Blaine ressemblait à un dieu grec d'un magazine.

"Bonjour. Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes réveillé." Vint une voix qui fit sursauter Kurt de surprise, l'amenant à se pencher dans la porte pour l'ouvrir complètement, arrêtant Blaine au milieu de sa chanson. Tout le monde regarda Kurt avec surprise, voyant qu'il était juste là.

"Hum," dit Kurt en détournant les yeux, pas capable de rencontrer les yeux de tous, "Bonjour?"

Blaine se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers Kurt. Blaine posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de Kurt, le faisant tressaillir au contact. Lorsque Blaine est venu vers Kurt, Kurt senti ce sentiment dangereux de Blaine, tout dans son corps lui a dit de courir et de sortir de là. Blaine retira rapidement sa main et sourit légèrement à Kurt.

"Bonjour, Kurt. Tu as bien dormi?" demanda Blaine, sa voix douce et légère. Kurt ne sachant pas quoi dire, hocha simplement la tête, oui.

"Eh bien, c'est bien. Ce serait dommage pour nous si tu n'avais pas réussi a avoir une bonne nuit de repos. Après tout, tu es notre invité d'honneur ici. Peut-être notre seul invité à jamais sortir d'ici en vie, tu ne penses pas Blaine?" Demanda Nezzera, mettant le violon dans son étui et tendit les bras. Kurt regarda Nezzera, ses yeux pleins de peur à ce qu'elle disait. Kurt remarqua alors qu'elle portait une chemise noire avec les mots 'Fuck You' en leggings blancs et noirs. Kurt remarqua aussi que ses cheveux n'étaient pas dans une coiffure chic; C'était un chignon en désordre. Ce n'était évidemment pas ce que Kurt imaginait que Nezzera ressemblerait. Elle était toujours dans des vêtements de designer de saison avec l'odeur de l'argent qui roulait sur elle.

"Euh, je vous remercie?" dit craintivement Kurt, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

"Nezzera." Blaine l'a mis en garde en jetant un coup d'œil sérieux. Nezzera se retourna et soupira et hocha la tête.

"Bien." dit-elle en frottant leur bébé. Leur bébé. Oh merde, Kurt réalisa, ils vont vraiment avoir un bébé?!

"Bien, le petit-déjeuner est prêt pour ceux qui ont faim." Dit une voix différente qui brisa le silence. Kurt leva les yeux et vit un grand homme aux cheveux blonds en queue de cheval et aux yeux azurés. Il était formidablement beau, Kurt était sûr de ça. L'homme d'azur regarda Kurt et lui fit un sourire amical.

"Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas bien présenté. Mon nom est Decim Wilson, je fais aussi partie de la Mafia Lupo et je suis le bras droit de Blaine. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Kurt." Dit Decim avec un brillant sourire tendant la main. Kurt regarda Decim avec scepticisme et hésita.

"Arrête d'être gentil Decim. Les odeurs de soins me donne envie de te jeter. Ignore sa personnalité trop amicale Kurt, c'est un psychopathe quand on l'énerve vraiment." dit Nezzera en poussant devant lui et en s'éloignant. Decim se moqua de son commentaire et écarta la main.

"Petit déjeuner?" demanda t-il à Kurt dont l'estomac gronda. Kurt senti ses joues rougir d'embarras et hocha la tête. Decim se mit à rire et montra le salon à Kurt avec Blaine suivant derrière. Une fois entré dans la salle à manger, sa semblait familier maintenant. Kurt se souvint d'être ici. Blaine marcha devant Kurt et directement vers la nourriture. Blaine prit une assiette et empila des tas de pancakes du plat avec des fruits et du bacon. Ce n'était pas comment Kurt avait imaginé que Blaine et sa femme mangeraient. Il a toujours imaginé une qualité de restaurant cinq étoiles 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7.

"Oh mon dieu," Blaine gémit après avoir pris une bouchée de la crêpe sans même utiliser une fourchette, en utilisant ses mains, "Je meurs de faim." Blaine continua de dévorer son assiette alors que Nezzera et Decim se servaient aussi.

"Animal." plaisanta Nezzera en jetant une fraise à Blaine qui l'attrapa dans sa bouche. Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil, la faisant rire avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa joue avec espièglerie.

"Ici." déclara Decim avoir servi Kurt avec une assiette de crêpes, salade de fruits et bacon. Kurt murmura un 'merci' et s'assit en prenant une bouchée de la crêpe. ' _Wow, c'est délicieux_ ' remarqua Kurt. Voyant Blaine et Nezzera manger et jouer les uns avec les autres se sentaient bizarres parce qu'ils faisaient partie d'une mafia. Au cours de cette rencontre, Kurt ne peut empêcher son cœur de faire de la course. Ce sentiment nerveux que Kurt sort de ces personnes, faisant que les instincts de Kurt lui disaient de courir. Ils ont tous l'air parfaitement heureux et amical, mais après avoir découvert leur secret, Kurt peut maintenant sentir cette sombre présence qui planait sur eux comme la peste. Sa ressemble vraiment à une façade. Après plusieurs bouchées de petit-déjeuner, Kurt perdit son appétit. Tout le monde semblait le voir.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur Kurt, tu es en sécurité. Aucun mal ne viendra à toi quand tu seras là." dit doucement Blaine, essayant de rendre Kurt confortable. Kurt leva ses yeux écarquillés quand Blaine dit sa.

"J-je n'ai pas peur. Je veux juste partir." déclara Kurt, souhaitant que ce soit tout simplement un rêve.

"Ne nous ment pas Kurt," déclara brusquement Nezzera: "Je déteste les menteurs. En plus, tu as bégayé, et tes yeux nous disent différemment".

Kurt senti son cœur battre plus vite, son sang se précipitant sur sa tête. Kurt se sentait chaud et tenta mieux ne pas avoir peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. Il était dans une pièce avec des gens de la mafia, comment quelqu'un est censé réagir à sa? Bon sang, ils tuent probablement. l'esprit Kurt cessa de penser. Meurtres. Blaine. Blaine est un meurtrier?

"Arrête Nezzera. Ne l'effrayer plus avec tes taquineries, son état mental et émotionnel ne peut pas le gérer." dit Blaine en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

"Tu prends vraiment le plaisir des choses Blaine." déclara Nezzera en faisant la moue et continua de manger son petit-déjeuner alors que Blaine lui donnait un regard gronder.

"Je peux partir alors? S'il vous plait" dit Kurt, saisissant son téléphone qui était dans la poche de son pyjama.

"Bien sûr," déclara Blaine, faisant doucement sourire Kurt, "Seulement après que Nezzera t'ai effacé ta mémoire." Le sourire de Kurt tomba à ce sujet et senti son cœur tomber.

"N'arrivera pas." dit Nezzera en prenant une gorgée de son café.

"Zut Nezzera, s'il te plaît?" supplia Blaine.

"Non."

"Decim?" demanda Blaine à Decim, espérant qu'il pouvait convaincre Nezzera.

Decim regarda Blaine et sourit: "Désolé, Blaine."

"Uhg! Pourquoi pas Nezzera?" Demanda Blaine frustrée.

"Parce que je ne suis tout simplement pas d'accord avec ce que tu veux." Dit calmement Nezzera.

"Pourquoi traînes-tu Kurt dans sa? Il ne diversifie pas sa Nezzera." se défendit Blaine en colère.

Alors que Nezzera et Blaine se disputaient, Kurt les observait en train de se disputer. Sa semblait vraiment drôle, comme deux couples mariés se disputeraient, seulement, ils se disputaient si Kurt devait garder ses souvenirs ou non. Certainement pas les couples mariés moyens. Mais il y a toujours eu cette question, bien plusieurs, que Kurt a l'impression qu'il devait savoir.

"Aimes-tu Nezzera comme tu m'aimes?" Kurt dit ses pensées à haute voix. Après avoir compris sa, les yeux de Kurt s'élargissent à ce qu'il a dit, arrêtant immédiatement l'argument de Nezzera et Blaine. Kurt s'est également rendu compte qu'il a dit 'aime' au lieu de 'aimé', qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui? Kurt veut-il vraiment que Blaine ait encore des sentiments pour lui? C'est absorbé! Mais le sentiment que Kurt sent dans sa poitrine ne semble pas vouloir partir.

"Non." dit Blaine sans hésiter, "J'aime Nezzera, chèrement et pas seulement parce qu'elle est ma femme, mais parce qu'elle est mon esprit apparenté. Nezzera agit comme une conscience. Elle sera toujours là pour moi et moi, mais pour moi je - Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais cesser de l'aimer, peu importe quoi, je ne pourrais jamais avoir de regrets, de ressentiments ou même de colère envers elle. C'est impossible pour moi de la détester et quand je vois mon avenir, je ne peux pas le voir sans qu'elle soit là à mes côtés."

La bouche de Kurt tomba à ce que Blaine vient de dire. Le regard d'amour et d'admiration pure pour Nezzera rendait Kurt jaloux. Jamais dans la vie de Kurt, il n'a jamais vu ce regard de Blaine, pas même quand ils étaient ensemble. Bon sang, même Mark, ne le regarde pas de cette façon. Kurt se mordit la lèvre voulant s'empêcher de pleurer parce qu'il veut sa. Il veut un amour et un soutien forts de la part de quelqu'un, tout comme la façon dont Blaine l'accorde à Nezzera.

"C'est bien." murmura Kurt en clignotant ses larmes. Kurt vit le visage Nezzera et vit aussi le même regard d'amour qu'avait Blaine. Nezzera sourit à Blaine et embrassa sa joue en remerciant.

Kurt reprit sa fourchette et mangea de nouveau son petit-déjeuner en inspectant lentement Blaine, Nezzera et Decim qui tous interagissaient avec curiosité jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Blaine sonne.

"Putain de merde." dit Blaine en lisant son texte.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Interrogea Nezzera et Decim simultanément. Nezzera regarda Blaine avec inquiétude.

"Eli arrive maintenant." dit Blaine en se levant de son siège et ramassant son assiette, mais devait ralentir quand Decim l'a déjà pris.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça?" demanda Nezzera, se penchant sur sa chaise en prenant une gorgée de son café noir. Blaine regarda Nezzera avec son visage troublé. Nezzera se retourna et regarda Blaine, les yeux curieux de ce qui serait si mal.

"Parce que Kurt est là," murmura Blaine alors que Kurt avait l'air confus, "Nezzera, pense à ce qui se passerait si Kurt et Eli se rencontraient aujourd'hui".

Le visage de Nezzera a toujours gardé le même visage détendu: "Je sais. C'est pourquoi je l'ai invité plus tôt que prévu."

Blaine regarda Nezzera et s'apprêtait à se disputer avant de s'arrêter. "Pourquoi fais-tu ça?"

Nezzera se leva de son siège et s'approcha de Blaine. "Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il connaisse toute la vérité, Blaine et cela comprend Eli." dit Nezzera en posant sa main sur l'épaule, sentant ses épaules tendues.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu fais sa?" demanda de nouveau Blaine, ne voyant pas le raisonnement de Nezzera.

"Si tu ne comprend pas mon raisonnement Blaine, c'est la raison de pourquoi Kurt devrait savoir." dit Nezzera en soupirant avant de l'enlacer dans une étreinte. "Sache que je fais sa pour toi, sache que tout ce que je fais est uniquement de faire en sorte que tu ais un peu de bonheur dans la vie." murmura t-elle à l'oreille en le lâchant. Blaine fit un son frustré et hocha la tête, acceptant de laisser aller Nezzera. Nezzera sourit à nouveau et embrassa la tête de Blaine et sortit de la pièce.

Kurt était assis dans la salle à manger, se sentant complètement hors de propos. Au moment où Blaine et Nezzera avaient fait, Kurt avait l'impression de regarder quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé. Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

"Qui est Eli?"

Blaine soupira et regarda Decim qui avait un visage droit. Blaine pouvait dire que chaque fois que Decim avait un visage droit, il essayait avec force de ne pas rire. Blaine sentit son sourcil se tordre et regarda Decim qui restait encore là, tenant les assiettes sales comme un majordome.

"Decim tu peux partir," ordonna Blaine, voyant Decim s'incliner en respect et quitté la salle à manger, son rire rugissant dans le couloir, "Crétin." murmura Blaine.

"Alors, tu vas me dire qui est cet Eli?" Demanda Kurt en jouant avec l'ourlet de la chemise. Blaine hocha la tête et se sentit gênée quant à la façon de dire à Kurt.

"Pourquoi n'attendons-nous pas qu'il vienne ici pour une introduction formelle? Mais s'il y a d'autres questions, je serais ravi d'y répondre." dit Blaine, essayant de changer de sujet pour le moment, préparant l'un des moments les plus difficiles dans sa vie, et son pire cauchemar possible.

Kurt hocha la tête en se sentant confortable dans son siège. Kurt regarda ses mains nerveusement, ses doigts jouaient nerveusement. "Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Blaine?" Kurt regarda et vit que le visage de Blaine ne se détendait pas comme il était quand il mangeait avec tout le monde.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Kurt? Beaucoup de choses me sont arrivés. Sois plus élaboré." déclara Blaine alors que Kurt se moquait.

"Tu vois exactement ce que je veux dire, Blaine. Si tu veux que je sois plus élaboré, voici, comment est-ce que tu es devenu chef de la mafia?"

Blaine soupira et se frotta la tête. "Pourquoi ne pas prendre sa dans le salon?" suggéra t-il.

Kurt se moqua de Blaine déviant ses questions mais acquiesça et suivit Blaine descendant les marches du salon et s'assit sur un canapé avec Blaine assis en face de Kurt.

"Kurt, je fais partie d'une mafia italienne connue sous le nom de mafia Lupo." dit Blaine avec introduction d'abord pour faciliter les choses.

"Eh bien, pas de merde Sherlock." dit Kurt sarcastiquement faisant sourire Blaine.

"Comment je suis devenu une partie de la mafia, c'est que je me suis marié avec." déclara Blaine alors que Kurt le regardait avec confusion.

"Marié?" demanda Kurt: "Dans ce cas, ta femme en fait partie?"

Blaine hocha la tête et sourit bien.

"Oui. Nezzera et son frère Eli sont les petits-enfants d'Alberto Lupo, le chef actuel de la mafia Lupo." Expliqua Blaine.

"Mais je pensais que tu étais gay? Ou comme tu aimes l'appeler, tapettes." dit Kurt en se rappelant sa première rencontre avec Blaine après huit ans sans l'avoir vu. Blaine hocha la tête pour ça aussi.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir appeler comme sa Kurt. Je le suis vraiment, mais c'était juste pour garder ma façade. Je ne savais pas que j'allais te rencontrer Lima Bean de tous les lieux. Et oui, je suis encore cent pour cent Gay." dit Blaine, présentant des excuses sincèrement à Kurt.

Kurt fit un signe de tête, mais ignora les excuses de Blaine parce que sa lui a fait mal quand Blaine l'a appelé comme sa. "Alors, pourquoi as-tu épousé Nezzera si tu es gay? Savais-tu qu'elle faisait partie de la mafia? As-tu été contraint de l'épousé?"

"Je savais que Nezzera faisait partie de la mafia et non, je n'étais pas obligé de l'épouser. J'ai choisi librement de l'épouser. Et la raison en est parce que je devais la sauver elle et Eli d'Alberto. Je lui ai promis que je le ferai." répondit Blaine avec vérité.

Kurt regarda Blaine, essayant d'indiquer s'il y avait un mensonge, mais tout ne semble être la vérité. Ensuite, il y a eu un coup, faisant Blaine regarde en arrière pour voir Nezzera et Decim entrer avec une troisième personne.

"Blaine, M. Eli est là." s'adressa Decim, s'asseyant à côté de Nezzera sur le divan alors que Nezzera était assise à côté de Blaine. Blaine hocha la tête et se leva de son siège pour saluer Eli.

"Hé longtemps, je t'ai pas vu, hein?" plaisanta Blaine, étouffant Eli qui l'a étreint.

"Seulement cinq heures depuis l'annonce." dit Eli en regardant autour de lui et en voyant un nouveau visage qui le regardait.

"Qui est-il?" demanda Eli sur la défensive. Kurt regarda Eli et il ressemble vraiment à Nezzera. Leurs cheveux bruns de couleur claire, les yeux vert foncé et la peau pâle mais bronzante. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à des frères et sœurs.

"Eli, voici Kurt. Kurt, voici Eli." Blaine s'installa maladroitement alors que Eli s'assit à côté de Kurt tandis que Blaine revint sur son siège. Eli regarda Kurt de haut en bas en l'inspectant alors que Kurt leva un sourcil.

"Êtes-vous un haut ou un bas?" demanda Eli alors que le visage de Kurt devint légèrement rouge.

"Eli." dit Blaine, pas surpris par la question.

"Quoi, je ne peux pas être curieux? Je suis intéressé par le genre d'hommes que tu as baisé." dit Eli en essayant de toucher Kurt avant d'être jeté en arrière par Blaine qui a atteint à travers la table pour pousser Eli.

"Ne le touche pas." dit dangereusement Blaine, avertissant Eli par le ton de sa voix. Eli recula et hocha la tête en s'approchant de Blaine.

"Combien de temps depuis ta dernière baise Blaine?" demanda Eli, provoquant à Kurt d'avoir le souffle coupé: "Tu étais tellement plus amusant quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois."

Blaine regarda Eli, la mâchoire serrant la tête avec un regard sérieux sur son visage et Eli a juste sourit.

"Eli, je suis sérieux. Arrête. Maintenant." ordonna Blaine, utilisant sa voix mafieuse ferme, ce qui amena Eli à cesser de sourire.

"Tu étais beaucoup plus amusant lorsque t'étais plus jeune." murmura Eli en poussant Decim à s'éclaircir la gorge.

"Avez-vous faim M. Eli? Il y a plein de nourriture du petit-déjeuner laissé pour vous." dit Decim, debout et prenant Eli par le col de sa chemise et le traînant dans la cuisine avec Eli protestant qu'il n'avait pas faim.

"Uhg." dit Blaine, retombant dans son siège avec ses mains couvrant son visage.

"Alors tu as couché avec Eli?" Demanda Kurt. Blaine hocha la tête en se préparant pour le pire en ce moment.

"Eli comme dans le frère de Nezzera, Eli" Blaine hocha la tête à nouveau, "Comme dans le frère de ta femme?"

"Oui. J'ai eu des rapports sexuels avec Eli, ce n'était qu'une fois Kurt. Une fois." dit Blaine, et dit lentement: "Eli est le gars avec qui je t'ai trompé." La bouche de Kurt chuta quand il entendit sa. Ses yeux s'élargissent et son cœur cessa de battre.

"Tu m'as trompé avec lui?" Demanda Kurt, choqué.

Blaine hocha la tête et Kurt le perdit avec son éclat de fureur.

"Lui? C'est la personne pour qui nous avons rompue? " Kurt se leva et essaya de partir avant d'être arrêté par Blaine.

"Kurt s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer." dit Blaine.

"Pourquoi devrais-je?" Tu es toujours ami avec l'homme pour qui nous nous séparés, Blaine. Bon sang, tu as même épousé sa sœur! Et, néanmoins, tu fais partie de la mafia avec eux? Tu m'as brisé le cœur." dit Kurt ses yeux humides.

"S'il te plaît Kurt. Permettez-moi de t'expliquer." supplia Blaine.

Kurt secoua la tête, essayant de partir avant que Blaine ne l'arrêta encore. Kurt regarda en arrière et vit le regard suppliant dans les yeux de Blaine, se sentant obligé d'arrêter de combattre Blaine, Kurt hocha la tête et se recula. Blaine prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expliquer son histoire à Kurt. Celle qu'il a essayé d'expliquer il y a huit ans.

"Lorsque tu es parti à New York, je me suis senti seul." commença Blaine, gagnant une moquerie de Kurt: "Notre manque de communication me faisait mal. Chaque fois que j'essayais de t'appeler, tu disais toujours que t'étais occupé avec le travail ou tu ne répondais jamais et tu ne me rappelais jamais. Pendant des semaines j'ai essayé de mon mieux pour ne pas sentir tout le vide dans mon cœur en me distrayant avec des trucs parce qu'il semblait que tu ne te souciais plus de moi."

"Blaine ..." dit Kurt mais fut arrêté par Blaine.

"Honnêtement, je pensais que tu ne te souciait plus de moi, tu ne m'appelais, envoyé un texto, ou même me Skype, je veux dire, oui nus avons eu quelques appelles et textos ici et là, mais c'étaient toujours - Sur ton travail, à propos de comment tu as rencontré cette personne, sur la façon dont tu as obtenu ce compliment de cette personne, tout, tout était sur toi, toi, toi. Et j'ai essayé d'être le petit ami affectueux qui te soutenais et qui te félicitais pour toutes tes réalisations que tu avais fait, ce n'étaient que nos conversations. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé comment était ma vie, ni même comment j'allais, simplement parce que je savais que si tu le faisais, je t'aurais menti de toute façon et te dire que j'allais bien. Mais la pensée que tu me pose cette simple question m'aurait fait sentir comme si j'étais réellement dans ton esprit et pas seulement une autre personne a qui tu faisais ton show ou tout simplement te vanter de choses. Pendant des semaines, j'ai ressenti cette solitude de savoir que tu ne m'aimais plus. Je veux dire que tu as même arrêté de me dire 'Je t'aime' ou même me l'écrire.

"J'ai toujours pensé que les relations étaient d'être égaux, mais après sa, il semblait que tu avais renoncé à nous. Que vous m'avais abandonné. Alors, lorsque j'ai commencé a écrire à Eli, il m'a demandé comment j'allais, comment je me sentais et je me sentais bien de savoir que quelqu'un était en fait là pour moi. J'ai complètement oublié le sentiment d'être pris en charge et j'étais malade et fatigué d'entendre tout sur toi. Même quand nous parlions au téléphone et que tu as demandé comment Rachel allait quand elle rentré et j'ai eu mal que tu lui demandes comment elle allait et pas moi. Je pensais que j'étais égoïste de vouloir que tu me donnes seulement de l'attention, donc je suis resté calme. J'ai gardé tout ce que je ressentais enfermé à l'intérieur de moi parce que je détestais vraiment ce que je pensais, que j'étais tellement égocentrique pour seulement penser à moi et pas à toi. Mais ce n'est que lorsque nous prenions un jour et que tu as simplement posé ton téléphone et que tu ne l'as jamais repris. Ça m'a fait tellement de putain de mal que nous avons eu notre première vraie conversation et que tu ais posé ton téléphone et tu m'ais oublié. Pendant des heures, j'étais sur l'autre ligne pour entendre tes conversations avec Rachel et Santana et c'est alors que j'ai compris que tu ne m'aimais plus.

"Alors, quand Eli m'a écrit un message, je savais ce que je faisais. Je savais que j'allais aller chez lui et avoir des relations sexuels avec lui, je savais que j'allais te tromper, je savais les conséquences et je l'ai encore fait de toute façon parce que je voulais te faire mal de la même façon que tu m'as fait mal. Je t'ai tout donné Kurt, mon amour, mon attention, mon soutien et je sais que tu l'as fait aussi, mais ça ne me sentais comme si tu prenais tout de moi comme point d'avantage. Après t'avoir trompé avec Eli, je compris l'erreur que je faisais. Donc, j'ai pris le prochain avion pour New York pour tout te dire et t'expliquer enfin comment je me suis senti et encore une fois, tu es devenu le centre comme victime. J'ai essayé de mon mieux pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé, comment je dois m'expliquer, mais personne ne voulait l'entendre. J'ai essayé d'appeler et d'envoyer des messages et même de te rendre visite, mais tout le monde me tournait le dos en disant que j'étais le coupable de nous avoir brisé et que je l'étais, mais au moins je l'avais admis, contrairement à toi qui ne pouvais même pas voir sa putain d'erreur.

"Tu savais que j'avais essayé d'appeler Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, bon sang, même Sam, afin qu'ils puissent m'écouter, mais ils m'ont tous tourné le dos, tous me disant qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je les appelle à nouveau. Donc, je suis désolé si j'avais l'air égoïste de vouloir avoir l'attention de mon petit ami, mais personne ne m'a jamais donné le temps pour expliquer sa. Et ce qui est drôle est que je ne te le reproche même pas parce que c'est à la fois notre fautes. Nous étions déjà séparés de ne pas se prendre l'un l'autre, j'ai juste terminer le titre que nous avions entre nous de ne pas être petits amis." Blaine termina son discours avec un fort soupir et senti sa colère et sa frustration s'élever. Nezzera mis ses mains sur l'épaule de Blaine et enroula ses bras autour de lui, connaissant déjà la douleur qu'il ressentait en racontant cette histoire.

Kurt était assis là, à écouter l'histoire de Blaine et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. C'était vraiment sa faute. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?! Kurt se rappela tout ce que Blaine lui disait et il avait raison. Kurt avait ignoré Blaine et l'avait négligé parce qu'il appréciait son temps de briller à New York parce qu'il n'y avait personne sur son chemin. Il n'avait plus à rivaliser avec Rachel parce que son sens de la mode était horrible, et Isabelle Wright aimait son travail. C'était vrai qu'il vivait son rêve à New York et qu'il oubliait son petit ami. Kurt ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était aussi une partie de celui qui l'a brisé, lui et Blaine. Pendant huit ans, il a blâmé Blaine et l'explication de Blaine fut plus proche que Kurt l'avait recherché. Kurt se rendit compte qu'il ne cherchait pas les excuses de Blaine, il cherchait l'explication de Blaine quant à la raison pour laquelle ils se sont séparés.

Kurt continua de sentir ses larmes tomber sur son visage et les essuya avec ses mains en reniflant. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait sa, Blaine. Je suis tellement désolé." Kurt sanglota et senti une main sur son épaule. En regardant, Kurt vit Blaine lui sourire légèrement et enroulé ses bras autour de Kurt le prenant dans une étreinte. L'odeur de Blaine était maintenant une odeur moisi et plus forte, mais sa sentait comme Blaine, le café et la cannelle. Le sentiment des bras forts de Blaine autour de lui ramenait tant de souvenirs de lui et Kurt enveloppa ses bras autour de Blaine et pleura son cœur. Sa fait mal, ça a fait mal de savoir que Kurt était celui qui a commencé à mettre fin à leur relation. Bon sang, si Kurt ne l'avait pas fini, Blaine et lui serait-il encore ensemble? Probablement, ils seraient mariés et en train de décider s'ils veulent un enfant ou non. Mais alors Blaine ne fera pas partie de la mafia et il n'aurait pas à oublier Blaine.

Blaine.

C'est ce que Blaine veut, c'est que Kurt l'oublie. Non non!

"Je ne veux pas t'oublier!" sanglota Kurt en serrant le dos du t-shirt de Blaine. Blaine frotta ses mains de hauts en bas dans le dos de Kurt.

"S'il te plaît, laisse-moi me souvenir de toi! Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait! Mais s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas t'oublier." supplia Kurt, levant son visage pour pouvoir voir l'expression adoucissante de Blaine.

"Sa n'arrivera pas." coupa Nezzera, "Blaine a déjà convenu que je n'aurai pas à t'effacer la mémoire." Kurt essuya ses yeux des larmes, se dégageant. Il n'avait pas à oublier Blaine.

"Mais la question demeure: qu'est-ce qui arrive à Kurt maintenant qu'il sait?" demanda Blaine, lâchant Kurt qui se sentait réticent à vouloir sortir des bras de Blaine, mais a décidé de ne pas le combattre.

"Eh bien, qu'est ce que tu veux qui lui arrive?" demanda Eli, revenant le salon avec Decim.

Blaine regarda Nezzera qui leva un sourcil à Blaine. "Nezzera?" Demanda Blaine.

"Comme je l'ai dit, dit-lui toute la vérité." répondit Nezzera.

"Kurt avez-vous des questions que vous voulez nous poser?" demanda Decim alors que Kurt hocha la tête.

"Comment suis-je arrivé ici?"

"Simple, je t'ai amené ici." Dit Nezzera.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _P.D.V. de Nezzera_

 ** _Fais le. Efface-moi de sa vie, de sa mémoire et de son cœur._**

 **-Blaine**

 _Nezzera regarda le message qu'elle a reçu de Blaine. Elle soupira en allumant sa voiture pour conduire à l'appartement de Kurt._

 _"Idiot." murmura Nezzera en répondant au message de Blaine._

 ** _Mais tu ne pourras pas t'effacer de son âme. Son âme te retrouvera Blaine et j'espère que tu seras en vie au moment où il le fera._**

 **-Nezzera**

 _"Tu oses insulter ton mari? Mon, oh mon dieu Nezzera, qu'arrivera-t-il si Re Lupo entend sa?" Dit une voix avec espièglerie._

 _"Pas maintenant, Decim. Nous avons d'autres questions importantes à aborder que tes blagues boiteuses." dit Nezzera, conduisant à l'appartement de Kurt._

 _"Hum? Et pourquoi pas?" demanda Decim en faisant la moue._

 _Nezzera regarda Decim et regarda en arrière sur la route. Parfois, elle ne comprend jamais comment elle est capable de supporter sa personnalité trop heureuse._

 _"Aide-moi simplement avec ça?" dit Nezzera, agacé._

 _Decim la regarda, ses yeux passant du plaisir au sérieux._

 _"Blaine n'aimera pas le fait que tu le trahisse." dit Decim, sa voix basse et sérieuse._

 _"Alors pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de m'empêcher de le trahir alors?" questionna Nezzera._

 _Decim resta silencieux à regarder Nezzera, "Parce que tu sais pourquoi." Nezzera hocha la tête, en effet, elle savait pourquoi, mais elle le poussa dans le fond de sa tête._

 _"Finissons-en. J'ai besoin de temps pour dormir, puis me préparer lorsque Re Lupo nous accueillera ce matin." déclara Nezzera avec fatigue parce qu'il était maintenant 5:00. Decim hocha simplement la tête et resta silencieux sur tout le chemin._

 _Nezzera et Decim ont conduit à l'appartement de Kurt et sont sortis. En entrant dans le hall, Nezzera appuie sur le bouton de l'étage de Kurt et se dirigea vers sa porte. En ouvrant la porte parce qu'elle savait que Blaine l'avait laissée ouverte, Nezzera regarda son entourage. En voyant les décorations de l'appartement de Kurt, elle regarda les images qu'il a pendues. En voyant des photos de lui et de son père avec plusieurs autres personnes aussi, qu'elle soupçonne sont des amis. Elle ne vit rien de lui et de Blaine. Juste Kurt et Mark se serrant, s'embrassant, se moquant, comme s'ils avaient le temps de vivre, mais encore une fois dans une selfie, personne ne sait s'ils sont vraiment heureux ou pas._

 _"Il est ici." dit Decim alors que Nezzera le suivit._

 _Nezzera marche dans la chambre et vit Kurt dormir paisiblement sur son lit, entièrement vêtu._

 _"Parce que Blaine est trop gentleman pour le laisser nu." dit Nezzera, voyant le téléphone de Kurt sur la table de nuit et le pris._

 _"Que veux-tu que je fasse?" Demanda Decim en pliant les bras._

 _"Porte-le à la voiture à notre appartement." ordonna Nezzera, ouvrant la porte à Decim. Decim attrapa une couverture du lit de Kurt et l'enveloppa pendant qu'il porta Kurt en style mariée._

 _"Blaine ne sera-t-il pas qu'il est là?" Demanda Decim._

 _"Il sera déjà endormi. D'ailleurs, je le veux seulement dans mon laboratoire qui est en bas et notre chambre est en haut." expliqua Nezzera en sortant de l'appartement avec Decim et Kurt._

 _"Lab? Que penses-tu lui faire?" Demanda Decim avec curiosité._

 _"Juste le garder ici jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie." dit Nezzera en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture et demanda à Decim de mettre doucement Kurt à l'intérieur._

 _Nezzera et Decim montèrent dans la voiture et ont conduit à la maison ensemble. Une fois arrivé, Decim suivit Nezzera dans son laboratoire alors qu'elle désignait Decim de mettre Kurt sur une table. Nezzera alla dans son tiroir et sorti une aiguille et injecta son contenu dans le bras de Kurt._

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné?" Demanda Decim._

 _" Un somnifère. Je lui ai donné une petite quantité pour le faire dormir pendant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Beaucoup de temps pour la fin de la cérémonie." dit Nezzera en sortant de son laboratoire avec Decim derrière elle._

 _"Je n'aime pas ce que tu fais Nezzera." admis honnêtement Decim._

 _"Je sais. Tu es en conflit entre tes sens de ta loyauté envers Blaine. C'est pourquoi je te demande une faveur de ne pas en informer Blaine avant cette annonce." soupira Nezzera en frottant ses yeux alors qu'elle bâillait._

 _"Merci de l'aide Decim. J'apprécie." dit Nezzera en souriant alors que Decim parti en agitant un au revoir._

 _Nezzera entra dans sa chambre et celle de Blaine. Nezzera se mit en pyjama et alla s'endormir avec Blaine qui respirait lentement à côté d'elle._

 _Fin de Flashback_

* * *

"Et c'est comme ça que tu es arrivé ici Kurt" dit Nezzera, expliquant à Kurt comment il était arrivé dans son appartement et celui de Blaine. Après avoir entendu l'histoire de Nezzera, Kurt senti son cœur battre hystériquement.

Ce n'est pas ainsi que Kurt l'aurait imaginé. Tout d'abord, il est kidnappé par l'épouse folle de son ex-petit ami, puis elle lui dit qu'ils font partie d'une mafia italienne et que Blaine est le prochain chef de famille et que sa vie était en danger. Kurt regarda Blaine qui continuait de frotter ses tempes pendant les vingt dernières minutes depuis son explication.

"Blaine?" questionna Kurt, sa voix douce et effrayée.

Blaine soupira d'agacement, "Decim savait à ce sujet?"

Nezzera hocha la tête, "Il m'a aidé à amener Kurt ici et je lui ai ordonné de ne pas te le dire."

Blaine soupira de nouveau et hocha la tête en se levant et respirant profondément en essayant de contrôler sa colère. Nezzera vit sa et se leva pour prendre les mains de Blaine et les mettre sur son ventre. Blaine interrogea ses motifs jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le mouvement. Au début, c'était doux, mais il y avait plus de force. Les yeux de Blaine se ramollissent à sa et se mit à rire et continua de jouer avec son fils.

"Quand a-t-il commencé à bouger?" demanda Blaine, sa voix remplie d'amour.

"Tout à l'heure," murmura Nezzera, "je pense qu'il aime entendre la voix de son papa."

Blaine sourit, ses yeux montrant le bonheur alors qu'il se pencha. "Salut Dominic, c'est ton papa qui parle. Tu m'entends?" demanda Blaine, sa voix remplie de joie. Blaine sentit plus de coups de pied et se mit à rire.

"Oh mon dieu," déclara Blaine, "Notre fils." Blaine leva les yeux et vit Nezzera lui sourire.

"Notre fils." dit doucement Nezzera.

Kurt était calme et regarda l'interaction entre Nezzera et Blaine et se senti jaloux. Kurt se demandait si lui et Blaine avaient l'air comme ça lors de leur rencontre. Blaine embrassa la joue de Nezzera avec joie alors que Nezzera se mit à rire. Après avoir eu leur moment de se connecter avec leur fils, Blaine se retourna pour Kurt.

"Quelle est ta prochaine question?" demanda Blaine: "Je promets de tout te dire."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé durant les huit ans où tu es parti?"


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 7**

 **Partie II**

 **Il y a une semaine**

 **(Suite)**

" _Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé durant les huit ans où tu es parti?_ "

"Bien, juste après notre rupture, Nezzera m'a appelé et m'a littéralement dit que j'allais mourir si je ne changeais pas mon identité. Qui est devenu une partie de la mafia." dit simplement Blaine.

"Vraiment? C'est tout? Vous avez juste suggéré de vous mariez et vous l'avez fait?" demanda Kurt avec scepticisme et Blaine et Nezzera hochèrent la tête.

"Eh bien," déclara Nezzera, "Il a dû passer plusieurs tests pour voir s'il était digne de faire partie de la mafia."

"Quel genre de test?" Demanda Kurt avec curiosité.

Nezzera regarda Blaine lui demanda silencieusement s'il est convenable de dire à Kurt cette information. Blaine la regarda et hocha la tête.

"Il avait plusieurs missions, la plupart d'entre eux exigeaient de tuer des gens."

L'air Kurt fut coupé. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Il pensait que le test était juste pour voir si Blaine pouvait faire des affaires ou quelque chose de loi, mais pour tuer quelqu'un, prendre la vie d'une autre personne n'était pas quelque chose que Kurt pouvait voir de Blaine. Mais encore une fois, peut-être que le meurtre est une partie de Blaine maintenant. Kurt y réfléchit et se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait plus vraiment Blaine.

"Combien de personnes tu as tué?" murmura Kurt avec crainte. Il était assis dans une pièce avec un meurtrier ou des meurtriers. Comment Kurt avait-il été trop naïf, ils sont dans une mafia, bien sûr, ils ont tué des gens! Kurt était tellement désespéré qu'il croyait honnêtement que Blaine n'était pas le type de personne à tuer quelqu'un. Comme il était stupide de penser sa.

"Combien de personnes as-tu tué?" demanda de nouveau Kurt et nota qu'il a utilisé le mot 'tué'.

"Je ne sais pas," déclara Blaine, "Je ne compte jamais."

Kurt ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Blaine, son Blaine, a-t-il assassiné tellement de gens qu'il ne compte jamais ses victimes? Juste cette pensée seule fit paniqué Kurt.

"Mais si tu veux un numéro de moi, alors, 3, c'est le nombre de personnes qui m'ont échappé avec succès." dit simplement Blaine.

Kurt regarda Nezzera, connaissant la question sans qu'on lui demande de donner un numéro à Kurt. "897. Un quart était l'étranglement, quelques-uns par tireur d'élite, plusieurs douzaines par des bombes, plusieurs plusieurs douzaines par des armes à feu, quatre douzaines par empoisonnement, et je pourrais jurer que j'ai tué quelqu'un en utilisant un Taser une fois. Mais ce sont le nombre de gens que Blaine et moi-même avons tué ensemble, je ne connais pas honnêtement le véritable nombre de personnes qu'il a tué lorsqu'il est allé seul pour des missions. Probablement dans les milliers ou plus?"

La bouche de Kurt tomba à ce sujet. Qu'est que? La conversation qu'ils semblent avoir est comme si Kurt leur avait demandé la putain d'heure!

"L'Egypte, le 4 Octobre 2013." commenta Blaine. "Nous avons bombardé un musée, rappelle-toi."

Nezzera hocha la tête, se rappelant enfin cette mission. "Grand-père aimait vraiment ce portrait."

"Il a acheté ce bout de papier 180 millions de dollars et ce qui lui a été livré était un faux. Je suis surpris qu'il ne m'a pas ordonné d'exploser Alexandrie."

"C'était juste un portrait." souligna Nezzera, nonchalamment.

"Je suis d'accord, mais il aime ses portraits et tu sais comment il est avec les choses qu'il aime." rappela Blaine a Nezzera.

' _Comment peuvent-ils être si calme?!_ ' Pensa Kurt.

"Combien de fois avons-nous été en Egypte?" demanda Blaine à Nezzera.

"Nous y sommes allés quatre fois, mais deux fois étaient pour affaires, rien d'autre." déclara Nezzera: "Arabie Saoudite".

"Nous avons commis un génocide ayant une baisse considérable de sa population." dit Blaine.

Après une minute de silence Nezzera reprit la parole: "Nous avons aussi été au Canada."

"La dernière fois que nous y sommes allés là-bas, nous avons lancé toute une contrebande sur les chutes du Niagara." se souvint presque totalement Blaine .

"Las Vegas."

"Nous avons enterré leur dernier maire dans le dessert."

"Hawaï."

"Je suis entré dans un combat à l'épée avec un chef de tribu. J'ai étripé le gars puis aidé un volcan en éruption."

"Grèce."

"Nous avons démoli l'Acropole d'Athènes pour enterrer leur Premier ministre."

"C'était un gaspillage. L'Acropole était une belle citadelle." commenta Nezzera, se rappelant cette mission particulière avec un calme clair.

"Je sais, mais nous nous sommes amusés là pendant que ça a duré." dit Blaine, enroulant un bras autour d'elle sur le canapé alors qu'elle se blottit contre lui.

"Italie."

"J'ai brûlé la moitié du Vatican si je me souviens bien."

"Nous sommes entrés dans un combat d'armes à feu avec la police de Florence il y a un an et demi." expliqua Nezzera à Kurt. "Paris."

"J'ai bombardé la Tour Eiffel et tu as snipé le maire de Notre Dame de Paris." déclara Blaine.

"Angleterre."

"Nous avons crashé un avion au sommet du Parlement." répondit Blaine de façon décontractée.

Nezzera frémit à cette mémoire. "Tu as crashé un avion au-dessus du Parlement." corrigea Nezzera, "J'étais trop occupé à crier pour ma vie."

"Mais tu devrais avoir su que je ne mettrai jamais ta vie en danger." Dit malicieusement Blaine.

"Nous nous connaissions depuis neuf mois! Excuse-moi de ne pas te faire confiance autant." dit Nezzera faisant rire Blaine.

Kurt était assis là-bas et regardait leur conversation et ne pouvait pas le croire. Tout ce qu'il a entendu, il se souvint de les entendre à partir des nouvelles. Le monde a été couvert de terrorisme et maintenant toutes ces choses horribles ont été causées par Blaine et Nezzera? Kurt ne pouvait pas le croire! Kurt avala la boule dans sa gorge et sa peur s'élevant dans son corps. Ils sont fous s'ils peuvent parler de la façon dont on parle de gens comme si ce n'est rien. Blaine a tué plus de gens que Kurt a jamais imaginé. Comment les a-t-il tués?

"Tu veux vraiment savoir comment je les ai tués?" Demanda Blaine, surpris. Kurt leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il l'a demandé à haute voix. Se surprenant lui-même, Kurt hocha la tête.

"Je leur ai tiré dessus, les aient torturé, bombardés, affamés, étranglé, noyés, droguées, brûlé, les -"

"D'accord!" dit Kurt, ne voulant plus savoir.

' _Mon Dieu! Comment Blaine peut-il être si décontracté à ce sujet?_ ' pensa Kurt avec crainte, mais la partie la plus effrayante était le regard dans les yeux de Blaine. Lorsque Blaine et Nezzera parlaient, il y avait un regard que Kurt n'a jamais vu auparavant, un regard de rien comme s'ils ne se souciaient pas qu'ils faisaient des choses si terribles aux gens. Le fait d'être une partie de la mafia a vraiment rendu Blaine fou?

"Oh, n'oublie pas le moment où j'ai été kidnappé," déclara Nezzera avec un rire, "Vous auriez dû voir la façon dont Blaine les a abattues. Je me souviens que tu n'as même pas montré une once de pitié avant de les assassiner brutalement. C'était la première fois que je l'ai vu autant en colère lors d'une mission et laissez-moi vous dire, jamais, jamais, ne mettez Blaine en colère au cours d'une mission. Il n'hésitera pas à détruire quoi que ce soit sur son chemin."

Kurt regarda Nezzera comme si elle était folle. Abattre?! Comme l'abattage de cochon?

"C'était il y a quatre ans?" Demanda Nezzera.

"Hum, je pense que c'était il y a cinq ans." répondit Blaine.

"Huh, peut-être que c'était. De toute façon, ce sont quelques-unes de nos aventures amusantes que nous avons traversées ensemble." dit Nezzera avec un soupir satisfait.

Blaine regarda Kurt ses yeux pleins de folie. Folie que Kurt sentait percer dans son âme. Kurt frissonna à la sensation. En regardant Blaine et Nezzera confortable sur le canapé, Kurt peut enfin voir le nuage sombre qui les entoure. Le sentiment de mort et de terreur était la seule chose que Kurt pouvait ressentir d'eux. De Blaine.

"Est-ce que je fais peur?" Blaine, sa voix maintenant douce et attentionnée. Les yeux de Kurt s'élargissent à sa. Le sentiment de terreur l'a lavé et, maintenant, quand il regarde les yeux de Blaine, il voit son Blaine. Son adorable, attentionné, adorable Blaine.

Kurt était tellement confus maintenant. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Voici maintenant en face de lui, le garçon dont il est tombé amoureux, mais le regard de folie dans ces yeux dorés au miel hantait les souvenirs de Kurt. Kurt ne savait pas s'il devait faire confiance à Blaine ou non. Devrait-il avoir peur de lui ou non? Kurt sentit sa poitrine vibrer de douleur.

Nezzera inspecta ce moment crucial. Voici sa principale raison d'avoir Kurt connaître la vérité sur Blaine. S'il y avait une chose que Nezzera a réalisé en travaillant et en vivant avec Blaine est qu'il a besoin de Kurt pour être à peine humain. Blaine ne sera jamais complètement humain, il ne veut plus être humain; Il n'a pas la capacité d'être complètement humain. Il est allé au point de non-retour quand il vient à son humanité. Nezzera a commencé à réaliser quand Blaine ne sentait plus rien lorsqu'il prenait la vie des gens. Bien sûr, il peut faire un grand acte d'avoir une façade humaniste, mais dans la vraie vie, tout est juste une fausse démonstration. Nezzera veut juste que Kurt aime Blaine afin que Blaine ne perde pas son humanité et ne voit pas la joie dans la vie.

Mais Blaine peut encore être humain. Il avait juste besoin d'être autour de deux personnes spécifiques. Nezzera et Kurt. Nezzera parce qu'elle agit comme sa conscience et le guide vers l'humanité pour l'avoir compris, en quelque sorte, elle agit comme sa mère. Et Kurt parce qu'il tient le cœur de Blaine. Le vrai sentiment qui a empêché Blaine de se rompre est son amour pour Kurt et avec Kurt étant à côté de Blaine, Nezzera se rendit compte de combien humanité Blaine est devenu. Avec Nezzera, ça ne suffira pas, voilà pourquoi elle a besoin de Kurt.

Cependant, Alberto préfère que Blaine ne soit pas humain. Il a une haine profonde pour ce monde et pour l'humanité. Il n'aimera pas que son prochain héritier développe même un petit sentiment d'humanité, car si Alberto le découvrait, il n'hésiterait pas à tuer Kurt. Pour Alberto, il essaie de transformer Blaine en ce qu'il pense être l'héritier parfait de la mafia. Un tueur sans émotion sans sens de l'humanité, quelque chose que Nezzera essaye d'arrêter. Après tout, c'est son travail de protéger Blaine de tout les côtés et, si jamais sa devait y arriver, Nezzera sacrifiera son enfant pour protéger Blaine.

Blaine aime Kurt et n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer, peu importe quoi. Cependant, il y avait une chose que Nezzera était déterminée à empêcher, quiconque voit Blaine se battre, qu'il soit debout contre lui, en dehors de lui, ou derrière lui, il y a une réaction qu'ils auront.

Ils le craindront.

Ils seront terrifiés de lui.

Non pas parce qu'il massacre ses victimes de façon horrible.

Ce n'est pas son style. Il est un tueur efficace et conservateur.

Ils le craindront pour le simple fait qu'il ne sentait rien en commettant un génocide.

Nezzera l'a vu plusieurs fois. Les gens craignent une personne qui ne ressent rien et n'exprime rien en ne tuant qu'une personne qui exprime la joie et le bonheur dans l'acte d'assassiner.

Nezzera sait que Blaine n'est pas la personne la plus émotive et la plus expressive, mais elle craint que si Kurt ne voit jamais combattre Blaine d'avoir à le montrer, rien ne pourrait effrayer Kurt. Et si Kurt devient terrifié de Blaine, Blaine sera émotionnellement blessé alors Nezzera tuera Kurt quels que soient les sentiments de Blaine. Nezzera préfère que Blaine soit émotionnellement triste en sachant que celui qu'il aime le craint parce que sa n'a jamais été son intention. Si Kurt n'a pas peur de Blaine, Nezzera a fait son travail. Dans cet esprit, Nezzera regarda Kurt attentivement, attendant patiemment la réponse de Kurt.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais tellement dangereux." dit doucement Kurt ses yeux regardant vers le bas.

"Alors tu as peur de moi?" Demanda de nouveau Blaine, sa voix monotone.

En regardant avec attention, Kurt mordit ses lèvres et murmura: "Je ne te connais plus Blaine."

' _Sa ne signifie pas pour autant que Kurt a peur de Blaine_ ' pensa Nezzera.

Blaine hocha la tête et sourit. En se levant du canapé, Blaine se dirigea vers Kurt et tendit la main. Kurt regarda sa main avec des yeux interrogateurs.

"Tu es libre de partir. Je vais te donner des vêtements propres et te reconduire." dit doucement Blaine.

Kurt avait l'air surpris. Il peut partir. Il peut quitter cet endroit. Mais Kurt avait l'impression qu'il avait plus de questions qu'il fallait répondre.

"J - j'ai encore plus de questions." dit Kurt.

Blaine avait l'air choqué et hocha la tête avant de retourner s'asseoir à côté Nezzera.

"Demande."

"Qu'est-il arrivé au moment où je t'ai rencontré au Lima Bean? Que faisais-tu dans l'Ohio?" Demanda Kurt.

"Je devais tuer mon père." dit Blaine sans hésitation.

Kurt eut le souffle coupé. Kurt pensait que le père de Blaine était mort de cancer du poumon! Kurt ne pourrait jamais s'imaginer tuer son propre père. Juste la penser de tuer quelqu'un que tu aimais effrayait Kurt.

"Le cancer du poumon était tout simplement une feinte pour dissimuler et effacer mes traces. Voilà pourquoi j'étais dans l'Ohio."

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as dû le tuer?" Demanda Kurt.

"Parce que j'avais besoin de son titre d'avocat Anderson à la mafia." Expliqua Blaine.

"Ton père savait que tu étais une partie de la mafia?" Demanda Kurt, choqué que James permette à Blaine de se marier avec elle.

"Oui. Il m'a félicité d'avoir épousé une femme en disant que je suis enfin devenu un homme et que je l'ai rendu fier. Il n'avait plus de fils gay et a dit que c'était une phase. Il était heureux d'être moi-même épousant une belle femme qui avait de l'argent." dit amèrement Blaine, se souvenant de son père.

"Qu'est-ce que ton père faisait dans la mafia?"

"Il traitait des questions juridiques comme ce qui peut et ne peut pas être importé et exporté sur notre territoire et des choses comme des biens que nous avions besoin d'acheter. Cependant, à l'extérieur, nous possédons un cabinet d'avocats appelé 'Anderson et fils', mais je les modifié en cabinet d'avocats 'Anderson'. Je dois encore traiter des questions juridiques externes pour les mafias." expliqua Blaine et Kurt hocha la tête. Le cabinet d'avocat 'Anderson et fils' est un célèbre cabinet d'avocats bien connu à New York. Il peut même être le meilleur dans l'état. Penser que Blaine en faisait partie ne semblait plus surprendre Kurt.

"Alors, qu'en est-il du moment où tu as été battu lorsque tu as dit que tu as victime d'un vol." dit Kurt.

"Eh bien, je suis revenu de ma dernière mission après avoir tué Antonio Vitale. J'ai prévu que tu m'amènes dans ton appartement afin que Nezzera puisse effacer tes souvenirs de moi, mais sa n'est jamais arriver." déclara Blaine.

"Tu as tué Antonio Vitale? Mais les nouvelles l'ont signalé dans un accident de voiture! Et tu as prévu que je t'emmènes chez moi?" Demanda Kurt et se souvint qu'il avait presque fait l'amour avec Blaine! "Tu as également prévu que nous couchions ensemble aussi?"

"Non." dit tout de suite Blaine: "Je comptais simplement t'assommer. Je n'ai jamais prévu que sa se produise et je ne te prendrais jamais de force. Je suis un gentleman même si je fais partie de la mafia.

"Durant les huit années où tu es parti, tu as tué des personnes et commis des crimes illégaux?"

"Essentiellement, oui." déclara Blaine.

Kurt ne peut rien mettre ensemble. Comment Blaine pourrait-il vivre une telle vie? N'a-t-il jamais été triste ou fâché d'être dans cette mafia? Comment Blaine pourrait-il vivre comme ça? En voyant Blaine, étant obligé de prendre la vie de quelqu'un, Kurt avait de la peine pour Blaine.

"Je suis désolé que tu ais du passer à travers tout sa." déclara Kurt.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolé pour moi. J'ai choisi librement cette vie." dit Blaine à la légère: "Je vais chercher tes vêtements. Je les ai fait lavés pour qu'ils soient propres à porter." Blaine se leva du canapé et sortit de la pièce. Après quelques secondes de silence, Nezzera regarda Kurt qui avait l'air d'être dans une position gênante.

"Quelle est ta question?" demanda Nezzera, Kurt avait l'air surpris et se mordit les lèvres.

"Est-ce vraiment l'enfant de Blaine?"

Nezzera avait l'air surprise pendant une minute et frotta son ventre arrondi. Avec un petit sourire, elle hocha la tête. "Oui, c'est vraiment l'enfant de Blaine." Kurt sentit son cœur se crisper dans la douleur que le premier enfant de Blaine soit avec Nezzera.

"C'était un don de sperme?"

"Non, malheureusement nous avons dû faire l'amour. Un don de sperme n'a pas été une opposition à l'époque." expliqua Nezzera.

"Oh." dit Kurt avec déception, pourquoi était-il déçu, Kurt n'avait aucune idée. Était-ce parce que Blaine et Nezzera ont eu avoir des rapports sexuels? Non bien sûr que non. Mais pourquoi Kurt a-t-il ressenti cette lancinante dans son cœur?

"Quelle est ta prochaine question?"

"Comment peut-il être si calme de tuer des gens maintenant?" demanda Kurt: "Quand nous étions ensemble, il détestait les films d'horreur et ne pouvait pas les supporter parce qu'ils lui faisaient peur et maintenant il peut tout simplement tuer des gens sans hésitation? Qu'est-il arrivé qui l'a fait comme ça? Pourquoi?" Kurt se sentait comme il y avait une brique poussant contre sa poitrine et elle devenait plus lourde à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Blaine tuant des gens.

Nezzera soupira et savait ce que Kurt voulait dire. "La première fois que Blaine a tué quelqu'un, il y avait de la peur et de l'horreur dans ses yeux. La personne qu'il a tuée l'a hanté pendant des mois et tout ce que Blaine pouvait voir dans son sommeil étaient leurs cadavres." Nezzera fit une pause en se rappelant ce jour parfaitement: "Blaine n'est jamais calme quand il tue les gens. Il peut sembler l'être, mais il ne l'est pas. Quand Blaine est en mission, il arrête ces sentiments, il les supprime de manière que tu ne peux pas imaginer même un être humain pourrait. Être dans cette mafia fait que les gens changent de la pire façon possible. La folie de ce que nous avons vu peut nous briser jusqu'à être tellement brisé que nous ne pouvons jamais être réparés ou même normaux. Blaine a eu le choix ou non de rejoindre la mafia. Cependant, s'il ne l'avait pas rejointe, il serai mort"

Nezzera leva les yeux et regarda droit dans les yeux de Kurt, sans rompre le contact visuel avec lui.

"Comprend sa Kurt" dit-elle, "Blaine est toujours ton Blaine. Tu peux avoir ce bon côté de lui, mais en voulant le bon côté de lui, tu dois accepter son côté sombre aussi. Son côté mafia. Tu ne peux pas simplement vouloir une chose sans conséquence. Alors qu'est-ce que tu choisi?"

Kurt pensa. C'est vrai qu'il voulait son ex-petit ami joyeux de retour, mais pour accepter son côté mafieux? Kurt ne pensait pas pouvoir gérer sa. Kurt sait qu'il ne peut pas gérer ça, mais ça vaut la peine de voir son vrai Blaine?

"Je ..." commença Kurt.

"Nezzera!" cria Eli en entrant dans la pièce.

"Quoi?" demanda Nezzera, agacé.

"Grand-père veut te parler."

Nezzera avait l'air surprise et hocha la tête, s'excusant du salon pour prendre l'appel. Pendant ce temps, Eli alla s'asseoir à côté de Kurt. Kurt regarda Eli avec un peu de haine et de jalousie. En inspectant Eli de plus près, il était vraiment beau; Kurt peut voir pourquoi Blaine a eu des relations sexuelles avec lui. Mais sa n'a pas encore changé le fait que cet homme était l'homme qui les a séparés.

"Haut ou bas?" Demanda Eli.

"Haut." dit Kurt en toute confiance. Eh bien, Kurt a été en haut depuis huit ans de toute façon. Après que lui et Blaine aient rompu, Kurt ne pouvait plus être en bas. Le sentiment de vulnérabilité n'était plus quelque chose que Kurt aimait car il avait peur d'être blessé si jamais il était en bas pour quelqu'un. Même son petit-ami Mark n'a jamais été en haut, mais Mark aimait être en bas.

"Vraiment? Je t'aurais jamais imaginé en haut." dit Eli, intrigué: "Je ne peux pas non plus imaginer Blaine en bas. Lorsque Blaine et moi avons baisé, il était toujours en haut. Ah, je me souviens bien. La façon dont sa queue goûte, comment il était encore dur même après avoir eu des orgasmes, comment sa bite se sentait à l'intérieur de moi quand il me martelait sans pitié contre tout et le sentiment quand il venait en moi. Il était mon meilleur et le plus passionné sexe." Eli poussa un soupir de tendresse pas honteux de révéler son érection.

Kurt pouvait goûter un sentiment amer dans la bouche. Il n'aime vraiment pas Eli. Bien sûr, Eli peut se vanter de la façon étonnante dont Blaine est comme amant au lit, mais Kurt l'a eu d'abord. Ils ont tous deux perdu leur virginité ensemble, alors c'était quelque chose de bien? Cependant, Kurt n'a jamais fait laisser Blaine venir en lui parce qu'il voulait toujours être en sécurité. Mais tout en sachant que Eli pouvait laisser Blaine lui faire ça, Kurt se sentait comme s'il était sur le bord.

"Comment était Blaine avec toi au lit?" ronronna Eli avant d'avoir une claque à l'arrière de sa tête. "Aïe" gémit-il à Blaine, reposant son corps contre Blaine alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé avec Blaine debout sur le côté.

"Assez d'Eli." gronda Blaine, frottant maintenant la tête d'Eli comme il le ferait avec un chien ou un chat. Eli se pencha sur le contact de Blaine et ronronna avec satisfaction d'avoir l'attention de Blaine. Eli regarda Kurt et sourit avec fierté, son visage donnant à Kurt le message de 'Jaloux?'.

Blaine lui tendit les vêtements propres. "Tiens." dit-il: "Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre et te changer. Je vais appeler un taxi pour que tu puisses rentré chez toi."

Kurt prit les vêtements avec hésitation et regarda Eli dont les yeux sont fermés en appréciant toujours la main de Blaine sur le dessus de sa tête et enroula ses bras autour du torse de Blaine, l'étreignant.

"En fait, je ne sais pas où est ma chambre. Tu peux me montrer?" demanda Kurt, mentant à moitié et disant à moitié la vérité. C'était vrai qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait sa chambre, mais il savait à quel étage elle se trouvait.

Blaine lui sourit et hocha la tête et demanda à Eli de le lâcher pour montrer à Kurt sa chambre. "Suis moi." dit Blaine. Kurt regarda en arrière pour voir un énervé Eli et sourit. Se sentant confiant, Kurt trébucha délibérément sur les pieds d'Eli, et Blaine se tourna immédiatement pour l'attraper. Le sentiment des bras de Blaine autour de Kurt se sentait tellement nostalgique pour Kurt et il resta probablement plus longtemps que nécessaire. Kurt manquait d'être enveloppé dans les bras de Blaine. Mais alors la pensée des mains de Blaine couverte de sang. Le sang des personnes qu'il a tuées. Kurt se sentit frissonner et avoir la chair de poule.

"Soit prudent." dit Blaine en laissant Kurt s'équilibrer. Kurt hocha la tête et sourit légèrement à Blaine. Blaine se retourna et sortit du salon avec Kurt suivant juste derrière lui. En se retournant, Kurt regarda en arrière pour voir le visage d'Eli avec une jalousie pure, sa bouche était ouverte! Oui, c'est peut-être cliché de trébucher 'accidentellement' et d'atterrir dans ses bras, mais Kurt devait faire valoir qu'il a eu Blaine en premier. Kurt donna à Eli son sourire confiant avant de quitter la pièce. Ça va enseigner à Eli de ne pas déconner avec lui.

Après avoir suivi Blaine dans les escaliers et dans sa chambre, Kurt entra et enleva son pyjama et s'est mis ses, osons-le le dire, les mêmes vêtements qu'il a porté la même semaine. Après s'être habillé, Kurt coiffé ses cheveux pour être plus présentable et sortit de sa chambre pour voir Decim là.

"Où est Blaine?" Demanda Kurt.

Decim sourit et Kurt le suivit. "Il est en réunion avec Nezzera."

"Oh. Alors ils parlent à son grand-père?" interrogea Kurt.

La personnalité de Decim semblait s'effondrer, mais il hocha la tête et sourit. "Oui. Il a dit que c'était un appel important."

Kurt hocha la tête et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. "Est-ce que sa a avoir avec quelque chose de mafieux?"

Les épaules de Decim se raidissent et il hésita à répondre à la question.

"Chaque fois que le grand-père de Nezzera appelle, c'est toujours quelque chose de mafieux, Kurt." expliqua Decim avec soin.

"Alors, qui est le grand-père de Nezzera? Blaine a déclaré que son nom est Alberto Lupo, mais je suis sûr que sa doit être comme son nom de plume, n'est-ce pas?"

Decim arrêta de marcher et regarda Kurt, le regardant directement dans ses yeux. "Je ne suis pas autorisé à révéler son identité. C'est plus sûr pour vous de ne pas savoir." Decim continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les portes de l'appartement.

"J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre séjour et je vous souhaite un bon retour en toute sécurité Kurt. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer." dit Decim en s'inclinant professionnellement en ouvrant la porte pour Kurt.

Kurt hésita un instant avant de sortir. "Blaine ne va pas dire au revoir?"

"Je suis désolé, mais Blaine est toujours dans son rendez-vous. Je ne sais même pas à quelle heure il aura fini. Mais puis-je vous offrir des conseils?" Demanda Decim. Kurt fit un signe de tête alors que Decim se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Kurt.

"Venez ce soir sur 22:50 au quai 54." dit Decim, sa voix basse et forte presque comme s'il allait tuer avec sa voix. Decim est retourné à sa position et Kurt vit son visage passer du sérieux mort à nouveau heureux. C'est ce que Nezzera voulait dire en ne tombant pas pour sa personnalité trop heureuse parce qu'il était un psychopathe quand il était en colère? Alors oui, Decim est effrayant comme une merde.

Kurt regarda Decim avec des yeux interrogateurs. "Quoi?"

"Ce fut un plaisir de vous accueillir comme invité, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre séjour." dit Decim avec un sourire lumineux en poussant doucement Kurt hors de la porte et fermant la porte de l'appartement.

Kurt se tenait à l'extérieur de l'appartement et se sentait confus. Ce soir au quai 54 à 22:50? Que se passera-t-il là-bas? Kurt descendit lentement les marches pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'appartement de Blaine et Nezzera. À l'extérieur, il ressemblait vraiment à des appartements classes et riches, mais les personnes qui y vivent sont des psychopathes.

Kurt entra dans le taxi qui l'attendait et se rendit compte qu'il était dans l'Upper West Side! Que se passe-t-il?! Kurt vivait dans l'Upper East Side. Étaient-ils tous proches? Ils étaient putains vivant à l'opposé de l'autre tout ce temps! Lorsque le conducteur arriva vers son appartement, Kurt retira son porte-monnaie pour payer.

"Pas besoin. L'homme m'a déjà payé." dit le chauffeur alors que Kurt était sorti et le remerciait. Kurt est allé à son appartement et ouvrit la porte, voyant que tout était bien à sa place. En enlevant ses vêtements, Kurt entra dans une douche et se lava jusqu'à l'os. Juste debout dans la douche, Kurt pensa à sa conversation avec Blaine et Nezzera et pensa à la façon dont son jour est allé jusqu'à présent. C'était tout simplement surprenant pour Kurt de recevoir toutes ces informations. Kurt changea de vêtements et alla faire sa longue routine hydratante relaxante. Puis il ferma ses rideaux et sauta dans son lit déjà fait. Kurt vérifia son téléphone voyant qu'il était déjà 12:56 déjà. Alors Kurt remarqua que Mark lui avait déjà laissé quinze messages. Huit d'entre eux étaient des appels et les sept autres étaient des textos. N'ayant pas l'énergie nécessaire pour répondre, Kurt posa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. Kurt se sentait si fatigué que le sommeil semblait si agréable.

* * *

 _"Pourquoi tu l'as renvoyer!" Hurla Kurt._

 _"Parce qu'il t'a fait du mal Kurt! Je ne vais pas laisser mon meilleur ami se blesser de nouveau!" protesta Rachel._

 _"Ouais, mais que se passe-t-il si je voulais vraiment lui parler, hein?" Demanda Kurt._

 _"Il aurait vraisemblablement menti en disant que quelque chose comme ce n'était pas important ou que ce n'était pas grave ou quelque chose."_

 _"Tu sais quoi, je l'appelle." dit Kurt en saisissant son téléphone._

 _"Non!" dit Rachel en prenant le téléphone de Kurt et le tenant en otage._

 _"Rachel rend-moi mon putain de téléphone!" cria Kurt en poursuivant Rachel autour de leur appartement._

 _"Non! Tu vas de nouveau te faire mal Kurt! En tant que meilleure amie, je suis en train d'empêcher ça! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'écouté?!"_

 _"C'est parce que je veux une explication de pourquoi il m'a trompé! Et tu ne peux pas dicter ma vie 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7! Maintenant, rend-moi mon téléphone!" hurla Kurt en l'attrapant finalement et en le prenant de la main de Rachel. Kurt composa rapidement le numéro de Blaine dans son téléphone et il le mis près de son attente pour les sonneries._

 _"Je suis désolé. Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus en service, s'il vous plaît ..." Kurt raccrocha et tomba sur le canapé._

 _"Tu vois ce que je dit Kurt! Blaine va essayer de te faire du mal!" Dit Rachel._

 _"Blaine a changé son téléphone. Son numéro de téléphone n'est plus en service." murmura Kurt alors que les larmes tombèrent dans ses yeux._

 _"Oh Kurt. Oublie-le. Il n'en vaut pas la peine!" Dit Rachel._

 _"Oui, il est! Il en vaut la peine Rachel, il en vaut la peine parce que je l'aime toujours!" sanglota Kurt, s'effondrant dans ses bras alors qu'elle essaya de l'apaiser._

 _"Je-je l'aime." dit Kurt en serrant sa poitrine dans la douleur. Blaine lui manquait déjà beaucoup et maintenant il est vraiment parti._

* * *

Kurt se réveilla avec des larmes dans ses yeux. Est-ce qu'il pleurait? En regardant par la fenêtre, il vit que c'était déjà la nuit. En prenant son téléphone, Kurt vit qu'il était 21:30, ce qui signifie qu'il a dormi toute la journée. Eh bien, il avait son jour de souffle maintenant le plus miné. Si sa arrivait à n'importe qui, il serait étonnant. Essuyant les larmes Kurt se détendit.

" **22:50 au quai 54.** "

Les mots de Decim hanta Kurt. Kurt regarda son téléphone encore une fois en disant qu'il était maintenant 21:33. Kurt se mordit les lèvres à l'agonie. Que se passerait-il au quai 54? Blaine allait-il être là? Pourquoi Decim a-t-il voulu que Kurt aille là-bas? Les questions hantèrent Kurt alors que le temps passait lentement et Kurt continuait de discuter avec lui-même s'il devait ou non y aller.

Si ça va être dangereux, alors merde, comme allez! Tout ce qu'une partie de la mafia si dangereuse putain! Mais la pensée de Decim disant sa à Kurt continua de déconcerter Kurt sans fin. Kurt sorti du lit et mis des vêtements non à la mode noir et de baskets. Regrettant déjà sa décision, Kurt entra dans un taxi et lui demanda de l'arrêter à un pâté de maisons dans un endroit plus public, de sorte qu'il ne semblerait pas peu précis. Oh, Dieu Kurt regrettait sa, mais d'une certaine manière, il se sentait obligé de le faire.

Marchant vers le quai 54 Kurt regarda son téléphone, il était 22:47. Maintenant ou jamais. Kurt marcha lentement autour de l'endroit sombre en voyant un ancien bâtiment d'usine ruiné. Bien, cela ne semble absolument pas du tout précis. Notez le sarcasme.

Kurt se dirigea rapidement et silencieusement, regrettant d'être là. La crainte continua de laver sur Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finalement réalisé quelque chose.

' _Que se passera-t-il si je meurs ce soir?_ ' Jamais dans la vie de Kurt, il n'a songé à mourir un certain jour ou à un certain moment. Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'il considérait dans sa liste de possibilités! Dieu, il ne devrait pas être venu ici! Il ne voulait pas être tué et ensuite avoir son cadavre bloqué ici! Kurt essaya de bouger les pieds, mais ses jambes ne semble pas écouter et ont continué à marcher et se cacher derrière des boîtes métalliques.

"C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer et vous féliciter d'être le prochain chef de la Mafia Lupo. C'est un fier titre à donner." Dit une voix qui attira l'attention de Kurt alors qu'il s'accroupissait, se cachant à quelques mètres de là. Kurt se mit derrière les boîtes en métal et vit quatre voitures noires. Trois d'entre eux semblaient appartenir à l'homme qui portait des vêtements blancs et un cigare dans sa bouche. La prochaine personne qui sortit fut Decim alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de Blaine pour sortir. Le souffle de Kurt se coupa en voyant Blaine avec un visage sans émotion qui ne portait que du noir, avec Decim. Kurt remarqua alors comment l'autre homme avait douze hommes de plus à ses côtés que celui de Blaine qui n'en avait qu'un.

Blaine sourit amicalement à l'homme et lui serra la main. "Monsieur Yu, c'est bon de vous revoir et je vous remercie pour votre éloge." Dit Blaine d'une voix amicale.

Kurt les vit se serrer la main et se donner des sourires amicaux. ' _Sont-ils amis?_ ' Pensa Kurt.

"Avez-vous envisagé mon offre encore M. Yu?" demanda Blaine, se rendant directement au point, son comportement amical avait complètement disparu à son sérieux leader mafia.

"Vous voyez Alpha Lupo, avec une telle offre, nous avons besoin de plus de temps pour considérer cela." dit M. Yu en regardant attentivement les yeux émotionnels de Blaine.

"Désolé, je ne peux pas le permettre," déclara Blaine, "J'ai dit que je vous donnerais un jour de plus. C'est tout le temps que nous avons."

"Mais Alpha, vous ne comprenez pas. Venir ici était déjà une décision impopulaire pour mon peuple. Si vous nous faites vous donnez une réponse, alors, tout à coup, les gens vont réagir." déclara M. Yu sur la défensive.

"Nous devons d'abord nous habituer à l'idée" expliqua l'assistance de M. Yu: "Ils ne seront pas contents de toute façon, mais si nous pouvons au moins leur faire comprendre ..."

"Pourquoi se précipiter de toute façon? Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de vous éloigner non plus. Vous avez besoin de nous autant que nous avons besoin de vous." dit un autre des hommes de Yu.

Blaine secoua la tête. "Voilà pourquoi je vous le dis, nous n'avons plus de temps."

M. Yu et ses hommes firent une pause dans la confusion. Qu'est-ce que l'Alpha dit?

Blaine se retourna vers Decim. "Combien de temps ont-ils pris pour eux de me retrouver à chaque fois?"

"D'après mes observations, environ une semaine." répondit Decim.

"C'est sa." Blaine tendit ses poings. Pendant qu'il parlait, il se mit à élever les doigts un à la fois. "Il nous a fallu un jour pour trouver un endroit pour se rencontrer. Il nous a fallu un autre jour pour suivre votre emplacement. Il nous a fallu encore un autre jour pour que nous puissions vous contacter. Il vous a fallu deux jours pour considérer notre offre et arriver ici. Et puis je vous ai donné une journée de plus pour délibérer. "

Blaine avait six doigts maintenant. M. Yu retint son souffle.

"Oh, et nous avons attendu un jour avant d'envoyer notre offre." Sept doigts, "Vous voyez, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une réponse aujourd'hui. Ils pourraient venir à tout moment."

"V-v-vous avez prévu sa?" demanda M. Yu, incroyablement surpris de ce prochain héritier de la mafia Lupo. La mafia Lupo détient le titre d'être les plus méchant de tous, les plus sombre de tous, les plus cruel de tous, les plus intelligent de tous. Pour savoir que cet homme, le prochain héritier, mettra la mafia Lupo à un autre niveau, étonna tout simplement M. Yu, mais lui fit aussi peur, car que fera cet homme pour ceux qui le traverseront? Alberto a certainement choisi une personne pour aller au-delà des attentes de la mafia Lupo à une toute nouvelle échelle. Une échelle que M. Yu pensait qu'il n'était même pas possible d'exister jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Blaine haussa les épaules. "J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir."

M. Yu hésita à donner sa réponse et lui et ses hommes discutèrent de l'opportunité de prendre ou non cette offre.

"Vous avez deux minutes pour décider." dit Blaine, ennuyé.

"V-vous ne pouvez pas simplement nous forcer à décider comme ça!" cria l'assistant.

"Je ne suis pas forcé de rien. Vous avez déjà décidé, n'est-ce pas? Vous vous inquiétez simplement de la façon dont les gens réagiront. En outre, un leader doit pouvoir prendre des décisions de seconde. Il n'y a pas de temps pour la démocratie au milieu de la guerre. Parfois, sa signifie que vous allez prendre de mauvaises décisions, et vous prendrez la merde pour sa, mais vous avez encore besoin de les faire." déclara Blaine en montrant à tous comment un vrai leader devrait ressembler, "Eh bien?"

M. Yu hésita. Il avait raison. Ils avaient déjà décidé. Mais c'était difficile de ne pas tenir compte des conséquences. Après tout, s'ils acceptent cette offre, M. Yu et son peuple peuvent vendre leurs âmes au diable. Mais en regardant ce prochain héritier, M. Yu peut dire qu'il est bien pire que Alberto.

"Vas te faire encule!" Cria un des hommes en prenant son arme pour tirer.

 **BANG!**

L'homme tomba morts avant de pouvoir mettre le doigt sur la gâchette. Blaine regarda l'homme mort, saignant lentement, l'homme qu'il n'a pas hésité à tuer. En levant les yeux Blaine leva son arme, le montrant à M. Yu et ses hommes.

La peur frappa M. Yu, son instinct lui dit de courir et de s'éloigner ici aussi loin que possible. M. Yu cria avec crainte et essaya d'entrer dans la voiture pour partir en laissant ses hommes derrière avant d'entendre un autre coup.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Quatre coups de feu ont été tirés. M. Yu alluma son moteur et essaya de faire démarrer la voiture et de partir, mais la voiture ne bougea pas! Les pneus ont été abattus! M. Yu sorti de la voiture et commença à courir vers l'ancienne usine pour se cacher.

"Pourquoi doivent-ils toujours courir?" Demanda Blaine alors qu'il avança vers ses cibles. Blaine ne pas pris la peine de regarder les cadavres sur le sol. Blaine donna son pistolet à Decim qui le pris et donna à Blaine son propre pistolet pour tué et qui était complètement chargé de munitions. Prenant les deux armes dans ses mains, Blaine pointa le reste de ses cibles qui étaient paralysés par la peur.

"Decim," dit Blaine, "Retire les corps après mon départ." Decim baissa la tête et hocha la tête tandis que Blaine marchait sur le cadavre qui ne leur donnait aucune pensée alors qu'il s'avançait sur un bras en entendant le pénible craquement de l'os.

"M-monstre!" cria un homme qui pointait son arme sur Blaine. Mais l'homme tremblait de peur, il ne pouvait pas tirer la gâchette! Et Blaine ne pris pas de temps pour pointer son arme sur l'homme et lui tira dans la tête, le voyant s'effondrer. Les hommes restant de M. Yu ont tous crié de terreur et ont tous commencé à courir après leur patron.

Aux yeux de Blaine, courir était inutile. Il va, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les attraper et les tuer. En courant, ils ne faisaient que retarder leurs morts inévitables.

Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi les gens tentent toujours de retarder l'inévitable. L'inévitable est appelé inévitable pour la simple raison qu'il ne peut jamais être évité, que sa se produira, peu importe quoi. Retarder l'inévitable est inutile et un gaspillage d'énergie.

C'est pourquoi, dans ce monde, il n'y a qu'une seule vérité qui ne peut pas être modifiée.

Cette vérité est la mort. Tout le monde et tout un jour sera transformés en rien. Et malheureusement pour ses cibles, leur mort était lui. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas se tenir devant lui et accepter leur mort.

Pourquoi devaient-ils lutter?

Blaine regarda chacun à l'intérieur de sa ligne de mire stoïquement avant avec désinvolture, de lever lentement ses deux armes dans ses deux mains. Il visa avant de presser la gâchette. Chaque cible qu'il vit, il tira sur la gâchette pour chacun et chacun d'entre eux. Donc, ils ont tous eu un seul coup de feu dans leur dos.

Le moment Blaine appuya sur la détente, plusieurs de ses cibles s'effondrèrent au sol, mort, la tête n'occupant pas leur corps. Les blessures des corps semblaient maintenant suggérer que leurs têtes ont été arrachés, décollé, coupé ou même mordues. Sa a toujours été l'arme que Blaine utilisait quand il était engagé dans un combat. Ce pistolet n'était comme aucun autre pistolet car Nezzera l'avait inventé pour lui. Le pistolet était étanche à l'eau et au feu, ce qui signifie que si vous essayez de le jeter dans l'eau, il fonctionnera toujours et si vous essayez de le brûler, sa sera impossible. Les balles étaient également différentes d'une balle moyenne aussi. À l'intérieur, les balles étaient de minuscules bombes. Une fois que les balles ont pris contact avec leurs cibles, elles exploseront. Pour Blaine, quand la balle entre dans ses cibles, elle explosera tout le corps de l'intérieur. Ne laissant qu'une tête intacte, les intestins se répandant partout et le sang.

Blaine entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et se retourna pour pointer son arme sur la poitrine de la personne qui tenait un couteau dans les mains.

 **BANG!**

Blaine regarda le corps de l'homme exploser devant lui, le sang volant partout et atterrissant même sur le visage et les vêtements de Blaine. Le corps tomba sur le sol avec le son du couteau aussi. Tout le monde aux yeux de Blaine était sa cible, et donc ils vont mourir. C'est aussi simple que ça.

"Aussi incroyable que jamais Blaine." dit Decim avec un sourire en tendant un mouchoir à Blaine. Blaine le prit et essuya le sang de son visage.

"Je suis le prochain héritier de la mafia de Lupo. C'est tout naturel pour moi de montrer au monde de ne pas nous trahir comme M. Yu l'a fait. L'honnêteté, ne pense-t-il pas que je n'aurais pas remarqué la contrebande qui allait sur notre territoire. Quel idiot il était." dit Blaine en regardant en arrière pour voir le cadavre de M. Yu.

"Tu as encore fait un travail incroyable même avec votre blessure." dit Decim.

"Nezzera a re-cousu ma blessure et m'a donné des pilules pour guérir ma blessure plus vite, demain il ne sera plus là." dit Blaine en marchant sur les intestins et les os qui ne semblait pas gênés par les bruits d'os et de craquement.

"Nettoyer cette endroit Decim." ordonna Blaine.

"Où vas-tu?" Demanda Decim.

"La maison. Nezzera a dit qu'elle avait besoin de me parler de quelque chose qu'Alberto lui a dit." déclara Blaine, montant dans la voiture et prenant la route.

À quelques mètres de là, se tenait Kurt. Kurt, dont les yeux ne pouvaient pas croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Les gens qui vivaient il y a une demi-heure étaient morts, ce sont des corps en désordre. Ils étaient maintenant morts. Blaine les a tués. Blaine, dont les yeux n'avaient aucune émotion lorsqu'il leur a pris la vie. Kurt est resté assis là tout le temps. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas parler, il pouvait même fermer les yeux sur les lieux avant. Il vient de voir des gens se faire tuer pour la première fois de sa vie. Kurt se sentit nauséeux et se jeta dans un coin pour vomir.

"Blargh!" Kurt vomissait. Kurt se souvenait des cadavres, de l'odeur du sang et de la mort, de la vue des intestins. Kurt vomissait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sût qu'il ne restait plus rien à vomir. Le souvenir vif de simplement voir les têtes rouler sur le sol et les visages des gens étouffés de douleur.

Comment Blaine peut-il faire une telle chose? Comment n'a-t-il pas eu d'émotions pour ça? Kurt senti ses yeux flou alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Est-ce vraiment ce que Blaine est maintenant? Les larmes tombèrent dans les yeux de Kurt, se mélangeant avec le vomit.

Kurt se rassit et essuya ses larmes en essayant de se débarrasser des images devant lui. Ce qui terrifiait Kurt le plus était pas la vue des cadavres, mais juste le regard sur le visage de Blaine. Le visage sans regrets à prendre la vie d'une personne, ses yeux froids hantaient la tête de Kurt. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas sortir ces images de ses morts!

"Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?"

Kurt cria avec crainte et essaya de s'enfuir. En regardant en arrière, Kurt vit que c'était Decim qui se tenait debout devant lui. Se sentant paniqué que Decim puisse le tuer; Kurt serra dans ses bras ses genoux et pleura plus fort.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous tuer." dit Decim, s'accroupissant pour se mettre au niveau des yeux avec Kurt. Kurt leva les yeux et vit les yeux de Decim se ramollir.

"Blaine vous a promis qu'aucun mal ne viendrait à vous. Étant son bras droit, je dois suivre ses promesses." Dit Decim en lui tendant la main. Kurt ne l'a pas prise, mais il se leva de lui-même.

"C'est pour ça que vous m'avez dit de venir ici? Pour voir Blaine assassiner des innocents?" demanda Kurt alors que des larmes tombaient encore dans ses yeux.

"Oui."

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi voudriez-vous me permettre de voir quelque chose de si horrible? Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir!"

"Vous ne savez rien d'eux Kurt. La personne que Blaine vient de tuer était le chef du trafic sexuel d'humain dans le monde entier. M. Yu était en train de transporter des enfants kidnappés, des pré-adolescents et des adolescents dans le port de New York qui est le territoire de la mafia Lupo. M. Yu les vendrait au fur et à mesure qu'ils seraient violés, abusés et tués. En tuant M. Yu, Blaine a mis le nom de Lupo sur le territoire de M. Yu en le revendiquant comme propriété de la mafia. Alors, maintenant, Blaine est le leader de l'affaire numéro un du trafic sexuel humain dans le monde entier et pour ceux qui s'y opposent vont mourir. Ce ne sont pas des personnes innocentes Kurt et ils méritaient de mourir pour les crimes qu'ils ont commis." expliqua Decim avec dureté.

"Est-ce la justification de Blaine pour savoir pourquoi ils devraient mourir?" Demanda Kurt.

"Non, c'est le mien." dit Decim sans hésitation.

"Alors pourquoi-"

"Parce que j'ai été victime du trafic sexuel d'humain." déclara Decim: "J'ai été kidnappé par ces personnes quand j'avais cinq ans et à l'âge de neuf ans, j'ai été frappé quatre cent treize fois. J'ai été vendu et revendu d'innombrables fois, été obligé de faire des activités sexuelles avec de multiples personnes qui reçoivent le sida et diverses maladies sexuellement transmissibles, les pire qu'on puisse imaginer et il a fallu que j'ai quatorze ans que j'ai été enfin libre. La personne qui a tué mes violeurs, la personne qui m'a offert une maison, de la nourriture, un sens pour juste vivre était Blaine. Jamais dans mes huit ans d'existence avec Blaine, il ne m'a jamais blessé. Je veux dire, regardez-moi. Tout le monde que j'ai rencontré m'a toujours trouvé attrayant, Blaine, Nezzera, Eli, même vous. Lorsque j'ai rejoint la mafia, Blaine était la personne qui m'a aidé. C'est la personne qui m'a fait devenir le plus jeune des trois premiers bêta dans la mafia Lupo. Je dois à Blaine ma vie de me sauver de mon enfer. C'est la justice que Blaine fait dans la mafia. Vous pouvez le voir comme une tuerie et un meurtre de personnes innocentes, mais je le considère comme la justice de ceux qui étaient comme moi. Des personnes brisées qui n'ont personne sur qui compter, même la mort nous considèrent comme des nuisances pour nous emmener avec eux."

Kurt était sans voix à l'explosion de Decim. Jamais dans un millions d'années, Kurt n'a pensé que Blaine faisait justice. Mais maintenant, Kurt se sentait confus. Oui, Blaine a tué des gens pour sauver d'autres personnes, mais sa ne modifie toujours pas le fait qu'il a tué des personnes de sang froid.

"Je suis désolé que vous deviez passer par là." dit Kurt à Decim.

"C'est bon. Les seules personnes dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie sont Blaine, Nezzera et Eli."

"Eli?" demanda Kurt, surpris.

"Eli est peut-être un âne au premier abord, mais c'est un grand ami. Le lien et la confiance sont les éléments essentiels de l'âme dans la mafia. La confiance que nous partageons sont si fortes que nous comptons l'un sur l'autre pour survivre dans ce monde malade." dit Decim.

Kurt hocha la tête. Kurt savait ce que c'était que de faire confiance aux gens et de partager des liens forts, mais le niveau de profondeur que Decim et tout le monde a, c'est quelque chose que Kurt ne comprendra jamais.

"Gardez sa à l'esprit Kurt, Blaine n'a jamais rien fait de mal." dit sérieusement Decim. Kurt hocha la tête sans comprendre ce que Decim voulait dire par là

* * *

 **Temps présent**

 **(Une semaine et demi plus tard)**

 **Ring**

 **Ring**

 **Ring**

"Allô, papa, pourquoi m'appelles-tu? Tu vas bien?" Demanda Kurt, se réveillant.

"Kurt, Thomas a disparu!" dit Burt.

"Disparu? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?" demanda Kurt, roulant à côté de Mark et se blottit dans ses bras, embrassant légèrement sa poitrine nue.

"Disparu comme, il a disparu!"

"D'accord, combien de temps a t-il disparu?"

"Il y a une semaine, il a appelé pour dire qu'il était malade et nous n'avons pas entendu parler de lui depuis. Je m'inquiète pour lui Kurt. Depuis que la femme de Blaine est venue au magasin, les choses ont commencé à causer des problèmes".

"Quel type de problème?" bâilla Kurt.

"Tout le monde dans la boutique pense qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec ça! Et mes intuitions me le disent aussi."

"Est-ce que tu es allé chez Thomas pour voir s'il est toujours là? Peut-être qu'il est vraiment malade et qu'il dormait?" suggéra Kurt à son père, voyant Mark respirer lentement.

"J'ai déjà été chez lui et devine quoi! C'est propre comme si personne n'avait jamais vécu ici avant!"

"Peut-être qu'il a déménagé?"

"Il n'aurait pas déménagé pas sans me le dire! Kurt, tu penses que Blaine a quelque chose à voir avec ça?"

Kurt hésita à répondre pas sûr que Blaine ait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Thomas.

"Je ne suis pas sûr papa, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais parlé à Blaine." mentit Kurt, se sentant nerveux.

"Je suis allé chez lui pour voir si sa femme était là, mais elle n'y était pas. Je veux savoir pourquoi sa femme veut Thomas parce que depuis qu'elle s'est présentée, il a soudainement disparu." dit Burt, énervé, avant que Kurt ne puisse l'arrêter, Burt a raccroché le téléphone.

"Merde." dit Kurt en reposant son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Kurt se mit sur son lit et regarda le plafond de sa chambre. En tournant la tête, Kurt vit l'appareil photo de son fiancé. En le ramassant, Kurt fit défilé les images que Mark a prises. Kurt sourit quand c'était des photos de lui, ou des deux s'embrassant ou faisant quelque chose ensemble. Kurt continua de faire défiler les images jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles attira son attention. Kurt eut le souffle coupé et sentit ses mains tremblèrent un peu. Sur la photo était Decim dans un costume noir marchant dans les rues de New York.

' _Pourquoi Mark a t-il une photo de Decim?_ ' pensa Kurt, regardant la photo suivante pour voir une nouvelle photo de Decim entrer dans un magasin. Kurt vérifia le jour où cette photo a été prise et sentit son cœur battre rapidement. La photo a été prise le jour où Mark a dit qu'il était en Californie.

' _Pourquoi m'aurait-il mentir à ce sujet? Mark fait-il partie de la mafia? Est-ce qu'il sait que Decim fait partie de la mafia?_ ' Les pensées de Kurt coururent dans sa tête. Kurt sorti du lit et s'habilla avec ses vêtements de créateurs et se prépara à se disputer avec son fiancé maintenant. Kurt pris son oreiller et frappa Mark avec à plusieurs reprises pour le réveiller.

"Aïe! Qu'est-ce que Kurt! Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi?!" cria Mark en s'asseyant sur le lit et en voyant son fiancé en colère.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu menti au sujet d'être en Californie?!" Hurla Kurt.

"Menti? Je n'ai pas menti au sujet d'être en Californie." dit Mark.

"Si, tu l'as fait! Parce que j'ai trouvé une photo que tu as prise le jour où tu étais censé être en Californie à New York!" Hurla Kurt.

Mark ressemblait à un cerf pris dans les phares. "Je ... je peux t'expliquer."

"Tu ferais mieux." dit sombrement Kurt.

"Il est mon modèle pour une séance photo."

"Arrête de me mentir Mark!" hurla Kurt en frappant Mark avec l'oreiller.

"OK OK!" dit Mark: "Cet homme s'appelle Decim Wilson et je pense qu'il peut faire partie de la mafia Lupo."

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargissent. Alors Mark ne connaît pas Decim, mais il l'a suivi. Kurt se rappela de quelque chose que Mark a dit il quelque temps à propos de la façon dont personne n'avait une photo d'une personne de la mafia Lupo.

"Qu'est-ce qui te rend tellement sûr qu'il fait partie de la mafia?" demanda Kurt, commençant à avoir peur.

"Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer." bégaya Mark.

"Oh, je suis sûr que tu peux." dit Kurt, agacé.

"Ok. Un jour, je suis sorti dans la ville en prenant des photos et je l'ai vu. Au début, j'ai été déconcerté de sa beauté et pensé qu'il était un modèle ou quelque chose. J'ai décidé de prendre une photo de lui alors qu'il parlait au téléphone, Jusqu'à ce que je l'ai entendu dire quelque chose comme ' _La mafia Lupo a besoin de ça_ '." répondit sincèrement Mark.

Kurt fut choqué par la réponse de Mark. Il traquait Decim à cause d'une seule conversation par téléphone?

"Mark tu ne peux pas traquer des gens comme ça!" dit Kurt: "Tu envahis leur vie privée! Et tu penses qu'il fait partie de la mafia à cause d'un seul coup de téléphone?"

"Je sais qu'il fait partie de la mafia Kurt! J'ai juste besoin de plus de preuve! Bientôt, je serai célèbre pour avoir pris une photo de la première personne faisant partie de la mafia Lupo." déclara Mark.

"Pourquoi tu es tellement obsédé par la Mafia Lupo alors?! Tu es dangereux Mark! Et je ne veux pas que mon nouveau fiancé meure à cause de cette obsession!" Hurla Kurt.

"Ce n'est pas une obsession! Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est plus de preuve pour révéler qu'ils font partie de la mafia! Tu sais combien d'argent je peux obtenir en vendant une image? Kurt, nous pouvons acheter tout ce que nous avons toujours voulu en vendant juste une photo! Imagine la vie que nous pouvons vivre!" déclara Mark.

"Je ne me souci pas de l'argent! Mon salaire est parfaitement bien pour nous deux, ainsi que le tien! Nous n'avons pas de problème financier! dit Kurt en rage.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas a vouloir plus d'argent? Ton salaire est plus élevé que le mien, donc tu ne sais pas combien c'est difficile de gagner de l'argent Kurt!" dit Mark en retour.

"Oh mon dieu, est-ce de quoi il s'agit? Tu es jaloux parce que je gagne plus d'argent que toi? Mark, je t'aime. Je m'en fous de qui gagne plus d'argent parce que je ne suis pas avide d'argent!" déclara Kurt.

"Eh bien, si tu ne te soucie pas de qui gagne plus d'argent, pourquoi tu t'opposes à la vente d'une putain de photo?"

"Parce que je ne veux pas que tu finisses mort! Que se passera t-il s'il fait vraiment partie de la mafia?" Que se passera t-il si tu te fais attraper et qu'ils te tue! As-tu déjà réfléchi à cette question?"

"Juste putain laisse moi faire mon travail alors! Bon dieu, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être une telle salope!" hurla Mark provoquant à Kurt d'arrêter de crier.

"Kurt, je-je, je suis désolé." s'excusa Mark après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire. Kurt fit marche arrière, sentant les larmes dans ses yeux et laissa tomber l'appareil photo et saisit son téléphone et sortit de son appartement, entendant Mark criant pour lui d'attendre. Kurt sortit de son immeuble et entra dans un taxi pour aller à l'Upper West Side pour hurler sur Blaine pour avoir ruiné sa relation avec son fiancé. Kurt en avait assez d'entendre parler de la mafia Lupo. D'abord, ils ont entraîné Blaine a devenir un tueur sans cœur et maintenant l'obsession de Mark avec ça? Kurt ne permettra pas à son fiancé de se faire souiller avec la mafia.

* * *

En faisant partie d'une mafia italienne pendant 8 ans, il y a seulement 3 choses que Blaine a appris.

 **Numéro un** : Ne pas hésiter à tirer sur quelqu'un qui ressemble à une menace.

Lorsque vous êtes en mission, vous ne pouvez jamais savoir qui est une menace. Les cicatrices sur le corps de Blaine étaient de sa faute pour avoir laisser tomber sa garde autour de personnes qui essayaient de le tuer.

 **Numéro deux** : Ne laissez jamais la folie dépasser votre esprit.

La mafia Lupo a un abîme. Se rapprocher de l'abîme peut rendre quelqu'un mentalement fou. Il peut prendre en charge l'esprit d'une personne si rapidement ou lentement qu'une personne ne pourra jamais le découvrir. Et jusqu'à présent, Blaine a fait un bon travail pour garder son esprit intact, et il envisage de le garder de cette façon.

 **Numéro trois** : Ne jamais mentir. Il ne fera que provoquer la mort.

C'était l'une des règles les plus difficiles que Blaine ait jamais appris dans la mafia. L'une des choses les plus importantes que Blaine s'est lui-même enseignées est de ne jamais mentir. Et croyez-le, c'est plus difficile qu'il n'y parait. Les mensonges peuvent être vus et détectés, même si l'on est un menteur habile, un mensonge peut être discerné en utilisant des moyens carieux. L'honnêteté, cependant, est un cas différent; Les gens ont souvent refusé la vérité car c'était pratique pour eux. C'est la nature humaine, une nature qui est considérée comme un mécanisme de défense pour les êtres humains. C'est pourquoi la vérité est beaucoup plus dangereuse que le mensonge. C'est pourquoi Blaine dit toujours la vérité. Même en trompant ou en manipulant ses cibles, il dit toujours la vérité, il s'agit simplement d'organiser et de plier la vérité afin qu'elle puisse être utile.

Curieusement, c'était semblable à ce que le père de Blaine lui a appris quand il est devenu avocat.

' _Tous les mensonges sont basés sur la vérité. Tu veux connaître l'astuce pour dire un bon mensonge? C'est très simple; Tiens autant de vérités que tu le peux. Ne jamais dire de mensonge pur et simple, surtout si tu es une personne honnête. Tout mensonge t'en mènera à un autre et avant que tu le saches, tu seras empêtrer dans un mariage dont tu ne seras pas en mesure de t'échapper. Respecte toujours les demi-vérités chaque fois que tu as besoin de mentir._ '

Cependant, pour la première fois dans la vie de Blaine, il est coincé dans une situation qu'il n'a jamais pensé pouvoir exister. Voici Kurt et Alberto debout dans la même pièce.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 7, partie III**

 **(Suite)**

"Quand cette révolte a-t-elle commencé?"

"Il y a cinq ans et demi, près de six".

"Alors, ils se sont réveillés, planifiant l'occasion parfaite de frapper. Des foutus nuisances." dit Alberto avec haine. Comment ses subordonnés ose t-ils se rebellé contre lui! Une fois qu'il découvrira qui ils sont, il les tuera lentement et publiquement pour rappeler tout le monde ce qui arrivera pour ceux qui n'obéissent pas à ses règles.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Alberto. S'il vous plaît, laissez-les moi. Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de ces nuisances." répondit calmement Blaine.

Alberto soupira de frustration. Il était fou. Non. Il était livide. La mafia était son royaume, son domaine comment des insolents osent tenté même de se rebeller contre lui. Est-ce qu'ils savent même contre qui ils sont?! Alberto serra sa main d'où il était assis sur un canapé. En regardant sa petite-fille, Alberto caressa sa tête en courant ses doigts à travers ses longs cheveux bruns et soyeux.

"Quand doit-il arrivé?" Demanda-t-il calmement, en supprimant la rage qu'il ressent.

"Un mois, une semaine et trois jours." répondit doucement Nezzera en évitant son regard sur son grand-père.

Alberto hocha la tête et embrassa doucement la tête de Nezzera. "Notre réunion est annulée. J'attends un rapport sur cette enquête en deux semaines."

Blaine hocha la tête et alla ouvrir la porte pour lui. Alberto donna sa main à Nezzera qui l'a prise alors qu'il embrassa son front. Nezzera fit une révérence à Alberto dans sa robe marron bien ajustée. Alberto posa sa main sur le ventre et caressa sa bosse de bébé. Alberto sourit au fils de Nezzera et Blaine et sortit de la pièce. Blaine conduisit Alberto dans les escaliers de leur appartement et s'arrêta pour serrer la main à Alberto.

"Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Alberto." dit respectueusement Blaine et ouvrit la porte pour ne rien voir d'autre que Kurt.

Blaine sentit instantanément ses nerfs augmenté parce que tout ce que Blaine peut maintenant penser était de ne pas laisser Alberto tuer Kurt sur place parce qu'Alberto est assez fou pour réellement faire ça. Blaine garda sa respiration intact, ne laissant pas un seul attelage au moment devant lui.

"Nipote che è questo?" ( **Fils qui est-ce?** ) demanda Alberto en italien, regardant Kurt en se réjouissant d'un sourire amical en voyant que Kurt n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il disait même. Blaine peut voir les yeux curieux d'Alberto et haïssait ce regard, c'est le regard qu'Alberto obtient toujours quand il voit un nouveau jouet pour jouer avec.

"Egli è il nuovo stilista di moda di Nezzera. Lei vuole che lui per far I vestiti per lei e nostro figlio. Ha un appuntamento con lie." ( **C'est le nouveau créateur de mode de Nezzera. Elle veut lui faire faire des vêtements pour elle et notre fils. Il a un rendez-vous avec elle.** ) répondit Blaine. Voici un exemple parfait de la troisième règle de Blaine; Ne jamais dire de mensonge. Voilà, Blaine disait la vérité sur Kurt étant un créateur de mode et comment Nezzera veut une personne pour faire des vêtements pour elle et son fils, cependant, Kurt n'était tout simplement pas la personne dont Nezzera parlait. C'est le mensonge.

"Bonjour, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer." sourit Alberto en tendant la main. Kurt sembla surpris par cette action et prit la main d'Alberto pour la secouer aussi.

"Bonjour. Tout le plaisir est pour moi." dit Kurt.

"Qui pourriez-vous être?" Demanda Alberto.

"Je suis Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt Hummel? Eh bien, c'est très agréable de vous rencontrer." dit Alberto et se tourna vers Blaine qui gardait un visage calme et neutre. Alberto pris l'épaule de Blaine et embrassa ses deux joues comme il le fait toujours quand ils se séparent. Alberto caressa la joue de Blaine et lui sourit.

"Arrivederci nipote. Chiamami quando è Nat oil piccolo lupo." ( **Au revoir fils. Appelle-moi quand le petit loup est né.** ) dit Alberto en mettant son fedora en descendant les escaliers. Blaine sourit et agita un peu la main.

"Addio Alberto." ( **Au revoir Alberto.** ) dit Blaine, debout là, voyant Alberto monter dans sa voiture et conduire. Blaine senti ses nerfs se lever, mais garda son attitude calme. Blaine attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il sût qu'Alberto ne pouvait plus les voir quand il pris le virage à gauche.

Lorsque Kurt arriva à l'appartement de Blaine, la première chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir était Alberto Bianchi, le sénateur des Etats-Unis à New York. La deuxième chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir, c'est de le voir embrasser les joues de Blaine et lui parler en italien. Les seuls mots que Kurt a retenus étaient: 'Nezzera', 'Lupo', Addio 'et' Alberto '. Kurt vit Alberto partir et entrer dans sa voiture avant de partir. Avant que Kurt ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Blaine tira Kurt dans son appartement et le claqua contre le mur, la porte se referma avec une forte détonation.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Kurt?" Hurla Blaine avec fureur.

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargissent à la colère de Blaine. Blaine était tellement en colère que Kurt ne savait même pas que Blaine pouvait être fâché comme ça avant.

"Je ..."

"Sais-tu combien c'était dangereux?! Sais-tu ce qui aurait pu t'arriver! Bon Dieu Kurt, je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que ça, mais il se trouve que tu es juste un putain de stupide!" hurla Blaine à Kurt, saisissant violemment ses épaules. Kurt fit une grimace à la quantité de douleur de la prise de Blaine qui ne fait que devenir plus serrés.

"Blaine, pourquoi cries-tu?" demanda Nezzera en descendant les escaliers avec Eli et Decim. Tout le monde s'arrêta, surpris de voir Kurt ici.

"Kurt? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda Decim, mettant une main sur le bras de Blaine pour qu'il lâche Kurt.

"Je veux que vous effaciez les souvenirs de mon fiancé sur tout ce qui concerne la mafia Lupo qui lui est liée." dit Kurt causant à tout le monde d'écarquillés les yeux.

"Merde, qui voudrait réellement vous marier?" demanda Eli, obtenant une claque à l'arrière de la tête par Nezzera.

"Aie! Agressive, n'est-ce pas?" cria Eli avant de serrer le bras de Blaine comme un enfant, "Blainey, Nezze m'a frappé! Tu dois la punir!"

Blaine tira Nezzera un regard agacé auquel elle répondit avec le même regard en retour. Blaine soupira et frotta la tête d'Eli pour apaiser la douleur de la gifle de Nezzera.

"Elle est enceinte. Elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut." dit Blaine provoquant à la bouche d'Eli de tomber.

"M-mais Blainey! Elle m'a fait mal!" gémit Eli.

"Et les remarques grossières ne sont pas autorisés quand les invités sont là." dit Blaine en donnant un léger coup sur le front d'Eli causant à Eli d'haleter.

"C'était pour quoi ça?" gémit Eli. Pour quiconque, il ressemblerait à un enfant de quatre ans dont les parents venaient de le gronder, mais pour tous les autres, c'est normal.

"C'était pour ton comportement brutal et tes actions enfantines." dit Blaine. Eli bouda et se dirigea vers Decim qui ouvrit ses bras pour Eli. Eli étreint Decim.

"Kurt" déclara Nezzera en cassant la conversation sur le côté, "Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas le faire."

"Pourquoi pas?" Demanda Kurt.

"Parce que ce n'est pas un processus simple. Nezzera devra chercher dans tout son cerveau pour trouver ses souvenirs stockant tout ce qui concerne la mafia. Ça pourrait prendre des semaines voire des mois voire même des années. Tout dépend du moment où il a entendu parler d'eux." dit Decim, provoquant à la bouche de Kurt de tomber.

"Mais vous vouliez vous débarrasser de mes souvenirs de Blaine, ça n'aurait-il pas le même effet que d'effacer les souvenirs de Mark?"

"Non, parce qu'elle a en fait une référence de l'endroit où commencer à chercher. Comme elle ne sait pas l'histoire de Mark, elle ne sait pas où commencer à chercher." expliqua Blaine: "Écoute Kurt, rentre chez toi et oublie-nous. Oublie la Mafia Lupo, tout ce que tu as vu et entendu." Blaine donna à Kurt son visage sévère et Kurt recula un peu de Blaine.

"Mais je ne peux pas l'oublier si mon fiancé est fous obsédé par la mafia!" s'exclama Kurt: "Nous venons de nous disputer aujourd'hui à cause d'une photo de Decim parce que Mark affirme qu'il est dans la mafia!

L'attention de tout le monde est maintenant sérieuse et regarde Kurt.

"Il avait une photo de Decim?" grogna Blaine: "Ton fiancé était en train de traquer Decim en prenant des photos de lui. A t-il l'intention de prouver que Decim fait partie de la mafia et de vendre ces photos?

Kurt hocha la tête pour dire oui aux questions de Blaine. "Oui, comment tu le sais?"

"Parce que c'est un problème sérieux Kurt" déclara Blaine en s'éloignant de Kurt et du salon, "Mark ne sera pas seulement tué si il continue, mais la mafia peut aussi être attaquée."

"Qu'est-ce que tu prévoies de faire alors?" demanda sérieusement Eli, sa personnalité enfantine complètement disparue.

"Nezzera, tu apportes Mark ici et enquête sur son cerveau. Je veux tout ce qu'il sait. Il peut garder plus que des photos, il peut également stocker ou cacher quelque chose. Mark pourrait être une menace pour la mafia si il continue à faire ce qu'il fait. Et avant que quiconque ne puisse savoir, nous devons l'obtenir d'abord,"ordonna Blaine,"Decim, je veux que tu enquêtes sur Mark, son enfance, sa famille, ses amis, son appartement, n'importe quoi, même la moindre chose qui a son nom sur lui. Je veux une biographie complète sur lui. Quelque chose dans sa vie personnelle, appartement, unité de stockage, apporte-le ici. Et Eli, je veux que tu t'assures que personne d'autre ne sache à propos de Mark. Si quelqu'un en dehors de ce groupe le sait, et la mafia le tuera."

Tout le monde hocha la tête en comprenant leur ordre tandis que Kurt avait l'air de vouloir protester.

"Non!" déclara Kurt: "Je ne laisserai pas mon fiancé devenir une expérience de laboratoire."

"Kurt," dit Nezzera: "Écoute, tu peux ne pas l'aimer, mais nous tuons en fait deux oiseaux avec une pierre. D'abord, je trouve toutes les informations que Mark sait sur la mafia puis je vais effacer sa mémoire. Se sera bénéfique pour nous deux. Nous recevons les informations dont nous avons besoin et j'effacerai les souvenirs de Mark de tout ce qui concerne la mafia afin qu'il arrête de chercher. Eli et Decim vous simplement aider en protégeant Mark de tout autre danger qu'il Peut avoir qu'il ne connaît pas."

Kurt hocha la tête, comprenant ce que Nezzera dit. C'est vrai qu'ils obtiendront leurs informations de Mark et que Kurt obtiendra la protection de Mark de son obsession sur la mafia. Mais il y a un sentiment troublant que Kurt sent dans son estomac.

"Combien de temps le processus prendra t-il?"

"Environ un à deux mois au plus." dit Nezzera.

"U-un à deux mois?! C'est trop long! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer au sujet de son travail? Sa vie? Il ne peut pas tout simplement disparaître pendant un mois ou deux." dit Kurt.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Kurt, on s'occupera de tout. Tu n'as à se préoccuper de rien." dit Decim.

"Mais-"

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

Kurt senti son téléphone et le sorti de sa poche pour voir que c'était son père qui l'appelait. Kurt regarda tout le monde qui semblait détourner le regard permettant à Kurt d'avoir une certaine intimité. Kurt répondit et salua son père.

"Salut papa." dit Kurt.

"Kurt, je ne peux toujours pas trouver Thomas!" dit Burt en stress.

"Papa, tu ne devrais pas être stressé en ce moment. Ton cœur ne peut pas le prendre." Demanda Kurt.

"Je l'ai cherché partout dans toute cet putain d'Ohio! Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'une fois que la femme de Blaine a demandé où il était, Thomas disparaît?" Demanda Burt.

"J- Je ne sais pas papa. Je pense que tu penses trop." dit Kurt.

"Je vais à la police parce qu'il est maintenant une personne disparue." dit Burt avant de raccroché au nez de Kurt avant que Kurt ne puisse l'arrêter.

Kurt regarda tous ceux qui feignaient de ne pas écouter leur conversation. "Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous étiez dans l'Ohio récemment Nezzera?"

Nezzera ne semblait pas surprise par sa question et se contenta de soupirer. "Je présume qu'il s'agit de Thomas?"

Kurt hocha la tête. Nezzera regarda Blaine, demandant la permission de le dire à Kurt. Blaine s'approcha simplement de Nezzera et lui caressa la tête comme un père pour son enfant.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission à chaque fois Nezzera." dit doucement Blaine, voyant Nezzera hocher la tête.

"J'ai kidnappé Thomas." déclara simplement Nezzera alors que Kurt ne devait même plus être choqué. De toutes les choses qu'il a entendu jusqu'à présent, ça doit être la moins choquante.

"Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que la mafia a à voir avec Thomas?" interrogea Kurt.

"Eh bien pour commencer, Thomas n'est pas son vrai nom." déclara Nezzera: "Son vrai nom est Scott Everdeen et il est un porteur de gènes."

"Porteur de gènes? Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Kurt.

"C'est exactement comme sa sonne, un porteur de gène est une personne qui porte un gène rare et spécial dans leur ADN qui n'est même pas connu du monde. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment les gens, en particulier les enfants, deviennent des prodiges à tout?" Demanda Nezzera alors que Kurt secoua la tête.

"Eh bien, lorsqu'un parent a un de ces gènes spéciaux dans son ADN, ça peut être transmis aux enfants, ce qui les rend anormales pour un enfant moyen. Cependant, ce gène est un gène récessif, de sorte que tous les enfants ne sont pas nés avec ce gène rare. Les gens de l'ADN ont expérimenté en faisant en sorte que deux détenteurs de gènes fabriquent un bébé pour voir quel est le code d'ADN du bébé. Lorsque vous faites que deux détenteurs de gènes ont un bébé, leur enfant deviendra presque surhumain. Voilà pourquoi j'ai kidnappé Scott parce qu'il est la deuxième génération d'un porteur de gènes. Les enfants nés de deux détenteurs de gènes ont une plus grande chance de mourir pendant la grossesse. Par exemple, lorsqu'une mère fait une fausse couche, le gène du bébé qui se forme à l'intérieur d'elle ne peut pas trouver un code génétique pour le bébé, donc il abandonne et meurt. C'est pourquoi les détenteurs de gènes sont rares et difficiles à trouver, surtout lorsque vous êtes un porteur de gènes de la deuxième génération. " expliqua Nezzera.

Après avoir entendu Nezzera, Kurt est surpris. Porteurs de gènes? Les personnes ayant des codes d'ADN rares peuvent produire des gens pratiquement surhumains? Des prodiges? Comment est-ce possible ?!

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Tho- Je veux dire Scott?" Demanda Kurt.

"Après avoir donné naissance à Dominic, je devrai avoir un autre enfant avec Scott." Dit Nezzera avec amertume.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que grand-père lui a ordonné." dit Eli avec colère.

"Alors, tu vas produire un bébé prodige?" Demanda Kurt.

"Non" déclara Nezzera, "Je suis un porteur de gène de troisième génération, faisant de mon grand-père un porteur de gène de deuxième génération et son grand-père, le porteur de gènes de première génération. Jamais dans l'histoire, il n'y a jamais eu un porteur de gène de deuxième et troisième génération pour produire un enfant. C'est ce que mon grand-père vise. Il veut voir si le bébé deviendra vraiment un véritable surhumain afin qu'il puisse l'utiliser pour son gain personnel. Plus ancienne la génération sera, plus la prochaine génération sera rare."

Kurt en eut le souffle coupé. Le grand-père de Nezzera veut que Nezzera ait un bébé avec un étranger, tout ça en fonction de la possibilité d'avoir un enfant surhumain pour en abuser? C'est malade. Kurt n'aurait jamais deviné que Nezzera était un porteur de gènes, mais ça avait du sens quant à la façon dont elle semblait être si intelligente. Comme elle a inventé une putain de machine ou quelque chose pour effacer la mémoire d'une personne! C'est tordu!

"Je parie que tu ne savais pas que Blaine est un porteur de gènes de première génération?" demanda Nezzera avec un sourire en coin.

Kurt regarda Blaine qui semblait plutôt calme. "Tu es un porteur de gènes?" demanda Kurt, choqué. Blaine hocha la tête.

"Ouais, ma mère portait le gène récessif, ce qui m'a fait naître avec un code génétique d'ADN rare." dit Blaine en caressant le ventre de Nezzera.

"Alors votre bébé?" demanda Kurt, regardant les deux parents adorer leur fils.

"Il sera la quatrième génération parce qu'il sera né avec deux parents qui ont le gène." Expliqua Blaine.

"Wow." dit Kurt, étonné: "Est-ce qu'Eli est également un porteur de gènes?"

"Oui. Eli est un porteur de gènes, bien que ses compétences soient différentes de la mienne." dit Nezzera en regardant Eli qui serrait encore Decim.

"Compétences?" interrogea Kurt.

Nezzera hocha la tête, ses yeux tenant un profond sentiment de tristesse. "Les enfants nés dans la mafia ne sont pas issus de l'amour et de la chaleur. Nous sommes élevés pour être parfait. Ou en d'autres termes, nous sommes nés comme des outils au service de la mafia. Notre existence entière est uniquement pour la mafia, toute autre chose serait considérée sans importance. Je pense que tu peux dire que nous ne sommes même pas humains. Nous ne sommes que des marionnettes pour être utilisés et éliminés."

Kurt regarda autour de la pièce et vit que les yeux de tous étaient tendus de douleur, de chagrin, de souffrance et de fardeau. Kurt voulait poser d'autres questions à ce sujet, mais ne savait pas comment le demander s'il savait que ça allait être pénible pour eux. Kurt regarda Blaine et vit que ses yeux étaient fixés sur Eli avec de la culpabilité.

"Alors, quand un enfant est né dans la mafia, ils sont spécifiquement programmés avec une compétence spéciale," poursuivi Nezzera. "Dans mon cas, je suis né avec la capacité de créer."

"Créer?"

"Oui. Mon grand-père voulait qu'une personne dans la mafia ait un esprit qui puisse créer l'impossible, comme la façon dont je peux inventer une machine pour effacer la mémoire d'une personne, ainsi que diverses autres choses aussi. Mon cerveau peut comprendre les montants massifs d'informations qu'un être humain normal ne peut pas et mon but dans la mafia est de créer des armes ou tout ce que mon grand-père désire." expliqua Nezzera, ses yeux montrant de la haine.

Kurt se tenait là choqué. Il ne pourrait jamais imaginer naître simplement pour être utilisé, être un jeu pour le plaisir d'une autre personne. C'est fou! La vie des gens ne devraient pas être utilisés seulement pour un jeu.

"C'est horrible." murmura Kurt, en pitié pour Nezzera et Eli. Kurt se demandait quel genre de vie Nezzera et Eli avaient si leur grand-père ne faisait de leur vie qu'un seul but. La mafia Lupo, une mystérieuse mafia qui se cache dans l'obscurité dans la ville de New York.

"La seule personne de notre groupe qui n'est pas porteur de gènes est Decim." dit Nezzera alors que Decim la regarda avec un sourire amical.

"Dit-moi Kurt, combien de personnes penses-tu qu'il y a dans la Mafia Lupo?" demanda Nezzera avec curiosité.

"Hey," dit Eli, agacé, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui dis tout ça? Il ne mérite pas de le savoir! Il ne devrait même pas savoir!"

"Silence." dit sévèrement Nezzera, donnant à Eli son regard froid de la mort. Immédiatement, Eli ferma la bouche et détourna les yeux, évitant le regard tueur de sa jeune sœur. Blaine enveloppa son bras autour de l'épaule de Nezzera et couvrit ses yeux de sa main pour l'empêcher de regarder Eli.

"Du calme, Nezzera. Il n'a rien fait de mal, mais simplement donné son opinion." dit doucement Blaine alors que Nezzera prit des respirations profondes pour contrôler sa colère. En tant que femme enceinte, la patience de Nezzera pour les personnes ont diminué. Finalement, elle se calma. Blaine retira sa main des yeux de Nezzera et elle regarda Eli avec un regard d'excuses.

"Je vais te le demander à nouveau, Kurt. Combien de personnes penses-tu qu'il y a dans la mafia?"

Kurt, confus par la question, regarda Blaine. Blaine hocha simplement la tête en disant que Kurt devrait répondre. "Je sais pas, peut-être deux cent personnes ou plus?"

Nezzera laissa échapper un petit rire. "Comme c'est mignon, mais non. Dans la Mafia Lupo, il n'y a que cinquante-trois membres cohérents."

"Cinquante-trois? Je pensais que la mafia Lupo était la mafia la plus forte du pays?! Comment il ne peux y avoir que cinquante-trois membres pour faire n'importe quoi?" s'exclama Kurt, surpris par le petit nombre de personnes qui sont dans la mafia.

"Intouchable."

"Quoi?" Demanda Kurt avec confusion.

"Intouchable. C'est ce que la mafia est. Nous nous rendons plus forts en étant intouchables, de sorte qu'aucune autre mafia ou personne n'oserait même essayer de jouer avec nous, car si ils le faisaient, ils savaient qu'ils ne survivraient pas parce que le seul résultat sera la mort." expliqua Nezzera.

En soupirant, Blaine se leva d'où il était assis et regardait tout le monde. "Nezzera et Eli, je veux que tous les deux vous expliquiez tout à Kurt. Decim, tu es avec moi." ordonna Blaine. Decim hocha la tête et se leva et se dirigea vers Blaine.

"Crois-tu honnêtement que Kurt sera capable de gérer tout ça?" Demanda Eli avec une voix ricanante, causant à Blaine de lui lancer un regard noir.

"Comporte-toi bien Eli." averti Blaine.

"Ou quoi?" mis au défi Eli, provoquant l'irritation dans les yeux de Blaine. Blaine s'avança vers Eli qui agissait enfantin et le saisit par sa mâchoire pour faire en sorte que Eli regarde les yeux de Blaine.

"Comporte-toi bien ou je ne te dirai pas où est Landon."

Les yeux d'Eli s'élargissent et sa bouche se ferma. Blaine lâcha la mâchoire d'Eli et sortit du salon avec Decim laissant Kurt avec les petits-enfants d'Alberto. Nezzera frotta son ventre et n'attendit que le silence pour continuer en entendant le bruit de la porte se fermer.

"S'il te plaît, comprend le Kurt, nous ne sommes pas de mauvaises personnes. Bien sûr, nous pouvons être impliqués dans une mafia, mais ça ne signifie pas que tu ne peux pas nous faire confiance ou être amis avec nous. Nous ne te blesserons pas. Blaine ne permettra jamais que ça se produise." déclara Nezzera et c'était suffisant pour rompre le silence.

Kurt hocha la tête en avalant la boule dans sa gorge. Kurt se sentait tellement confus ces derniers temps. Son esprit lui disait une chose, mais son cœur lui en disait une autre. Honnêtement Kurt veut croire Nezzera et surtout Blaine, mais il y a quelque chose que Kurt ne comprend pas encore, quelque chose que Kurt sait qu'il est dangereux.

Blaine garde un secret de Kurt. Et il est sur le point de le démêler.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 8**

"Lis-moi le rapport Decim".

"Mark Evens, né à Lansing Michigan le 24 août 1989, a deux parents à la retraite et pas de frères et sœurs. Il est allé à Lansing High School et était un bon élève. Il est ensuite allé à Pace University et a obtenu un diplôme en journalisme, il a travaillé chez NBC News pendant trois ans, avant de démissionner. Maintenant, il a un emploi de paparazzi. Son petit ami est mort dans un accident de voiture avant de rencontrer Kurt Hummel avec qui il est en couple depuis 5, près de 6 ans et récemment, ils se sont fiancés."

' _Putain de bâtard,_ ' pensa amèrement Blaine, sentant énormément monté sa jalousie. Mais ayant besoin de garder sa tête froide, Blaine réprima ses émotions pour se calmer.

"Il a travaillé chez NBC News, quand?" Demanda Blaine avec curiosité.

"De 2013 à 2016. Pourquoi?" demanda Decim, voyant les sourcils de Blaine se rétrécir ensemble. Decim connaissait ce regard. C'est l'apparence quand Blaine rassemble toutes les informations dans son esprit.

"Parce que tout est parfaitement logique maintenant" déclara Blaine en reliant les points, "Peter a travaillé là-bas en même temps que Mark. Peter a mentionné qu'il y avait un stagiaire nommé Mark avec qui il avait eu aventure. Je ne serais pas surpris Si ce 'Mark' est le Mark de Kurt. Si cela est vrai, alors ça expliquerait comment Mark en savait tellement sur la mafia, Peter a dû lui dire ou le laisser échappé. De toute façon, c'est dangereux pour Mark d'en savoir plus qu'il ne devrait." Decim hocha la tête alors qu'il continuait à conduire à l'appartement de Kurt. En stationnant la voiture, ils prirent l'ascenseur à l'étage de Kurt et frappèrent à la porte.

"Qui est-ce?" demanda une voix qui n'appartenait pas à Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson." dit calmement Blaine, se préparer à ce qui va se passer ensuite. La s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard révélant Mark avec des cheveux mouillés et seulement en pantalon de survêtement et aucune chemise, laissant l'eau couler sur sa poitrine alors que Blaine le regarda attentivement.

"Comment savez-vous où vit Kurt, Anderson?" demanda Mark avec suspicion et complètement surpris quand il vit Decim. Blaine vit comment Mark se tend une fois qu'il vit que Decim est debout derrière lui.

"Je ne suis pas ici pour Kurt. Je suis en fait là pour vous." dit Blaine, marchant devant Mark pour retrouver la vue de l'appartement de Kurt. Blaine a vu que rien n'a changé autrement que certains vêtements ici et là depuis son dernier passage ici.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici pour moi? Comment saviez-vous que j'étais là?" demanda Mark en regardant les deux hommes dans la pièce.

"Je suis ici pour vous poser quelques questions, voilà tout. S'il vous plaît asseyez-vous." Blaine s'assis dans un des fauteuils dans le salon, s'installant confortablement. Mark se sentait agité. Il regarda nerveusement derrière lui pour voir que Decim n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Mark regardant Blaine, puis Decim comme s'il gardait la porte pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Mark s'assis en face Blaine, mais garda toujours sa garde en tout temps.

"Peter Lee." dit Blaine, voyant immédiatement Mark se raidir au nom. Blaine sourit. Bingo.

"Q-qui est-il?" demanda Mark, essayant de rester calme. Mark sentit sa bouche sèche. Il y avait tant de questions dans sa tête qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser.

"Arrêtez d'essayer d'agir comme si vous n'aviez jamais entendu parler de lui. Je suis sûr que Peter se sentirait offensé par ça." Dit calmement Blaine.

"Quoi?" dit Mark avec confusion.

"Est-ce que Peter vous a dit quelque chose au sujet de la mafia Lupo? demanda Blaine, observant sans cesse les réactions de Mark chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose.

"Quoi?"

"Dieu peut-il dire autre chose que pourquoi et quoi? Je vous ai demandé si Peter vous a dit quelque chose sur la Mafia Lupo." Blaine répéta de nouveau sa question agacé qu'il dut répéter sa question.

"Je - Je," dit Mark, regardant nerveusement Decim derrière lui qui restait silencieux tout le temps.

"Tu quoi?" demanda Blaine, irrité de combien de temps ça prend.

Tout à coup, Mark sauta et attrapa une lampe de son côté gauche et la jeta à Blaine puis attrapa un ouvre-lettre alors qu'il se retourna pour essayer de poignarder Decim avec. Decim, déjà en action, attrapa la main de Mark avec l'ouvre-lettre et l'amena derrière le dos de Mark et claqua son corps dans le mur. Tandis que le bras de Mark est douloureusement tordu derrière lui, Decim sorti son arme de son étui et l'a pointa sur la tempe de Mark.

"Essayez de blesser Blaine à nouveau et je vais m'assurer de vous donner une année de torture." dit dangereusement Decim enlevant le cran de sécurité alors qu'il tordit le bras de Mark plus fort.

"Ow!" Mark hurla dans la douleur.

"Silence." dit Decim en pressant le canon plus près de la tempe de Mark.

"Assez Decim," ordonna Blaine, "Il ne m'a même pas fait de mal." Decim regarda en arrière pour voir que Blaine a été assez rapide pour esquiver la lampe.

"Mais ça n'excuse pas qu'il a essayer de vous blesser." dit Decim.

"Tu as raison, mais nous avons besoin de lui en vie." dit Blaine, marchant vers Decim et Mark. Mark regarda de nouveau Blaine et vit ses yeux émotionnels, mais meurtriers. Comment a t-il pu manquer ce regard?

"Vous êtes une partie de la mafia." enregistra Mark dans son esprit alors que la peur se glissa dans son esprit. Kurt avait raison. Il a creusé trop profondément dans la mafia et maintenant il en paie le prix. Merde! Il aurait dû écouter Kurt. Kurt a toujours raison, même quand Mark est en difficulté.

"S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas," plaida Mark, "Blaine s'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas. Pensez à la façon dont Kurt se sentirait! S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas!"

Mark regarda Blaine qui ne montrait aucune émotion alors qu'il regarda fixement le visage suppliant de Mark. Personnellement Blaine ne se souciait pas si Mark vivait ou mourrait, mais voyant que les yeux de Mark avait l'air terrifié, Blaine pouvait pratiquement sentir la peur venant de lui. Le regard de terreur sur le visage de Mark faisait bouillir le sang de Blaine avec l'envie de tuer.

"Assomme-le et allons-y." dit Blaine.

Decim tordu le cou de Mark juste assez pour lui faire perdre conscience, mais pas assez pour lui casser le cou et le tuer. Trouver l'endroit entre l'inconscience et la mort prend des années de formation à maîtriser.

Portant Mark en style mariée hors de l'appartement de Kurt, Decim vit Blaine regarder son téléphone et envoyer des SMS à quelqu'un. Ouvrant la porte pour Decim, il mis le corps de Mark dans le siège arrière, ce qui lui donna l'impression qu'il était en train de dormir.

"Tout va bien Blaine?" Demanda Decim.

"Non. Je suis en retard pour aller travailler à l'entreprise. Tu peux gérer le reste jusqu'à ce que je revienne de la cour? J'ai un client qui peut ou ne peut pas aller dans le couloir de la mort." dit Blaine, allant à l'arrière du coffre pour retirer sa malle d'avocat et son alliance. La mettant à son doigt, Blaine est déjà en mode avocat.

"Bien sûr. As-tu besoin de la voiture?" dit Decim.

"Non, je vais prendre un taxi pour y aller et revenir. Apporte le corps de Mark à Nezzera et assures-toi que Kurt rentre chez lui en toute sécurité." Blaine leva sa main en l'air pour un taxi.

"Je te verrai à ton retour à la maison." dit Decim, entrant dans sa voiture et parti.

Blaine vit un taxi qui se dirigea vers lui et lui demanda de le conduire à l'adresse de son entreprise. Sentant son téléphone vibrer, Blaine regarda pour voir un texte de Nezzera.

 **À: Blaine**

 **De: Nezzera**

 _Tout a bien fonctionné? Kurt est toujours là, est-ce que tu veux qu'Eli le ramène chez lui?_

Blaine envoya un texto en retour, disant:

 **À: Nezzera**

 **De: Blaine**

Non, je vais demander à Decim de le faire. Je dois parler à Eli quand je rentre à la maison, assures-toi qu'il est toujours là quand je revienne.

 **À: Blaine**

 **De: Nezzera**

 _Pourquoi veux-tu parler à Eli? Tu te sens toujours coupable de ce qui est arrivé? Blaine, nous avons été sur cela, arrête de te sentir coupable. Ça devait arriver plus tôt que plus tard._

 **À: Nezzera**

 **De: Blaine**

 _Si j'étais plus prudent, Eli ne serait pas dans le désordre que j'ai causé. Il mérite toujours d'entendre mon côté de l'histoire._

 **À: Blaine**

 **De: Nezzera**

 _Blaine, tu sais qu'Eli est trop têtu pour entendre quoi que ce soit de toi quand il s'agit de l'incident_

 **À: Nezzera**

 **De: Blaine**

 _Assures-toi qu'il est là quand je reviens. Je ne me soucie pas de comment Eli têtu est, il a besoin de comprendre pourquoi j'ai dû vendre Landon à Alberto_

 **À: Blaine**

 **De: Nezzera**

 _Bien_

Blaine soupira en sachant que c'était la fin de cette conversation. Blaine regarda par la fenêtre de New York en voyant le ciel bleu et lumineux avec des gens errant sans but. Parfois, Blaine se demandait s'il pourrait simplement être un simple avocat normal vivant à New York, mais Blaine savait que ce serait impossible. L'instinct de tuer et de provoquer le chaos est trop addictif à ignorer et, tôt ou tard, l'instinct prendra le relais et Blaine deviendra fou. Juste la sensation de sang froid ou chaud traversant sa main, rendrait Blaine fou d'en vouloir plus.

Celui qui ne peut être libre est Nezzera et Eli, celui qui ne peut échapper est Blaine.

* * *

Kurt était assit nerveusement en attendant que Blaine et Decim reviennent avec Mark. Être seul avec Nezzera et Eli n'étaient pas vraiment amusant pour Kurt parce qu'ils avaient tous eu des relations sexuelles avec Blaine. Bien au moins, ils avaient une chose en commun.

"Pas avoir besoin d'avoir tellement peur, princesse." se moqua Eli, ramenant Kurt à la réalité qu'il était assis sur le divan avec Eli et Nezzera en face de lui.

"Je n'ai pas peur, je me demande simplement pourquoi je suis toujours là." dit Kurt.

"J'ai besoin de te parler Kurt." dit doucement Nezzera en voyant l'inquiétude de Kurt. Kurt lui donna un regard interrogateur, confus quant à ce que Nezzera pourrait lui dire.

"J'ai besoin que tu comprennes que Blaine n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Tout ce que Blaine fait n'est jamais mal, Il a toujours raison, même si ça ne ressemble pas à ça, Blaine fait la juste chose." dit Nezzera alors qu'Eli se moquait des mots de Nezzera.

"Tu plaisantes là, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est juste mon cul." dit Eli avec amertume.

"Tu dois le laisser s'expliquer, Eli. Donne-lui une chance." dit calmement Nezzera à son frère en sachant combien ça lui faisait mal.

"Non. Tu veux connaître la vraie vérité Kurt? Blaine est un putain de menteur. Il n'hésitera pas à te trahir quand tu seras tombé dans son piège. C'est un infidèle fous qui te mangera vivant. Ne lui fais pas confiance Kurt , La seule chose dont tu vas sortir est la douleur et le cœur brisé. La vraie nature de Blaine c'est qu'il est un putain de monstre!" dit Eli causant à Kurt d'être choqué.

Le silence de la pièce continua de rester jusqu'à ce qu'Eli se lève du canapé et laissa murmurer qu'il reviendra demain.

"Eli tu ne restes pas pour le dîner?" Demanda Nezzera.

"Non, j'ai de meilleures choses à faire que de rester ici."

"Mais Decim a besoin de ton aide. Il a dit que le système de sécurité au bureau ne fonctionnait pas correctement."

"Alors je serai dans la véranda ayant une cigarette." dit Eli en quittant le salon, laissant Kurt seul avec Nezzera. Kurt regarda Nezzera pour voir son visage triste et coupable.

"Qu'est-ce que Eli voulait dire?" Demanda Kurt.

"Je préférerais ne pas le dire." dit Nezzera avec hésitation.

"Pourquoi?"

"Tu devrais demander à Eli de te raconter son côté de l'histoire." dit Nezzera en faisant un geste à Kurt dans la véranda où était Eli.

Kurt ouvrit la porte de la véranda et entra dans la vue des rayons lumineux couverts de nuages sombres. C'est une belle pièce, si animée et élégante, recouverte de belles fleurs et plantes. Kurt ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda les nuages sombres, il avait l'air qu'il allait pleuvoir plus tard ce soir. Kurt vit Eli assis à côté d'une fenêtre, une cigarette déjà en main. Kurt s'approcha lentement d'Eli, ne voulant pas le bouleverser davantage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux princesse?" Demanda Eli.

"Pour savoir pourquoi tu détestes tellement Blaine? Je pensais que tu ..." Kurt hésita, "Je pensais que tu l'aimais vraiment bien et lui était fidèles comme tout le monde."

"Désolé que je ne sois pas putain de chien de thérapie alors." dit sarcastiquement Eli en soufflant la fumée.

Kurt s'assit à côté d'Eli, s'assurant de lui donner beaucoup de place et essayant de profiter du silence. Kurt leva les yeux pour voir un regard de désespoir clairement montré dans ses yeux de l'endroit où Kurt pouvait voir. Le regard qu'Eli portait brisa le cœur de Kurt. C'était un regard douloureux, un regard qui avait raconté à Kurt la douleur que Eli avait subite.

"Je ne déteste pas Blaine." dit Eli

"J'aurais pu me tromper." renifla Kurt d'un ton sarcastique.

"C'est juste que ma relation avec Blaine est différente de celle de tout le monde dans notre groupe." dit mélancolique Eli en regardant lentement sa cigarette.

"Comment ça?"

"Parce que je ne le vénère pas au sol, il marche comme une sorte de Dieu comme Decim fait. Et il n'est pas mon âme sœur qui me guide vers un lieu sanctuaire. Blaine pour moi est mon ami et mon ennemi." expliqua Eli.

"Comment il est devenu ton ennemi?" Demanda Kurt, étonné qu'Eli s'ouvre réellement à lui.

"C'est arrivé il y a six ans quand Blaine a décidé de me trahir. À l'époque, Blaine se préparait à se prouver auprès de grand-père qu'il était capable de faire partie de la mafia. Pendant ce temps, je n'étais pas un porteur de gène."

Kurt leva les yeux confus. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu n'étais pas un porteur de gènes? Nezzera a dit que vous étiez tous les deux nés avec."

Eli secoua la tête. "Non, je ne suis pas né avec. On me l'a donné. Tu te souviens quand Blaine a mentionné Landon, n'est-ce pas?"

Kurt hocha la tête. Il se souvint brièvement de ce moment.

"Landon était mon petit ami quand Blaine a décidé de le vendre à mon grand-père." dit Eli d'une voix entrecoupée, serrant sa cigarette dans sa main.

Kurt se leva et toucha l'épaule d'Eli pour le soutien alors qu'Eli continua son histoire.

"J'étais heureux avec Landon. Il m'a fait me sentir comme une personne normal, une personne qui n'était pas attachée à la mafia. Nous étions amoureux et je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui, mais tout a pris fin quand Blaine a dit à mon grand-père à propos de Landon. Tu voies, Landon était également un porteur de gène et Blaine l'a putain de vendu à la mafia! Landon ne méritait pas ça! Il a toujours été une personne timide, maladroit, heureux." Eli sanglotait dans les bras de Kurt alors que Kurt ne dit rien et tenait Eli dans ses bras.

"Ils ont fait des expériences sur lui en essayant de déterminer quel type de détenteur de gène il était et quand ils ont découvert, ils ont réalisé à quel point il était inutile de l'avoir comme porteur de gène. Et comme je ne suis pas un porteur de gène comme ma sœur, Ils ont changé mon code d'ADN avec celui de Landon. Landon ne profiterait pas à la mafia, comme à toute autre expérience échouée, ils l'ont tué." Eli sanglotait plus fort dans les bras de Kurt.

"Je - C'est de la faute de Blaine si Landon est mort!" Sa putain de faute! S'il n'avait pas dit à grand-père que Landon était un détenteur de gène, il serait toujours en vie! "

Kurt est resté silencieux tout le temps, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Nezzera et Decim lui ont dit que Blaine ne fais jamais rien de mal, que ses actions sont toujours justes, mais ça? Comment a t-il pu vendre l'amant d'Eli à la mafia et le faire tuer? Où est la justice?! Ces gens sont fous s'ils pensent réellement que Kurt croirait que Blaine est bon. Bon, son cul.

"Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas." murmura Kurt, caressant doucement la tête d'Eli.

"M-même après tout ce temps, ma relation avec Blaine a été très bien, mais je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait, jamais, Landon est - Était la seule personne qui m'a vraiment compris comme une personne, pas un petit-fils de Re Lupo. " dit Eli, s'éloignant de Kurt. Eli essuya ses larmes et se leva d'où il était.

"Je dois y aller. Le système de sécurité ne se réparera pas. À plus tard." dit Eli en sortant de la pièce, laissant un très confus Kurt derrière. Kurt se leva pour sortir pour voir Nezzera appuyée contre le mur comme si elle l'attendait.

"Pourquoi tu voulais que j'entende l'histoire d'Eli?" demanda Kurt, sachant déjà que c'était son intention depuis le début. Il jouait simplement dans ses jeux de manipulation pour essayer de voir que Blaine est une bonne personne.

"Parce que j'avais besoin que tu connaisses le côté de l'histoire d'Eli avant d'entendre celle de Blaine." répondit Nezzera.

"Oh vraiment?" demanda Kurt d'un ton sarcastique: "Pourquoi alors? Pourquoi essayez-vous tous de me faire voir que Blaine est une bonne personne? Qu'est-ce que ça va accomplir?"

Nezzera se tenait là, silencieusement, ses yeux verts observant Kurt comme si elle regardait son âme. Elle se dirigea lentement vers Kurt alors que Kurt se tenait debout et se trouvait face à face avec elle.

"Tu verras assez tôt. Chaque secret que Blaine te cache se démêlera bientôt. Ensuite, tu comprendras ce que je dis ou pas. Tout dépend de toi Kurt, car ta décision peut tout changer dans nos vies. assures-toi d'être prêt pour quand une véritable tragédie se reproduise." prévint Nezzera avant de s'éloigné alors que Kurt la regarda. Parfois, avec la façon dont Nezzera parlait, Kurt commença à se questionner si elle fait une lecture psychique dans son avenir.

Kurt retourna dans le salon prêt à quitter ce lieu maudit quand la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand bruit. Kurt se dirigea vers la salle d'entrée pour ne voir que Decim portant Mark comme un sac de pommes de terre. Kurt l'observa alors que Decim continuait de porter le corps de Mark sur son épaule alors qu'il entra dans un couloir avec Kurt qui suivait derrière lui. Kurt vit que Decim le conduisait à une sorte de chambre secrète avec Nezzera à l'intérieur dans sa blouse de laboratoire.

"Où est Blaine?" demanda Nezzera, ne voyant pas Blaine avec Decim.

"Il a dit qu'il devait aller travailler pour son client à la cour." répondit Decim en mettant Mark sur la table de laboratoire.

Nezzera tira la table vers une énorme machine et commença à mettre des fils et à les coller sur la tête de Mark ainsi que d'autres endroits sur son corps. Kurt observa de l'extérieur de la pièce, n'osant pas se rapprocher.

"Est-ce que ce processus va le blesser?" interrogea Kurt, ne voulant pas que son fiancé soit blesser.

"Non. Je suis simplement en train d'établir le processus du système pour identifier qui il est. Je dois avoir son corps et son esprit habitué à ça, donc il n'y aura aucun dommage à son cerveau ou à son corps." dit Nezzera en regardant l'écran et en lisant l'information avant de coller plus de fils sur Mark.

Kurt regarda Mark et se sentit très mal de lui faire ça, mais il savait que c'était pour son bien. Kurt protège son fiancé pour sa sécurité et sa vie. Bien au moins c'est ce que Kurt a essayé de se dire, mais cette culpabilité continue de le ronger. Kurt entra dans le laboratoire et se pencha pour voir le visage inconscient de Mark. Après tout ça, lui et Mark pourront se marier et vivre comme si la mafia n'avait jamais existé. Kurt toucha le visage de Mark en brossant ses doigts contre la joue fraîche de Mark avant d'embrasser son front.

"Je suis désolé." murmura doucement Kurt à Mark en espérant que son message l'atteindrait de quelque façon.

Kurt regarda Decim et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il y avait un regard d'amour doux dans les yeux de Decim alors qu'il regardait Nezzera. Pas moyen, Decim ne pouvait pas aimer Nezzera. Le pourrait-il? Kurt regarda rapidement Nezzera qui ne semblait même pas remarquer les regards de Decim.

"Je dois rentrer à la maison." dit Kurt, voyant Nezzera le regarder immédiatement.

"Non. Tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que Blaine revienne pour entendre son côté de l'histoire quand il parlera à Eli." commanda Nezzera.

"Non, je vais chez moi. Tu ne peux pas me forcer à rester ici." dit obstinément Kurt en regardant Nezzera dans les yeux.

"Decim" Nezzera regardant Kurt en retour, "Kurt est autorisé à faire tout ce qu'il veut aussi longtemps qu'il ne quitte pas la maison."

"Mais Nezzera, Blaine a dit que je devais ramener Kurt à la maison." dit Decim.

"Rejetée." Répondit Nezzera en retournant à son travail.

"Oui, Nezzera." dit Decim en suivant ses ordres.

* * *

"Merci, monsieur Anderson, merci beaucoup!" pleura un homme alors qu'il étreignait Blaine devant les tribunaux.

"Je vous en prie, John, profitez de votre liberté maintenant." dit Blaine après une longue journée de faire son travail d'avocat. Le cas qu'il faisait empêchait son client d'être condamné à mort pour meurtre au premier degré. Blaine se dirigea vers le juge pour dire ses remerciements comme tout bon avocat devrait faire.

"Merci juge Mills pour être présent aujourd'hui. C'est toujours un honneur de voir un juge très respecté faire un cas comme celui-ci." sourit Blaine en lui tendant la main pour une secousse.

Juge Mills regarda Blaine et lui rendit son sourire lui serrant la main. "Je suis impressionné que vous ayez recueilli autant de preuves pour défendre votre client d'aller au couloir de la mort, mais encore une fois, je n'en n'attendais pas moins de vous, monsieur Anderson. Votre réputation semble toujours vous précéder."

"Merci, monsieur. C'est un honneur d'obtenir un tel éloge de vous." dit Blaine, rassemblant ses affaires de son bureau dans sa mallette.

"Monsieur Vines, vous avez fait du bon travail aussi pour poursuivre mon client. C'est un plaisir de travailler avec vous." dit Blaine en souriant et lui tendant la main.

"Va te faire foutre!" cria M. Vines: "Votre client est coupable! Coupable! Vous pensez que vous êtes génial à cause de la réputation de votre père! Eh bien devinez quoi! Vous n'êtes rien comme lui!"

"Exactement M. Vines" dit Blaine avec dureté, "Je ne suis pas mon père. Je n'ai pas besoin de la réputation de mon père pour montrer à tous la qualité d'un avocat. Je le fais devant les tribunaux. Encore une fois, monsieur Vines, c'était un plaisir de travailler avec vous." dit poliment Blaine en mettant l'accent sur le mot « était ».

Blaine sortit de la cour en évitant la pression sur ses questions ennuyeuses et pris un taxi pour le conduire chez lui. Blaine réfléchi à ce que M. Vines a dit de ne pas être son père. Blaine sait qu'il n'est pas son père. Il a cessé d'essayer d'être son père lorsqu'il savait qu'il était impossible d'être un bon avocat comme lui. Blaine a appris qu'il n'est qu'un bon avocat en raison de la réputation de son père, non pas à cause de son travail réel. Blaine regarda sa montre et vit les yeux de son père mort le fixer dans le reflet.

"Putain de bâtard! Jamais satisfait avec moi comme son fils." marmonna Blaine en donnant au conducteur son argent avant d'entrer dans sa maison.

"Bienvenue à la maison Blaine, comment était le travail?" demanda Nezzera, venant immédiatement le saluer avec un verre de scotch, sachant qu'il en aura besoin.

"Bien. Rien de nouveau. J'ai gagné l'affaire pour mon client, remercié le juge et M. Vines a fait une rage sur la façon dont il a été injuste que je gagne." dit Blaine en buvant le scotch jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

"Où est tout le monde?" interrogea Blaine.

"Dans le salon. C'était ennuyeux de surveiller Kurt pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, alors je l'ai enchaîné dans le canapé et Eli est avec Decim." répondit Nezzera.

"Hm, appelle tout le monde à l'étude alors. Il est temps que vous sachiez la vérité." dit Blaine en allant là-bas alors que Nezzera allait chercher son frère et Decim. Blaine monta les escaliers jusqu'à son étude et se versa un autre verre de scotch. Blaine espérait qu'Eli lui pardonnerait et que Kurt le voit sous une nouvelle lumière. Tout le monde entra et s'installa sur les canapés prêts à écouter la vérité de Blaine. Eh bien, tout le monde à part Kurt qui essayait de se libérer de ses chaînes.

"Blaine! Détache-moi! Ils m'ont enchaîné à un canapé! Un canapé!" cria Kurt en tirant sur les chaînes.

"Je te libérai si tu écoutes mon histoire." dit Blaine. Kurt hésita un moment, se débattant mentalement avec lui-même. Il savait qu'il était impossible de les dépasser et s'échapper est hors de question.

"Bien." dit Kurt, vaincu.

Blaine soupira et regarda Eli qui refusait de rencontrer ses yeux. Blaine se dirigea vers Eli et caressa doucement ses joues, voyant les yeux d'Eli le regarder.

"Landon est vivant," déclara Blaine: "J'ai truqué sa mort parce qu'il me l'a demandé."

Eli est choquée d'entendre les nouvelles, comme tous les autres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, il t'a demandé de truquer sa mort?" interrogea Eli en colère.

Blaine soupira et se frotta les tempes se rappelant le jour où tout a commencé.

* * *

 _Début Flashback_

 _Il y a cinq ans_

 _Blaine P.O.V_

 _Je marchais dans les rues de la ville de New York pour aller voir Landon depuis qu'il m'a appelé pour dire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important à me dire. Mais avant de le faire, j'ai dû prendre un raccourci juste à temps pour voir un visage familier. Deux beaux yeux bleus glasz et un large sourire avec des fossettes adorables et une coiffure parfaite. Je sentis les battements de cœur sur le tempo, alors que je viens de voir un beau sourire sur son visage. Mon Kurt est de nouveau à New York, ce qui signifie qu'il est de retour de ses vacances à Paris._

 _D'accord, oui. Je traque mon ex-petit ami, mais c'est seulement parce que je ne le veux nulle part près de New York quand je suis en mission. Je sais qu'il travaille encore à et faire partie de la mafia a vraiment ses avantages, comme savoir qui le rédacteur en chef de Vogue, mais c'est seulement parce que je ne veux plus jamais lui faire du mal ou qu'il soit près, sachant sa vie est en danger. Je veux juste protéger Kurt et m'assurer qu'il a la meilleure vie possible puisque je ne pouvais pas être celui qui lui donnera, je le soutiendrai dans l'ombre. Même si j'ai une femme que j'aime beaucoup, ce n'est pas romantique. C'est platonique, c'est Kurt qui sera toujours et pour toujours le gardien de mon cœur._

 _Je continuait de regarder Kurt alors qu'il tenait la main d'un autre homme qu'il voyait depuis un an. Je souriais intérieurement sachant que Kurt était heureux, même si je ne suis pas celui qui le fait sourire. Je l'ai vu et je suppose que c'est maintenant son petit ami, continue de marcher jusque dans la 5e Avenue avant de tourner dans le coin. En vérifiant Kurt de temps en temps pour voir comment il va, il adoucit le démon en moi de vouloir tuer._

 _"Blaine!" J'entendit appeler mon nom. En détournant les yeux de Kurt, je vit que c'était Landon qui courait devant moi à notre café._

 _"Hey Landon." saluai-je avec notre poignée de main habituelle mais cette fois, je vit que Landon n'avait pas son sourire agaçant pleine d'entrain sur son visage. Il y avait à la place, un regard terne de tristesse et de la peur._

 _"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Est-ce qu'Eli t'as fait quelque chose?" demandai-je immédiatement. J'aime bien Landon, c'est un homme gentil, mais c'est un personnage très timide et gênant, un ajustement parfait pour Eli si on me le demande._

 _"Euh, ouais sur Eli." dit Landon en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts._

 _"Tu veux prendre du café pour te calmer les nerfs?" demandai-je en étant un bon ami. Même si Landon ne fait pas partie de la mafia, Eli a beaucoup de confiance en lui pour dire la vérité sur sa famille. C'est bien parce que je n'ai pas à mettre ma façade de mafia ou ma façade d'avocat, je peux être moi-même ce qui est rare ces jours-ci. Landon ne dit pas un mot et hocha simplement la tête._

 _Nous sommes allés à l'intérieur du café et j'ai commandé ma boisson habituelle, un cappuccino décaféiné avec une touche de cannelle tandis que Landon commanda un moka au caramel avec une tonne de sucre. Comment boit-il ça, je n'en ai aucune idée. Nous sommes allés à une table et nous nous sommes assis en silence pendant que j'attendais que Landon prit son courage pour me parler._

 _"Je- Je - Je suis un porteur de gènes." Me dit Landon, me prenant par surprise._

 _"Vraiment c'est bien?!" dis-je avec enthousiasme, mais Landon avait l'air déprimé, "Eli ne le sait pas, n'est-ce pas?"_

 _Landon hocha la tête._

 _"Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache." murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante._

 _"Pourquoi?" demandai-je en prenant une gorgée._

 _Le visage de Landon passa de timide et maladroit à déterminé._

 _"J'ai besoin de ton aide" déclara Landon, "S'il te plaît, Blaine, tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider."_

 _Je me suis senti coincé. Je ne savais pas comment répondre à sa demande. Je hochai la tête et attendais qu'il l'explique._

 _& Klaine&_

 _"Est-ce t'as perdu l'esprit?" criais-je._

 _"C'est le seul moyen de sauver Eli, s'il te plaît, Blaine." supplia Landon._

 _Je serrai mes mains ensembles, ne sachant pas si c'est la bonne décision. Ce que Landon a à l'esprit est génial, mais absolument fou. Mais ce dont je suis plus dégoûté, est que Re Lupo envisage d'exilé Eli pour être inutile pour lui. Contrairement à Nezzera, Landon et moi, Eli n'est pas né comme un porteur de gènes que Re Lupo trouve comme des marchandises très rares et précieuses. Ce que Landon veut faire, c'est changer son code de support de gène ADN avec celui d'Eli._

 _"Blaine, s'il te plaît! Je t'en supplie! Tu ne veux pas sauver Eli?" Demanda désespérément Landon._

 _"Bien sûr, je veux épargner Eli! Mais tu vas sacrifié votre bonheur à tous les deux car ça ne vaut pas la peine du tout. Eli ne voudrait pas ça." dis-je essayant de mesurer l'issue du plan de Landon._

 _"Je sais," dit Landon, "je ne veux pas le quitter non plus. Mais c'est la seule façon de sauver Eli. Je sais que je suis celui qui distrait Eli de la mafia et ne le fait pas faire son travaille parfaitement. C'est de ma faute que ça se produise en premier lieu. Voilà pourquoi j'essaie de le résoudre. S'il te plaît, Blaine, fait-le pour moi au moins. Si je change mon code d'ADN avec Eli, alors Eli aura un gène et il pourra rester en sécurité dans la mafia de son grand-père. Il sera utile à son grand-père, donc il ne mourra pas! N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux?_

 _Je vais aider Landon. La mort de Landon et un horrible mensonge pour Eli et sachant qu'il va me détester à jamais pour ça._

 _"Bien, Landon. Mais nous le faisons sur ma montre"._

 _Fin de Flashback_

* * *

Blaine pris un verre de son scotch et vida le verre après avoir raconté à tous le monde l'histoire de ce qui est arrivé à Landon, mais il n'a dit à personne qu'il espionnait Kurt. C'est son secret à garder et à lui seul. Blaine jouait avec son alliance en attendant. Blaine enleva son anneau pour la mettre sur la table.

"Alors, Landon est vivant?" demanda Eli, les larmes tombant de ses yeux.

"Ouais, il est Eli." dit Blaine en le regardant.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Pourquoi m'as-tu menti pour me faire croire qu'il était mort?" cria Eli, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux.

"Parce que Landon savait que tu irais le chercher parce qu'il savait que tu t'en foutais de la mafia. Il t'as protégé parce que si tu l'avais suivi, tu aurais trahi la mafia en ne revenant jamais et ensuite la mafia irait après toi pour les trahi. Landon ne voulait pas que tu passes ta vie à fuir la mafia, il a changé ton ADN pour te protéger et te donner ta position dans la mafia." dit Blaine en allant derrière son bureau pour prendre une enveloppe et la remettre à Eli.

"Avant que Landon soit parti, il m'a donné ça pour te l'a donner quand j'avais l'impression que c'était le bon moment pour te révéler la vérité. Landon s'est excusé déjà il y a cinq ans, sachant que je mettrais mes relations avec toi au bifteck et que je me sentirais mal. C'est sa lettre d'excuses pour avoir trahi ta confiance avec l'adresse dans laquelle il réside depuis cinq ans." dit Blaine, ayant l'enveloppe enlevée de sa main.

Eli ouvrit la lettre mais ne pris pas la peine de lire ce que Landon a à dire parce qu'il lirait plus tard après avoir pris connaissance d'où il est en premier. Les yeux d'Eli s'élargissent quand il vit l'adresse.

"Ohio?" demanda Eli avec confusion: "Tu me dis que Landon est resté chez toi à Westerville tout ce temps?"

Blaine hocha la tête.

"Landon savait que tu ne viendrais jamais dans l'Ohio dans un million d'années, alors il m'a demandé s'il pouvait rester à la maison en attendant ton arrivé." dit Blaine.

"C'est pour ça que tu étais si réticent à vendre cette maison? Est-ce que Landon était là?" demanda Nezzera, voyant Blaine faire de nouveau un signe de tête.

"Blaine ..." dit Eli, regardant désespérément Blaine.

"C'est bon. Tu n'as pas à me le dire maintenant, je comprends. Va après lui. Je te couvrirai." Eli hocha la tête et remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe avant d'engloutir Blaine dans un câlin.

"Je suis désolé et merci." dit Eli avant d'embrasser la joue de Blaine avant de sortir de la pièce et d'aller vers Westerville, Ohio. Tout le monde restait assis dans ses sièges dans l'étude de Blaine.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un aimerait une tasse de café ou de thé?" proposa Decim avec son habituel sourire heureux.

"Bien sûr. J'en aimerai un, merci." dit Blaine en lui souriant et le voyant partir pour descendre à la cuisine. Blaine alla ensuite vers Kurt qui a cessé d'essayer de se libérer de ses chaînes. Blaine se mit à genou et vit que les chevilles et les poignets de Kurt étaient liés aux bras du canapé. En entrant le code, Blaine enleva les chaînes de Kurt qui le libèrent.

 **CLAQUE!**

Kurt siffla à la piqûre de sa main. "C'est pour m'avoir enchaîné à un canapé pendant sept heures. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi." dit Kurt.

Blaine fut surpris par la gifle et ne l'a pas vu venir, mais hocha la tête à la demande de Kurt. Si Kurt ne voulait pas être là, il a le droit de partir. Il n'y a rien qui le lie ici pour rester, bien que Blaine avait espéré que Kurt le voit maintenant dans une nouvelle lumière. Après leur conversation au sujet de leur rupture, Blaine savait que Kurt lui avait pardonné de l'avoir tromper, mais ça ne signifiait jamais que Kurt voulait continuer une relation avec lui, ce que Blaine avait espéré. Blaine ne voulait pas que Kurt le voie comme un monstre, un démon ou même une bête, Blaine veut que Kurt l'accepte pour ce qu'il est vraiment maintenant parce que savoir que Kurt peut l'accepter donnerait l'impression que Blaine avait une place dans ce monde.

"Je vais te raccompagner à la sortie." dit Blaine en sortant de l'étude et donna un regard pointu à Nezzera qui était déjà en place et en action pour quelque chose.

"Non." articula Blaine l'arrêtant de son prochain plan. Blaine conduit Kurt à la porte d'entrée et s'arrêta pour se retourner.

"Je suis désolé que Nezzera t'ais enchaîné au canapé toute la journée, je sais comment tu es lorsque tu t'ennuies et es coincé dans la même pièce pendant une longue période" dit Blaine. "Je suis vraiment désolé si Nezzera t'a fais quelque chose qui serait-"

"La ferme, andouille." dit Kurt enveloppant ses bras autour du cou de Blaine.

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargissent quand il entra en contact avec Kurt. Kurt. Kurt est là. Kurt l'étreint. Kurt est là. Blaine passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt et l'étreignit en profitant du doux moment juste entre lui et Kurt. L'odeur douce de Kurt, l'odeur de chèvrefeuille et de vanille. Blaine enfouit son nez dans l'épaule de Kurt en savourant le moment de la sensation de Kurt juste autour de lui. Kurt leva la main et passa ses doigts à travers les cheveux gélifiée de Blaine, ayant ses boucles sauvages sans soumission.

"Hmm." dit Blaine, heureux de ressentir les mains de Kurt sur sa tête.

"Tu es toujours comme un chiot quand quelqu'un te caresse la tête." plaisanta Kurt en reposant légèrement sa tête sur la joue de Blaine.

"Pour ma défense, ça ressemble à un très bon massage de la tête." dit Blaine, serrant doucement son étreinte sur la taille de Kurt.

"Je suis désolé de d'avoir douté de toi durant toute l'affaire d'Eli et Landon et de t'avoir giflé. Je serais devenu fou si j'avais du rester plus longtemps." dit Kurt, ayant honte de lui-même en pensant du mal de Blaine quand il s'agit d'amour.

"Tout va bien. Tout ce que je t'ai demandé, c'est d'écouter mon histoire et tu l'as fait. Merci." dit Blaine, enfouissant sa tête contre la joue de Kurt, chatouillant le nez de Kurt avec ses boucles.

"De rien." murmura Kurt en respirant l'odeur de Blaine. La délicieuse odeur de café, de cannelle et un peu d'autre chose.

Kurt et Blaine continuèrent de rester debout jusqu'à ce que Kurt brise l'étreinte. Blaine, très réticent à le laisser faire, utilisa toute sa maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas ramener Kurt dans ses bras et ne jamais le lâcher.

"Est-ce que ça va bien si je reviens demain? J'ai besoin de te parler." Demanda Kurt.

Surpris par la demande de Kurt, Blaine fit à Kurt son premier vrai sourire heureux depuis longtemps et hocha la tête. Si ça n'interfère pas avec la sécurité de Kurt, il n'y a rien que Blaine ne puisse nier de lui.

"Bien sûr, Kurt. Ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi, n'importe quand sera parfait demain." dit Blaine en ouvrant la porte pour lui.

"Merci." dit Kurt en regardant de nouveau Blaine. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés maintenant, quand il a caresser ses cheveux et son costume noir parfait et une montre en argent. La tenue parfaite d'avocat / mafia si vous demandez à Kurt. Mais les yeux ont toujours capturé Kurt. Les yeux de rosée de miel toujours pleine de vie et de la musique, Kurt vit enfin une étincelle dans les yeux de Blaine à nouveau. L'étincelle que Blaine avait l'habitude d'avoir quand ils étaient adolescents et amoureux. Voyant Blaine à nouveau, Kurt ne l'a pas une fois vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Parfois, Kurt oublie la beauté de Blaine.

"Attend ici Kurt, je vais demander à Decim de te conduire chez toi." dit Blaine.

"Blaine non" dit Kurt, "je ne veux pas que Decim me conduise à la maison. À l'heure actuelle, je veux juste du temps seul. J'ai été coincé dans ta maison toute la journée et la plupart du temps c'était attaché à un canapé. Je veux juste un peu de temps calme pour moi. Je peux rentrer à la maison seule. C'est seulement un chauffeur de taxi, comment ça pourrait être dangereux?" plaisanta Kurt en voyant Blaine ne sourit pas à sa blague. C'était plus comme si Blaine n'avait même pas trouvé la blague drôle.

"Kurt. New York est un endroit dangereux, même un chauffeur de taxi est dangereux. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité." dit tendrement Blaine.

"Oh, mon dieu Blaine, je vis à New York pendant neuf ans, une année de plus que toi, et il ne m'est jamais rien arriver. Je pense que je peux gérer de rentrer chez moi seul." rétorqua Kurt, sentant son côté garce s'auto-élever à cet argument stupide qu'ils avaient.

"Kurt. Je fais partie de la mafia, je connais les dangers de New York, tu ne vas absolument pas chez toi seul." dit durement Blaine.

"Oh vraiment?" dit sarcastiquement Kurt: "Alors, qui est après moi, hein? Je ne fais pas partie de la mafia comme tu l'es parce que, contrairement à toi, je ne fais pas des choses illégale! Personne ne me suit! Je peux très bien rentrer chez moi seul. Vous ne devez pas t'occuper de moi comme d'un enfant!"

"Eh bien, tu agis comme un enfant maintenant, en refusant ma protection! Il est toujours préférable d'être en sécurité que seul, Kurt. D'ailleurs, quelle est la différence entre avoir un chauffeur de taxi qui te conduit chez toi que Decim ou moi?" Demanda Blaine et soudain le doux moment, romantique disparu à une dispute acharnée en colère de 'comment Kurt devrait rentrer à la maison ce soir?'.

"C'est parce que c'est toi et Decim! Quand j'ai dit que je voulais être seul, je veux être seul sans personne qui me connait déjà. Je veux mon temps de penser et de me détendre et de ne pas être fous paranoïaque tout le temps en sachant que tu vas me regarder! Tu agis comme un enfant gâté stupide exigeant l'attention de ses parents." rétorqua Kurt.

"Bien alors, Kurt," dit Blaine avec colère, "Rentre chez toi comme le grand garçon que tu es et ne te dérange pas a venir demain parce que tu n'aimes manifestement pas notre présence près de toi. Satisfaites, Altesses?"

La bouche de Kurt tomba un peu. Une douleur dans la poitrine de Kurt s'est formée quand Blaine lui dit de ne pas venir demain, mais le côté garce de Kurt a déjà pris soin de s'en préoccuper.

"Va te faire foutre Blaine." dit Kurt en sortant de la maison et claquant la porte derrière lui.

"Merde." dit Blaine en claquant sa main contre la porte. En calmant sa colère, Blaine alla à son bureau dans le besoin d'un autre verre.

Kurt descendit les escaliers de l'appartement de Blaine en colère. Kurt héla un taxi et dit au conducteur son adresse. Kurt ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'était battu avec Blaine. Et là, il pensait qu'ils pourraient être de nouveau amis, amis son cul. Uhg! Pourquoi Blaine doit-t-il être si protecteur? Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver, hein? Kurt vit à New York depuis neuf ans et il ne lui ait jamais rien arrivé.

"Blaine ne sait même pas de quoi il parle." marmonna Kurt, énervé. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, Kurt regarda par la fenêtre pour voir que le chauffeur de taxi n'allait nulle part vers son appartement.

"Hum, excusez-moi? J'ai dit que mon adresse était ..."

"Je ne vous conduit pas là-bas." dit soudainement le chauffeur de taxi, s'arrêtant au milieu de la route avant de sortir. Puis, aussitôt que le conducteur fu sorti, quatre hommes en noir sont arrivés avec des armes dans leurs mains.

"Où est mon argent alors?" demanda nerveusement le conducteur en regardant dans les rues, veillant à ce qu'ils n'y aient pas de témoins qui passe.

"Ici." dit l'un des hommes qui avait l'air d'avoir la quarantaine. Il pointa un pistolet sur le conducteur avant de tirer sur l'homme dans la tête. Les yeux de Kurt s'élargissent avec horreur alors qu'il venait d'assister à un autre meurtre. Kurt vit le corps du chauffeur de taxi tomber sur le sol. Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais fut immédiatement recouvert d'un chiffon blanc qui l'étouffait alors qu'il respirait les produits chimiques qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Les hommes en costumes noirs ont pris le taxi et ont conduit a quai 54. Ils attendaient tous Blaine Anderson pour se présenter et de mourir. C'est ainsi que les membres du trafic sexuel humain de Yu font leurs affaires. Ils veulent venger de la mort de leur patron et de leurs camarades. Ils refusent de se soumettre au nom de Lupo.

* * *

Blaine est dans son bureau quand ses instincts lui donnèrent un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Dur. Quelque chose ne va pas bien. Si l'instinct de Blaine lui dit que quelque chose ne va pas, alors c'est que quelqu'un est en danger? Qui?

 **Kurt**.

Blaine se leva instantanément de sa chaise et sorti de son bureau. En tant que porteur de gènes, l'une des spécialités de Blaine est que son instinct ne le trompe jamais quand il en a besoin.

"Nezzera! Decim! Salle de contrôle centrale maintenant!" cria Blaine assez fort pour qu'ils puissent les entendre alors qu'il courait dans la pièce où sont tous leurs ordinateurs de sécurité. Decim couru dans la pièce peu de temps après Nezzera, les deux regardant Blaine, alarmé quant à savoir pourquoi il les appelaient maintenant.

"Kurt est en danger." déclara Blaine en se connectant à l'ordinateur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Je pensais que tu l'avais ramener chez lui?" Demanda Decim.

"Nous nous sommes disputés et il a pris un taxi à la place. Montre-moi la caméra de sécurité à l'extérieur." ordonna Blaine à mesure que Decim suivait l'ordre et tapait. Blaine vit que l'intervalle de temps s'avançait et soudain, il vit Kurt marcher devant son appartement et entrer dans un taxi.

"Montre-moi où se rend le taxi." ordonna Blaine alors que Decim alla d'une caméra à l'autre. Depuis que la ville de New York est le territoire de la Mafia Lupo, il y a des caméras de sécurité cachées partout, de sorte que la mafia peut maintenir l'ordre.

"Là." Blaine a indiqua quand le taxi arrêta de conduire. Blaine vit quatre hommes en noir se diriger immédiatement dans le taxi lorsque le chauffeur de taxi sorti. Blaine vit trois hommes entrer alors que le quatrième parlait au conducteur et le quatrième tiré sur le chauffeur de taxi avant de partir en voiture.

"Merde." dit Blaine agacé. De l'angle de la caméra, Blaine n'a pas eu l'occasion de voir comment Kurt allait.

"Nezzera peux-tu opérer les choses ici?" demanda Blaine, voyant déjà Nezzera taper à l'ordinateur.

"Decim, je veux que tu me suives, mais seulement en tant que tireur d'élite. Je te veux loin et et avoir une image claire du terrain. Je suppose qu'ils veulent que je vienne seul, alors c'est ce que je vais faire." Blaine sentant son démon envie de tuer.

"Qui sont-ils? Où vont-ils Nezzera?" demanda Blaine, voulant retrouver Kurt et le mettre en sécurité le plus vite possible.

"Je suppose qu'ils vont au quai 54 et de leur apparence, ce sont des hommes de M. Yu. Je suppose qu'ils veulent venger leur ancien patron et refusent de s'incliner devant le nom de Lupo." dit Nezzera.

"Comment savaient-ils que Kurt était associé à nous?" interrogea Blaine. Il a tout fait en son pouvoir pour éviter que quelque chose comme ça ne se produise.

"Je suis désolé Blaine." dit Decim.

Blaine regarda Decim qui ressemblait comme le chien le plus coupable du monde. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu es désolé? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" Demanda Blaine sans colère dans sa voix.

"J'ai dit à Kurt de venir au quai 54 où il t'as vu tuer M. Yu et tout le monde. Je voulais que Kurt te comprenne mieux et qu'il voit et qui tu es vraiment parce que je pensais que peut-être qu'il t'accepterai mieux. Je suis désolé Blaine. Je ne savais pas qu'on en arriverait là. Je pensais que tout le monde avaient été tué là-bas." s'excusa sincèrement Decim.

Blaine soupira. L'honnêteté ne pourrait jamais le mettre en colère contre Decim parce que Decim a toujours fait de son mieux pour faire ce qui est juste pour lui faire plaisir.

"C'est bon Decim" dit Blaine en mettant la main sur l'épaule de Decim, "Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas voulu. Je suis en colère contre moi-même pour ne pas suivre mes instincts."

Decim leva les yeux et sourit heureusement en sachant que Blaine n'est pas en colère contre lui. Blaine se retourna et saisit son étui avec deux fusils, une grenade à gaz toxique, un couteau papillon, des munitions et son pare-balles, manteau imperméable à l'épreuve du feu et l'eau que Nezzera a inventé pour lui. Saisissant une puce, Blaine l'a met dans l'oreille avec un haut-parleur.

"Nezzera, tu es nos yeux. Decim tu es mon dos. Quand j'arrive, je veux que tu supprimes tout ce qui existe. Personne ne partira en vie s'il pense qu'ils peuvent me nuire." chargea Blaine avant de sortir de son appartement et sur sa moto alors qu'il accéléra pour sauver Kurt. Quiconque ose rentrer dans la voie de Blaine pourrait aussi creuser sa propre tombe parce que le regard meurtrier dans les yeux de Blaine signifie que son démon est assoiffé de sang.

* * *

Quand Kurt se réveilla, il entendit des voix. Il entendit effectivement beaucoup de voix. Ouvrant lentement ses yeux, il les ferma rapidement à cause de la lumière brillante qui brillait sur lui.

' _Ugh, pourquoi ma tête me fait mal? Où suis-je?_ ' pensa Kurt en ouvrant encore les yeux,les faisant s'adapter à la lumière.

"Devrions-nous le torturer?"

"Non, je vote pour qu'on le tue. Faisons-lui payer la mort de notre patron."

"Espèce d'idiot! Nous avons besoin de lui en otage, de cette façon quand l'héritier de la Mafia Lupo viendra, nous pourrons le tuer."

"Envoyons-lui une rançon d'abord, qu'il sache que nous l'avons en otage. Alors on pourra le tuer."

"Oh, regardez, il est réveillé."

Kurt se retourna sur le plancher inconfortable. ' _Pourquoi le sol est tellement dur?_ ' pensa Kurt en levant la tête pour voir qu'il était allongé sur un sol de ciment sale.

"On dirait que le petit oiseau est finalement sorti et veut jouer."

La tête de Kurt grimpa à la voix. Il vit au moins trente hommes ou plus le regarder. Kurt essaya de bouger ses bras derrière lui, mais ils étaient liés. Kurt sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Que se passe-t-il? Tant de questions se formaient dans l'esprit de Kurt, il ne savait pas quoi faire autrement que de rester assis et regarder le sol.

"On dirait qu'il est un type obéissant." Dit l'un des hommes.

"Pourquoi ne nous amusons pas avec lui?" Demanda un autre homme.

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargissent de peur. Amusé? Que pensent-ils lui faire?

' _V - vont-ils me v - violer?_ ' Kurt sentit la peur le frappé et essaya de bouger ses mains de nouveau, mais la corde qui le retenait est trop forte.

L'homme qui a suggéré de jouer avec Kurt se rapprochait, Kurt leva ses jambes et frappa l'homme à la cuisse.

"Aïe! Putain! Il m'a frappé." cria l'homme dans la douleur en regardant Kurt avec colère.

Kurt essaya de rester calme, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait penser dans son esprit, c'est qu'il doit sortir de là et se protéger. Au fur et à mesure que l'homme se rapprochait, Kurt essaya de balancer sa jambe en espérant le frapper de nouveau, mais cette fois, l'homme attrapa Kurt par sa jambe et le poussa plus près, déstabilisant Kurt de son siège. L'homme se glissa au-dessus de Kurt à cheval sur lui.

"Apprenons-lui à se comporter." dit l'homme en levant sa main pour frapper Kurt au visage. Douloureusement.

Kurt sentit les larmes se former dans ses yeux. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un est censé faire quand il est sur le point d'être victimes de viol? Restez silencieux et laissé faire? Putain non.

Kurt commença à remuer son corps pour faire perdre l'équilibre à l'homme.

"AIDEZ-MOI!" cria Kurt, "Quelqu'un s'il vous plaît aidez-moi!"

"Ferme-là!" l'homme gifla Kurt de nouveau. La douleur de la gifle est comme rien que Kurt n'a jamais ressenti. Ça faisait plus mal que de se faire claquer dans des casiers. Kurt sentit les larmes couler sur son visage.

"Quelqu'un s'il vous plaît aidez-moi!" cria de nouveau Kurt pour être étouffé par une bite étant poussé dans sa bouche. Les yeux de Kurt s'élargissent à ce qui est dans sa bouche.

"Pourquoi ne pas être un bon garçon et sucer ma bite?" dit un autre homme saisissant les cheveux de Kurt avec force et poussant ses hanches d'avant en arrière dans la bouche de Kurt. Kurt avait l'impression qu'il allait bâillonner. La bite dans sa bouche bloquait ses voies aériennes, il ne pouvait pas respirer!

"Alors que vous lui maintenez la bouche occupée, je suis intéressé par son cul." dit l'homme au-dessus de Kurt. Kurt essaya encore de bouger les bras, mais échoua. Ensuite, il tenta de faire basculer ses jambes seulement pour se les faire retenir par deux autres hommes.

"Je me demande pourquoi un mec comme toi est autour de la mafia Lupo? Tu dois être bon à baiser et leurs faire plaisir." déclara l'homme en arrachant le pantalon de Kurt. Kurt mordit le sexe dans sa bouche et cracha le goût répugnant. L'odeur de l'homme pue! N'ont-ils jamais entendu parler du mot 'hygiène personnelle' avant?

"Non! S'il vous plaît, arrêtez! S'il vous plaît!" sanglota désespérément Kurt, essayant de se libérer de cet enfer.

"J'aime quand tu implores. Ta voix est si élevés comme les filles." dit l'homme qui a déchiré le pantalon de Kurt avec un couteau pointu alors qu'il regardait avec luxure les jambes pâles de Kurt.

Le sexe que Kurt a mordu est maintenant de nouveau contraint dans sa bouche alors qu'il essayait désespérément de pas laisser ça se reproduire. Les yeux de Kurt s'élargissent alors qu'il sentit une langue lécher sa jambe pour se déplacer là où elle atteint son sexe ramolli. La langue continua de lécher les jambes de Kurt alors qu'elle se déplaçait sur son sexe et l'homme couru sa langue dessus.

"Tu vas bientôt être dur pour moi quand je te baisserai. Tu vas me supplier comme une chienne en chaleur pour plus."

'Non! Non! Non! S'il vous plaît non! Que quelqu'un m'aide! N'importe qui!' sanglota Kurt en souhaitant que ce soit un cauchemar.

"BLAINE!" hurla violemment Kurt en priant tout ce qui était là-haut, qu'il vienne.

 **BOOM!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

L'attention de tout le monde tourna immédiatement de Kurt à la porte de l'unité de stockage. Kurt leva les yeux pour voir un homme sur une moto garée au centre de la pièce avec un fusil à la main. Les boucles noires, aux yeux rosée de miel, le soleil embrassant la peau. Blaine est venu. Lorsque Kurt vit Blaine, il savait qu'il était en sécurité parce que Blaine protégerai toujours Kurt. Kurt senti ses yeux se détourner de Blaine pour voir un homme courir derrière lui avec un couteau.

"Derrière toi!" Hurla Kurt, mais il est trop lent alors que Blaine se contenta de tourner son attention sur son dos et tira.

 **BANG!**

Le corps de l'homme explosa avec ses organes et les éclaboussures de sang partout. Blaine reporta son attention sur Kurt et quand il vit son état, Blaine savait qu'il était trop tard. Le visage de Kurt est meurtri, son pantalon était arrachés et son visage était couvert de larmes. Le démon Blaine a fait rage dans la colère alors que Blaine comptait mentalement le nombre d'hommes. Avec les cinq qu'il a déjà tué, ça lui laisse une trentaine à tuer.

 **Facile**.

Blaine ne se retiendrai pas aujourd'hui pour personne. À l'heure actuelle, Blaine ne se souciait pas si Kurt voyait son vrai moi sur le champ de bataille. Personne ne verra jamais sa miséricorde à nouveau parce que personne ne le mérite. Ceux qui osent jouer avec Blaine sont tués.

Blaine se dirigea lentement vers Kurt en regardant tous les hommes dans l'unité de stockage, ce qui les faisait sentir son aura dangereuse et son atmosphère. Alors que Blaine s'approchait de Kurt, les hommes qui l'entouraient reculèrent de quelques pas en attendant son prochain mouvement.

Les larmes de Kurt descendaient parce qu'il ne pouvait plus cesser de pleurer. Blaine est vraiment venu pour lui. Blaine est venu ici pour le protéger maintenant. Personne ne peut blesser Kurt à nouveau, pas quand Blaine est là. Kurt vit que Blaine est maintenant plus près de lui alors qu'il marchait autour de lui pour couper les cordes et le tirer près de sa poitrine. L'emprise de Blaine sur l'épaule de Kurt se serra lorsque Blaine vit que quelqu'un essayait de se rapprocher. Kurt rougi dans les bras de Blaine parce qu'il est à moitié nu en bas. Blaine tira Kurt sur sa moto avant d'appuyer sur un bouton. Blaine saisi ensuite une épée du côté de la moto et l'a fourra dans sa ceinture.

"Attendez." déclara Blaine. Kurt serra le siège alors que la moto fonctionnait sur sa propre conduite hors de l'unité de stockage.

Une fois que Kurt est parti, Blaine se tourna vers tous les hommes qui attendaient avec leurs armes.

L'heure de tuer.

Blaine couru jusqu'à la première ligne de personnes leur tirant dessus avec son arme alors qu'il cherchait son prochain ensemble de cibles. Blaine esquiva toutes les attaques de son adversaire facilement et sorti son couteau papillon pour trancher la gorge d'un homme à sa gauche.

"Bâtard!" cria un homme alors que Blaine souleva son pistolet pour tirer. Plus d'organes écrasés et de sang éclaboussés dans la pièce. La puanteur du sang et de la mort dégoûtera tout le monde, mais pour Blaine, il l'adoucit.

 **BANG!**

Est venu une balle volant vers Blaine. Blaine n'a même pas pris la peine d'esquiver, frappant sa poitrine pour voir la balle rebondir.

"Qu'est-ce?" Vient la voix de l'homme qui a essayé de tirer sur Blaine.

"Trop lent." dit Blaine en sortant son épée et, dans un mouvement rapide, il décapita l'homme. Blaine regarda autour de lui en comptant le nombre d'hommes. De trente et un à dix-huit.

"Vous êtes l'enfoiré qui a tué notre patron?"

Blaine déplaça son œil meurtrier vers l'homme qui parlait.

"Et il est?" Demanda Blaine.

"Ne jouer pas avec nous! Nous refusons de suivre la mafia Lupo. C'est notre rébellion!" cria l'homme.

 **BANG!**

Blaine vit la tête de l'homme exploser, ses morceaux de cerveau volant partout. Dix-sept hommes sont partis pour tuer.

"Je me fous de votre patron. Ce que vous avez fait, a mis en colère mon démon intérieur et, à cause de ça, je ne peux laisser personne vivre." dit Blaine alors qu'il se déplaçait si vite contre ses adversaires qu'ils n'avaient même pas le temps de prendre leurs armes avant que leurs corps ne tombent au sol.

Blaine continua de tuer chaque être vivant dans cette unité de stockage; Un à un, ils sont tous morts.

"Blaine!"

Blaine tourna la tête vers la porte.

Kurt.

Blaine se précipita dehors, tuant tous ceux sur son chemin. Courant dehors, il vit Kurt étant détenu par un homme plus âgé avec une arme sur sa tempe, son bras autour du cou de Kurt.

"Fait encore un pas et je tire!" cria l'homme en pointant le pistolet plus près de la tête de Kurt, son doigt sur la gâchette.

Les yeux larmoiement de Kurt regardaient désespérément Blaine alors qu'il le voyait debout là-bas, ne faisant pas un autre pas.

"Maintenant pose tes armes." dit l'homme et Blaine le fit en laissant tomber son épée et les armes avant de jeter son couteau papillon au visage de l'homme. Le couteau frappa entre les yeux de l'homme et son corps tomba en arrière et la poignée autour du cou de Kurt se détacha. Kurt poussa le corps mort loin de lui, et couru vers Blaine pour sa sécurité.

 **BANG!**

Kurt cessa de courir seulement pour regarder son abdomen saignant. Kurt regarda Blaine qui a un regard de peur et l'angoisse alors que Kurt voyait Blaine courir vers lui. Le regard et l'expression de Blaine est quelque chose que Kurt n'a jamais vu auparavant.

Blaine.

Kurt tomba au sol en voyant blanc. Une figure blanche.

' _Pourquoi?_

 _Pourquoi tout est rempli d'une image de cette personne?_ ' Kurt se demanda.

' _Son visage clignote à plusieurs reprises dans mon esprit en reprenant mes pensées_

 _J'aimerais pouvoir m'excuser correctement pour tout ce que j'ai dit parce que je ne lui ai jamais donné une seconde chance_

 _Ma vie passe, est-ce que je vais vraiment mourir?_ '

"KURT!" Kurt leva les yeux d'un air fatigué pour voir le visage de Blaine à nouveau.

Kurt essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi! Seulement pour ne pas avoir de mots, Kurt doit essayer. Il a quelque chose qu'il doit dire à Blaine. En utilisant toutes ses forces, Kurt devait lui dire avant de mourir.

"D-désolé Blaine" murmura Kurt, sa voix craquant alors que ses larmes tombèrent sur son visage, "Je suis vraiment désolé." Kurt ferma les yeux, heureux d'avoir dit à Blaine ce qu'il voulait enfin dire et son monde devient noir.

"Non, non, non, Kurt" dit Blaine en essuyant les larmes de Kurt avec ses mains sanglantes, "Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui. Decim!" cria Blaine dans la puce.

" _Je viens là aussi vite que je peux Blaine, mais assures-toi d'arrêter le saignement pour que je puisse sortir la balle._ " dit Decim, courant pour sauver Kurt.

" _Blaine, sort de là! Tu dois sauver Kurt!_ " cria Nezzera dans les oreilles de Blaine, attirant son attention.

Blaine enleva son manteau de haute qualité et l'attacha autour de la blessure de Kurt alors qu'il posait doucement le corps inconscient de Kurt.

"Non" déclara Blaine sa voix morte et froide, "Ceux qui osent lever la main contre Kurt doivent mourir. La mort de Kurt - Pour moi, C'est l'équivalent de tout perdre. C'est pourquoi je ne montrerai aucune pitié à quiconque fait quoi que ce soit - n'importe quoi - à Kurt. Tout le monde qui menace Kurt, je les effacerai de ce monde, peu importe la côte.

Blaine se leva de sa place et regarda l'unité de stockage. Chacun d'entre eux doivent mourir! Mais même la mort ne convient à aucun d'entre eux.

Après avoir entendu le discours de Blaine, Nezzera est étonné. Penser que Kurt signifiait tellement pour Blaine prouvait sa théorie correcte. Blaine ne peut pas vivre dans le monde sans Kurt. Même elle ne correspond pas à Kurt à ce niveau dans le cœur de Blaine.

" _Très bien, Blaine, mais dépêche-toi._ " dit Nezzera.

Blaine n'avait pas besoin d'être informé deux fois. Il saisit ses armes et l'épée, marchant vers le corps mort pour arracher le couteau papillon. Blaine couru dans l'unité de stockage pour voir les autres hommes qui l'entouraient avec la mitrailleuse ShKAS.

"C'est ce que vous obtenez pour avoir tué nos camarades!" cria un des hommes, prêt à tuer Blaine.

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si ils étaient si faciles à tuer." répliqua Blaine, atteignant la grenade dans sa veste et plaça une minuterie avant d'enlever l'anneau. Blaine l'a jeté sur les hommes en regardant tous leurs yeux sur la grenade alors qu'il sortait ses armes et commençait à tirer sur les autres hommes.

 **Dix.**

 **Neuf.**

 **Huit.**

 **Sept.**

 **Six.**

Cinq hommes en bas, trois restant à tuer. Blaine sauta derrière un pilier au moment où les trois hommes lui tirèrent dessus avec leur mitrailleuse. Blaine compta le temps dans son esprit avant que la grenade parte alors qu'il se précipita vers la porte hors de l'unité de stockage. Blaine tira une fois de plus en tirant sur la boîte qui contrôlait l'ouverture et la fermeture de la porte alors qu'il sortit de l'unité de stockage.

 **TSSSSSS.**

"ARGH!" hurlèrent les trois hommes. Blaine se leva pour écouter leur cri d'agonie de douleur. Contrairement à une grenade normale où il s'agit d'une bombe, celle que Blaine a jetée est un gaz toxique ans laquelle il a mis une minuterie lorsque vous retirez l'anneau.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

"Aidez nous s'il vous plaît!" cria un des hommes entre ses toux alors qu'il frappait sur la porte: "Aidez-vous!"

En entendant leurs cris d'agonie, Blaine sans fin, se dirigea vers Kurt et Decim. Blaine vit tant de sang venant de Kurt.

"Est-ce qu'il est mort?" demanda Blaine.

Decim secoua la tête et Blaine poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Il ira bien. Il aura probablement une petite frayeur, mais c'est à ce sujet. Je l'ai rafistolé et fait une greffe de sang pour aider à la perte de sang qu'il a perdu. Comment tu te sens?" demanda Decim alors que Blaine s'approcha de Kurt pour ne voir que des bandages et sa veste qui le couvrait. Blaine se pencha pour soulever le corps de Kurt dans ses bras alors qu'il respira l'odeur de Kurt.

Il est chaud.

Il est vivant.

"Merci Decim" dit Blaine avec gratitude, "Merci."

Decim sourit à Blaine, voyant le geste d'amour qu'il montre à Kurt, le protégeant comme s'il détruirait tout ce qui oserait le séparer de son Kurt.

"C'est le moins que je pouvais faire Blaine. Je te dois beaucoup." dit Decim avec son sourire heureux normal.

"Est-ce que ça te dérange si je prends ta voiture et que tu prennes ma moto? Je vais ramener Kurt chez lui et rester jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux." dit Blaine en portant Kurt dans ses bras et marchant dans le ciel de minuit à la voiture, sans même s'embêter à entendre la réponse de Decim puisqu'il la connait déjà. Decim suivit peu de temps après lui pour lui ouvrir la voiture et lui remettre les clés. Blaine mis Kurt sur le siège avant sur la voiture, en veillant à ne pas le déranger et alla de l'autre côté pour conduire Kurt à la maison.

Blaine alla dans l'appartement de Kurt pour l'amener dans sa chambre alors qu'il ouvrait la porte avec la clé de rechange de Kurt. Blaine ferma rapidement la porte et continua de porter Kurt dans sa chambre et le mit doucement sur son lit. Blaine posa une couverture sur Kurt pour le garder au chaud pendant qu'il alla lavé le sang de ses armes afin qu'elles ne pue pas le sang. En lavant ses armes, Blaine essaya de vider son esprit vers un vide vide.

" _Tu vas bien Blaine?_ " Demanda Nezzera.

"Je vais bien." déclara Blaine d'une voix monotone alors qu'il sortit sa puce d'oreille et l'a plaça sur la table sachant que Nezzera a déjà coupé la communication.

Blaine se déshabilla pour prendre une douche pour laver tout le sang sur son corps. Après sa douche rapide, Blaine s'habilla dans l'une des grandes chemises de nuit de Kurt et garda son boxeur et mis ses vêtements dans la machine à laver. Revenant dans la chambre de Kurt, Blaine saisit une serviette et un bol d'eau chaude et la trousse de premiers soins que Decim gardait dans sa voiture lorsque des événements comme celui-ci se produisent.

Blaine enleva la couverture du corps de Kurt, ignorant la petite excitation qu'il ressentait de voir sa forme nue. Blaine enleva les bandages pour vérifier le travail de Decim. Comme toujours Decim s'est assuré de nettoyer la blessure pour qu'il n'y ai aucune infection et la blessure par balle de Kurt a été fermée. En voyant ça sur Kurt, Blaine avait honte de lui-même. Il aurait dû faire mieux pour protéger Kurt. Et regardez-le maintenant. En un jour, il a failli être violée, puis il a reçu une balle, puis il a vu Blaine aller dans un saccage meurtrier. Blaine ne serait pas surpris si Kurt est effrayé par lui maintenant, pensant que Blaine est un démon ou un monstre parce que c'est vrai.

Blaine prit la serviette et l'amena dans l'eau tiède pour nettoyer la blessure de Kurt tout en s'assurant qu'il n'y ait aucune infection. Puis il attrapa plus de bandages et les mis sur Kurt. Blaine saisit la main de Kurt, sentant ses propres mains trembler de peur et de soulagement. Finalement seul, Blaine pleura avec colère pour avoir laissé Kurt se faire blesser.

"Je - je suis vraiment désolé, Kurt." Blaine s'effondra en saisissant la main de Kurt pour sa vie. Blaine apporta la main de Kurt à ses lèvres et embrassa tendrement chacun de ses doigts.

"Hé, pourquoi tu pleures?"

Blaine leva les yeux en apercevant les grands yeux bleus de Kurt le regardant. Kurt apporta sa main de la main de Blaine pour essuyer les larmes des yeux de Blaine. Kurt sourit doucement à cette vue. Voyant Blaine pleurer rapportait tant de bons mémoires ensemble. Et maintenant, Blaine ressemblait au plus grand chiot battu au monde.

"Je ... je suis tellement tellement désolé que tu ais dû passer par là." dit Blaine, ayant envie de toucher Kurt, mais se retenait. Kurt vit la lutte à Blaine et pris la main de Blaine pour la poser sur sa joue, surprenant Blaine.

"Ça va." Dit doucement Kurt.

"Non! Ça va pas! Kurt, tu as presque été violé aujourd'hui! Et plus encore, on t'a tiré dessus! Rien ne va! C'est ma faute si ça s'est produit." sanglota Blaine. Voyant Blaine si décomposé pour sa sécurité, apporta de la chaleur à la poitrine de Kurt.

Kurt se redressa un peu, grimaçant la douleur dans ses abdos et caressa des joues de Blaine et baissa la tête pour embrasser doucement les lèvres de Blaine. Le sanglot de Blaine meurt immédiatement alors qu'il embrassa Kurt en retour avec passion.

Ils déplacèrent leurs lèvres jusqu'à ce que Blaine lécha la lèvre inférieure de Kurt demandant l'entrée, qui Kurt, avec plaisir, lui laissa. Embrasser Blaine se sentait si bon pour Kurt. C'est comme rentrer à la maison après avoir disparu depuis si longtemps. La langue de Blaine lécha Kurt alors qu'il bougea sa langue pour combattre la domination. Kurt a toujours été soumis à Blaine chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient comme ça et, jusqu'à présent, ça n'a pas changé alors que Kurt se déplaçait au rythme de Blaine. Finalement, ayant besoin d'air, ils ont rompu le baiser et se sont regardés les uns les autres. Le miel rencontrant le bleu. Le moment se sentait tellement confortable qu'ils ne remarquaient pas qu'ils s'embrassaient de nouveau alors que Kurt enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de Blaine pour le rapprocher. Blaine enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt doucement en veillant à ne pas toucher la blessure de Kurt.

"Nous devons nous arrêter." dit Blaine en continuant d'embrasser Kurt.

"Dit celui qui essaie toujours de m'embrasser." Kurt essaya d'embrasser Blaine de nouveau.

"Je suis sérieux Kurt. Je ne peux plus me retenir. Plus nous nous embrassons, plus je te veux." dit Blaine déplaçant sa langue dans la bouche de Kurt.

"Alors, prends-moi." murmura Kurt.

Blaine arrêta son baiser et regarda dans les yeux de Kurt.

"T'es sûr?" Demanda Blaine avec hésitation, presque comme s'il avait peur aussi.

Kurt, se sentant courageux, attrapa le sexe à moitié dur de Blaine et embrassa Blaine passionnément.

"Je suis sûr." murmura Kurt dans son baiser.

Au lieu d'une nuit de sexe rude passionnée, ce soir est très différent. Ce soir est au sujet d'apprendre à connaître à nouveau le corps de l'autre. Blaine embrassa les lèvres de Kurt en descendant à son cou et grignotant la chair en laissant marquer. Blaine se déplaça ensuite vers les tétons de Kurt pour en aspirer un et jouer avec l'autre avec sa main.

"Oh." gémit doucement Kurt en fermant les yeux.

Blaine le suça plus avant qu'une de ses mains descende vers le sexe dur de Kurt et lui donna une petite pompe. Il abaissa ensuite ses hanches pour brosser sa queue avec celle de Kurt les pressant ensemble pour obtenir des frictions.

"Attend Blaine." murmura Kurt d'une voix rauque.

Blaine s'arrêta, regardant Kurt qui rougit.

"Je veux te faire te sentir bien aussi." dit Kurt avant de les retourner afin que Kurt soit sur Blaine.

"Mais ta blessure ..."

"Est bien." interrompt Kurt en baissant les yeux sur le sexe magnifique de Blaine. Kurt jure que Blaine a grandi parce que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, ce n'était pas si grand. Elle avait l'air de mesurer plus de 28 cm avec aussi une circonférence vraiment impressionnante. Kurt lécha la fente, ce qui lui a valu un mouvement convulsif de Blaine.

"Kurt, t'as pas besoin de faire ça." dit Blaine en déplaçant sa main à l'épaule de Kurt. Kurt gifla la main de Blaine en regardant les yeux de Blaine avec détermination alors qu'il tenait le sexe dur de Blaine. Kurt continua de lécher la pointe en permettant à sa langue d'aller dans un mouvement de cercle, puis embrassa la base.

"Merde." gémit Blaine de plaisir.

Kurt ouvrit sa bouche en prenant Blaine dans sa bouche, sa mâchoire s'adaptant à la taille de Blaine avant de bouger sa tête de haut en bas. Sentir la chaleur de la bite de Blaine apporta tellement l'excitation à Kurt qu'il alla caresser son propre sexe dur.

"Merde, Kurt, tu peux faire le 69 avec moi?" demanda désespérément Blaine, bougeant ses hanches au rythme de Kurt. Kurt hocha la tête en engloutissant Blaine dans sa bouche, sentant la tête lui frappé la gorge. Kurt déplaça lentement son corps pour que son cul soit maintenant face à Blaine. Être dans cette position et se révélant, fit rougir Kurt, mais il continua de se concentrer sur donner du plaisir à Blaine.

Blaine regarda le cul de Kurt comme si c'était un dieu. Oh combien de temps Blaine a raté ça. Blaine écarta les joues de Kurt pour voir le mouvement convulsif du trou de Kurt faisait devenir Blaine plus dur. Blaine enfonça sa langue et lécha l'extérieur de Kurt avant de pousser sa langue à l'intérieur de Kurt.

"Blaine!" dit Kurt, surpris. Au cours des huit années sans Blaine, Kurt n'a jamais été en bas parce qu'il se sentait trop vulnérable, mais avec Blaine, il se sentait tellement en sécurité.

Après avoir lécher le trou de Kurt pour le mouiller, Blaine entra lentement un doigt pour gagner un bruit de mécontentement de Kurt.

"Tu vas bien Kurt?" Demanda Blaine avec inquiétude.

"O-oui, juste, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas été en bas." dit Kurt avant de continuer la gorge profonde de Blaine après avoir aspiré et léché ses couilles. Kurt mis ses mains vers les couilles de Blaine, lui donnant un massage.

Blaine bougea lentement son doigt et sentit le muscle de Kurt se resserrer autour de lui. Après que le premier doigt soit entré en douceur, Blaine lécha un autre doigt pour l'humilier et le poussa lentement à l'intérieur de Kurt pour réajuster ce sentiment. Avec deux doigts à l'intérieur de Kurt, Blaine tordit ses doigts en essayant de voir s'il pouvait se souvenir de l'endroit parfait.

"Arg!" Hurla Kurt dans l'extase.

Bingo.

Après que Kurt se soit habitué au deuxième doigt, Blaine en ajoute un de plus et l'enfonce dans Kurt. Bientôt Blaine n'a pas eu à bouger ses doigts car Kurt roula sur les doigts de Blaine. Après avoir senti que Kurt était suffisamment lâche, Blaine prit deux doigts pour écarter le trou de Kurt. Juste la vue de voir la contraction du trou de Kurt suffit à faire venir Blaine.

"Blaine," gémit Kurt, "dépêche-toi, je te veux. Viens en moi."

Blaine mis Kurt sur le dos et il alla à la table de nuit pour attraper le lubrifiant et un préservatif.

"Non, je veux te sentir." expira Kurt.

"T'es sûr?" Demanda Blaine en regardant Kurt. Kurt hocha la tête et leva les jambes pour répandre ses fesses pour révéler son trou endoloris.

"S'il te plaît." gémit Kurt.

Blaine s'aligna à l'entré de Kurt avant de le pénétré lentement.

"Mngh." grogna Kurt, provoquant à Blaine de s'arrêter alors que la pointe de son sexe est maintenant en Kurt, mais il reste encore un long chemin à parcourir.

"Ok, continue."

Blaine hocha la tête et continua à se déplacer lentement et ne s'arrêtait que lorsque Kurt faisait un visage déplaisant. Une fois que Blaine fut complètement à l'intérieur de Kurt, Blaine bougea lentement ses hanches toujours en attente pour Kurt de s'adapter à être en bas de nouveau. Le sentiment d'être à l'intérieur de Kurt n'est rien d'autre. C'est parfait.

"Blaine, va plus vite." gémit Kurt alors que Blaine prit son rythme de bouger ses hanches. Blaine se pencha pour embrasser Kurt sur le nez, ce qui lui valu un sourire.

"Uhg!" hurla Kurt quand Blaine toucha sa prostate, "S-si bon Blaine! Plus vite!"

Blaine rua ses hanches dans et hors de Kurt alors qu'il embrassait les oreilles de Kurt, grignotant le lobe avant d'allé embrasser le cou. Blaine joua avec les tétons de Kurt et caressa le sexe dur de Kurt.

"Tellement profond" dit Kurt, enveloppant ses bras autour du cou de Blaine alors que Blaine se concentrait à claquer son sexe à l'intérieur de Kurt directement sur sa prostate.

"Merde!" cria Kurt avec un orgasme surprise de ce claquement, mais Blaine avait loin d'avoir terminé. Il poussa Kurt à se coucher sur le côté gauche et leva la jambe de Kurt sur son épaule et poussa durement dans Kurt à nouveau. Blaine continua de faire ça, en embrassant la bouche de Kurt alors qu'il évitait de frapper la prostate de Kurt pour le taquiner. L'esprit de Kurt était tellement flou, car tout ce qu'il peut ressentir est le plaisir. Kurt gémi alors que Blaine caressa son sexe depuis son premier orgasme qui ne l'a pas encore ramolli.

"Proche." marmonna Blaine.

"A l'intérieur," dit Kurt, "Viens en moi."

Blaine embrassa la bouche de Kurt à nouveau et poussa sa langue avec force, car il a fait un dernier va et viens avant de venir à l'intérieur de Kurt qui a juste crié de plaisir. Kurt haleta pour l'air après leurs baiser chauffé, se sentant tellement heureux maintenant. Qui savait que le fait de faire l'amour avec Blaine nu se sentirait bien. Blaine tombé sur Kurt, hantant aussi fort alors que Kurt embrassa son front. Kurt regarda les cicatrices sur le corps de Blaine, sentant son excitation le frapper à nouveau. Les cicatrices de son corps paraissaient moche envers n'importe qui, mais pour Kurt, il les trouvait ridiculement sexy. Blaine sortit lentement de Kurt qui grimaça dans la douleur, mais il manqua désespérément le sentiment de ne pas avoir Blaine en lui. N'ayant pas quoi que ce soit pour s'accrocher, mais l'air se sentait bizarre pour Kurt maintenant.

"Deuxième round?" demanda Kurt, sachant qu'ils auront plusieurs round avant que l'un d'eux ne soit satisfait.

"Non," dit Blaine en enroulant ses bras autour du corps de Kurt, "Câlins d'abord, après le sexe. Je veux profiter de la sensation de t'avoir dans mes bras aussi longtemps que je peux."

Kurt souri, ayant oublié que Blaine est toujours câlin après avoir fait l'amour. Kurt enveloppa ses bras autour de Blaine, mettant son nez dans les cheveux de Blaine alors que Blaine reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt. Les deux d'entre eux ont des sourires sur leurs visages d'être de nouveaux ensemble.

"Blaine." chuchota Kurt, caressant les cheveux de Blaine sachant qu'il aime ça.

"Hm?" Demanda Blaine, écoutant les battements du cœur de Kurt.

"Je t'aime."

La chaleur de Blaine s'échappa instantanément quand il leva la tête pour regarder Kurt avec les yeux écarquillés.

"Vraiment?" Demanda Blaine, choqué.

Kurt sourit à Blaine et caressa ses joues avant de presser ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine. Kurt embrassa Blaine lui donnant le baiser plus tendre qu'il pouvait rassembler avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

"Je t'aime." murmura Kurt avec un sourire.

Blaine senti ses yeux s'humidifier alors que les larmes tombent sur son visage pour que Kurt les efface et embrasse ses yeux.

"Merci Kurt. Merci beaucoup." dit Blaine embrassant Kurt avec passion.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Enfin, Blaine se sent comme s'il avait une place dans le monde.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 9**

"Blaine!" gémit érotiquement Kurt tout en étant pilonné par derrière par Blaine, son trou serré s'étirant pour accueillir le sexe rigide de Blaine alors qu'il l'enfonçait en lui sans relâche.

Ils étaient encore dans la chambre de Kurt après Blaine l'ai amené ici pour laisser Kurt guérir. Le célèbre créateur de mode bien connu, Kurt Hummel, est actuellement penché sur le lit avec sa poitrine poussé vers le bas et ses hanches soulevé par la paire de mains fortes de Blaine. Les draps de lit coûteux, sur mesure, de Kurt étaient couverts de sueur et de sexe. Bon sang, toute la chambre, sentait le sexe. Blaine a jeté Kurt sur le lit assez doucement pour ne pas le blesser, mais assez fort pour que Kurt le sente, alors qu'il poussait sa grosse bite directement en lui sans un avertissement.

"Si serré, Kurt." Blaine gémit de plaisir. Ses mains se déplacèrent vers les hanches de Kurt alors qu'il faisait ses va-et-viens en Kurt, les muscles de son trou serrant son membre comme un vice.

"Seulement pour toi." respira Kurt alors que tout son être ressentait un plaisir qui le ruinerait. La chaleur de Blaine étant à l'intérieur de lui lui fait ressentir une sensation que Kurt n'a jamais ressentie avant même que lui et Blaine ne sorte ensemble.

Kurt gémit de plaisir quand il sentit Blaine rentré plus à l'intérieur de lui. Après avoir fait l'amour doux, aimant et passionné, ils devaient se souvenir mutuellement de leurs corps, en devenant plus chauds, et baisers jusqu'à l'oubli et Kurt ne s'en plaignait pas. Blaine répéta l'action en claquant en Kurt trois fois de plus et chaque gémissement venant de Kurt est plus rudimentaire que le dernier.

"Merde!" hurla Kurt en sentant sa libération. C'est son septième orgasme alors que Blaine, lui, n'a eu que trois fois orgasme. Blaine est toujours le genre d'amant qui voulait faire plus plaisir à son partenaire qu'à lui-même, ce qui est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Kurt l'aime.

"Toujours pas fini bébé?" demanda Kurt à Blaine, le sentant toujours en lui alors que Blaine permettait à Kurt de se rafraîchir de son orgasme surprise. Pour être honnête, Kurt a atteint sa limite. Kurt savait que s'il disait à Blaine de s'arrêter après que Blaine soit venu, qu'il le ferait, mais Kurt ne veut pas faire sembler qu'il n'a aucun désir sexuel.

Blaine ne se retira jamais de Kurt, fit doucement tourner Kurt de ses mains et ses genoux sur le dos. Kurt enveloppa ses bras autour de Blaine en voyant la luxure intense dans ses yeux déposés. Kurt sourit doucement à Blaine avec de l'amour dans ses yeux alors que Blaine se pencha pour embrasser doucement les lèvres de Kurt en les déplaçant vers ses mamelons alors qu'il surprit Kurt en s'enfonçant dans Kurt.

"Oui! Là! B-Blaine, je, je t'aime." gémit Kurt, ses yeux roulant en arrière alors que Blaine continuait à frapper sa prostate. Kurt saisit les cheveux de Blaine et enveloppa ses longues jambes délicates autour de la taille de Blaine pour l'encourager à aller plus loin.

"Je t'aime aussi Kurt! UHG!" cria Blaine en venant à l'intérieur de Kurt en continuant à le pénétrer à l'intérieur. Blaine haleta dans les oreilles Kurt alors qu'il embrassa légèrement le front de Kurt.

"Je pense que nous devrions faire une pause." Blaine se retira lentement de Kurt. Kurt hocha la tête, haletant juste sur son lit et regarda le plafond.

Blaine se leva du lit pour aller à la salle de bain pour apporter un gant de toilette chaud alors qu'il nettoya le sperme séché sur l'estomac et le cul de Kurt. Blaine se nettoya aussi avant de jeter le gant de toilette dans l'évier de la salle de bains. Blaine monta sur le lit avec Kurt qui ouvrit ses bras pour Blaine. Kurt, vit que Blaine ne venait pas dans ses bras, commença immédiatement à s'inquiéter.

"Hé, quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda Kurt, voyant Blaine regarder quelque chose. Kurt le regarda pour le voir regardé sa blessure bandée. Kurt saisit la joue de Blaine pour lui bouger la tête pour qu'il puisse regarder Kurt.

"Je vais bien Blaine. Je suis vivant et je suis là. Ma blessure est bien aussi. Ça ne me fait pas mal même après le sexe. Je vais vivre." dit doucement Kurt à Blaine qui tenait de la peur et de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Après s'être confessé leur amour l'un pour l'autre, Kurt a commencé à voir les émotions de Blaine plus clairement qu'avant, comme si Blaine lui permet de le voir comme ça. Lui permettant de voir son vieux Blaine à nouveau.

"Blaine?" demanda Kurt, de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Kurt" dit Blaine avec hésitation: "Tu n'as pas peur de moi?"

Kurt cligna des yeux dans la confusion à ce que demandait Blaine.

"Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir peur de moi après m'avoir vu tuer des gens si facilement? Comment tu fais pour ne pas me voir comme un monstre? Un meurtriers? Ne te rends-tu pas compte que je pourrais te tuer facilement en moins d'une seconde? Comment peux-tu encore m'acceptez après avoir vu ce que je peux faire?" Demanda Blaine en regardant tranquillement ses mains avec des yeux ternes en se souvenant de toutes les personnes qu'il a massacrées.

Un rire doux s'échappa des lèvres de Kurt alors qu'il posa de nouveau la main sur la joue de Blaine. Kurt fit en sorte que Blaine le regarde, et seulement lui, comme s'il demandait, implorant à Blaine de le regarder lui et lui seul, et Blaine le fit. Kurt tenait intensément leur regard et comme s'ils semblaient se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre. L'or rencontre le bleu. Kurt donna à Blaine un sourire éblouissant pour le rassurer.

"Je sais que tu es dangereux. Tu me l'as dit avant que tu ais tué. Ce que j'ai vu hier soir ne signifie rien. Tu as tué devant moi ne signifie rien. Ça m'a montré que tu me protèges même si tu dois te salir les mains." Se penchant, Kurt surpris Blaine avec un chaste baiser avant de presser son front sur son amour. "Je t'aime toujours et cet affichage de pouvoir que tu m'as montré me rend simplement plus envie." Kurt se pencha pour embrasser Blaine, cette fois, Blaine répondit au baiser.

"Je t'aime Blaine." dit doucement Kurt courant ses mains à travers les cheveux de Blaine.

"Merci Kurt." dit Blaine d'une voix rauque: "Je voulais simplement sentir que je suis important pour toi. Lorsque cet homme te tenait avec son arme pointer sur toi, j'ai honnêtement pensé que je t'aurais perdu, la seule personne pour qui je voulais me sentir important." Blaine prit la main de Kurt de sa joue pour l'embrasser. Kurt sentit sa main se mouiller pour voir Blaine pleurer pour lui. Kurt senti une bosse dans sa gorge alors qu'il pleurait avec Blaine, enveloppant ses bras autour de lui pour se blottir dans son lit.

"Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. J'ai juste arrêter de le montrer parce que ça me faisait trop mal de penser que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre que moi." murmura Kurt en fermant les yeux. Blaine enveloppa une couverture autour d'eux alors qu'ils dormaient ensemble pour guérir les cicatrices de leur amour autrefois brisé.

* * *

Kurt se réveilla de sa sieste après quelques heures d'avoir fait l'amour et baissa les yeux pour voir les bras de Blaine enroulés autour de sa taille et la tête sur sa poitrine. Kurt sourit et joua avec les cheveux de Blaine, jouissant de la tranquillité d'avoir Blaine à côté de lui.

"J'ai pas le droit à un bisou de bonjour?"

Kurt cligna des yeux et vit que les yeux de Blaine le regardaient et lui sourit doucement.

"Depuis combien de temps tu es réveillé?"

"Une heure ou deux. J'écoutait tes battements de cœur et méditait." marmonna Blaine avant de presser son nez dans le cou de Kurt pour le sentir encore plus.

"Petit déjeuner?" demanda Kurt, prêt à se lever et à donner du carburant dans son estomac.

"Tu peux rester au lit, je vais faire quelque chose." dit Blaine, déjà hors du lit, mettant son boxeur.

Kurt regarda les cicatrices du dos de Blaine et les rayures rouges de lui pendant leur nuit de passion. Kurt tendit doucement la main pour tracer une cicatrice en profondeur de l'épaule gauche de Blaine allant jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

"Comment tu as eu ça?" demanda Kurt, remontant ses mains pour tracer une autre cicatrice.

"Espagne. I ans. Je devais être kidnappé pour gagner du temps pour que Decim pirate son système gouvernemental. L'un des hommes a pensé qu'il serait bon d'essayer de m'étriper, mais il n'a pas eu son objectif et a poignardé mon épaule gauche et l'a tranché." Expliqua Blaine.

"Je suis désolé." murmura Kurt en appuyant doucement sur la cicatrice.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne fait pas beaucoup mal" rassura doucement Blaine après avoir recouché Kurt sur son lit, "Allonge-toi et je te ferai mes pancakes aux bleuets."

"Hm, miam." dit Kurt, ayant manquer les pancakes aux bleuets de Blaine.

Kurt regarda Blaine partir et se sentait encore assez fatigué. En prenant un oreiller et en prétendant que c'est Blaine, Kurt se blottit avec pour faire une autre petite sieste pour s'assurer qu'il soit complètement reposé et rêva.

* * *

 **PDV de Kurt**

 _J'étais assis sur mon canapé à New York en train de lire le nouveau numéro de Vogue, voyant mes vêtements sur les modèles qu'ils essayaient de faire de la publicité. Il était tard dans l'après-midi et je devais préparer le dîner pour tout le monde. J'ai regardé et j'ai vu mon beau chat de grange, Brian, avec mon chien, un golden retriever nommé Félix. Soudain, j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, et mon mari apparu avec notre fille de quatre ans, Eliza._

 _"Nous sommes à la maison! Désolé, nous sommes en retard, il y avait la queue au magasin et Eliza et moi avons été attiré en voyant le chiot le plus adorable qu'ont aient jamais vu! Tu aurais du le voir Kurt."_

 _Kurt se leva du canapé et alla saluer son mari avec un baiser sur les lèvres et un câlin pour sa fille._

 _"Bon sang Blaine, tu dis ça pour chaque chien que nous rencontrons." dit Kurt en souriant alors que Blaine commença à ranger les courses._

 _"Je ne peux pas m'empêché! Tu sais que j'ai un faible pour quoi que ce soit mignon et câlin. Dit-lui Eliza comment il était mignon ce chiot!" dit alors que je vidais les sacs._

 _"C'étais un chiot vraiment mignon papa! Papa et moi nous l'avons caressée et elle avait une fourrure très douce! Je veux ce chiot papa!" déclara Eliza._

 _Je soupirai à ma famille obsédée par les animaux, "Eliza, nous avons déjà un chien et nous n'avons pas besoin d'un autre." dit-je, essayant de raisonner avec elle en sachant qu'elle avait son entêtement de moi._

 _"M-mais Felix est vieux! Il n'est pas un chiot! Je veux un chiot!" dit Eliza en me donnant sa moue adorable._

 _"Papa et moi allons discuter de cela plus tard, va te laver, Papa et moi devons faire le dîner ce soir et nous regarderons un long film Disney avec des collations." dis-je en embrassant les joues rosées d'Eliza, la faisant rire._

 _Je la posa et elle courut à la salle de bain pour se laver les mains. Je suis allé rejoindre Blaine et nous nous sourions en prenant les ingrédients pour le dîner ce soir qui est le poulet Alfredo parce que Blaine en a eu envie pendant des semaines._

 _"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée pour Eliza d'avoir un chiot." dit Blaine remplissant une marmite avec de l'eau._

 _"Ouais, tu dis ça simplement que parce que tu veux une autre chose à gâcher. Tu gâtes déjà Eliza et quand il s'agit de Felix, tu achètes toujours un nouveau jouet et la même chose avec Brian." dis-je en coupant le poulet._

 _"Oh, est-ce que quelqu'un est jaloux parce qu'il n'a pas assez de mon amour?" taquina Blaine en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille._

 _Je souri et j'accompagna sa petite blague._

 _"Bien sur, je suis jaloux. Je suis un très bon garçon." Les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent à la masturbation avec les jouets sexuels. Blaine embrassa mes lèvres, les pinçant avec ses dents._

 _"Chaque fois que tu te sens seul, dit le moi. Je déteste que tu te fasses plaisir quand je suis un bénévole heureux pour faire ce travail pour toi." dit Blaine en embrassant de nouveau mes lèvres et collant sa langue dans ma bouche. Nous oublions complètement le dîner. Blaine cassa le baiser et fit un pas en arrière de moi pour amener ma main avec le couteau sur sa gorge et la trancher. Mes yeux s'élargissent et mon cœur cessa de battre alors que je voyais le sang jaillir de la gorge de Blaine._

 _"Blaine!" criais-je dans la terreur, me précipitant vers lui pour l'attraper. Il y avait tellement de sang que je ne pouvais pas arrêter le saignement: "Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu t'es suicidé?"_

 _"Parce que la mafia a dit que je devais mourir." dit Blaine d'une voix étranglée crachant du sang de sa bouche. Je l'ai vu haleter pour l'air et plus de sang coulait de sa gorge. Des larmes se sont répandues dans mes yeux et je me suis souvenue d'Eliza. Je posa doucement Blaine sur le sol en attrapant rapidement une serviette pour arrêter le saignement et couru dans la salle de bains à la recherche de ma petite fille seulement pour trouver son corps immergé sous l'eau dans la baignoire. Je courus vers elle et la retirai de l'eau pour vérifier si elle respirait. Elle ne respirait pas. J'ai paniqué, j'ai ramassé son corps et j'ai couru dans la cuisine pour attraper un téléphone pour appeler le 911, mais l'appel n'est pas passé._

 _"Je vous en supplie, ne mourrez pas" je pleurais, sentant mon corps trembler de peur, en les tenant tous les deux dans mes bras, "s'il vous plaît!"_

 _"Puisque nous sommes tous les deux morts, tu dois également mourir." dit Eliza, qui était maintenant debout devant moi, son corps trempé et des gouttelettes d'eau bien au sol, se mélangeant avec le sang de Blaine._

 _"Quoi?" demandais-je, désemparé et complètement confus._

 _"C'est tout naturel. La mafia t'as ordonné de mourir aussi." dit Eliza en mettant ses mains autour de mon cou. Je senti les mains froides de ma fille s'appuyé fort contre ma gorge, m'étouffant. J'essaya de retirer ses mains, mais ça ne marchait pas. Je n'avais plus aucune force dans mon corps et je senti que mon esprit commençait à flotter au noir alors que mon corps était mou et tombait sur le sol de ma cuisine._

* * *

Kurt se réveilla, jaillissant de son cauchemar, la sueur froide coulant goutte par goutte. Il toucha son cou, se rappelant le sentiment si bien du contact froid de sa fille. Kurt haletait pour rappeler l'air, ne pouvant pas respirer. Le cœur de Kurt battait dans sa poitrine, de peur et de panique, la terreur encore persistante à l'intérieur de lui.

"C'était un rêve, c'était un rêve." murmura Kurt pour lui-même en essayant de se calmer. Kurt atteint son téléphone sur sa table de nuit seulement pour voir une lettre adressée à lui.

 ** _Hey Kurt,_**

 ** _Je suis désolé, j'ai dû partir si tôt, mais j'ai affaire à traiter dans la mafia. Je te promets que je reviendrai le plus tôt possible; Tu étais endormi quand j'ai fini de faire le petit déjeuner et je ne voulais pas te réveiller parce que tu avais l'air si paisible, alors j'ai écrit cette lettre à la place. Ton petit-déjeuner est au frigo et tout ce que tu as à faire est de le réchauffer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce travail peut prendre et si tu es en danger de toute sorte et que je ne peux pas te contacter s'il te plaît, n'hésite pas à appeler Nezzera parce qu'elle t'aideras._**

 ** _Le numéro de Nezzera_**

 ** _000-555-2112_**

 ** _P.S: Je t'aime et je te verrai dès mon retour_**

 ** _\- Blaine A._**

Kurt soupira et retomba sur son lit. Blaine est allé travailler pour la mafia. Blaine est allé travailler dans la mafia.

Blaine.

Mafia.

Mort.

Soudainement, le rêve de Kurt n'était plus si irréel. Il semblait que c'était vrai. Qu'il va se réaliser. Des questions commencèrent à se former dans l'esprit de Kurt. Questions auxquelles il n'aimait pas les réponses. Que se passera-t-il si Blaine est de nouveau blessé? Que se passera-t-il s'il doit disparaître de nouveau? Que se passera-t-il s'il est tué? La dernière question fit frissonner Kurt. Que se passera-t-il si Blaine est tué? Plus Kurt pensait à cette question, plus il était difficile de trouver la réponse. Nezzera a dit qu'il était marié dans la mafia, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il ne peut pas la quitter? Et s'il assigne son poste à la personne suivante? Mais Blaine n'a-t-il pas mentionné qu'il est le prochain héritier ou leader? Et si Blaine feint sa mort? Alors il ne fera plus partie de la mafia hein? Mais pourquoi ne pas laisser la mafia? Pourquoi ne pas fausser la mort de Blaine et quitter la mafia? Ça permettra de garder pleinement Blaine en vie. De cette façon, la mafia laissera Blaine s'ils pensaient qu'il était mort, n'est-ce pas? Ensuite, lui et Blaine pourront passer le reste de leur vie ensemble sans la mafia, sans la violence, sans les meurtres, ils pourront avoir une vie simple à East Hampton ou ailleurs dans le monde. Blaine pourra encore être avocat et Kurt peut encore être un célèbre créateur de mode. C'est parfait!

Kurt prit son téléphone et appela le numéro de la lettre et attendit qu'elle prenne le téléphone.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

" **Allô?** "

"Nezzera, bonjour. Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider?" Demanda Kurt en se couchant sur son oreiller pour se mettre à l'aise.

" **Qui est-ce?** " interrogea Nezzera.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Blaine m'a donné ton numéro et je me demandais si tu pouvais me faire une faveur?"

" **Une faveur?** " demanda Nezzera: " **Qu'est-ce tu veux dire?** "

"J'ai besoin de toi pour fausser la mort de Blaine, comme Blaine a fait pour Landon. Je veux que la mafia pense que Blaine est mort." déclara Kurt.

Il y avait un silence de Nezzera et Kurt commençait à croire qu'elle l'avait pendue.

" **Pourquoi?** " demanda t-elle finalement presque comme si elle était méfiante.

"Je ne veux plus que Blaine fasse partie de la mafia. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit tué ou qu'il est a se soucier que sa vie soit en danger tous les jours. Je veux qu'il vive une vie normale, une vie qu'il devrait avoir au lieu de faire partie de la mafia. Je le veux en sécurité et en vie sans avoir à tuer quelqu'un. S'il te plaît, Nezzera, je t'en prie, aide-moi. Et si ce n'est pas pour moi, alors pour Blaine." plaida Kurt.

" **Non.** " répondit Nezzera juste après le plaidoyer de Kurt.

"Quoi? Pourquoi pas?" demanda Kurt, choqué et en colère: "Tu ne t'inquiètes pas de Blaine? Tu ne te soucie pas de sa vie? Tu ne te soucie pas si Blaine vie ou meurt?"

" **Je me soucie de Blaine. Je l'aime.** " déclara Nezzera alors que Kurt ressentit une nuance de jalousie quand elle a dit qu'elle l'aimait.

"Mais si tu l'aimes, alors ..."

" **Cependant,** " interrompit sévèrement Nezzera, toute politesse laissée dans sa voix, " **Si Blaine devait quitter la mafia, et s'il devait nous abandonner, ce serait un chaos. Je comprends ton inquiétude pour Blaine, mais il peut s'en occuper. Il a été formé pour survivre, pour être le prochain chef de cette mafia. Blaine va bien, alors ne fait rien d'imprudent qui nuirait à la position qu'il tient maintenant Kurt parce que si tu le fais, je m'assurerai personnellement que tu sois puni.** "

Kurt déglutit à la menace de Nezzera. Nezzera ne semblait pas être le genre de personne qui va plaisanter quand il s'agit de menacer les gens, il n'y a aucun moyen que Kurt la sous-estime.

"J'essaie de protéger Blaine. Tout ce que j'essaye de faire, c'est lui donner du bonheur et de l'absence de cette mafia où il n'a pas à tuer et à mourir." dit Kurt, encore en train de protester.

" **En ce moment, tu es juste égoïste Kurt. Tu penses que tu sais ce dont Blaine a besoin, mais tu as tort. La mafia est pas quelque chose qui maintient Blaine, ce n'est pas un fardeau pour lui comme tu le penses. En fait, la mafia aide Blaine. Ça fait de lui en faite une meilleure personne. Je connais Blaine depuis huit ans Kurt, j'ai vu la lutte, la douleur, la souffrance, la douleur, la terreur sans fin qu'il a vécu. Mais j'ai aussi vu le bonheur, la joie, le rire, le sourire, la gentillesse et l'amour et tout ce qu'il y a en lui. Je sais comment guider Blaine de ses démons et de l'obscurité pour éviter la folie. Ce que tu penses à faire, c'est simplement l'égoïsme de vouloir quelque chose que tu ne peux pas avoir et ignorer complètement le sentiment de Blaine. Rappelle-toi Kurt, c'est son choix de se marier avec la mafia, il a la responsabilité de la famille Lupo et Anderson et il ne peut pas s'enfuir de ça. Ne fait pas pression sur lui Kurt parce que je ne le répéterai plus, si tu essayes même de convaincre Blaine de quitter la mafia, je tuerai personnellement toutes les personnes que tu aimes, même Blaine.** " dit sombrement Nezzera, laissant ses mots couler dans Kurt avant de l'accrocher sans dire au revoir.

Kurt laissa tomber le téléphone dans son lit et y glissa, enterrant son visage dans l'oreiller. Rien ne l'empêchera d'essayer de protéger Blaine, pas même Nezzera elle-même.

* * *

Blaine soupira en s'affalant sur le canapé.

"Tu veux quelque chose Blaine?" Demanda Decim avec son sourire amical habituel.

"Non merci Decim. Tu devrais probablement rentrer chez toi bientôt, tu as travaillé trop longtemps sans interruption." dit Blaine à son ami avec un sourire.

"Ça ne me dérange pas Blaine. J'aime penser à ça comme une punition pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois avec Kurt." dit Decim, se grondant lui-même.

Blaine se leva de son siège pour mettre une main sur l'épaule de Decim.

"Tu es pardonné. Ne te punis pas plus que toi aussi. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi." rassura Blaine.

Decim sourit à Blaine et s'inclina.

Alberto entra dans la pièce.

"Re Lupo." s'adressa Decim avec formalité.

"Decim," déclara Alberto à son subordonné, "Sors."

Decim leva les yeux et s'inclina de nouveau en sortant et fermant la porte derrière lui. Blaine se tourna vers Alberto et s'assit alors que Alberto alla se verser pour lui et Blaine un verre de scotch.

"Je suppose que tu sais déjà pourquoi je t'ai vraiment appelé aujourd'hui?" déclara Alberto, son accent italien ne s'effaçant jamais.

"Je vais supposer que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le Vasiliev?" demanda Blaine en prendre le scotch de la main d'Alberto.

Alberto hocha la tête et s'assit en face de Blaine, prenant des gorgées de sa boisson.

"Ils veulent négocier avec nous, voulant un peu de notre territoire à New York City, ces putain de scums pensent qu'ils peuvent essayer de devenir notre voisin." dit Alberto avec dégoût.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à offrir?" Demanda Blaine.

"Pétrole, argent, territoire dans leur région, armes, l'habituel." dit Alberto en finissant son verre.

Blaine hocha la tête. Le Vasiliev est la mafia russe où leur siège social est situé en Russie, mais ils ont un petit territoire à Roselyn Estates à New York. La mafia russe et la mafia italienne ne sont pas les meilleurs amis, en fait, ce sont des rivaux qui veulent plus de pouvoir.

"Prévoyez-vous de rejeter leur offre?" Demanda Blaine.

"Malheureusement, j'ai pensé à investir dans certains pays en Russie où il y a le plus de pétrole, l'Arabie saoudite est une petite merde trop gourmande avec mon offre du passé." déclara Alberto.

"Compréhensible. Cependant, pourquoi ne pas leur donner un petit territoire dans le Queens et demander un gros morceau de leur terre et l'offrir à un prix bas?" suggéra Blaine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Le territoire de Vasiliev est la plupart des terres de la Russie qui ne sont pas peuplées, si nous leur offrons un quatrième territoire au Queens, nous ferons paraître que nous sommes généreux. Queens est le plus grand quartier que nous possédons et c'est aussi le plus loin à l'écart de notre quartier général. Si nous leur donnons un quart de terre dans le Queens et demandons, disons un tiers de la terre en Russie, le Vasiliev ne pourra pas dire non à notre offre. Lorsque nous aurons le tiers de la terre, nous pouvons achetez les deux tiers qu'ils ont offerts dans le passé avec un rabais en leur donnant un autre quart de Queens. En fin de compte, nous contrôlerons toutes les terres avec du pétrole que les Vasiliev nous ont donné et ils auront la moitié du Queens. Une fois que Vasiliev découvriront ce que nous avons fait et essaierons de récupérer leurs terres, nous pourrons leurs intenter un procès devant le gouvernement russe en disant qu'ils violent notre accord, ce qui signifie que le gouvernement russe devra s'occuper des Vasiliev et le Vasiliev devra nous vendre la moitié de Queens en retour. À la fin, nous serons laissés avec toutes les terres pétrolifères de Vasiliev et notre territoire de Queens et on ne leur laissera rien ni aucune prison selon la façon dont le gouvernement russe veut s'occuper d'eux." expliqua Blaine.

Alberto hocha la tête en voyant la perfection dans le plan que Blaine avait pensé. Presque trop parfait comme si Blaine pensait à cela depuis longtemps. Alberto regarda Blaine qui tenait une expression neutre et quelque chose lui a dit que Blaine planifiait quelque chose de bien plus grand que cela. Il devra faire attention au cas ou s'il imaginer ça. Vous ne pouvez jamais être trop négligent dans la mafia, même les personnes les plus fiables peuvent vous trahir.

"J'aime ton plan Blaine. Je veux que tu fasses cet accord et si ça marche bien, alors tu auras passé un autre de mes tests. Laisse-moi." ordonna froidement Alberto.

Blaine se leva et donna son respect à Alberto et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Oui, son nipote lui cache quelque chose; Alberto peut le voir dans les yeux de Blaine. Il a les yeux d'un animal qui s'apprête à attaquer leur proie. Il devra être un pas en avant de Blaine dans son jeu afin de gagner. Alberto lâcha un petit rire, un sourire méchant se formant sur ses lèvres. Que le jeu commence.

* * *

Blaine ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de Kurt et soupira. Parler à Alberto l'a toujours épuisé; cependant, avec le manque de politesse dans la voix d'Alberto, Blaine commença à s'inquiéter, Alberto pourrait penser que quelque chose ne va pas. Il devra parler à Nezzera à ce sujet.

Entrant dans l'appartement de Kurt, Blaine ne vit pas Kurt partout jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la douche. En supposant que Kurt devait prendre une douche, Blaine enleva sa veste et déboutonne le dessus de sa chemise. Partant à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau, Blaine sorti son téléphone pour écrire à Nezzera.

"Blaine."

Blaine leva les yeux de l'endroit où il se tenait debout. Est-ce que Kurt a appelé son nom? Savait-il qu'il était déjà à la maison?

"Blaine, plus fort."

Se sentant instantanément demi-dur, Blaine décida d'enquêter. Marchant dans la salle de bain de Kurt, Blaine ouvrit un peu la porte pour voir ce que Kurt gémissait et fut accueilli avec une vue très surprenante.

Kurt était appuyé contre le mur de la douche, mouillé, avec son sexe en érection et un gode violet foncé qui était poussé et sorti de son trou. Blaine avala la vue. Jamais dans ses rêves, d'accord dans ses rêves, mais jamais en réalité, Blaine n'a jamais imaginé que Kurt se faisait plaisir lui-même et gémissait son nom. Tout en regardant la vue, Blaine était complètement dur. Blaine regarda Kurt sucer deux doigts en essayant de pousser le gode violet plus loin. Kurt retira ses deux doigts de sa bouche pour essayer de l'intégrer dans son trou déjà plein.

"Blaine." gémit Kurt en déplaçant le gode en essayant de frapper sa prostate.

Blaine déchiqueta instantanément ses vêtements et ouvrit la porte avec un coup fort pour que Kurt entende.

"Jamais dans ma vie je n'ai jamais vu une telle vue érotique Kurt." dit Blaine, entrant dans la douche pour toucher la taille de Kurt.

"J'étais ennuyé de t'attendre. Maintenant baise moi." commanda Kurt, attrapant le visage de Blaine pour l'embrasser avec passion. Kurt bougea sa bouche pour pousser sa langue dans la bouche de Blaine, gémissant de Blaine alors que Kurt pompait la bite dure de Blaine. Kurt écarta ses jambes pour que Blaine vit le gode violet et l'enleva lentement. Les yeux de Blaine s'obscurcirent aussitôt avec la luxure et il prit son membre très douloureusement dur et le poussa juste à l'intérieur de Kurt sans avertissement.

"Ah, Blaine!" hurla Kurt en se sentant plus plein qu'avec le gode.

Blaine prit les deux jambes de Kurt et les enveloppa autour de sa taille alors qu'il saisissait Kurt par son cul et le claqua sur son sexe. Kurt gémit et enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de Blaine pour se maintenir et sentit Blaine s'enfoncé plus fort. Blaine continua d'être rude avec Kurt et embrassa son cou, son épaule, ses lèvres tout en s'assurant de laisser une marque, sa marque. Blaine déplaça le corps de Kurt vers l'avant en prenant le haut de Kurt pour le soutenir contre le mur et poussé plus profondément cette fois directement sur la prostate de Kurt.

"Merde!" cria Kurt en saisissant son sexe pour se faire venir.

"Non," ordonna Blaine, retirant une main du cul de Kurt: "Tu n'as pas besoin de te toucher pour venir. Je vais te donner tout le plaisir dont tu auras besoin, bébé." Blaine retira la main de Kurt de sa bite et la remua pour pincer un des mamelons de Kurt ce qui le fit gémir. Blaine continua de pousser en Kurt en baissant sa tête pour aspirer les tétons de Kurt et les mordre.

"B-Blaine, je vais -," avant que Kurt ne puisse finir sa phrase, il hurla de plaisir dans un orgasme qui le frappa fort. Même après l'orgasme de Kurt, Blaine continua de pénétrer Kurt, mais il posa doucement les jambes de Kurt pour le faire tourner, alors son visage était maintenant face au mur. Blaine se retira de Kurt, lui faisant faire un bruit de protestation.

"Blaine?" Kurt s'essoufflait avec fatigue, ses jambes tremblaient.

"Plus, Kurt, plus," murmura Blaine alors qu'il se pencha pour attraper le gode violet: "Qu'est-ce tu penses de la double pénétration, Kurt?"

Kurt rougit à la question de Blaine. Jamais Kurt n'avait eu de double pénétration mais l'idée de Blaine et de ce gode violet. Kurt hocha la tête en donnant à Blaine l'autorisation de le faire. Blaine se pencha pour embrasser le cou de Kurt et mordit doucement la peau.

"Je dois te préparer avant Kurt." Blaine pinça puissamment ses deux tétons. Kurt, déjà en train de se sentir allumé, ne pouvait rien dire que de gémir aux provocations de Blaine. Blaine baissa les yeux sur le cul de Kurt en voyant que les jambes de Kurt l'abandonnèrent et qu'ils étaient dans une position sexuelle levrette. Une des favoris de Blaine. Blaine aspira un doigt et le plaça doucement en Kurt pour l'ajuster en ajoutant plus de doigts. Blaine ajouta un autre doigt dans Kurt qui en avait maintenant quatre et se déplacèrent lentement.

"Comment tu te sens?" demanda Blaine en embrassant la joue de Kurt.

"Je te veux déjà." miaula Kurt en balançant ses hanches d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le sexe dur de Blaine. Kurt frotta son cul contre Blaine voulant l'avoir désespérément.

"Bien sûr," dit Blaine, s'alignant à Kurt. Blaine entra doucement en regardant le visage de Kurt pour toute gêne. Il poussa de plus en plus, voyant le visage de Kurt commencer à être mal à l'aise. Une fois que Blaine était à mi-chemin, il s'arrêta, laissant Kurt s'ajuster complètement avec le nouvel étirement.

"Tu vas bien bébé?" demanda Blaine en embrasser l'épaule de Kurt pour lui donner du réconfort.

Kurt hocha la tête en serrant ses mains jusqu'à ce que les articulations deviennent blanches. "Ouais, c'est juste que tu es vraiment grand."

Blaine se sentit gêné et sentit sa bite devenir de plus en plus dur.

"Oh, tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Juste quand tu t'installes plus à l'intérieur de moi?" demanda Kurt, choqué.

"Ça m'excite quand tu dis la taille que je fais." dit Blaine, embrassant honteusement l'oreille de Kurt.

"Tu peux bouger maintenant Blaine. Juste lentement et doucement." dit Kurt après s'être fait à l'ajustement. Blaine hocha la tête et se déplaça, il est complètement à l'intérieur de Kurt. Blaine attendit de nouveau que Kurt se sente à l'aise et vit Kurt hocher la tête

"Tu peux bouger maintenant." dit Kurt.

"T'es sûr?" demanda Blaine, essayant de se retenir.

Kurt hocha de nouveau la tête et Blaine commençait lentement à se déplacer, sa pointe touchant l'endroit où Kurt voulait se sentir abuser et sensible.

"P-plus rapide! Plus f-fort!" cria Kurt, faisant en sorte que Blaine n'hésite pas à suivre sa commande.

Blaine claqua ses hanches en Kurt en déplaçant le gode aussi, mais à des rythmes différents. Kurt gémissait de plaisir, ayant une double pénétration était incroyable. Surtout quand il faisait que Kurt se sente tellement plein et chaque fois que Blaine bouge, il atteignait la prostate de Kurt. Kurt se cambra au plaisir que Blaine lui donnait.

"Putain Kurt, t'es si serré." dit Blaine en giflant son cul pour faire resserrer le muscle de Kurt sur le gode et son sexe. Blaine baisa Kurt sur le sol sur la douche en saisissant la taille de Kurt en sachant qu'il laisserait des contusions.

"Kurt!" hurla Blaine en venant à l'intérieur de Kurt en donnant une dernière poussée dure sur la prostate de Kurt pour qu'il vienne aussi. Kurt qui ne pouvait même plus rien faire que de crier ou faire des gémissements agréables est venu tellement fort qu'il a juré qu'il a vu des étoiles. Blaine enleva doucement le gode du cul de Kurt et se retira pour voir le grand trou dans le cul de Kurt, ses muscles se resserrant sur rien.

"C'était incroyable." respira doucement Blaine en prenant Kurt pour voir qu'il s'est déjà évanoui. Blaine sourit et embrassa le front de Kurt.

"Je t'aime."

* * *

"Je pense que nous devrions sortir de New York." dit Kurt en regardant par la fenêtre et voyant le sombre ciel sombre au-dessus d'eux. Il semblait qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir.

"Oh? Et où veux-tu aller?" demanda Blaine en enroulant ses bras autour de Kurt alors qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Martha's Vineyard?" suggéra Kurt, pressant son dos contre la poitrine de Blaine, profitant de ses moments confortables.

"Je ne pense pas que le temps sera agréable." dit Blaine, plantant de doux baisers dans le cou de Kurt.

"Que dis-tu d'une cabane confortable dans le Vermont?"

"Tu détestes le froid et la nature, il n'y a pas moyen de faire de la randonnée." rétorqua Blaine avec un rire doux gagnant un petit coup de Kurt.

"Mais je t'aurais pour me garder au chaud."

"Tu peux compter là-dessus." Blaine déplaça ses baisers dans le cou de Kurt à grignoté son lobe de l'oreille.

"Paris?" suggéra Blaine.

"J'y suis allé trop souvent."

"Que dirais-tu de mon île privée aux Bahamas?"

"Tu as une île privée?" Demanda Kurt en soulevant les sourcils.

"C'est la mafia et personne ne s'y rend." murmura Blaine en déplaçant ses mains vers le cul de Kurt et en les pressant.

"Sérieusement? Tu veux le faire à nouveau?" demanda Kurt, surpris. Après leur sexe chaud dans la douche, Blaine a lavé leurs corps, les a séchés et les a habillés. Blaine a mis Kurt sur son lit pour qu'il récupère et est allé travailler dans d'autres cas d'avocat. Il a fallu attendre une demi-heure pour que Kurt se réveille avec le dîner déjà fait pour lui.

"Je suis accro à ton corps. Je ne pourrai jamais en avoir assez." dit Blaine et, pour prouver son point de vue, il frotta le cul de Kurt avec son sexe dur.

"B-Blaine." gémit Kurt en s'allumant. Sérieusement, Blaine a une dépendance sexuelle, même Kurt ne peut pas suivre l'endurance de Blaine.

"Si tu n'as pas l'énergie de baiser, tu peux toujours me sucer." taquina Blaine, soufflant de l'air chaud dans l'oreille de Kurt.

Kurt se sentit rougir et se retourna pour faire face à Blaine. Blaine sourit alors que Kurt se mit à genoux et sortit la bite de Blaine de ses sous-vêtements. Kurt est toujours impressionné par la taille de Blaine, et pensant qu'il peut l'adapter à l'intérieur de lui, Kurt rougit et maintenant pensant à Blaine et le gode ensemble, le visage de Kurt est pratiquement vermillion.

"Toi, tu penses à quelque chose de vilain?" taquina Blaine en déplaçant ses hanches pour avoir la pointe sur les lèvres de Kurt. Kurt baissa les yeux sur le sol, ses joues rouges de la façon dont Blaine pouvait facilement lire son esprit. Chaque fois que Kurt est avec Blaine, il se sent toujours comme s'il avait seize ans et avait le sexe pour la première fois, toujours embarrassé, rougissant et se sentant incroyablement excité.

"Tu es tellement gros." murmura Kurt, faisant Blaine éclater de rire.

"Ferme-là! Ou je te ferai rien." menaça Kurt.

"Oh, tu me menace d'un cockblock? Tu es un couperet, Hummel." dit Blaine, caressant la joue de Kurt. Kurt gifla la main de Blaine, voulant taquiner Blaine, tout comme la façon dont Blaine l'a toujours taquiné.

Kurt saisi le membre dur de Blaine avec sa main et le pompa pour le rendre encore plus dur, gagnant un halètement de Blaine. Kurt lécha ensuite la petite goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui filtra de la tête du sexe gonflée de Blaine, puis laissant sa langue humide lécher la tête de la bite de Blaine.

"Tu l'aime quand je joue avec tes boules?" demanda Kurt en tirant légèrement dessus. Blaine gémit et gémit alors qu'il sentit la langue de Kurt taquiner la tête de son pénis.

"Oui," siffla Blaine entre les pantalons, "plus dur."

Kurt tira plus fort, provoquant un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir de Blaine. Un gémissement s'échappa alors des lèvres de Blaine alors que Kurt baisait la tête, écarta ses lèvres et engloutit son sexe. Blaine baissa les yeux et vit les mains de Kurt tirer plus fort, gagnant un autre souffle coupé de lui. Blaine jeta sa tête en arrière pendant qu'il se déplaçait sur le canapé, bougeant ses hanches de sorte que son cul soit sur le bord du canapé. Quand Blaine se sentit plus gros dans la bouche de Kurt, il commença regarder Kurt, ne le quittant jamais des yeux. Regarder son sexe bien raide dans la bouche de Kurt est assez pour le faire venir. Lorsque Blaine fut en érection, il sentit Kurt pompé ses mains vers le bas ce qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir dans sa bouche.

"Hmmm, Kurt, plus s'il te plaît. Tu fais un travail formidable." Blaine fit l'éloge en massant la tête de Kurt en passant la main dans les cheveux de Kurt.

En entendant Blaine l'éloge, Kurt est plus qu'heureux de lui donner tout ce qu'il lui demande. Il lécha le long de la fente sensible sur le sexe énorme de Blaine, en appliquant une pression juste assez pour lui faire mal.

"Putain Kurt." grogna Blaine

Kurt n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose de si érotique dans sa vie alors qu'il continuait à pomper la bite de Blaine. Kurt écarta les jambes de Blaine avec ses coudes et engloutit une des boules de Blaine dans sa bouche, les déplaçant avec sa langue, faisant pousser un long gémissement frémissant de Blaine.

Blaine senti que la langue de Kurt s'appliquait, s'il vous plaît, à son périnée, puis senti sa trace de langue de son périnée à la base de son sexe tout en pompant son pénis; il cria de plaisir et choqué que Kurt ait trouvé un tel endroit. Kurt sentit Blaine se tordre dans son siège alors qu'il exerçait une pression sur le périnée et leva les yeux et vit que ses yeux étaient fermés, mais sa bouche s'ouvrait comme un gémissement et un son guttural échappa à sa bouche. Kurt a lu que le périnée sur un mec était très sensible et provoquait un orgasme sur un gars et que vous deviez attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit proche de venir avant d'exercer une pression avec vos doigts.

Les hanches de Blaine bougèrent sans cesse, répondant à la sensation étonnante qui rampait dans son corps alors qu'il sentit la langue de Kurt appliquer une pression près de son anus. Blaine sentit alors Kurt tordre sa langue autour de la pointe de son pénis à plusieurs reprises et le sentit bouger ses mains plus rapidement sur son sexe. Kurt bougea encore plus vite, gémissant autour de la bite de Blaine, gagnant plus de gémissements de Blaine.

"Oh, Kurt, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi baiser ta bouche." dit Blaine à travers des gémissements de plaisir.

En réponse, Kurt l'aspira profondément dans sa bouche, caressant les autres parties de lui. Blaine posa les deux mains sur la tête et le poussa vers le bas alors qu'il poussait vers le haut en ressentant la sensation étonnante de la bouche de Kurt. Kurt est tellement activé par la domination de cette action qu'il poussa vers le haut, il atteint entre les jambes de Blaine et déplaça son pouce et appliqua autant de pression sur son périnée qu'il le pouvait.

Blaine ne pouvait plus se retenir alors que Kurt touchait son périnée, il avait l'air si sexy sur son sexe, et il savait comment lui donner du plaisir au point qu'il sentit son corps trembler à mesure que l'orgasme commençait à se construire. Blaine ferma alors ses yeux alors que le plaisir l'avait vaincu et qu'il venait dans la bouche de Kurt. Kurt permis à la semence de Blaine de couler dans sa gorge et pompa son pénis pour presser chaque goutte de son sperme. Un plus grand éclat de sperme éclata de Blaine et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que gémir et se tortiller avec plaisir et satisfaction. La langue de Kurt s'encercla autour de la tête de son sexe, voulant chaque goutte de lui. Quand il finit de léché jusqu'à la dernière goutte, il embrassa son chemin jusqu'à son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le niveau des yeux et de la bouche de Blaine. Blaine pouvait se déguster sur Kurt et ça lui donnait du vertige de désir.

"Tu as toujours donner des fellations incroyables Kurt. Est-ce que vous voulez que je t'en fasse une?" Demanda Blaine en caressant la tête de Kurt.

"Non, je suis déjà venu." répondit Kurt en léchant le sperme des lèvres de Blaine qui s'était échappé avec leur baiser.

"Je t'aime Kurt." Blaine regarda sincèrement Kurt dans les yeux, lui laissant voir l'amour qu'il ressentait.

"Je t'aime aussi Blaine." dit Kurt en se rapprochant pour donner un doux baiser affectueux qui n'étaient pas comme les bisous rudes et passionnés qu'ils avaient auparavant.

"Alors, où veux-tu aller?" demanda Blaine en levant le corps de Kurt sur le canapé avec lui alors qu'ils se blottissent ensemble.

"Je veux l'île privée que tu dis que tu as." dit Kurt, reposant sa tête sur la poitrine de Blaine en écoutant son battement de coeur.

"Tout pour toi Kurt." murmura Blaine en fermant les yeux alors qu'ils appréciaient une petite sieste après leur activités sexuels très sexy.

* * *

Nezzera soupira en détournant les yeux de son écran de fenêtre. Elle frotta doucement son ventre en sentant son fils frapper dans l'attention ou il a juste faim. Parlant de faim, une envie de cornichons et de beurre d'amande semblait sympa. Ouais, ça peut sembler dégoûtant pour beaucoup de gens, mais quand vous êtes enceinte et avez des envies, vous pouvez vous en sortir avec beaucoup de choses.

"Decim." appela Nezzera.

"Oui?" répondit Decim avec un sourire amoureux.

"Peux-tu m'apporter des cornichons et du beurre d'amande?" Demanda Nezzera.

"Bien sûr. Je vais l'apporter momentanément." dit Decim et il quitta le laboratoire de Nezzera.

Nezzera soupira. Elle détestait être enceinte. C'est le pire sentiment du monde, avoir un petit monstre à l'intérieur de vous, essayer de détruire votre corps et votre vessie. Comme au sérieux toutes les deux minutes, elle doit aller et utiliser la salle de bain.

Nezzera pris son téléphone et vit plusieurs textes d'Eli. En les défilant, elle le vit lui et Landon ensemble heureux comme abeille. Elle souri. Eli a mérité d'être heureux, surtout avec toute la merde qu'il a eu. Elle vit les images qu'il lui a envoyée, lui et Landon dans un parc, lui et Landon à une salle de cinéma, lui et Landon s'embrassant au dîner, lui et Landon souriants et amoureux. Et pour le rendre plus comme son frère Eli, il lui a envoyé ses vidéos sexuelles d'eux le faisant dans la cuisine, le salon, la chambre, le sous-sol, bon sang même le toit, littéralement partout dans toute la maison où il y a de l'espace.

"Bon sang, les gens ne peuvent rien faire d'autre que juste le sexe?" demanda Nezzera en voyant une nouvelle vidéo qu'Eli lui a envoyée de lui et Landon le faisant dans leur voiture. Nezzera soupira et sortit des messages de son frère pour voir un nouveau message que Blaine lui a envoyé.

 **À: Nezzera**

 **De: Blaine**

 _Hey Nezz,_

 _Je pense que Alberto se méfie de moi. À la fin de ma rencontre avec lui pour le territoire de Vasiliev, il ne m'a pas donné ses adieux polis, et il m'a ordonné de sortir comme si j'étais de nouveau l'un de ses subordonnés. J'ai besoin de toi pour t'assurer qu'il ne se méfie pas de moi pour que notre plan fonctionne. Je ne serai pas là pendant quelques semaines parce que Kurt et moi allons aux Bahamas; Peux-tu me couvrir jusque là? Je veux profiter le plus de temps avec lui au lieu de devoir me soucier d'Alberto regardant chacun mes mouvements. Merci. Je t'écris dès que je reviens._

 _Je t'aime_

Nezzera lut le message, puis le lut de nouveau pour s'assurer qu'elle l'ait lut correctement. Après avoir lu la deuxième fois, elle est devenue indignée. Elle n'a pas pris la peine de mentionner l'appel téléphonique avec Kurt à Blaine pensant que sa menace l'effrayerait d'essayer quelque chose comme ça, mais elle l'a nettement sous-estimée, une faute de sa part pour penser que Kurt brosserait sa menace. Nezzera claqua son téléphone sur la table en serrant très fort. Comment Kurt osait-il. Comment ose t-il essayer quelque chose comme ça envers elle après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour le faire revenir avec Blaine? Nezzera sentit sa colère monter dans sa poitrine et sourit méchamment. Si Kurt veut jouer avec elle, elle va jouer et l'écraser. Nezzera menace rarement les gens, mais quand elle le fait, c'est sérieux et elle ne reculera pas. Nezzera regarda autour de son laboratoire en essayant de penser à un plan jusqu'à ce que ses yeux débarquent sur Mark.

Un petit jouet de jeu parfait.

Nezzera vérifia son ordinateur et lu quelque chose de très intéressant qu'elle peut utiliser contre Kurt pour l'avoir énervée.

' _Profite du temps que tu auras avec ton Prince Charmant Kurt, parce que lorsque tu reviendras, je te réveillerai avec force de tes rêveries et te montrerai un cauchemar._ ' pensa follement Nezzera.

"Je t'ai apporté ta nourriture Nezzera." dit Decim en mettant le plateau à côté d'elle.

"Nezzera?" demanda Decim, sachant aussitôt que quelque chose n'était plus comme auparavant. Nezzera saisit Decim par le col de son costume noir et claqua avec force ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les yeux azurés de Decim s'élargissent et se fermèrent en l'embrassant en retour avec passion tout en caressant ses douces joues.

"Nezzera?" murmura t-il en brossant son nez contre le sien.

"Chambre. Maintenant." ordonna Nezzera en enlevant sa robe, son soutien-gorge et ses culotte. Decim suivi en enlevant sa cravate, chemise, veste et pantalon.

"Nezzera, nous ne devrions pas. B-Blaine. Le-le bébé." protesta Decim en gémissant devant le sentiment de Nezzera mordant son cou tandis que ses mains erraient son corps magnifiquement en forme. Même enceinte, elle est belle pour lui et le sera toujours.

"Je vais gérer Blaine. Quant au bébé, tu seras en haut et sera doux." chuchota Nezzera dans les oreilles de Decim en tirant sur la coiffure, la défaisant, ses cheveux dorés tombant sur son visage.

"Tu es toujours beau Decim." déclara Nezzera, admirant sa beauté de peau bronzée, ses yeux bleus profonds et ses cheveux dorés.

Decim rougit et embrassa la tête de Nezzera. Ça fait des années qu'il a eu des rapports sexuels. Il espérait qu'il était encore assez bon pour satisfaire Nezzera. Nezzera l'amena dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Si Blaine s'amuse avec Kurt, pourquoi ne peut-elle pas? Peut-être aussi profiter de la liberté avant que la guerre ne commence.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 10**

BOOM

FISSURE!

Le tonnerre se profilait à travers le vent et des nuages sombres couvraient les toits de New York. La pluie tombait du nuage sombre, se lavant, frappant contre les fenêtres d'une chambre sombre. L'air glacial s'échappant de la fenêtre entrouverte.

3:19

Nezzera regarda l'horloge de la table de nuit qui filait tandis que le temps passait lentement. Sa respiration est restée même lorsqu'elle s'est levée de son lit, les draps de soie tombant lentement de son corps. Nezzera regarda par-dessus son lit et vit des cheveux blonds platine attachés à un bel homme. Elle passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux et se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur la tempe de Decim. Elle se leva, attrapa une couverture et quitta la pièce en fermant doucement la porte doucement.

Nezzera marcha dans le couloir d'elle et de la maison de Blaine en voyant la perfection dans tous les petits détails qui avaient été conçus pour l'appartement. Elle descendit l'ascenseur jusqu'à son laboratoire, sentant l'air froid frôler sa peau, seulement les draps de soie la recouvrant de chaleur. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur, la couverture traînant derrière elle lorsqu'elle entra dans son laboratoire, l'odeur des produits chimiques, le bruit des machines qui fonctionnaient et un corps inconscient allongé sur un lit en métal l'accueillit.

Elle regarda le corps endormi et se dirigea vers lui, voyant tous les fils et le casque qui couvraient sa tête. Elle regarda la machine lisant les signaux de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du cerveau de l'homme pendant qu'il dormait.

"Comme c'est ennuyeux," marmonna Nezzera, "Je pensais que tu me divertirais dans une certaine mesure, mais à la fin tu es comme les autres, des humains pathétiques, ennuyeux et égoïstes qui parcourent ce monde."

Elle était assise sur sa chaise, tourbillonnant en regardant son laboratoire alors qu'elle tournoyait en rond, réfléchissant. Elle se frotta l'estomac, sentant son fils lui donner des coups de pied, la harcelant probablement pour dormir à une heure si précoce.

"Arrêtez Dominic." Elle a commandé à son fils à naître et les coups de pied ont soudainement cessé.

Nezzera regarda le visage endormi de Mark et une pensée lui vint; comment va-t-il casser? Un sourire méchant placé sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle pensait à l'idée parfaite. Nezzera se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Mark pour décrocher la machine, mais une main chaude attrapa son poignet pour l'arrêter.

"S'il te plait Nezzera. Ne le fais pas." Decim supplia de regarder son visage. Nezzera resta immobile, ne déplaçant pas sa main, mais ne la faisant pas avancer non plus.

"Allons y." Nezzera dit froidement en regardant le visage calme de Decim. Decim hésita alors qu'un sentiment conflictuel surgissait en lui, mais lâcha lentement son poignet n'ayant pas le pouvoir de lui dire non. Decim ne peut jamais rien lui refuser. Il ne pouvait pas, pas vraiment combien il voulait en ce moment même.

"Laisser." Commanda Nezzera, ne voulant pas que Decim voie ce qu'elle allait faire. Decim eut l'air peiné et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne, mais hocha la tête et sortit de son laboratoire, les portes se fermant derrière lui. Decim descendit le couloir et se cogna la main contre le mur en colère contre lui-même de ne pas pouvoir l'arrêter.

"Je suis désolé Blaine. Alors, donc, désolé." Murmura Decim, ses mains serrant le poing contre la colère qu'il ressentait pour lui-même.

Nezzera se tenait seule, regardant Mark. Elle débrancha l'accord, les lumières du casque s'éteignirent et arracha tous les fils du corps de Mark, mettant son plan à exécution pour récupérer Blaine. Kurt peut penser que Blaine lui appartient, mais en réalité Blaine est à elle et l'est depuis huit ans. Le lien qu'ils partagent ne peut jamais être rompu. Ils ont une promesse l'un envers l'autre et ils ont un enfant ensemble. Si Kurt pense vraiment qu'il peut convaincre Blaine de calmer la mafia, alors il est plus stupide qu'elle ne devrait lui en donner crédit.

Blaine ne peut pas vivre sans la mafia et la mafia ne peut pas vivre sans Blaine. Ils s'équilibrent et s'il n'y a pas d'équilibre, il n'y aura que chaos et désordre. Blaine a passé trop de temps dans le noir pour simplement l'oublier et le lâcher. Nezzera a ramassé des béchers en verre contenant un produit chimique liquide et a commencé à assembler ses ingrédients pour une drogue.

Il commence

Avec la perte inattendue

De quelque chose de cher

La chaleur

Que réconforté et bercé

Disparaît juste

Et à sa place

Il n'y a rien

Juste un trou vide sans fin

La lumière qui a montré le chemin a disparu

Et l'obscurité prend le contrôle

Amertume et colère

Sont rapides à combler le vide

Le chemin de l'isolement

Est jonché de rêves détruits

Nezzera a continué à fredonner le reste du poème et a mélangé les produits chimiques. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à quel point il était ridicule que Kurt tombe directement dans son propre jeu. Nezzera se demande combien de temps il faudra à Kurt pour réaliser qu'elle est simple à le manipuler. Quiconque a un cerveau sait qu'aller en guerre contre Nezzera se terminera par une perte sévère où elle sera victorieuse. Surtout quand c'est elle qui a créé la guerre pour commencer.

* * *

Kurt descendit dans le couloir du jet privé et sourit quand il vit Blaine sur l'un des sièges faire quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Il marcha derrière Blaine et embrassa sa tête avec espièglerie. Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt et lui fit un sourire affectueux qui fit fondre le cœur de Kurt à quel point Blaine était adorable.

"Bonjour belle." Dit Blaine faisant rire Kurt en se drapant sur le siège opposé, sans se soucier s'il ne portait qu'une robe de soie et rien d'autre. La pose dans laquelle il est fait lui a fait ressembler à un beau mannequin sexy et Blaine a juste jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Kurt et est retourné à regarder son ordinateur pour continuer à lire ses courriels de clients.

Kurt sourit de manière séduisante puis fit la moue agacée d'être ignoré par Blaine quand il cherche son meilleur pour Blaine. Blaine semblait sentir le changement d'émotion différent de Kurt leva les yeux et vit le visage que Kurt lui donnait.

"Quoi?" Demanda Blaine confus.

"Uhg, Blaine, c'est censé être des vacances! Pourquoi tu travailles toujours?" Kurt grimaça en posant sa tête sur son bras et en le regardant.

"Je suis désolé Kurt, mais je dois travailler. Même si c'est des vacances, envoyer des courriels à mes clients est important si je veux maintenir ma réputation d'avocat féroce. De plus, nous n'en sommes pas encore là, nous avons encore dans quelques heures. " Dit Blaine avec un faible sourire.

Kurt signa et hocha la tête alors qu'il regardait Blaine taper son ordinateur. Kurt s'ennuya à la seconde qui passa, se leva de son siège et rampa sur la table pour fermer le dessus de l'ordinateur de Blaine. Blaine leva les yeux et vit Kurt lui sourire affectueusement. Blaine haussa un sourcil et vit Kurt enlever son ordinateur et le mettre sur la table. Kurt enroula ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et déplaça son corps pour se chevaucher sur les genoux de Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine se demanda comment il allait.

"Oui?" Demanda Kurt en frottant calmement ses membres lentement, obtenant un doux gémissement agréable de Blaine.

"Vous vous rendez compte que la présence de l'air peut arriver à tout moment, non?" Blaine souffla en fermant les yeux et appréciant les petites vagues de plaisir.

Kurt gloussa à la réaction de Blaine, se sentant un peu plus dur à l'idée que quelqu'un les rejoigne.

"Pourquoi ne pas leur montrer?" Kurt expira à l'oreille de Blaine. L'œil de Blaine s'assombrit de convoitise à la pensée de la façon dont Kurt est excité semble être au voyeurisme. Blaine sourit simplement et alla retirer la robe de soie de la poitrine de Kurt et embrassa ses mamelons, frottant légèrement ses dents sur l'un d'eux en les faisant tourner dur.

"Hm, Blaine." Kurt a dit accélérer le rythme. Blaine sourit et embrassa le mamelon qu'il taquine et passa à l'autre, répétant la même chose. Tout en gardant Kurt satisfait, Blaine laissa ses mains parcourir le corps doux et délicieux de Kurt avec gourmandise. Il lécha le mamelon de Kurt encore et encore, fasciné à quel point ils étaient roses foncés et remit sa bouche sur eux et les suça durement, faisant de Kurt le dos voûté en voulant plus.

"Blaine." Kurt dit tirer sur la chemise et la cravate de Blaine. Blaine leva les yeux et vit le visage rouge de Kurt, son expression si érotique. Blaine arracha sa cravate et déchira sa chemise Gucci sans prendre la peine de la déboutonner car il était trop impatient. Kurt lécha ses lèvres sur les muscles du corps de Blaine et entra pour embrasser le cou de Blaine et abaissa sa langue pour lécher ses picotements, et leva les yeux, gardant un contact visuel avec Blaine. Kurt laissa son corps descendre des genoux de Blaine, laissant sa langue se lécher jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Blaine. Kurt n'a jamais rompu le contact visuel en mettant sa bouche sur les vêtements de Blaine.

"Puis-je?" Demanda Kurt, s'agenouillant devant Blaine. Blaine se sentit devenir encore plus dur à la vue et hocha rapidement la tête, ravalant son désir de simplement prendre Kurt.

Kurt posa ses mains sur le côté des cuisses de Blaine et utilisa sa langue à la recherche de la fermeture éclair. Quand il le trouva, il utilisa ses dents pour le tirer vers le bas et immédiatement la bite dure et douloureuse de Blaine se tenait grande et fière. La bouche de Kurt s'emplit d'eau tandis qu'il embrassait le haut de la tête de Blaine et se déplaçait pour sucer la base.

"Merde, Kurt." »Dit Blaine en parcourant sa main dans les cheveux de Kurt puis en l'agrippant. Kurt aime la façon dont Blaine saisit ses cheveux. C'est rugueux et fort, mais pas douloureux. C'est un plaisir. Kurt continuait à sucer la bite de Blaine au mieux de ses capacités. Sa langue tourbillonnant autour de la tête puis la gorge profonde relaxant son réflexe nauséeux pour absorber plus de Blaine.

"Putain de merde!" Blaine respira en rejetant sa tête en arrière et rapprocha la tête de Kurt en essayant de mettre plus de sa bite dans la bouche humide et chaude. Kurt fredonna de bonheur, sa voix vibrant alors qu'elle résonnait pour donner plus de plaisir à Blaine.

Blaine regarda en arrière le visage de Kurt, voyant sa bouche s'étirer pour son sexe, ses lèvres roses pulpeuses mouillées de salive suçant davantage son membre. Blaine peignit les cheveux de Kurt de son visage pour qu'il puisse mieux voir ces beaux yeux bleus. Kurt regarda Blaine, creusant ses joues pour rendre sa bouche plus serrée pour Blaine. Blaine sourit alors qu'il décida finalement d'annoncer la nouvelle à Kurt, sachant que cela le rendrait plus excité.

"Vous proposez un spectacle tellement incroyable pour quelqu'un avec votre technique."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un regarde?" Demanda Kurt en regardant autour et en ne voyant pas un seul personne.

"Oui. Voulez-vous qu'il se joigne?" Demanda Blaine en regardant la fenêtre d'où il se cachait.

"Plus on est de fous, plus on rit." »Dit Kurt, retirant sa bouche du sexe de Blaine.

"Très bien, mais il n'a pas le droit de te baiser. Ton cul est à moi." Blaine déclara possessivement gifler le cul de Kurt avec espièglerie tandis que Kurt enlevait la robe de soie et se rassit sur les genoux de Blaine, prenant une bonne prise sur le sexe de Blaine avec sa main.

"Appelle-le. Je suis sûr qu'il meurt d'envie d'en faire partie." Dit Kurt en frottant son doigt sur la barbotine, sentant la précum du bâton suinter.

"Louis. Viens." Blaine appela fort Louis pour qu'il l'entende.

Louis ouvrit la porte et entra en suivant l'ordre de Blaine, son pénis très dressé montrant. Kurt inspecta Louis et décida qu'il était un bel homme aux cheveux ondulés rouge vif portant un costume de style majordome alors que ses yeux étaient baissés.

"Monsieur?" Demanda Louis d'une voix calme.

"Stip." Ordre de Blaine caressant les cuisses de Kurt alors que Kurt embrassait le cou de Blaine en laissant des suçons derrière.

Louis déboutonna son blazer en le jetant sur la farine avec sa cravate, sa chemise, ses chaussettes, ses chaussures et son pantalon. Kurt regarda Louis avec des yeux curieux. Le corps de Louis était mince avec des muscles très bien définis comme ses abdos que Kurt veut maintenant lécher.

"Même tes sous-vêtements." Ordonna Blaine.

Louis a suivi l'ordre et a enlevé ses sous-vêtements révélant son membre dur. Blaine ouvrit la main à Louis et lui ordonna de venir. Juste au moment où Louis fit un pas, le regard de Blaine se refroidit.

"Je voulais dire venir à moi en rampant." Le changement de voix de Blaine fit frissonner le dos de Louis et Kurt. Il fait sombre et domine, quelqu'un qui aspire à tout contrôler.

Sans hésitation, Louis se mit sur ses mains et ses genoux et rampa vers Blaine. Blaine sourit à la soumission et caressa la tête de Louis en le faisant se pencher.

"Bon garçon." Blaine roucoula doucement.

"Tu l'as déjà baisé?" Demanda Kurt, se sentant un peu jaloux de l'attention affectueuse que Blaine accordait à quelqu'un d'autre qui n'était pas lui.

"Louis, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas pour moi?" Dit Blaine en enfonçant deux doigts dans sa bouche, sa langue chaude tourbillonnant sur les doigts de Blaine.

"Non monsieur." »Dit Louis et commença à sucer désespérément les doigts de Blaine. Kurt n'aimant pas la façon dont Louis regarde Blaine, attira le visage de Blaine contre le sien et l'embrassa durement sur les lèvres, ses dents mordant la lèvre inférieure de Blaine faisant couler le sang.

"Ne pense pas que tu peux t'amuser."

"Je n'en rêverais pas." Blaine répondit et embrassa passionnément Kurt en retour. Leurs langues dansant un combat féroce alors que l'autre main de Blaine se déplaçait pour saisir le cul de Kurt, faisant gémir Kurt dans leur baiser chaud.

"Louis." »Dit Blaine en regardant Louis des yeux lubriques. Blaine retourna Kurt, alors son front faisait face à Louis, "Suck Kurt off."

Louis ne perdit pas de temps pour écarter les jambes de Kurt pour avoir une meilleure vue et embrasser le haut du sexe de Kurt. Louis prit toute la longueur de Kurt dans sa bouche, sa langue virevoltant tout en remontant et en la faisant retomber en bas, en secouant la tête et en creusant les joues pour resserrer sa bouche.

"Merde." Kurt gémit à la sensation d'avoir sa bite aspirée par quelqu'un d'autre que Blaine.

Blaine embrassa simplement le cou de Kurt et descendit vers son épaule, ses mains écartant davantage les jambes de Kurt alors qu'il déshabillait son pantalon pour libérer sa queue douloureusement dure.

Blaine prit ses deux doigts aspirés par Louis et les poussa à l'intérieur de Kurt provoquant un autre gémissement pour s'échapper de Kurt. Après un étirement rapide de ses doigts, Blaine n'a même pas averti Kurt alors qu'il soulevait Kurt pour aligner sa bite pour claquer le cul de Kurt sur lui.

"Oui, Blaine!" Kurt hurla d'extase, sentant Blaine pénétrer plus profondément, frottant doucement son sweet spot encore et encore. Blaine utilisa ses jambes pour se pomper à l'intérieur de Kurt, commutant le rythme sur Kurt.

"Plus vite, Blaine. Plus vite." Kurt grimaça en utilisant ses propres jambes pour monter sur la bite de Blaine.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en laissant Kurt prendre le contrôle. Kurt ramena son corps en avant en utilisant ses bras sur les jambes de Blaine pour aider à garder l'équilibre alors que ses jambes allaient sur le siège. Kurt leva ses hanches et les abaissa et continua de le faire pour obtenir un bon rythme. Blaine s'assit simplement sur son siège, appréciant la vue du cul de Kurt au travail avec sa bite. Blaine laissa ses mains caresser la peau blanche laiteuse de Kurt et se pencha en avant pour agiter ses mamelons. Kurt gémit et tourna la tête pour regarder Blaine qui les yeux s'assombrissent de désir et les pincèrent.

"B-Blaine." Dit Kurt à bout de souffle, sentant la bouche de Louis se resserrer. Kurt sentit ses boules se serrer et savait qu'il ne pouvait plus le retenir.

Blaine sentit le cul de Kurt se resserrer autour de lui et hocha la tête vers Louis qui ne garda qu'un contact visuel avec Blaine tout le temps. Il enleva sa bouche des couilles de Kurt et saisit durement la base empêchant Kurt de venir.

"ARGH!" Kurt hurla de frustration, au bord de venir.

"Pas encore, Kurt." Murmura Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt en singeant Louis. Louis attrapa sa cravate au sol et l'attacha étroitement autour des couilles de Kurt et de la base de son sexe.

"B-Blaine." Dit Kurt désorienté, son esprit brumeux.

"Pas encore." Blaine a dit une fois de plus en bougeant Kurt sur ses mains et ses genoux et il s'est enfoncé, s'approfondissant. Blaine continua à se faire pilonner à Kurt avant de finalement renverser son sperme à l'intérieur de Kurt, mais son sexe ne devint jamais mou. Blaine se retira en voyant le trou du cul de Kurt s'ouvrir de lui alors que le sperme blanc commençait à couler. Blaine sourit et gifla durement le cul de Kurt, sa peau devenant rouge.

"Louis, sois cher et lèche-le." Blaine ordonna de voir Louis se masturber tout le temps pendant qu'il baisait Kurt. Louis se leva rapidement et sur le canapé et enfouit son visage dans le cul de Kurt, léchant tout le sperme de Blaine.

"Ça va faire longtemps que tu ne vas pas venir Kurt." Blaine a dit ouvrir un placard pour révéler tous les jouets sexuels. Blaine avait hâte de les tester sur Kurt.

* * *

Kurt regarda par la fenêtre du jet privé et haleta de voir à quel point c'était beau. Le ciel bleu clair, le sable de couleur jaune chaud, l'odeur de la mer. Il se leva de son siège et descendit les marches pour voir pour sentir la lumière du soleil effleurer sa peau. C'est étonnant.

Kurt regarda Blaine debout dans un short de bain et une chemise ample, parlant à quelqu'un. Il vit Blaine renvoyer l'homme et se dirigea vers lui.

"Encore une bonne sieste?" Demanda Blaine en embrassant légèrement sa joue et enroula son bras autour de sa taille.

"Après ce que tu m'as fait endurer, j'avais besoin de la sieste."

"C'est toi qui m'as tenté. J'essayais seulement de travailler." Blaine frappa le cul de Kurt, le faisant sauter un peu au début.

"Blaine!" Hurla Kurt, sentant son cul palpiter de douleur.

"Allez. Je veux te montrer la maison où nous allons rester."

Kurt suivit Blaine jusqu'à la maison, voyant des serviteurs portant déjà leurs affaires. Quand la vue de la maison vint, Kurt haleta.

C'est beau. C'est un manoir, avec une belle allée de roche en marbre et des palmiers dégageant partout des vibrations estivales. Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier d'excitation devant les choses amusantes que lui et Blaine feront. Ils sont entrés dans la maison, des majordomes et des femmes de chambre les ont accueillis avec un large sourire. C'est encore plus beau à l'intérieur. Il y a des fenêtres et des portes en verre ouvertes partout, éclairant toute la maison avec la douceur du soleil. Tout ce que Kurt aurait pu imaginer dans une maison de vacances parfaite se trouve ici. Ici, lui et Blaine peuvent vivre leur vie fantastique et ignorer tout de l'extérieur. Ils n'ont pas à penser à leur travail, à leurs factures, à leurs impôts, en particulier à la mafia et Kurt a l'intention de garder les choses de cette façon. Il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour s'assurer que Blaine ne revienne jamais. Kurt se mordit la lèvre. Il ne peut jamais laisser partir Blaine. Pas encore. Il s'assurera que la seule personne que Blaine suivra jamais est lui.

"C'est magnifique Blaine." Kurt dit avec admiration en allant vers le porche arrière et en voyant la vue imprenable sur l'océan. Kurt sourit en sentant le vent doux frapper son visage, le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre le sable. Il détendit son corps à la tranquillité qu'il ressentait et ses yeux bleus cherchaient Blaine.

"Ça l'est vraiment." Dit Blaine en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt, mais ses yeux ne regardaient pas les plages, mais ils regardaient plutôt Kurt.

"Allez. Allons déballer." Dit Blaine en ramenant Kurt à l'intérieur de la maison.

Kurt le suivit et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'océan. Tant que Blaine est loin de la mafia, il sera à l'abri de l'abîme qui hante la mafia.

* * *

Alberto regarda par-dessus ses lignes du ciel de New York. Un verre de scotch à la main alors qu'il buvait une gorgée. Il regarda le soleil se coucher sur la ville et se sentit perturbé, un sentiment qu'il n'aimait pas. Il a donc fallu une autre gorgée de scotch dans l'espoir de le calmer.

Frappe

Frappe

Frappe

"Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, M. Bianchi, mais j'ai un message de votre part." Murmura sa secrétaire.

"Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il, sa voix froide et aiguë.

"Votre petite-fille a demandé à avoir une audience avec vous. Elle dit que c'est important."

Alberto haussa un sourcil.

«Nezzera? Alberto pensa confus et s'éloigna de la fenêtre et à son bureau de son bureau dans la mafia.

"Envoyez-la." il a instruit et a pris un siège dans sa chaise, tourbillonnant le verre autour de sa main. Alberto attendit encore quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et dévoile sa petite-fille et sa beauté italienne.

"Il mio piccolo lupo." (Mon petit loup) Alberto salua avec un sourire amical et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Alberto." Nezzera s'adressa à sa voix distante.

Alberto fronça les sourcils. Le comportement que Nezzera lui montre maintenant n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici?" Alberto a demandé directement aux affaires pourquoi sa petite-fille était ici. Il garda un œil sur sa petite-fille essayant de trouver la vraie raison pour laquelle elle était ici, mais sa posture, son ton qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lire.

"N'essaye pas de me lire, tu n'iras nulle part." Nezzera a dit de regarder droit dans les yeux de son grand-père.

La suspicion d'Alberto a augmenté et est maintenant en état d'alerte. Ce n'est pas sa petite-fille. Elle ne se soumet pas à lui, elle se comporte comme une vraie personne. Alberto n'a jamais donné lui ce pouvoir de libre arbitre.

"Fais attention à ta langue, Nezzera." Alberto a dit que sa voix dominait cette situation.

Nezzera n'a rien dit et a juste continué à le fixer. Son regard commença à le déranger. D'abord son prochain successeur et maintenant sa petite-fille? Que se passe-t-il exactement dont il ne sait rien?

"Vous savez, je vous ai toujours détesté", a déclaré Nezzera en détournant ses yeux vert clair de son grand-père vers la fenêtre, "Je déteste faire partie de cette mafia. Cela a ruiné la famille que je rêvais d'avoir. Cela a fait de moi et Eli des prisonniers , pris au piège du monde réel d'avoir jamais vu la lumière parce que nous sommes nés dans l'obscurité. Seuls les forts survivent et les faibles meurent. C'est notre devise n'est-ce pas? Je me méprisais d'être si faible, de ne jamais faire ce que j'avais toujours Je pensais que si je manipulais d'autres personnes pour faire mon travail, je deviendrais fort. Mais à la fin j'étais le lâche qui se cachait comme un enfant le ferait quand il aura peur. Cela m'a fait réaliser que je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir plus peur. Il est temps de changer. "

Nezzera se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, ses yeux regardant le coucher du soleil. Il est vraiment temps de changer. Elle la retourna pour voir son grand-père confus de ses aveux aléatoires.

"Quand Blaine s'est marié dans cette famille, il a promis qu'il me libérerait, Eli et moi, en vous tuant. Il a passé huit ans de sa vie à planifier cela et en tant que femme qui se consacre à son mari, je l'aime tellement pour ça. Mais moi maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin que mon mari fasse toutes mes reliures maintenant. " Nezzera a dit de se diriger vers son grand-père pour sortir un pistolet et l'a pointé vers lui. Alberto écarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

"Nezzera-", dit-il.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant. Après cela, j'ai encore une étape à faire." Nezzera appuya sur la détente et une balle sortit et déchira l'estomac d'Alberto, le sang tachant rapidement sa chemise blanche et dégoulinant sur le sol.

"Nezzera!" Alberto cria de colère, le choc le quittant finalement. Il a commencé par la trahison de sa petite-fille et lui a saisi la main de douleur. Nezzera a laissé tomber son arme sur le sol et a sorti une bombe de son dos et a appuyé sur un bouton et l'a lancé sur son grand-père qui a eu le souffle coupé.

"Qu'est ce que tu crois faire!" il a crié de la peur pour la première fois en essayant d'atteindre la bombe mais n'est tombé qu'au sol, son estomac libérant plus de sang à son mouvement.

"Faire ce que j'avais trop peur de faire." a déclaré Nezzera en quittant le bureau de son grand-père. Elle est sortie du bâtiment de la mafia et a regardé la fenêtre de son grand-père, qui était en haut du bâtiment.

Vingt

Dix-neuf

Dix-huit

Dix-sept

Seize

Quinze

Quatorze

Treize

Douze

Onze

Dix

Neuf

Huit

Sept

Six

Cinq

Quatre

Trois

Deux

Un

BOMBE!

L'explosion de la bombe par le haut du bâtiment a éclaté, le verre s'est brisé et est tombé du ciel sur le sol. Les cris des gens ont éclaté lorsqu'une autre bombe a explosé du même bâtiment que le tout a commencé à tomber, s'effondrant au sol, emportant les gens à l'intérieur.

Nezzera se tenait juste là tandis que le chaos continuait, les cris des gens criaient au secours. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et regarda pour voir Decim, ses yeux azur dentelés de tristesse. Nezzera posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra comme un réconfort.

"Allons-y." Nezzera a chuchoté: "J'ai un jeu pour finir de jouer."

Decim hocha la tête et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au bâtiment de la mafia.

«Au revoir» pensa Decim et suivit sa maîtresse comme il le ferait pour le reste de sa vie.

* * *

 _You think I'm pretty_

 _Without any make-up on_

 _You think I'm funny_

 _When I tell the punch line wrong_

 _I know you get me_

 _So I'll let my walls come down, down_

 _Before you met me_

 _I was alright_

 _But things were kinda heavy_

 _You brought me to life_

 _Now every February_

 _You'll be my valentine, valentine_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I_

 _We'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I, can't, sleep_

 _Let's runaway_

 _And don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My, heart, stops_

 _When you look at me_

 _Just, one, touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This, is, real_

 _So take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _We drove to Cali_

 _And got drunk on the beach_

 _Got a motel and_

 _Built a fort out of sheets_

 _I finally found you_

 _My missing puzzle piece_

 _I'm complete_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I_

 _We'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I, can't, sleep_

 _Let's runaway_

 _And don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My, heart, stops_

 _When you look at me_

 _Just, one, touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This, is, real_

 _So take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _I'mma get your heart racing_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _You, make, me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I, can't, sleep_

 _Let's runaway_

 _And don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My, heart, stops_

 _When you look at me_

 _Just one touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This, is, real_

 _So take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _I'mma get your heart racing_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _(tonight, tonight, tonight)_

La foule du bar a applaudi de joie alors que Blaine sautait de la scène de sa performance. Il s'approcha de Kurt qui battit des mains de joie, le souvenir de Blaine préformant d'abord cette chanson encore frais dans son esprit.

"C'était merveilleux!" Hurla Kurt en donnant à Blaine un gros baiser sur les lèvres.

Blaine sourit et but une gorgée de sa bière, sentant l'adrénaline monter à travers son corps. Cela fait des années qu'il n'a pas chanté ou même joué pour la dernière fois. Cela faisait du bien d'être détendu et de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter. Quand Kurt et lui ont déballé leurs affaires, ils ont fait une promenade sur la plage pour explorer ce qui se trouve ici. Ils allèrent au restaurant pour le déjeuner et firent les magasins, Kurt étant obsédé par les écharpes d'été. Plus tard, ils sont revenus pour un dîner confortable sur la plage sous les étoiles et ont décidé de frapper un bar pour s'amuser.

Ils ont trouvé ce bar gay avec une scène et ont décidé de rester ici pour s'amuser, jusqu'à ce que Kurt supplie Blaine de faire une performance pour lui. Au début, Blaine se sentait bizarre depuis des années qu'il chantait en public, mais a quand même décidé de le faire.

"Tu devrais y aller ensuite Kurt." Dit Blaine en prenant une autre gorgée de sa bière.

"Quoi?! Pas question!" Hurla Kurt, embarrassé.

"Oh allez! Je viens de faire une performance pour toi, alors il est temps que tu en fasses une pour moi." Dit Blaine.

"Blaine," dit Kurt, mais fut interrompu avec les lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes. Kurt embrassa immédiatement Blaine et gémit quand il sentit Blaine se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

"S'il vous plaît?" Murmura Blaine, son souffle frappant les lèvres de Kurt.

"Je déteste quand tu utilises tes baisers séduisants pour me faire faire des choses." Dit Kurt à bout de souffle. Blaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire.

"Je promets que je te récompenserai si tu le fais. Rends tout le monde jaloux de moi de pouvoir t'avoir." Blaine dit que ses mains pressaient le cul de Kurt. Se sentant séduisant maintenant, Kurt sourit.

"D'accord." Il a dit qu'il a fait tourner ses hanches alors qu'il montait sur scène et a pris le micro. La musique a commencé à jouer et tout le monde ne pouvait pas quitter le corps de Kurt.

 _So hot_

 _Out the box_

 _Can we pick up the pace?_

 _Turn it up,_

 _Heat it up_

 _I need to be entertained_

 _Push the limit_

 _Are you with it?_

 _Baby, don't be afraid_

 _I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby_

 _Let's go_

 _It's my show_

 _Baby, do what I say_

 _Don't trip off the glitz_

 _That I'm gonna display_

 _I told ya_

 _I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed_

 _Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name_

 _No escaping when I start_

 _Once I'm in I own your heart_

 _There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

 _So hold on until it's over_

 _Oh, do you know what you got into?_

 _Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

 _Cause it's about to get rough for you_

 _I'm here for your entertainment_

 _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

 _You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

 _Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

 _I'm here for your entertainment_

 _It's alright_

 _You'll be fine_

 _Baby, I'm in control_

 _Take the pain_

 _Take the pleasure_

 _I'm the master of both_

 _Close your eyes_

 _Not your mind_

 _Let me into your soul_

 _I'm a work ya 'til your totally blown_

 _No escaping when I start_

 _Once I'm in I own your heart_

 _There's no way to ring the alarm_

 _So hold on until it's over_

 _Oh, do you know what you got into?_

 _Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

 _Cause it's about to get rough for you_

 _I'm here for your entertainment_

 _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

 _You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

 _Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

 _I'm here for your entertainment_

 _Oh oh, mm_

 _Entertainment_

 _Oh oh, oh entertainment_

 _I'm here for your entertainment_

 _Ooh_

 _Do you like what you see?_

 _Woah_

 _Let me entertain ya 'till you scream_

 _Oh, do you know what you got into?_

 _Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

 _Cause it's about to get rough for you_

 _I'm here for your entertainment_

 _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

 _(bet ya thought)_

 _You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

 _Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

 _(turn up the heat)_

 _I'm here for your entertainment_

Kurt entama la dernière note de la chanson et regarda Blaine dont la bouche s'ouvrit. Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à sa performance sexy où il se faisait littéralement avoir autant de sex-appeal qu'il le pouvait. Il descendit la scène en ignorant les tentatives de tout le monde de lui parler et alla directement vers Blaine, l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa durement. Blaine embrassa immédiatement Kurt et regarda tous ceux qui regardaient et enfonça sa langue dans la bouche de Kurt le faisant gémir bruyamment.

"Vous avez certainement grandi en étant le garçon vierge effrayé pensant que le toucher du bout des doigts était aussi sexy que possible." Dit Blaine en embrassant la mâchoire de Kurt et dans son cou.

"Eh bien, tout le monde doit grandir à un moment donné." Kurt a répondu, laissez Ses mains erraient sur le corps de Blaine.

"Tu veux sortir d'ici?" Demanda Blaine en mordillant les oreilles de Kurt.

"Je pensais que tu ne demanderais jamais."

Les deux couples ont quitté le bar et se sont rendus chez eux, mais ont fait un détour par l'océan où ils se sont rapidement déshabillés pour sentir le corps de l'autre. Blaine n'a pas préparé Kurt car il a juste soulevé le corps de Kurt sur le sien et a poussé son énorme bite dans le trou de Kurt.

"MERDE!" Hurla Kurt, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans l'épaule de Blaine alors que Blaine pressait son dos contre un rocher.

"Après vous avoir vu jouer cette chanson, je ne peux pas me retenir." Blaine chuchota dans les oreilles de Kurt, ses mains agrippant rudement le cul de Kurt et le soulevèrent et le claquèrent à nouveau.

Kurt ne pouvait pas répondre alors que des gémissements venaient de quitter sa bouche. Blaine continua de se claquer dans Kurt, la texture dure de la roche sur la peau de Kurt le fit rouler la tête en arrière avec plaisir. Ils continuaient d'être perdus dans leur propre monde avec Kurt se serrant contre Blaine aussi serré qu'il le pouvait et l'embrassant dans la bouche, hurlant en venant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Blaine pour faire de même, se renversant dans Kurt alors qu'il se retirait lentement. Les deux n'avaient pas l'énergie de se tenir plus longtemps et tombèrent sur le sable avec Kurt allongé sur le torse de Blaine. Ils respirèrent durement en appréciant le silence d'entendre seulement le crash de la vague. Kurt regarda Blaine dont les yeux étaient fermés. Son visage a une expression paisible, qui semble ne pas avoir été depuis longtemps.

"Peux-tu me faire une promesse Blaine?" Demanda Kurt.

"Hm?" »Dit Blaine, sa voix fatiguée.

"Promets-moi que tu me suivras toujours. Promets-moi que nous serons toujours ensemble. Promets-moi que tu me choisiras toujours." Murmura Kurt, mettant sa tête sur le creux du cou de Blaine et l'embrassa doucement. Blaine se contenta de sourire et embrassa la tête de Kurt et enroula solidement ses bras autour de Kurt.

"Le moment venu, je n'aurai même pas à choisir." Murmura Blaine en retour.

Les deux s'endormirent sur la plage pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne trop inconfortable pour dormir nu sur le sable. Ils se sont habillés et sont retournés à la maison et ont pris des douches pour laver le sable et la sueur.

Alors que Kurt faisait sa routine de visage dans la salle de bain, Blaine s'assit sur le lit, son téléphone à la main. Il a fait défiler ses messages de personnes voyant qui avait besoin de lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il voie un message de Nezzera.

Alberto est mort. La mafia est dans le chaos. J'ai besoin de toi Blaine, reviens vers moi.

Blaine n'eut même pas à réfléchir pendant une seconde avant qu'il n'ait rapidement pris ses vêtements et se soit changé en eux. Alors qu'il boutonnait sa chemise, Kurt entra et eut une expression confuse sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Blaine?" Il a demandé.

Blaine ne jeta pas un autre regard à Kurt alors qu'il attrapait son téléphone et quittait la pièce. Kurt le suivit rapidement après qu'il eut peur de ce qui avait fait Blaine de cette façon.

"Blaine!" cria-t-il en courant après lui dehors vers le jet privé, "Blaine!"

Blaine se retourna finalement et regarda Kurt comme s'il l'avait finalement remarqué.

"Je dois retourner." Il a dit.

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargissent de peur.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Kurt d'une voix rauque.

"Parce que Nezzera a besoin de moi." Blaine répondit doucement.

Kurt sentit la colère monter en lui. Bien sûr, c'est elle qui le fait.

"Mais tu ne vois pas que j'ai aussi besoin de toi! Plus qu'elle!" Hurla Kurt, des mots de colère brûlants sortant de sa bouche.

"Je suis désolé Kurt. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je ne peux pas abandonner la mafia." Dit Blaine.

«S'il te plait Blaine, fuis avec moi! Si tu reviens tu vas seulement te faire tuer! Blaine s'il te plait! Supplia Kurt. Blaine avait l'air perplexe, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le silence grandit entre eux jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Kurt sonne et qu'il le regarde. Un texte de Nezzera. Curieux et en colère, Kurt ouvrit le message et le lut, se sentant horrifié.

' ** _À moins que vous ne vouliez que son cerveau explose, je vous suggère de ramener Blaine. Ou bien, c'est ton père qui est le prochain._** '

Le téléphone de Kurt sonna de nouveau et Kurt ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait supporter ce que Nezzera avait dit cette fois. Il le regarda et jeta son téléphone vers les buissons pour se vider l'estomac. Là ouvert sur le téléphone de Kurt est une image d'un Mark inconscient allongé sur une table avec une main tenant un pistolet contre sa tempe touchant la détente.

Kurt ne pouvait pas croire cela. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Nezzera était-il fou! Comment pourrait-elle amener une personne innocente dans ce pétrin?!

Mais c'est sa faute. Réalisa Kurt.

Il leur a donné Mark parce qu'il voulait qu'elle efface sa mémoire de la mafia. Il a attiré Mark dans son désordre en essayant de le protéger et comment le sang de Mark va être sur ses mains. Kurt n'aimera peut-être plus Mark depuis qu'il est maintenant avec Blaine, mais son ex-fiancée va mourir s'il ne ramène pas Blaine. Kurt ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il a ramené Blaine à New York, il peut sauver Mark. Mais s'il n'a pas ramené Blaine, le sang de Mark sera sur sa conscience, puis celle de son père et peut-être tous ceux qu'il aime.

Kurt sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un meure ou se blesse. S'il ramène Blaine et sauve Mark, Kurt aura-t-il une autre chance de sauver Blaine? Kurt se mordit la lèvre et tenta sa chance. Il n'allait pas laisser mourir un innocent. Ce n'est pas un tueur. Et il ne le sera jamais.

Kurt prit son téléphone tombé et rejoignit Blaine dans le jet privé, sans lui dire un mot alors qu'il montait à bord du jet et allait se changer. Kurt est déterminé maintenant. Il sauvera Mark et Blaine.

Blaine regarda Kurt qui entra dans sa chambre pour se changer et sortit son téléphone après avoir demandé au pilote de voler. Il a rouvert le message que Nezzera a envoyé confus. Alberto est mort.

Comment?

Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens pour Blaine. Il a calculé tout ce qui aurait pu se passer pendant ses vacances avec Kurt et Alberto étant mort n'est pas l'un d'eux. Que s'est-il passé exactement qui aurait pu causer cela? Nezzera n'est pas entré dans les détails de la façon dont il est mort. L'a-t-elle tué? Ou quelqu'un d'autre? L'esprit de Blaine se précipita avec des pensées essayant de tout comprendre, mais toutes ses pensées le conduisirent à nulle part. La seule chose qu'il peut faire est d'attendre. Attendez qu'il arrive à New York.

Kurt revint dans la pièce, entièrement vêtu de ses vieux vêtements et regarda un Blaine inquiet. Il s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de lui pour essayer de le réconforter, mais Blaine le repoussa, ayant besoin d'être seul dans ses pensées. Ensemble, ils se sont assis seuls pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent à New York.

* * *

Dès qu'ils ont atterri dans le jet privé, Blaine s'est précipité sans attendre que Kurt appelle un chauffeur pour le conduire au bâtiment de la mafia qui a été bombardé. Kurt se tenait juste là, voyant Blaine monter dans une voiture et être conduit.

Le téléphone de Kurt sonna à nouveau. Un autre texte de Nezzera. En colère, Kurt ouvrit le message et le lut.

' _ **Venez me rencontrer à l'appartement. Nous avons un jeu à terminer.**_ '

Kurt regarda le texte avec colère. Comment osait-elle penser que jouer avec la vie des gens était un jeu! Kurt est sorti du jet et a appelé un chauffeur leur disant de le conduire à l'appartement. En attendant, il a envoyé un SMS à Nezzera.

N'ose pas lui faire du mal Nezzera. Laissez Mark en dehors de cela

Nezzera envoie rapidement une réponse.

Alors dépêchez-vous. Les temps ne sont pas de votre côté

Kurt claqua le téléphone sur le siège auto avec colère. Il se sentait frustré. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment gérez-vous un psychopathe qui joue avec la vie de votre ex-fiancée?

Dès que la voiture s'arrêta, Kurt se précipita et courut vers les marches qui claquaient à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et Kurt entra avec hésitation.

"Nezzera?" il a appelé.

Silence.

"Où es-tu!" cria-t-il en claquant la porte et se précipita dans les chambres en essayant de la trouver. Kurt regarda autour de la cuisine, de la salle à manger, jusqu'à ce qu'il la remarque seule dans le salon.

"Où est-il?" Kurt exigea de marcher en ne la voyant que de retour.

Nezzera n'a rien dit.

"Réponds-moi!" Kurt cria et la retourna avec force.

Nezzera regarda Kurt et se contenta de sourire.

"Tu es tellement naïf." Elle a dit avec sa voix douce qui ne faisait qu'énerver Kurt.

"Ne joue pas avec moi. Pourquoi fais-tu ça?" Demanda Kurt agacé alors qu'il fixait Nezzera dans le salon, où la lumière diminuait. Nezzera fit simplement un pas de plus vers Kurt, retournant au silence. Son plan est enfin en marche.

«Je pourrais te demander la même chose, mais tu n'as pas pris ma menace au sérieux. Alors maintenant je vais te prouver que Blaine ne pourra jamais quitter cette mafia.

Nezzera saisit brutalement Kurt par son épaule et le traîna vers un placard où leur fine Chine était gardée. Kurt a essayé de sortir de son étreinte, mais a été surprise de voir à quel point elle est forte même avec son état de grossesse actuel. Nezzera jeta Kurt dans le placard et le ferma. Kurt regarda Nezzera avec peur. Il a essayé de l'ouvrir, mais il était verrouillé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir à travers la petite fenêtre était l'espace du salon et une fenêtre qui montrait le clair de lune.

"Je vais te montrer." Elle a chuchoté. Kurt vit Nezzera se diriger vers le salon vers un tiroir et sortit un pistolet et le jeta à travers la pièce vers une porte communicante du couloir. Nezzera resta là pendant quelques minutes à attendre. Le salon était silencieux. Tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre était le son du tintement de l'horloge de grand-père. Nezzera traverse la pièce pour ouvrir une autre porte. Au début, Kurt ne pouvait rien voir, mais ensuite il montrait un chiffre, mais pas n'importe quel chiffre, celui de Mark. Mark se tenant là confus et les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. Mark était toujours vivant.

"Tu veux savoir qui est celui qui a tué Peter, n'est-ce pas." Dit Nezzera avec un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

"Qui?" Demanda Mark avec fureur, ses mains se serrant de colère.

Nezzera ne pouvait plus retenir son rire. Elle rit hystériquement alors que Kurt et Mark la regardaient comme si elle était folle. Ce qui est vrai parce que dans l'esprit de Nezzera se trouve la folie. Nezzera a continué à rire et une fois que cela s'est arrêté, elle a souri joyeusement à Mark.

"Et bien tu la regardes." Nezzera a déclaré: "Il y a cinq ans, j'ai kidnappé Peter parce qu'il était soupçonné d'être un grain de beauté dans la mafia. Vous voyez à l'époque, mon mari était occupé à faire face à un trafic de drogue dans le Queens et donc à être la bonne épouse que je suis, je l'ai libéré de lui. C'est moi qui l'ai rencontré au café que vous avez toujours visité sur la 5ème avenue. Je l'ai vu là-bas attendre et attendre que vous vous présentiez, mais vous ne l'avez jamais fait parce que vous ne saviez pas que j'ai piraté votre téléphone pour envoyer ce message. Mais quand je suis arrivé, mon Dieu, son visage était plein de choc. Et le regard dans ses yeux, la peur en eux quand il réalisa qu'il s'était fait prendre. Je savais que je devais le faire. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas résister. Le regard de douleur quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas toi. L'air désespéré dans ses yeux, j'ai dû appuyer sur la détente quand je l'ai vu. L'odeur de son cadavre est tellement différente de tout le monde parce que c'était de la merde. Il n'était rien dans la mafia. Le travail qu'il faisait désespérément pour monter était un gaspillage. Sa vie était sans valeur. Il a simplement traîné des imbéciles comme vous juste pour avoir une chance d'essayer de prouver qu'il pouvait faire partie de la mafia. Être quelque chose. Mais Peter n'allait jamais réaliser ce rêve. Il ne pouvait même pas avoir son amant! Tu n'as jamais été spécial pour lui, Mark. Tu n'étais qu'un jouet pour lui, un jouet tout au plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mon père, Oliver. Et seulement Oliver. Pendant tout ce temps, vous pensiez que vous pensiez que vous étiez important pour lui, mais en réalité, vous ne vouliez rien dire et vous l'êtes toujours. Jusqu'à sa mort. "

Le regard peiné sur le visage de Mark est clair comme la lumière du jour alors que Nezzera a continué son histoire. Elle a ri en voyant le visage de Mark.

"Oui! Le regard dans tes yeux. Ce regard que j'attendais. Le regard que je veux voir quand tu mourras. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends ça? Pour te prouver à quel point tu sais rien. Tu n'étais rien à ton premier amant et tu n'es rien à ta fiancée parce que pendant que tu étais inconscient, il a baisé mon mari! Pas que je puisse lui en vouloir bien sûr. Mon mari sait faire plaisir au corps humain jusqu'à leur point de rupture . Les choses incroyables qu'il peut faire avec ses mains, sa langue, sa bite, même un simple regard des yeux peuvent vous rendre faible et l'orgasme. Même mon frère, Eli, dit qu'il est le meilleur des meilleurs. Mais vous Mark , savez-vous comment faire plaisir à quelqu'un? Oh attendez, bien sûr que non. Vous êtes seul- "

"TAIS-TOI!" Cria Mark en interrompant Nezzera, "VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE MOI! DE NOUS! NOUS AIMONS LES AUTRES! PETER M'AIME! IL-IL NE POURRAIT JAMAIS AVOIR QUELQUE CHOSE DE SENTIR! JAMAIS FAIRE PARTIE DE QUELQUE CHOSE COMME CECI! PETER EST À MOI! DON DON 'BAISE NOUS JUGE, SALOPE! "

Mark courut vers Nezzera qui ne fit que sourire davantage. Elle ouvrit les bras et accueillit les mains menaçantes de Mark autour de son cou et tomba au sol en sentant son tuyau d'air se couper.

"Vous ne savez rien. Vous ne savez rien. VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN! RIEN!" Hurla Mark en mettant plus de pression sur la gorge de Nezzera. Nezzera y a simplement menti, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage. Son expression souriante hante Mark.

"Vous savez ce que je vais faire après vous avoir tué. Je vais tuer votre bébé. Je vais attraper un couteau et vous le couper. Ouais, en coupant le bébé, je peux vendre Imaginez combien d'argent je pourrais obtenir d'un détenteur de gène de quatrième génération. Imaginez l'argent que le scientifique va payer pour cela! POUR VOUS, JE PEUX VENDRE VOTRE BÉBÉ MERDE ET VOIR ÊTRE EXPÉRIMENTÉ! Je ne peux pas attendre pour vous couper. Je ne peux pas attendre pour couper dans votre corps décomposé et arracher le bébé de yo- "

COUP!

Des éclaboussures de sang partout. La balle atterrit juste à côté de la tête de Nezzera. Le corps de Mark est tombé et a atterri juste au-dessus de Nezzera, qui vient de le repousser. Elle regarda celle qui avait tiré sur Mark et verrouilla le contact visuel avec son mari chéri, Blaine.

"Chéri." Elle salua d'une voix endolorie et sourit d'un doux sourire.

Blaine s'approcha de ses mains, essuyant le sang de son visage et lui sourit en retour.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il en mettant une main douce autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever.

"Bien sûr. Chaque fois que tu seras avec moi, je serai toujours en sécurité." Dit Nezzera d'une voix douce et aimante, ses yeux brillant d'amour.

"Mon fils, comment va-t-il?" Demanda Blaine à genoux devant elle et pressa doucement une main sur son ventre, la caressant.

"Excité comme toujours de saluer son père." Dit Nezzera d'un ton enjoué.

Blaine sourit et pressa son visage contre son fils pendant quelques secondes et l'embrassa quand il sentit Dominic lécher.

"Bientôt, mon petit loup. Attends un peu plus et tu entreras dans ce monde. Ce chaos que ta mère et moi avons commencé. Et ensemble, nous pouvons tuer ceux qui sont nos ennemis et je serai ton fier père qui t'enseignera les voies de cette mafia. " Murmura Blaine en embrassant le bébé une fois de plus, "Je suis fier de toi Nezzera." Blaine se leva et prit sa joue en coupe et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

"Vous êtes venu plus tôt que prévu." Commenta Nezzera.

"Decim m'a tout dit. Maintenant, où est-il?"

"Qui" demanda Nezzera en simulant une innocence sachant déjà ce que Blaine demandait.

"Ne joue pas avec moi. Où est-il?"

Les yeux de Nezzera ont perdu leur douceur regarda le placard. Les yeux de Blaine suivirent les siens et il se dirigea vers le placard et l'ouvrit. Là, assis dans la terreur et le choc, Kurt regarda Blaine avec horreur. Blaine sourit simplement.

"Ne ressemble pas à ça Kurt," dit Blaine en tirant Kurt du placard et en prenant sa joue, "Il allait tuer ma femme et mon enfant. En tant que mari, je dois protéger ma famille contre le mal. Vous comprenez cela. "

Kurt regarda juste. Il regarda Blaine puis Nezzera qui sourit simplement. C'était son jeu que Kurt avait réalisé. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait qu'il voit Blaine tuer quelqu'un qu'il aimait sans hésitation, sachant ce que cette personne signifiait pour lui. Elle voulait qu'il voie Blaine tuer quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui. Elle voulait qu'il sache que Blaine était à elle, et seulement à elle.

"Comment pourriez-vous," demanda Kurt, la colère se mêler à sa voix, "COMMENT POUVEZ MANIPULER CETTE CHOSE! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS JOUER AVEC LE LA VIES DES GENS COMME ÇA?!"

Nezzera se tenait juste là, sans rien dire de nouveau.

"RÉPONDS-MOI!" Kurt continua de crier malade du jeu silencieux qu'elle joue avec lui.

"Kurt, calme-toi." Dit Blaine en essayant doucement de calmer Kurt.

"NON! Comment pouvez-vous être si calme à ce sujet! Elle vous a manipulé pour le tuer. Ne voyez-vous pas? Elle est folle! Elle voulait que vous le tuiez devant moi juste pour prouver que vous êtes à elle! C'EST JUSTE UN JEU POUR ELLE! " Kurt hurla des larmes chaudes coulant dans ses yeux. Blaine n'avait pas l'air choqué. Il n'avait même pas l'air triste. Au lieu de cela, il avait l'air heureux.

"Bien sûr, je savais que ce n'était qu'un autre jeu de manipulation. Tout ce que Nezzera fait est un jeu. C'est pourquoi je l'aime." Blaine répondit honnêtement avec un sourire affectueux.

Kurt regarda Blaine horrifié.

Ce n'est pas Blaine.

Ce n'est pas le Blaine que Kurt connaît.

Non, c'est la mafia Blaine. Le Blaine dont Kurt ne sait rien.

"Comment avez-vous pu ne pas le voir? Êtes-vous aveugle! Comment pouvez-vous être si calme à ce sujet! Elle est folle! Elle vous a manipulé pour tuer Mark!" Répéta Kurt.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il riait si fort, Kurt pensait qu'il était aussi fou. Il est probablement après avoir tué quelqu'un.

"Mais Kurt, n'essayais-tu pas de faire la même chose?" Blaine a demandé: "Vous nous avez fait voyager aux Bahamas en essayant de m'empêcher de revenir dans la mafia. Essentiellement, vous avez essayé de me manipuler pour oublier la mafia et me faire partir avec vous."

"Mais j'essayais de te protéger! Je ne voulais pas que tu tues des gens! Innocent ou pas! Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie et que tu meures! La mafia est dangereuse! Tu ne vois pas ça?!"

"Bien sûr que je le vois. Mais Kurt, vous devez sûrement savoir que je ne pourrais jamais quitter la mafia. La mafia est ma maison. Ma femme et mon fils à naître sont ici. Ma carrière est ici. Si je devais partir, je le ferais devenir fou dans le monde réel. La mafia est mon sanctuaire Kurt et cela me rendrait si heureux si vous pouviez en faire partie aussi. "

"Vous voulez que je rejoigne la mafia." Demanda Kurt avec incrédulité.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que je ne suis pas un psychopathe! Je refuse de blesser les gens! Je n'abandonnerai pas ma raison pour la mafia! Blaine, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, laisse tout ça! Tu ne vois pas à quel point je tiens à toi?" ! Combien je t'aime?! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire partie de quelque chose où tu pourrais finir mort un jour. Personne ne devrait avoir un travail qui nécessite de blesser les gens. Viens avec moi pour échapper à ce cauchemar. " Kurt supplia sa voix de craquer alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Les yeux de Blaine s'adoucirent à Kurt. Il prit doucement la main de Kurt et Kurt sentit le bonheur l'envahir à la pensée que Blaine était finalement d'accord avec lui.

"Kurt," dit Blaine avec douceur, "je ne le ferai pas."

Kurt sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Rejet.

Blaine le rejeta.

"Pourquoi?" Kurt demanda à ses genoux d'abandonner le sien alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol, "Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Je pensais que tu voulais recommencer avec nous? Je pensais que tu voulais être avec moi."

"Je fais Kurt. Je le fais vraiment," dit Blaine et s'agenouilla à Kurt, "Mais je ne choisirai pas entre toi et la mafia parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu de choix pour commencer. La mafia est toujours ma priorité absolue. Et si vous n'en ferez pas partie alors je vous laisserai partir. "

"Vous avez dit que vous me suivriez toujours. Vous avez promis que nous serons toujours ensemble! Vous avez promis que vous me choisiriez toujours! Vous menteur!" Kurt a dit gifler Blaine sur le visage, mais il a manqué alors que Blaine reculait du coup de Kurt.

"Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis Kurt." Dit Blaine provoquant l'élargissement des yeux de Kurt.

"Quoi?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je te suivrais. Je ne t'ai jamais promis que nous serions ensemble. Je ne peux jamais mentir. Seule la vérité."

L'esprit de Kurt fit reculer la conversation qu'ils avaient eue sur la plage.

"Promets-moi que tu me suivras toujours. Promets-moi que nous serons toujours ensemble. Promets-moi que tu me choisiras toujours." Demanda Kurt en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Blaine.

Blaine se contenta de sourire et embrassa la tête de Kurt et enroula solidement ses bras autour de Kurt.

"Le moment venu, je n'aurai même pas à choisir."

Blaine a raison. Il n'a jamais rien promis. Tout ce qu'il a dit, c'est qu'il n'aura pas à choisir parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais laisser la mafia derrière. Tout ce que Kurt essayait de faire, tout ce que pensait Kurt, n'était qu'un mensonge. Kurt regarda Nezzera.

Elle resta juste là, du sang séché sur sa peau et ses vêtements et sourit. Enfin, tout a cliqué. Kurt ne s'était jamais senti aussi stupide auparavant. Tellement trompé. Donc joué.

Nezzera savait que Blaine ne quitterait jamais la mafia. Elle savait que Blaine choisirait la mafia plutôt que lui. Tout ce temps où elle a fait croire à Kurt qu'il avait une chance d'obtenir Blaine, était le jeu ultime pour elle. Faire croire à Kurt qu'il avait une chance de convaincre Blaine de quitter la mafia était ce qu'elle voulait. Tout ce temps où elle a dit qu'il était la clé du cœur de Blaine, le rendre plus humain n'était qu'un mensonge pour qu'il puisse jouer son jeu. Elle l'a manipulé pour jouer à ce jeu en sachant qu'elle gagnerait et qu'il perdrait. Kurt n'avait même pas une chance de gagner un pour cent. Tout ce jeu n'était qu'un amusement pour Nezzera. Elle ne s'est jamais souciée de Kurt. La seule personne dont elle s'occuperait est sa famille et la mafia.

Kurt regarda le couple marié et il le vit finalement. L'obscurité qui se répandait autour d'eux comme la peste. La folie dans laquelle ils puaient. Il les a finalement considérés comme le monstre qu'ils sont vraiment. Ce sont vraiment des loups déguisés en moutons.

"Tu t'es bien amusé Kurt?" Demanda Nezzera d'une voix amusée sachant que Kurt comprit enfin son véritable motif.

"Pourquoi?" Kurt a demandé, "Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?"

"Pourquoi?" Nezzera a répété: "Parce que je le voulais. Il n'y a pas de vraie raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé ce jeu avec vous à part que vous sembliez amusant à manipuler. Je voulais simplement voir un jouet avec vous par amusement de ce que vous feriez."

"Et tu lui as permis de me faire ça Blaine?" Questionna Kurt.

Blaine sourit simplement, révélant qu'il savait que c'était un jeu tout ce temps.

«Je ne peux jamais nier Nezzera de tout ce qu'elle souhaite. Tant qu'elle ne vous a pas fait de mal physiquement, mentalement et émotionnellement, elle était libre de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Kurt, Nezzera sait où la limiter amusant. Elle ne fera jamais rien pour me déranger. " Dit honnêtement Blaine.

"Tu es fou," murmura Kurt, "Tu es fou tous les deux! Comment pouvez-vous trouver de l'amusement à jouer avec moi, avec les gens! Vous, rien que des monstres!"

"Tu me crains maintenant Kurt?" Demanda Blaine. Kurt leva les yeux dans les yeux de Blaine et vit de la douceur.

"Quoi?"

"Je vous ai demandé une fois si vous aviez peur de moi. Vous avez répondu non parce que vous saviez que j'étais dangereux. Que vous m'avez dit que tuer des gens n'était qu'un signe de protection pour vous. Croyez-vous toujours en ces mots que vous avez dit à moi?" Demanda Blaine.

Kurt baissa les yeux et y réfléchit. Il se souvenait de ces mots. Il leva les yeux vers Blaine et le revit. L'aura sombre autour de Blaine qui le rendait effrayant. Une peur que Kurt sait qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier ou ignorer.

"Oui. J'ai peur de vous maintenant. Je pensais que vous étiez dangereux parce que vous avez tué pour la justice, que vous aidiez les gens et protégiez des vies innocentes. Mais maintenant, je vois que vous ne vous souciez pas de protéger ou d'aider les gens. sur le bénéfice de la mafia. Vous ne vous souciez pas du nombre de vies innocentes tuées, tant que vous obtenez ce que vous voulez, le monde peut se tromper, non? " Demanda Kurt.

"Oui. Je me soucie seulement de la mafia." Blaine répondit sans hésitation, "Je n'aurais jamais pu te choisir maintenant. Dans le passé, si tu m'avais accepté quand j'ai essayé de te joindre alors je pense que nous aurions été heureux avec deux enfants et vivant à New York comme nous avons toujours rêvé. Mais une fois que j'ai rejoint la mafia. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais retourner à mon ancienne vie. Pour vous. J'ai renoncé à mon humanité pour en faire partie. J'ai renoncé à tout ce qui me semblait important pour moi Je me suis rendu compte que les humains sont tous pareils. Dans toutes les circonstances, ils trahiront ceux qui leur sont chers. Vendre, trahir, sacrifier, mentir pour eux-mêmes. Et vous Kurt, ne sont pas différents d'eux. "

Blaine se pencha et regarda droit dans les yeux avec Kurt.

«Si je ne vous avais pas pensé comme quelqu'un d'aussi précieux pour moi, Nezzera vous aurait rendu fou il y a longtemps. Mon cœur a battu pour vous, il fait toujours et chérira toujours les mémoires, mais il est temps de dire au revoir au passé que je pensais dans lequel je pourrais encore vivre. Je suis désolé Kurt. " Blaine dit de nouveau en prenant la joue de Kurt et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Kurt.

"Au revoir. Nos âmes ne sont peut-être pas ensemble maintenant, mais à l'avenir elles le seront."

* * *

Le temps a passé depuis que Kurt a vu Blaine. Ça fait des années. Une fois qu'ils se sont séparés, ils ne se sont plus revus. Kurt a poursuivi sa vie, devenant un célèbre créateur de mode avec sa propre maison et sa propre ligne. Il est maintenant marié à un homme du nom de Sean et ensemble ils ont obtenu une mère porteuse et ont élevé une fille maintenant adolescente nommée Ella.

Elle est son monde.

Étant le père biologique, Ella semble identique à Kurt. Les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus, la peau ivoire. Les gens peuvent toujours dire qu'elle est sa fille. La seule chose qu'elle a obtenue de sa mère serait sa petite taille et ses lèvres charnues.

Alors que Kurt marche dans les rues de New York avec son mari, ils ont croisé un couple. L'homme bronzé aux cheveux bouclés foncés repoussé dans un costume noir et les yeux noisette. Et les femmes avec lui, ses cheveux châtain clair en chignon et sa robe de créateur chère. Les couples se sont croisés dans les rues de New York dans leurs propres affaires, faisant semblant de ne pas se remarquer après des années à ne pas les voir. Kurt sentit leur présence immédiatement et ne regarda pas Blaine et Nezzera ensemble. Il les a ignorés comme ils l'ont ignoré.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Sean.

Kurt regarda son mari aimant et sourit en secouant la tête. "Rien. Je pense juste au passé."

"Ah, allez maintenant. Nous sommes censés rencontrer Ella au restaurant avec son nouveau petit-ami." »Dit Sean en encourageant Kurt.

Kurt rit et hocha la tête et continua à descendre en voyant sa fille sourire joyeusement à l'homme vêtu de noir.

"Papa! Papa!" Cria Ella en les abandonnant avec un grand sourire.

"Ella!" Dit Sean en la serrant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur la tête.

"Papa, voici mon petit ami, Dominic." Ella salua l'homme à côté d'elle.

Kurt regarda le petit ami de sa fille et retint son souffle. Les yeux noisette pointus, la peau embrassée par le soleil et les cheveux châtains clairsemés. Tout comme un certain homme qui a un fils nommé Dominic.

"Dominic Anderson. Ravi de vous rencontrer." Il salua, sa main sortant pour trembler.

Kurt le regarda avec de grands yeux et sourit.

"Kurt Hummel-Roberts. Tout le plaisir est pour moi."

Dominic a souri du même sourire que son père quand il était adolescent amoureux. Il regarda Ella avec amour et tendresse dans les yeux. Il a enfin trouvé sa déesse pour apprivoiser la bête sauvage en lui. Et Ella le regarda avec admiration et loyauté et trouva son protecteur. Le père de Dominique a raison. Un jour, il rencontrera quelqu'un où il ne pourra pas se séparer d'eux. Quand son seul instinct est de les protéger et de les aimer. Il regarda Ella et réalisa qu'il avait finalement trouvé cette personne.

" _Nos âmes ne sont peut-être pas ensemble maintenant, mais à l'avenir, elles le seront._ "

 **FIN**


End file.
